The Pride of A Clan
by Rosswen
Summary: They were brought together in an arranged marriage. Their loyalty and laws tying them together. Who could have known they would find more than sense of responsibility in each other's arms? [AU, SasuNaru, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Ninjaverse-AU, OOC.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new story! Even if it's been a short break, I've missed writing so much. So, this story is the royalty fic I've promised to you guys. (Rhea, hope you're reading this.) But it's not as royalty as you might think. We will mostly try to deal with clans in a realistic way. I've had this story in my mind when I was writing A Child's Love and after the requests, I've shaped it to this version. I still hope you'll like it. By the way, I think I'll update on Tuesdays after this chapter, hope it's okay with you.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the corridor with his heavy steps. A few maids bowed down to him as he walked past them. He barely acknowledged them with a nod and entered the farthest room in the hall.

He looked around the bedroom unimpressed. It was dark inside with the curtains closed and his pink haired wife was napping lazily. Sasuke sneered at the site. There was a storm inside of him but this woman cared of nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke walked to the bathroom and looked around with his calculating gaze. There was nothing eye catchy inside but Sasuke needed to make sure. This had happened before, so Sasuke knew what to look for. Walking to the small trash can, he kneeled down and opened the cap.

He scrunched up his nose as he looked inside. It was filled with toilet papers and make up stuff and other things disposed, needles and things Sasuke didn't care to remember their names of. He moved to hold the papers, but then decided not to, too disgusted to touch them. He stood up and kicked the trash can. Whatever was inside the can spilled around, the evidence Sasuke was seeking rolling out last, hidden at the bottom carefully.

Sasuke growled as he saw the bloodied pads. He took a few breaths to calm himself down and left for the bedroom. He lowered a fist on the light switch and blinked as light filled the room. He gazed at Sakura, but she didn't flinch and kept sleeping soundly.

"Woman!" Sasuke snapped at last. He walked to the bed and tore off the covers off of her body. "Wake the fuck up."

Sakura flinched and sat up quickly. She blinked a few times as she adjusted her yukata, covering her cleavage.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She asked at last. "You know that pregnancy makes me sleepy."

Sasuke felt like is anger was reaching the boiling point. "Fucking lies." He spat.

Sakura's eyes widened momentarily, but she was quick to force a smile. "N-No. It's true this time. I'm-"

"You're on your fucking period," Sasuke hissed, leaning into Sakura's personal space.

Sakura gasped. She was sure that she had hid them perfectly. "It's..."

"It's your failure," Sasuke growled. "We've been married for fucking ten years and you cannot give a child to me."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she looked down. "I want to... There is nothing more that I desire, Sasuke-kun. Just-" Sakura looked up to meet Sasuke's stormy eyes. "Maybe we should try more. Or- or, see other doctors."

Sasuke raised a hand to slap Sakura but stopped midway and run a shaky hand through his raven hair.

Sakura gulped, relieved that Sasuke didn't want to beat her up, wouldn't be the first time.

"You wanna see another doctor?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly. "Do you wish me to be any more ashamed than I already am? Do you want me to be put down more than I already have been?" Sasuke demanded harshly. "That fucking Hyuuga already has two kids! People call me seedless, fruitless! Even fucking kids mock me!"

Sakura's tears dropped down without stopping. "W-What should I do? I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Just..." Sasuke tugged at his hair desperately. "I don't want to see you around anymore. Be invisible, or I'll not be responsible of my actions."

Biting her lips, Sakura nodded quickly.

Without sparing a second glance at his weeping wife, Sasuke left the room, walking down the hall quickly.

He couldn't believe his fate. When Sasuke was younger, he could never have guessed what kind of a hell his life was going to turn into. He was born in Konoha, a village which was ruled by its clans and Sasuke was of Uchiha, the most prestigious clan in the whole village. Uchihas were always cherished and respected. They were the descendants of the gods of shinobi. They were natural born, perfect warriors, they were all strong and smart. All of their natural abilities and their pride made them stand out amongst other clans.

Sasuke was born as the second son of the Lord of the Uchiha. His life was set out even before he was born. He would grow up to be a strong shinobi to serve his clan, get married with a girl within his clan to keep their line and sire sons to serve the Uchiha. It was simple. Sasuke was proud of it. He never thought of a different life style, their elders decided their fate and Sasuke was perfectly okay with that.

But everything started changing after his brother fell ill. Itachi was the pride of the Uchiha clan. A man and a shinobi like him only could be found within the Uchiha and even then, nobody came close to him. He was to take over their father, Fugaku, when he decided to step down and lead the Uchiha. But nobody could see an illness taking him down. He was alive and Sasuke was thankful for that. But, he was constantly in bed and monitored every day. None of the medics seemed to find the cause of his illness, so they were all waiting for a miracle.

Seeing the situation, Fugaku had chosen Sasuke as the next Lord after him. It sounded good, but Sasuke had gained that title at the cost of his brother's health and nothing could make him more upset than that. Being the man that he was, Itachi had convinced Sasuke that it was going to be fine and no matter what, he supported Sasuke and loved him dearly.

The second thing that changed his whole life and fate was a mistake Sasuke had done. He was only fifteen, so young, so inexperienced and curious… The girl was willing, so wanting, so Sasuke had wanted to see for himself, to become an adult like his brother and cousins.

The next day, the girl's father had nearly broke down their door, demanding Sasuke to take responsibility. No man could ruin a girl's virginity and get away with it. Fugaku had been livid, he had wanted to kill Sasuke for his mistake, but it was Mikoto who had stopped him. So, Sasuke was punished with getting married with the girl he didn't know the name of. It wasn't just about the girl, it was about the pride of the Uchiha, and no Uchiha could do such a low thing as letting a girl get dishonored.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. In the end, Sasuke needed to get married to create heirs for their clan. The girl was nameless, a commoner, but Sasuke thought things could maybe work between them. She was obviously in love with him and ready to do anything he asked of her. But as years passed, Sasuke realized that her love was more like an obsession. It was like Sasuke was her prize that she worked so hard to get and no matter what, she wouldn't let go of him.

Sasuke could have overlooked that, if only she could give him a child. After two years of their marriage, everybody started waiting children from them and no matter what, they couldn't have it. Seeing the situation, Mikoto had tried to help them. She had informed the medics of their clan and both Sasuke and Sakura were examined secretly. The results were both hopeful and disappointing. It seemed that there was no problem with either of them. And as years passed, Sasuke finally deemed that the Gods simply didn't wish him to have a child.

Maybe he could have accepted it, but the whole village's eyes were on him, waiting to hear that the Uchihas were finally getting an heir. But it wasn't coming and Sasuke had started to be the mocking subject of the conversations. If you didn't have a child, it meant you weren't a family and you were cursed to live a lowly life to the end of time.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he stopped in front of a door. Taking a deep, calming breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."Came the muffled response.

Sasuke walked inside after hearing the strong voice. The room was simple. There were big windows at every available wall, taking the sunlight in as much as possible. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, where Itachi rested.

"Sasuke, welcome," Shisui smiled. He was sitting on the bed next to Itachi and helping Itachi to take his medicine.

Sasuke nodded at his cousin and his brother's husband and walked to the bed. "Itachi."

He looked so thin and tired. But despite his appearance, he smiled at his brother. "Sasuke, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke sat down at the other side of the bed and held Itachi's hand. "How about you?"

"I feel better today," Itachi smiled.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke looked at his brother-in-law. "Shisui?"

Shisui chuckled. "Yeah, he's telling you the truth. We even took a walk in the gardens."

"I'm glad," Leaning over, Sasuke brushed back Itachi's long hair.

"How about you?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. "She was lying as I suspected. She's not pregnant."

Itachi shook his head. "It's no good."

Sasuke only nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Shisui patted Sasuke's back.

Sasuke nodded again. "Father will hold a meeting in a few. I don't know what he's going to say. Maybe he'll disown me?"

"Don't talk nonsense," Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hand. "He's our Lord, true. But at the same time, he's our father and he wants the best for us."

Sasuke nodded, but he wasn't sure about Itachi's words. True, Fugaku was their father, but clan came before anything. Sasuke, Itachi, even Fugaku were nothing but mere tools for the sake of the Uchiha.

They all looked back as they heard a knock on the door and a small maid appeared at the doorway.

"My lords," She bowed down. "Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-dono requests your presence at the big hall. He asks if Itachi-sama and Shisui-sama would like to attend?"

Shisui gazed at his spouse and after getting a nod, he stood up. "We will be there."

"Yes," The maid bowed again. "I'll inform Haruno-san now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "She's invited, too?"

"Yes, my lord," She nodded.

"Alright, you may go now," Sasuke stood up and turned to his brothers. "I'll see you at the hall."

Itachi nodded and left the bed with Shisui's help.

Sasuke left silently for them to get ready and walked down the corridor. When he entered the saloon, he found his father and mother sitting side by side. Sitting beside them were three elders of their clan.

"My lady, my lords," Sasuke bowed down deeply.

"Sasuke," Fugaku acknowledged his son's presence. "Come, my son, sit with us."

Sasuke walked up to his father's side and sat down in front of an elder.

"How are you?" Mikoto smiled at her youngest son.

Sasuke bowed his head. "Thank you mother, I'm fine."

The door opened once again and Obito, his father's cousin and Kakashi, a half Uchiha with exceptional talent joined them. There was some small talk before the door opened again. Sakura walked to Sasuke's side and sat down beside him after bowing down to the clan members.

"How are you, Sakura?" Mikoto smiled at the nervous looking young woman.

"I'm fine, mother," Sakura smiled back tightly. She wanted to ask the reason of this meeting, but decided not to. It wasn't her place to question the elders. "How about you?"

"Good," Mikoto smiled again. "I'm glad that spring has come finally. I'll start planting flowers, you should help me, too."

Sakura smiled back. "Of course mother!"

They got silent as the door opened once again. Itachi walked inside with his husband's help. Mikoto stood up immediately and helped her son to sit down across from them.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she cupped Itachi's cheeks.

Itachi smiled softly. "I feel better today."

Mikoto smiled happily. "I'm glad," She kissed Itachi's forehead. "You're taking your medicine, right?"

"Yes, mother," Itachi nodded. "Shisui's always on time with them."

Mikoto smiled at her son-in-law. "I know that I can trust him."

Shisui bowed slightly. "Yes, my Lady."

Mikoto smiled and went back to her husband's side.

"I've summoned you all here for an important matter," Fugaku started talking after a while. "I've discussed it with our elders and got their approvals as well."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Whatever this matter was, it had to be something very important.

"As we all know, we've been waiting for an heir to our clan," Fugaku said, looking at Sakura from the corners of his eyes.

Sakura bit her lips and looked down.

"It's been ten years now that our house is joyless," Fugaku kept on. "It's unacceptable for us. Uchiha line must live on with the blood of its Lord."

Elders nodded without a word.

"So," Fugaku gazed at everyone in the room one by one. "I've decided to take another bride for Sasuke."

An absolute silence took over the room. Sakura gasped loudly and turned to Fugaku.

The Lord silenced her coming protest with a silent look. "Sasuke will have a wife who will give him sons."

"M-Mother," Sakura looked at Mikoto with teary eyes. "Please say something."

Mikoto shook her head. "My Lord is right and it's my son Sasuke's right to take other spouses if he's not satisfied with you."

"B-But, you're a woman, too," Sakura pleaded. "You should understand me."

Mikoto arched an eyebrow. "I've given two sons to my Lord."

Fugaku nodded silently.

"Besides, it's not your place to question Fugaku-sama's will and our elders' decision," Mikoto said coldly. "You had only one thing to do… but you failed. You are in no position to make demands now."

"My Lady's right," Fugaku nodded. "Sasuke has been put down way too much. But, people will see who the Uchihas are once again."

Itachi and Shisui looked at each other. What was Fugaku planning?

"I will take an Uzumaki bride for my son," Fugaku said finally.

Sasuke's eyes widened. It wasn't uncommon for lords to take more than one spouse but an Uzumaki bride… A slow smirk covered Sasuke's face.

Uzumaki clan live in the Whirlpool Country only amongst their kinsmen. They are famous for their strength, life force, unique abilities and fertility. Even the male members of their clan were blessed with the ability of bearing children. Uzumakis were the ultimate sign of peace and abundance. The only Konoha citizen who took an Uzumaki bride was the first Hokage himself and the strength of his line was legendary even to this day.

"I've already talked to the Lady and the Lord of the Uzumaki," Fugaku explained. "And they are happy to have a union between our noble clans. We think that this marriage will be perfect to strengthen our bonds and a child of an Uzumaki and an Uchiha will be legendary."

The elders nodded, obviously pleased.

"Sasuke, my son," Fugaku turned to his youngest son. "Do tell me your opinion."

Sakura watched her husband closely, knowing that her future was between his lips.

"Whatever my Lord decides is our law," Sasuke bowed down.

Fugaku nodded and waved his hand, demanding a straight answer.

Sasuke looked up to his father. "I would like to have an Uzumaki bride. Someone my who is my equal and fitting to our clan."

Sakura barely held back a sob.

Fugaku gave a pleased nod. "An equal spouse you will have. The Lord and the Lady are content with giving their only son to you as a bride."

Sasuke smirked. He was finally going to have a spouse that deserved be an Uchiha bride.

"Your father and I will soon leave for Whirlpool Country to bring Naruto here," Mikoto said with a smile.

"Naruto?" Sasuke blinked.

"Yes," Mikoto smiled, knowing that her son was pleased. "That's his name. He's seventeen years old."

"He's young," Sasuke breathed. Even before seeing his bride, Sasuke wanted to learn everything about him.

"Yes, he is," Mikoto nodded. "But he's a future Lord to his people. He knows his duties perfectly."

Sasuke nodded, content with the knowledge he got.

"Sakura," Fugaku started.

Wiping her silent tears quickly, she looked up to Fugaku. "Yes father?"

"As Sasuke's first and former wife, I expect you to act accordingly," Fugaku said strictly. "You'll keep living within the Uchiha compound and will keep your room."

"W-What of Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked meekly.

Fugaku frowned. "Sasuke will move to a new quarter to share with his bride."

Sasuke smirked. It was even better than he could ask for.

"You'll show respect to the new bride and will help him in any way you can," Fugaku said. "Understood?"

Sakura swallowed her scream and nodded. "Yes, father."

"Did you see him?" Sasuke asked his mother.

Mikoto smiled, seeing how excited her son was. It had been years since the last time Mikoto saw her youngest like this and it made her so happy. "No. It's said that people are forbidden from looking at him directly and his husband will make the decision of showing his face to the world or not."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He was going to be the first one to enjoy his bride's face. Such pureness... Sasuke couldn't wait to see his bride.

"What makes you think that this new bride will be able give you a child?" Sakura challenged boldly. "For all we know, Sasuke might be incapable or the faulty one."

The air in the room got chilly. Nobody dared to make a noise. No person insulted the Uchiha like this and got away with it. It was unacceptable.

Sasuke turned to Sakura with hateful eyes, ready to beat her up and then kill her.

"Sasuke," Fugaku called out. "Calm down and return to your place."

Sasuke was torn between teaching the woman her place and obeying his Lord. In the end, he let out a sigh and took his place beside his father again.

"Have you seen a childless Uchiha before?" Fugaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No," Sakura shook her head, her hands shaking.

"Then you must know that Uchihas always have strong sons and courageous daughters," Fugaku kept on calmly.

Sakura nodded hesitantly, not knowing where Fugaku was trying to get.

"My son Sasuke will taste the joy of fatherhood," Fugaku smiled softly. "It's simple. My son's son refuses to come to world through a commoner's blood."

"It's doesn't make sense," Sakura hissed.

"But it does," Fugaku smirked. "My son's noble bride will give birth to healthy children."

Sakura wanted to scream.

The moment she landed her eyes on Sasuke, she had fallen in love. She had seen him on street one day, walking lazily. After that, she had followed after him anywhere she could. But it was so hard. It was unheard of nobles getting together with commoners like her. But she had waited and hoped and one day, the gods smiled down upon her.

There was a yearly spring festival in the village and traditionally, the clan leaders joined them with their families. Sasuke had also been there, socializing with his friends from other clans. It had been easy to approach and talk to him. He seemed to be looking for something and the moment Sakura realized what it was, she was happy to give herself to Sasuke.

They had done it in the woods where nobody could see them and the moment Sakura woke up, she realized that she was only a one time experiment. But Sasuke had made a mistake. He had forgotten that he was from a noble clan and clans lived with their morals and laws. Had anybody in the village heard an Uchiha sleeping with a virgin and then leaving her, Uchihas would get dishonored in the eyes of every single citizen.

Learning that his daughter slept with an Uchiha, Sakura's father had taken immediate action. He was pleased with his daughter. In the end, a commoner girl was nothing more than a bed warmer and a child maker. If Sakura could enter the Uchiha, all of their lives would be saved.

For ten years, Sakura was the queen of this glorious clan. Although, Uchihas didn't give her their name and kamon, she was still the wife of the future Lord and it was enough for her. She was the first commoner to get married to a noble and she didn't want to let it go.

"It's my fault," Fugaku sighed deeply. "I should have saved my son's honor in a different way. I should have paid for your silence."

Sakura frowned. "Your money wouldn't be able to buy me."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Then is it okay to cut the money you're sending to your father every month secretly?"

Sakura's eyes widened. How could he…

Mikoto shook her head. "Do you think anything happens in this clan without my Lord's knowledge?"

Blushing, Sakura looked down.

Fugaku gave a nod and stood up. "We'll be starting preparations for Naruto right away."

Everybody bowed down, showing their consent.

"Sasuke, my son," Fugaku gestured for Sasuke to stand up.

Sasuke got to his feet immediately and faced his sire. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Congratulations," Fugaku clasped Sasuke's shoulders and squeezed them encouragingly. "Your bride is so modest. He wants to have a small ceremony within our clan with his families only."

After Sakura's huge wedding in front of the whole village, Naruto was like a fresh breath.

"Thank you so much, father," Sasuke bowed slightly. "I will accompany you to Whirlpool."

"No," Fugaku shook his head as he patted Sasuke's back. "It wouldn't be proper. Your mother and I will ask his parents' consent and then bring him and his properties along with us."

"Yes, father," Sasuke bowed down and didn't straighten till all of the elders left the room.

"Congratulations, Sasuke," Shisui smiled as his cousin walked to them.

"Thanks," Sasuke smirked.

"You seem awfully pleased," Itachi smiled as he stood up with Shisui's help.

"I guess I am," Sasuke smiled back. "I'm going to have an Uzumaki bride."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "You're like a kid waiting for candy."

Shisui started laughing and Sasuke joined him soon after. Itachi smiled softly.

It was always good to see his brother happy like this. As an Uchiha, Sasuke was expected to marry another Uchiha or a noble at his level. But fate hadn't been kind to him. So many days Itachi wished that Sasuke could find happiness like him. It wasn't common for Uchihas to marry with the same gender, for they couldn't produce children. But, Itachi and Shisui were special. They were the pride of the Uchiha and they loved each other enough to defy the elders and the laws.

But it hadn't been hard for them to get married. Mikoto and Fugaku had supported their decision and that's what mattered in the end. And now, all Itachi wanted was to see his brother happy. He was ill, true. But there wasn't anything to do, so Itachi tried to live his life as it is.

"Let's get going," Shisui said.

Nodding, Itachi smiled at his brother once again before leaving the room with his husband.

Sasuke looked after his brothers and then turned to his wife. She was still sitting on the floor, weeping silently.

"Why are you crying for?" Sasuke asked impassively.

"W-Why?" Sakura shouted. "You're getting married!"

"What is it to you?" Sasuke asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'm the one who is getting married."

"I'm your wife!" Sakura cried as she jumped to her feet.

Scoffing, Sasuke approached his wife quickly and grabbed her elbow. "Do not take that tone with me," He hissed. "You are no one but a woman, got it? I could kill you right here and nobody would question me."

Sakura struggled to break free as she shivered in fear. She knew that Sasuke was telling the truth. She knew that the Uchiha clan had its darkness and nobody would sell out their future Lord. Sakura would get lost if they so wished for it and nobody would be able to find her.

"Y-You are breaking my heart," Sakura said softly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm saying this once, so listen closely; I'm your husband no more. You are my wife no more."

Sakura sobbed quietly.

"You are a property of Uchiha," Sasuke said. "Even if you don't carry our name, you will behave according to our laws. Understood?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Good," Sasuke shoved Sakura back. "If my bride feels uncomfortable because of you, I'll personally _ask _you the reason."

"Yes," Sakura bowed her head.

"Hn," Sasuke turned back and left the room without sparing a glance at her.

Sakura looked after her husband for a while, hoping that he would turn back and apologize to her. Maybe say he loved her?

She waited and waited. But nobody came back for her.

* * *

"Sasuke, stop it," Shisui said with a smirk.

His cousin and the notables of their clan were waiting in a line. Sasuke was standing a few steps ahead of them, almost jumping in his excitement.

It had been more than a week now that Fugaku and Mikoto left and they had sent a messenger bird three days ago, informing of their arrival date. The whole Uchiha state was on alarm since that day. Everywhere was getting cleaned and decorated with colors that reflected the coming spring and the wedding ceremony. A feast was ready for the Uzumaki family's honor.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he stilled. He couldn't wait to see his bride. The future mother of his sons...

Three carriages entered the compound and everybody straightened. The first one which carried the Uchiha kamon stopped and the door opened. Fugaku was the first to step out and help Mikoto to leave the carriage.

Everybody bowed down as another man left the carriage. He was tall and young looking, his blond hair taking attention easily within the blacks of the Uchiha. He helped a fiery red haired woman to leave the carriage next. She was wearing a dark red kimono, it was hard to tell where her hair ended, and where the material of the kimono started.

"Sasuke," Fugaku smiled at his son. "Meet with your mother and father."

Sasuke bowed down immediately. "Welcome to Konoha and the Uchiha, Lord and Lady Uzumaki."

Sasuke blinked as he felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked up to see the blond Lord smiling at him gently while the Lady shook a finger at him.

"No need for such formalities," Minato said with his smiling voice. "We are a family now."

"Yes, yes," Kushina patted Sasuke's back with a hand hardly, all the while smiling widely. "You are taking our little sunshine. He's going to be the bond that ties us. You love him and we love you," Kushina cracked her knuckles, making Sasuke flinch. "You upset him and we upset you."

Minato started laughing, but it was clear that he was embarrassed with his wife's antics.

Sasuke blinked a few times as a small smile found its way to his face. These people... They were so different from them. They just looked so content and happy. They were warming Sasuke's heart even at the first sight.

"Yes... _mother,_" Sasuke smiled softly. "I'll treasure your son."

"Awww," Kushina hugged Sasuke suddenly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to do for a moment but then he wrapped his arms around her loosely, returning her bone-crashing hug.

"Naruto!" The hug was gone as quick as it had come. It seemed that she had a short attention span. "Come and meet your intended!"

Sasuke looked up as he realized a fifth person leaving the carriage. His bride... He was a head shorter than Sasuke. He was wearing a thin, white cloak that reached his feet. The skirts of the cloak had red flames while its back carried the proud Uzumaki kamon. He was wearing tight fitting black shorts while fishnet tights reached to his knees. He was wearing knee high boots while a pouch was wrapped around his lithe thigh tightly, showing off his ninja side. His belly was open and around his belly button, there was a seal.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was that...

"Our son is the host of the nine-tails," Kushina said proudly.

The Uzumaki clan is famous with their seals. They could seal anything within their sight and it was still a legend how they captured the mighty Kyuubi.

Sasuke held his breath as his bride stopped in front of him. His face was covered by the hood of the cloak. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, wanting to see his Naruto finally. As if hearing his thoughts, his bride looked up. In the shades, two eyes that were bluer than the sky itself greeted him.

And Sasuke fell into those depths that would enslave him for the rest of his life so easily just like that.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter, more like an intro. I want this story to have relatable characters, I hope it'll turn out fine. Thank you so much for reading, see you next Tuesday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto, not me.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, OOC.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Guys, I'm honestly surprised with the feedback I've received with the first chapter. It's a first for me, so thank you all so much. I'm so happy to see my usual readers, as well as the new ones. Hope you'll keep supporting the story!**

**I've been asked a few questions; Will there be Sakura bashing? I'm not sure, I'm currently writing the chapters and posting them, so I'm not so sure about the details of the story. What I request from you is that please do not think of this story in a modern setting. I want this story to have realistic clans and clans are dirty and serious. Rating of the story may go up. But you guys know that I suck at writing smut, so I'll try to keep the story in this line.**

**To _Li_: Of course you didn't offend me. You are always welcome to share your thoughts. But, you see, women are generally put down in eastern cultures and this story mostly follows their customs in the old times. Hope I was helpful!**

**Both sasunaruuchiha and KuragoneBlade wants a supernatural story next. I alrealy have a written story in the supernatural/romance department, so I guess we already decided our next story as well!**

**I'm sorry for the long note. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke gazed into his bride's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. There was just something about them. They were so pure yet at the same time, they twinkled merrily like he knew of a secret Sasuke had no idea of.

Sasuke only came to his senses when he heard Shisui snickering in amusement. He blinked several times and then bowed down deeply. "Welcome to the Uchiha, Uzumaki-san."

His bride bowed as soon as he straightened. "Thank you, Uchiha-san. I'm glad to meet you at last."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "As I am."

"Awww," Kushina hugged Mikoto suddenly but the Uchiha Lady seemed to gotten used to Kushina's touchy nature as she returned the hug. "Aren't they so cute? Naruto has been asking about his future husband none stop."

"My Lady!" Naruto hissed, clearly embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked. His bride sounded so lively, so sweet…

"It's okay Naruto," Mikoto smiled. "Sasuke's the same. He was asking all kinds of questions about you."

Sasuke's smirk dropped immediately. He wanted to protest, but he wouldn't be able to say anything against his Lady.

He blinked as he heard a soft, melodic laughter. He looked to the side to see his bride's hood dropped, revealing sunshine hair. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He was expecting to see red hair to be honest, but his bride's soft looking locks that reached to his nape made Sasuke want to reach out and caress them.

Naruto stopped laughing as he realized that he had dropped his hood. He touched his mouth immediately and took a sigh of relief, his veil was still in its place.

It wasn't exactly necessary for him to cover his face, but he was the only child of the Uzumaki nobles' and their elders were extremely protective over him. They thought if bad eyes landed on Naruto, they would harm him, cause him to fall ill or bring him bad luck. So, he did as they wished. In the end, their elders knew better than him.

Naruto had a simple and happy life in their village. Everybody was family, so they were really close to each other. Naruto had lived his life without a worry in the world till a few weeks ago. Knowing that he was fertile, he had suitors coming from all around the country. But his parents were really picky and they didn't want Naruto get married to someone not suitable to him.

When The Uchiha Lord's suggestion reached them, Minato and Kushina were skeptical at first. Uchihas were a strong and glorious clan just as Uzumakis but their son was seeking a second spouse. It didn't sit well with Kushina at first, but Fugaku explained them the situation. The first bride wasn't noble and she wasn't given the Uchiha name nor the right to carry their clan symbol, so the marriage was only by word, nothing in the eyes of the people and laws.

After the first wave, Kushina had talked to Naruto, asking his opinion. Knowing his duties perfectly, Naruto had given his consent to anything his elders would choose for him. Minato had gathered their elders and the notables of their clan and asked for their opinions. After a long discussion, the assembly had decided Naruto to be the bride of the Uchiha.

At first Naruto wasn't sure of what to feel. But he was still very young and optimistic, so it had been easy for him to take the news and got excited about them. He was going to see a new world, meet new people. But the most important of all, he was going to have a husband of his own. Naruto wasn't actually thinking of getting married soon, but when it was decided, it had sounded like a fairytale from an old book to him. He had no idea about how his future husband looks or habits but a tiny voice in his heart told him that he was going to be happy.

And now, he was standing right beside him. He was... handsome. Naruto blushed slightly and he was glad that his veil covered his cheeks. His intended was actually the exact replica of his mother. He had pale skin, dark hair and matching eyes. He looked young and strong, just like a real Lord.

"Oh," Kushina waved at the people who were leaving the second carriage. "Nagato, Karin, how do you two feel?"

Their personal bodyguards bowed down.

"Thank you, my Lady," Nagato replied with his soft voice. "I feel well."

"It was a long way," Karin complained. "But, I'm fine, too."

Naruto smiled. He knew neither Karin nor Nagato liked traveling so he was glad that his best friends were well.

"Welcome," Shisui stepped ahead and bowed down.

"Another nice gentleman," Kushina smiled. "Who you might be?"

"He's Shisui," Fugaku said as he patted the young man's back. "My nephew, my son Itachi's husband and a proud son of the Uchiha."

Shisui bowed again, accepting Fugaku's unhidden pride silently.

"Where is Itachi?" Minato asked with a smile. "We would like to meet him as well."

The identical smiles Mikoto and Fugaku had dropped down immediately. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked softly as he approached Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at his bride. His breathtaking eyes were looking up to him, worry evident in them. Sasuke wanted to reach out to caress Naruto's face so that he could comfort him and ease his worries but he stopped himself. It wasn't his right to touch Naruto before their marriage.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said as he gazed into the eyes he came to love so quickly. "He's ill."

"Ill?" Naruto took a sigh of relief. "He's going to be fine, right?"

Sasuke wanted to crash his bride's lithe form in his arms and never let go. They had known each other for just a few minutes now, but he was showing such genuine care that Sasuke wasn't sure if he would be able to take it. "We don't know. Medics can't find the reason of his illness. He's bedridden."

"Oh," Naruto nodded, then turned to his mother. "My Lady, can't we help him? We have Karin, she can check him, or we can seal his illness maybe?"

Kushina smiled. "That's a wonderful idea! Mikoto-san, would it be okay for us to check up your son?"

"O-Of course," Mikoto smiled hopefully. "I would do anything to get him healthy again."

Naruto smiled happily as he looked back to Sasuke again. "Don't worry, we will help your brother!"

All Sasuke could do was smile softly and bow down deeply. "Uzumaki-san, thank you so much."

"Oh, no no," Naruto waved his hands, clearly embarrassed. "It's nothing. And please just call me Naruto. Our wedding is tomorrow, right?" Naruto ended his words with a blush that made him happy that he had his veil on.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes… _Naruto_. I'm really looking forward to our ceremony."

Naruto bit his lips as he looked down. When he asked about love, his elders told him that whoever his husband was, he would love him. They had said there was a hidden miracle in marriage that would bind him to his husband unconditionally. He had said that it didn't make sense, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. He couldn't help but feel close to Sasuke somehow. It was like, there was a silent force and it was pushing Naruto towards Sasuke.

"Let's show our guests their room," Sasuke said loudly, their servants getting the message. "You all must be tired."

"What of your onii-sama?" Naruto asked gently.

Sasuke smiled softly. "How about I show you to your room and then take you to him after dinner?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled.

"Good," Sasuke nodded and waited till their parents moved into the main house. He held out his hand to Naruto. "Shall we?"

Naruto blushed as he nodded. He put his hand in Sasuke's bigger one and let his intended wrap his fingers around the soft flesh. They walked into the house side by side, servants bowing down to them as they passed by.

"I wish we had more time to get to know each other," Naruto commented after a while.

Sasuke gave a nod as his thumb stroked the soft skin of Naruto's hand slowly, discovering the new territory that would belong to him soon. "Yes, but destiny has wanted it to be like this. We will have lots of time after the ceremony, okay?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded happily, liking the gentle, soothing caresses Sasuke was giving him. "How old are you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled softly. His bride seemed to have taken his mother's traits. "I'm twenty-five. And you are seventeen."

"Yes!" Naruto nodded happily. "You are a ninja, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Sasuke smirked. "How about you? Who was training you?"

Naruto shrugged. "My Lord, Lady, elders, friends… I learn something different from everyone."

"That's really good," Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand, encouraging him to tell more. "Maybe I can teach you a few things?"

"Really?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up to Sasuke. "Would you be able to find time for that?"

"I'll always find time for you and your needs, okay?" Sasuke reassured as they turned a corner.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke," Naruto said, happiness tangible in his soft voice. "I'll always give you my attention, too!" Naruto said heatedly, then added shyly, "Though, you are technically the only one I have here."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Thank you so much, Naruto. Even a second you are willing to spare for me is more than enough to make me happy."

Naruto blushed as he frowned. Sasuke was dangerous. He was too good with words.

"But how about I show you around the village and introduce my friends to you?" Sasuke suggested, wanting to keep Naruto happy.

Naruto gasped happily. "Yes, please!"

"Then it's settled," Sasuke's adorning smile dropped as he saw his former wife approaching them.

"Welcome," Sakura said softly before bowing down.

"Thank you," Naruto nodded.

"My name is Sakura," She said, eyes silently calculating Naruto. "Sasuke-kun's wife."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You mean in the past, right?"

Sakura seemed to want to argue but a look from Sasuke stopped her. "Yes…"

Naruto gave a nod. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice meeting you, I hope we will be nice to each other."

"Yes," Sakura bowed again with barely held back tears.

Naruto nodded before looking up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, I feel really tired."

"This way," Sasuke led Naruto away from Sakura to the quarters they would be sharing as a married couple. "You and I will share this room after our marriage."

Naruto nodded as he looked around. It was big inside. They had a bed against a wall and two seats across from it beside the glass, sliding doors. The whole walls across from the bed were covered with glass doors and windows that reached ground. Naruto walked ahead and opened the doors. They had a breathtaking view of a private garden. The sun was setting and the small pond they had was reflecting the orange glows, creating a magical surrounding.

"Do you like it here?" Sasuke asked as he approached Naruto. "If not, I can order the servants to prepare another room for us."

"No," Naruto turned around to face his intended. "It's beautiful, I love it here."

"I'm glad then," Sasuke nodded.

There was a long silence between them and Sasuke didn't like it. Naruto was staring at his feet stubbornly, refusing to look up to Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked at last.

Naruto shrugged without meeting his soon-to-be husband's gaze.

Sasuke let out a short sigh. "You can always talk to me about what's bothering you," His bride nodded but didn't face him. "Is it about her?"

After a tense moment, Naruto gave a short nod.

"Tell me," Sasuke urged. Despite his better judgment, Sasuke reached out and put his two fingers under Naruto's veil covered chin, making him look up to him.

Naruto's eyes widened. It was so uncommon to touch the bride intimately before the wedding.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke took his hand back immediately. "I shouldn't have."

"N-No," Naruto shook his head. "I was just surprised… It's okay, we are getting married in less than a day."

Sasuke nodded. "You were telling me what's bothering you."

"Uhmm, why?" Naruto asked softly. "I know why you seek a second spouse. But why did you decide to be with her in the first place?"

"It's…" Sasuke sighed. "Let's sit."

Nodding, Naruto sat down in one of the seats, Sasuke occupying the one across from his.

"I was young and foolish," Sasuke said. "There is no other explanation."

"How old were you then?" Naruto asked, wanting Sasuke to reassure him of their slowly building relationship.

"Fifteen," Sasuke answered, wanting to be honest with his bride. "I wanted to be an adult. And I found a stupid way to show it. But it only proved how childish I still was."

Naruto nodded, understanding what Sasuke didn't want to put into words.

"How about you?" Sasuke questioned gently. "Did you do anything foolish like me?"

Naruto shook his head without much thinking. "We're all fertile in our clan. We avoid physical connection unless it's our spouse."

Sasuke nodded, looks like his bride was wiser than him at his young age.

"I know what you and our families desire," Naruto said with a distant look in his eyes. "But what if I can't give you what you want? What then? Will you seek another wife?"

Sasuke was speechless for a moment. "If such a thing happens, it means only one thing..." Sasuke met Naruto's concerned eyes. "And I think you will be the one who seeks a new husband then."

"No!" Naruto jumped to his feet.

Sasuke blinked as he stood up as well. "Naruto?"

"What do you think marriage is?" Naruto asked angrily. "We are going to get married and if it doesn't work, we will look for others, then others, then others?" Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "No. I refuse. I'll get married only once. I'll share my life with only one person. If you can't do it, then please say so, and we will leave immediately."

"I didn't mean it like that," Sasuke neared Naruto, wanting to soothe him somehow. "I would hate to trap you in a fruitless marriage. You can't imagine how hard it is, Naruto. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone."

Naruto let out a deep sigh. He started talking when he felt calmer. "I understand, Sasuke. But..." Naruto looked down. "But I don't like feeling like you'll put me behind if I don't meet your standards."

"It won't be like that, Naruto," Sasuke held out his hands and Naruto held them hesitantly. "How can I convince you?"

Naruto shrugged before meeting Sasuke's gaze. "Promise me. Give me a promise of a life time. Promise me that we will be together through hardships and happiness. Through darkness and light. No matter what, we will always be there for each other. We will support and -and..." Naruto added quietly. "_Love_ each other."

"I promise," Sasuke said without hesitating. "I promise that our union will be forever."

Naruto nodded. "I promise that our union will be forever."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded wordlessly and stepped closer to Sasuke, lowering his gaze. Understanding what his bride wanted, Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead softly.

They retreated and gazed at each other, never letting go of their joined hands. One thing was in their minds-

They had already gotten married, hadn't they?

Sasuke smiled and Naruto looked away with a soft blush.

"You should rest a bit," Sasuke offered gently. "Dinner should be ready in an hour or so."

Nodding, Naruto shrugged off his cloak, putting it on the seat. Sasuke led Naruto to the bed and opened the covers for him. Taking off his boots, Naruto lied down on the clean, white sheets and cuddled up to his soft pillow.

Covering Naruto's lithe form, Sasuke kneeled down, leveling his gaze with his bride's.

"Maybe you should take it off," Sasuke suggested as he pointed at Naruto's veil with his eyes.

"I can't," Naruto said softly, touching the material. "Not yet."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded as he stood up. "I'll come to get you when it's time for dinner."

"Yes," Naruto whispered, his eyes already dropping.

Sasuke touched Naruto's sunshine hair for a moment then stood up, intending to leave his bride to his rest.

"_Sasuke_…"

The soft voice he heard stopped him where he was and made him turn around to face the blond in the bed.

His eyes were closed and he sighed softly before falling asleep completely. "Thank you."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he had a deep frown as he left the room. He put a hand over his stupidly beating heart. What was this strange feeling?

* * *

One hour and a half later, Sasuke found himself knocking on Naruto's door. He had wandered around, thought about his new life, and then visited Itachi. His brother had promised to be at the dinner table to meet with his bride.

Something different was going to happen, Sasuke could feel it. Naruto had brought a strange wind with him and it was promising to blow Sasuke away with its beauty.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Came his muffled reply after a while. "A moment please."

Sasuke stepped away from the door and folded his arms over his chest as he waited.

Soon, Naruto stepped out. He had changed into a blood-red kimono and his hair seemed damp.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked as he offered his arm to Naruto.

Naruto linked his arm with Sasuke's and let him lead the way. "Better," Naruto smiled. "Nap was really good. And I took a shower," Naruto said as he touched his slightly damp hair.

"That's good, but we'll have dinner in the garden," Sasuke said as they walked down the corridor. "You might catch a cold."

"It's fine," Naruto smiled. "I never get ill."

"Oh," Sasuke smiled softly. "That's really good."

"Yes," Naruto giggled. "It comes in handy."

Sasuke nodded with a slight smile. "This way."

They were soon out in the gardens. It was the first days of the March, so the weather was still cold. Tree leaves were moving with a soft wind and their sight and noise were helping to calm Naruto's fast beating heart.

He had had time to think over things in the shower and decided that the situation he was in was better than he could have hoped for. He had no idea what kind of man Sasuke was when the marriage was decided by his family. At first, he was scared. For all he knew, Sasuke could have been an old man with a huge stomach with smelly feet and mouth. He could have been a man who looked for a personal maid and would force Naruto to wash his feet.

Naruto took a sigh of relief as he gazed up to Sasuke's young and flawless face. He wasn't old or smelly. He didn't look for a maid. He actually wanted only one thing from Naruto... a son.

Mikoto had reassured them over and over that there was nothing wrong with Sasuke. For some reason, Gods didn't bless his union with his first wife, so he was depraved of the joy of fatherhood. Uzumakis were a blessed clan, and Naruto could only be the spouse Sasuke needed in the first place.

Besides, Sasuke was of fire nature while Naruto was wind. With Naruto's help, Sasuke would get stronger and greater. Sakura was of water, so she caused Sasuke to lose his strength. To top it all, Sasuke was a Yin, while Naruto was a Yang, they were naturally compatible. Sakura was also a Yin, so there was no way for her to be the one Sasuke needed.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's warm body unconsciously. Whatever happened in the past didn't matter. This was a new story and Naruto was going to take the lead along with Sasuke.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at Naruto.

Naruto looked up and smiled. Everything was going to work out just fine.

"No," Naruto replied as he shook his head. "Oh," He smiled as they approached the big table that was prepared. Their families were already at the table. This time, Itachi was also present right beside his husband. Sakura was also sitting at a corner as the first wife. "Everyone's already here."

"Yeah," Sasuke held Naruto's hand. "Come, meet my brother, please."

"Yes," Naruto walked to his intended's brother happily.

Itachi smiled as Naruto walked up to him.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted with his gentle voice. "I'm sorry for not being able to be there to welcome you."

"No, no," Naruto shook his head before bowing to Itachi. "It's totally fine."

Itachi smiled. "Thank you, you are so kind."

Naruto blushed softly as he knelt down on the soft grass in front of Itachi's sitting form. "How do you feel, onii-sama?"

"Let's say good and hope that it will be good," Itachi smiled again.

"Onii-sama," Naruto started hesitantly. "I'm not sure if Sasuke-sama has talked to you about this, but we would like to examine you to see if we can be of any help."

Itachi leaned over and put a hand over Naruto's head, caressing his hair. "You are so beautiful, aren't you?"

Naruto blushed deeply. He was sure that his ears were burning. "Th-Thank you..." He touched his veil with trembling fingers. "But, you didn't see my face, did you?"

"No..." Itachi smiled kindly before putting a hand over Naruto's heart. "But, I can see here clearly."

Naruto nodded quickly.

He had already loved Mikoto and Fugaku when they visited their village. He could feel himself warming to Sasuke, and now, Itachi was being so gentle with him as the first son. Naruto felt like he was finding a second family with the Uchihas.

"And I would be glad if you checked me over," Itachi nodded. "It's been so long that I didn't leave our home. I would give anything just to leave the compound and go onto a long journey to rediscover the world."

Naruto saw Shisui wrapping an arm around Itachi's waist, encouraging him silently.

"Then we will try," Naruto said quickly. "There is always a way, we can't give up our hope."

"Yeah," Itachi smiled again as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Let's eat now."

Naruto smiled as he stood up and they took their seats side by side with Sasuke. Sasuke held Naruto's hand under the table and squeezed it tightly, thanking his bride silently.

Over the next hour the dinner was enjoyable for the both of them. They got to know each other closer through the stories their families shared. Naruto learned that Sasuke was extremely competitive and when he was younger, he always tried to surpass his brother and Shisui. Sasuke learned that Naruto was a little prankster and everybody in their village was wary of his jokes and pranks that came out of nowhere.

Sasuke frowned as he stood in the middle of one of the training fields in the state. He had no idea how he ended up there. Fugaku and Minato had started talking about the power of their ninjas and how they trained them. As the conversation progressed, it turned into a little competition between the two Lords. They both thought that their clan members were better warriors than the other's and they wanted each other to prove it.

And who would be better than their own sons for the example?

Sasuke's frown got deeper as his bride approached him after changing his clothes. Sasuke didn't like this. His bride was so young, he looked so small in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke needed to protect him, not defy him for a needles competition.

Sasuke bowed down to his bride as he stopped across from him. Then, he turned to his right and bowed down to their families who had been seated to the side of the field, watching them closely while chatting away about this or that.

Naruto copied his actions before facing him, looking at him expectantly.

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest, his scoff never leaving his face. No way in hell was he attacking his future wife and the mother of his children. If anything, he would stand here without moving a finger and let Naruto beat him up.

Naruto blinked as he realized that his intended had no intention of attacking him. Smirking, Naruto got a couple of special kunais out of his pouch and threw them around Sasuke.

Sasuke changed his stance to protect himself but relaxed as he realized that Naruto wasn't aiming at him directly. The kunais landed around him. Sasuke looked up to tell his bride that his aim was off but the moment his eyes landed on him, Naruto disappeared and appeared right behind him with a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Do not underestimate me," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's ear. "_Uchiha._"

Sasuke's eyes widened. But after the first shock, his lips curved up in a wicked smirk. His bride was full of surprises. "Never would, _Uzumaki_."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto landed on his feet easily.

"What's that jutsu?" Sasuke asked as he approached Naruto. "It's even faster than Shisui's body flicker."

"Flying raijin," Naruto answered as he took his stance again, holding a kunai in each hand. "My Lord created it and thought me how to use it. He thinks I'm better at it though."

Sasuke smiled, proud of his bride. "I'm sure you are."

Without waiting for a signal, they both charged at each other. For a while, it was only taijutsu. They both put their all into the fight. Sasuke accepted that his Naruto was exceptionally good and Naruto realized that Sasuke was a real genius. Their fight only helped to increase the respect they had for each other.

Next, they started using their ninjutsu, showing each other the specialties of their clans. Occasionally, they heard cheers and claps from their little audience. The fight they were putting up was impressive to watch.

Naruto stood still for a moment to take a deep breath. He wasn't sure for how long they were fighting. He was tired to be honest. Wanting to finish their match, Naruto brought his fingers together in a seal, thinking of using Kyuubi's power to make Sasuke yield to him. He took a long breath and looked up.

A fatal mistake.

Up to this point, Sasuke hadn't wanted to use his bloodline against his bride, but Naruto was making things really difficult. So, with spinning, red eyes, Sasuke caught Naruto in a genjutsu easily. He didn't know what he was expecting, but finding himself in front of a huge cage with a demon wanting to have a taste of him was the least one.

It was no good. Sharingan made it easy to reach Kyuubi and control him. And if Naruto lost its control, he could lose his life before the demon destroyed everything like a mindless puppet.

Sasuke released his hold on Naruto and his bride nearly fell down, Sasuke catching him easily.

"You did so good," Sasuke praised as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, pressing his back against his chest. He turned his back to their clapping families, wanting to have a little privacy with his bride.

"Th-That wasn't fair," Naruto panted.

"Maybe," Sasuke replied as he leaned his face against Naruto's hair, inhaling his sweat soaked, unique scent. "Do not talk to anyone about this. I don't want anyone learning they can control the demon."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I'll teach you, okay?" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear. "I'll teach you all the weaknesses of the sharingan, so you will be able to defend yourself against anyone in this clan."

"Y-You think somebody within the Uchiha would want to use me?" Naruto whispered back fearfully.

"You never know," Sasuke whispered. "It's best to be cautious."

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

"Do you trust me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he squeezed Naruto in his hold.

"Yes," Naruto said in small voice after a while.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Thank you."

And as Sasuke held Naruto's small, panting form against his chest, he had only one thought in his mind...

Everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

**So, this was the second chapter. Looks like it'll be a slow paced story. If you still have questions, please do not hesitate to ask them. I updated on Monday again, lol. It's our date isn't it? Anyway, thank you so much for reading, see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns our sweet Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them. I'm sorry if you think chapters are short but I end them when I feel it's the right place, I'm sorry about that! I don't know how many chapters this story will have, we will see together!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up!"

Naruto nearly fell off the bed when the blankets he had cuddled up to were yanked off of his hold. He sat up on the soft mattress and looked around confusedly.

Karin was grinning at him with the blankets in her hands while Nagato shook his head at her childishness.

Naruto moaned as he let himself fall back down on the bed. Karin giggled and threw herself beside Naruto, causing him to bounce on the bed.

"Karin!" Naruto nearly shouted. "What's got you so excited in the morning?"

"Uhmm, Naruto," Nagato approached the bed where his clan members lied side by side. "You're getting married tonight, remember?"

Naruto gasped loudly as he sat up. He looked around and realized that he was in his new room and he really was getting married tonight.

"What do I do?" Naruto wailed, looking at Karin expectantly.

Karin laughed softly before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. "Don't worry, that's why we are here. To help you!"

"Thank you," Naruto smiled as he hugged back his distant cousin.

"You're fine with this right?" Nagato questioned gently. "If not, we can talk to our Lady, I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to return to our village."

Naruto smiled softly with a soft blush on his cheeks. "Don't worry… Sasuke's really nice, he's so good to me."

Karin laughed as she adjusted her glasses before adding in a sing song voice, "Looks like someone's falling in love," Karin sighed dramatically. "And it's March, too. The month of reproduction..."

"K-Karin!" Naruto squeaked, his face turning as red as her hair. "I'm not falling or anything!"

"It's fine, Naruto," Nagato stepped in before Karin could say any more to make Naruto angrier. "He'll be your husband in a few hours, it's normal that you feel close to him."

Naruto nodded slowly as he played with his fingers.

Karin smiled softly before kissing Naruto's whiskered cheek. As the ones that were closest to the royal family, Nagato and Karin were one of the few ones who were allowed to see Naruto's naked face.

"I'm happy that you are content," Karin said as he stood up, adjusting her shorts and short, red yukata over it. "And who wouldn't be?" Karin said playfully with a smirk. "These Uchiha men are truly outstanding, maybe Nagato and I could catch one, too?"

Naruto giggled as a soft pinkness dusted Nagato's cheeks.

Karin draped an arm over Nagato's shoulders. "Yahiko wouldn't like it, no?"

"No," Naruto shook his head as he laughed softly.

They stopped their little morning fun as they heard a knock on the door.

Naruto left the bed immediately. Nagato found a haori from one of his suitcases and helped Naruto to wear it while Karin put a veil around Naruto's face.

"Is it good?" Naruto whispered as he adjusted the veil.

"Yes," Karin whispered back.

Naruto gave a nod and Nagato called out loudly, "Come in."

Naruto was expecting to see Sasuke, a stupid thought -considering it was tradition not to see the bride before the ceremony, but when he saw Sakura walking inside, he tensed involuntarily.

He knew it was unnecessary, but couldn't help but feel a little... less? No, the word wasn't jealous or anything. Naruto was used to be the first in anything. Call him spoiled, but being an only child made him desire attention more than other people around him. He loved it when people loved him and he gave it back ten folds when he received it.

Sakura had ten long years to have Sasuke's love. Years that no matter what, Naruto wouldn't be able to gain on. If he wasn't sure that Sasuke had no feelings for his former wife, Naruto wouldn't had stayed here for another second. But being face to face with Sakura everyday was going to be a challenge Naruto needed to overcome.

"Good morning," Sakura said as she bowed down.

"Morning," Naruto replied.

"Sakura Haruno," Karin approached Sakura, trapping her with her intense, red eyes. "Twenty-five, belongs to no clan, has parents and relatives that depend on her financially."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"No training beyond genin level," Nagato folded his arms over his chest. "Has no registry in the Uchiha data. No qualities to outstand in the crowd."

"H-How do you know so much about me?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"We know everything about you and anyone who lives in this estate," Karin said as she leaned over to Sakura.

"We wouldn't let our future Lord to go somewhere before gathering every Intel possible," Nagato added.

"Kids enough," Naruto stopped his friends from saying more, seeing they were frightening Sakura. "Sakura-san," Naruto turned to the stunned woman. "How can I help you?"

Sakura cleared her throat. "I'm here to help you with your preparations."

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "Where are our Ladies?"

"They are making preparations for the ceremony," Sakura said softly.

What kind of a cruel fate was it that she was being forced into serving to the new wife of her husband? Mikoto had visited her early today, reminding her of her duties as an unsuccessful former wife and _kindly _told her to be nice, or else Sasuke wouldn't be happy at all.

"And…" Naruto blushed softly. "What of Sasuke-sama?"

Sakura scoffed, but replied anyway. "He and the Lords have left earlier to see around the village."

"That's good," Naruto smiled. "Now, I'll change and we will go to see Itachi-onii-sama first."

Karin and Nagato nodded, knowing what Naruto wanted.

Sakura seemed confused, but decided not to question. She placed the garments she was holding on the bed. "Mother has had this kimono prepared for your wedding night."

"Thank you so much!" Naruto clasped his hands. "Now, if you please..."

Nodding, the three left the room for Naruto to change. After a quick refreshment, Naruto changed into a pale orange yukata.

They parted their ways with Sakura after Naruto left his room. He could see how uneasy she was. Naruto wasn't a cruel soul and he wouldn't want to hurt Sakura by reminding her that he had taken her husband from her again and again.

Naruto knocked on Itachi's door gently. They had asked the maids for directions, otherwise they wouldn't be able to find the room that was located at the opposite wing of the huge main house.

"Come in."

Naruto walked inside after hearing Itachi's gentle voice, his cousins following after him.

"Oh," Itachi smiled at the sight of the new bride as he lowered the book he was reading. "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Good morning, onii-sama," Naruto bowed down.

Itachi smiled as he beckoned Naruto with a hand. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Naruto sat beside Itachi on the bed. "But, I promised to check you over."

Itachi chuckled. "It could wait until after ceremony, no?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay. Besides, the Ladies are taking care of everything, I don't have anything to do at all."

"Alright," Itachi nodded. "What should we do?"

"Karin, Nagato," Naruto called out and the two redheads approached the bed, bowing down to Itachi. "They are the royal warriors and guards of my Lord and Lady," Naruto explained. "Karin is an exceptional medic. Would it be okay for her to check you over?"

"Of course," Itachi smiled.

Karin neared the bed. "Please lay down, Itachi-sama."

Itachi laid down on the bed and didn't resist as Karin pulled open his yukata. Naruto watched sadly. Itachi was older than Sasuke, but he looked much smaller because of his illness. He was so thin, Naruto could count his ribs easily.

"Don't be sad, Naruto-kun," Itachi smiled softly, seeing the troubled look Naruto had.

Naruto nodded quickly, standing up to give Karin more room to work.

Focusing her chakra in her hands, Karin started putting her glowing hands over Itachi's body slowly. She had her eyes closed, but when she reached Itachi's chest, she frowned deeply. She put more concentration and chakra in her jutsu as she wandered her hands around his chest in a circular motion.

"Here," Karin said softly. "You are disturbed here."

Naruto gasped happily. "Then we will get him healthy again, right?"

Itachi blinked, looking up to Karin.

"It's your lungs, Itachi-sama," Karin explained. "We should be able to help you. But it's too deep, the illness has done a lot of damage."

"Then we need a real healing meditation," Naruto said. "Nagato, please get our Lady and scrolls."

Nagato gave a nod and left the room quickly.

"Let's adjust the room," Naruto said, and together with Karin, they pushed away the couches, seats and wardrobes. "We need a futon to lay you down, onii-sama," Naruto said as he panted.

"There should be one in there," Itachi said as he pointed at the pushed away closet.

Nodding, Naruto got the futon and laid it down in the middle of the room. He helped Itachi from his bed to the mattress. Karin covered Itachi's thin body with a blanket, making sure he didn't feel cold.

"Onii-sama," Naruto knelt beside Itachi. "When Nagato brings our scrolls, I'll put a seal on you. It won't hurt, but you won't be able to move for a while."

"Okay," Itachi nodded. For the first time in years, he was hopeful for a recovery.

Naruto stood up as the door opened and Nagato walked inside along with the two Ladies.

"Itachi," Mikoto hurried to her son's side and kneeled beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother," Itachi smiled softly. "Naruto-kun thinks they can help me."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, my Lady. Don't worry, we will try our best."

Mikoto nodded, but it was clear how nervous she really was.

"Come, Mikoto-san," Kushina helped Mikoto to her feet.

Naruto took the scrolls from Nagato and laid them down around Itachi, trapping him in a square. Karin and Nagato moved to stand over the corners at Itachi's head side while Kushina moved to stand at his feet side.

The three brought their fingers together in a seal, looking at Naruto.

"Ready?" Naruto looked at his kinsmen and after getting identical nods, he made a few hand seals quickly before leaning down and pressing his palm against the floor.

Symbols and different kind of letters that Mikoto had never seen before appeared and they circled around Itachi before covering his body.

Naruto sat down at the free corner and the four Uzumakis closed their eyes, concentrating all of their chakra in the healing art of their clan.

Mikoto watched as blue chakra covered Itachi's body. A second later, Naruto's own red chakra infused with the others, turning the healing energy into a soft purple. Mikoto put a hand over her wildly beating heart, praying with all of her being for her son's recovery.

For how long they sat there with closed eyes, Mikoto didn't know. But she nearly screamed in fear as Itachi's eyes opened widely and he started trashing on the futon. She moved to stop the Uzumakis but stopped herself as they broke their seals.

Itachi started coughing loudly as he turned around in his futon, propping himself up on his elbows. Naruto crawled to his side and started patting his back gently. At some point, Mikoto thought that her son was going to cough up his lungs. And when Itachi started coughing up blood, Mikoto sobbed before running into her son's side.

Itachi tried to breathe erratically as a last, deep cough left his lips, a small, bloody pulp leaving his mouth. Karin rolled up her sleeve and offered her arm to Itachi.

"Bite me, Itachi-sama," She said quickly.

Itachi moaned as he looked up to Karin confusedly.

"Bite me," Karin said again, pressing her arm against Itachi's bloody lips.

Not understanding what was happening, Itachi bit down as he was requested.

Mikoto watched with wide eyes as Karin's chakra shifted onto Itachi, healing what was damaged inside. When it was over, Itachi nearly collapsed with exhaustion, Naruto catching him. Together with Nagato, they carried the faint man to the bed where Mikoto cleaned up his face off of blood.

Naruto checked Itachi's body and then forming a few hand seals quickly, he placed his hand over his chest, a seal appearing under his palm.

Itachi's ragged breathing slowed down till he was asleep in peace.

"H-He is good now?" Mikoto asked, wiping away her tears quickly.

Naruto stepped aside, letting Karin check Itachi over.

"I can say that he's better than before," Karin smiled at Mikoto. "The seal Naruto-sama has put on him will keep the illness from spreading. He will have an easier life now. Maybe not completely healthy, but still better than the past and what would had become of him in the future."

Mikoto gasped happily. "Th-Thank you so much!"

Kushina smiled as she hugged Mikoto. "Don't worry. We are a family now and families are supposed help each other!"

Mikoto nodded as she beckoned Naruto. He walked to his mother-in-law and fell into her embrace easily. "I knew it," Mikoto murmured as she caressed Naruto's hair. "I knew that you were the one my son Sasuke needed. And who knows, maybe our whole clan needs you."

Naruto blushed as he shook his head. "All will be well mother, just you wait and see."

Mikoto nodded with a smile before moving to Karin. She held the girl's hands and squeezed them. "Thank you so much. You are such a talented, beautiful young woman."

Karin blushed deeply. "Thank you so much, Lady Uchiha."

Mikoto smiled. "I don't think we can let you go. How about we find you a husband within the Uchiha and you become our daughter?"

Karin's face went as red as her hair. "T-That's… I-I… Whatever my Lady wishes."

Kushina laughed as she patted Karin's back.

Mikoto smiled softly before moving to Nagato. She cupped his cheeks and pushed away the curtain of hair that was covering half of his face, revealing steely, deep gray eyes.

"You are such a gentle soul," Mikoto smiled. "How about you? Would you like to become a son of Uchiha?"

"Lady Mikoto, are you trying to steal away my nephew and niece?" Kushina laughed. "Besides, Nagato's betrothed would seriously hunt us all down."

Mikoto chuckled softly before clasping her hands. "Now, let's get back to our preparations!"

"Yes," Kushina agreed with her newly found friend and they left the room chatting about the decorations.

"Nagato, you go with our Lady, she might need you," Naruto ordered and bowing down, his friend left quickly. "Karin, you stay with onii-sama and make sure he's okay."

Karin nodded as he moved to Itachi's side of the bed.

Naruto left the room slowly. He was exhausted after using too much chakra but still, he felt good, knowing that Itachi was somehow healthier than his usual condition was enough to make him forget about his weariness.

Naruto yawned as he entered his room. He checked the snow white kimono as he took off his veil. He touched the soft material with a soft blush. He was going to wear this tonight and become Sasuke's wife. A new life was starting for him and Naruto couldn't wait to discover every new aspect he would meet and unravel.

Sighing softly, Naruto moved to the spacious bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the garden. Tables were prepared around the gardens and paper lights were hanging off of trees, lighting the sky with soft hues. His clansmen were sitting around the tables, eating, drinking, chatting pleasantly. Once in a while, laughter would rise, echoing in the compound.

Every Uchiha was happy with Sasuke's marriage with Naruto. Uchihas mostly didn't like the other clans within the village and only the Uzumakis were on the equal footing with them. Besides, it was a very well known fact that every clan in Fire Nation tried to have an Uzumaki within their families, but the Uzumakis had chosen the Uchihas, once again proving the Uchiha as the best clan out there.

Not so many people were invited to the small wedding, only the heads of every clan, so they could greet Minato and Kushina.

Sasuke walked to the table where his brother and Shisui were sitting. When he returned from the village, it was like a miracle that Itachi greeted him at the doors. He didn't need anyone to support him and he wasn't coughing constantly. His face looked less pale and his smile reflected happiness. Learning that Naruto and his clan members had healed him filled Sasuke's heart with happiness and pride.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked to his brother as he sat down beside Shisui.

"Good," Itachi smiled. "I'm healthy and my little brother's getting married. My family's happy and my husband's right beside me. What more could I ask for?"

Shisui smiled, holding Itachi's hand under the table.

"_Nii-san_," Sasuke called out softly.

Itachi's eyes widened softly. Sasuke didn't call him like that, not at all. "Yes, little brother?"

"I'm seriously happy that you're alright. You know that, right?" Sasuke asked as he looked into his brother's eyes.

Sasuke knew that people would start talking soon. Since Itachi was back to his health, every member of their clan would want to see him as their future Lord. To be honest, Sasuke was content with that. The title that was given to Sasuke was rightfully Itachi's as the first son.

Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't time to be thinking about this.

"Sasuke," Itachi smiled softly. "I know... But, don't worry about anything tonight, okay? We are here to witness your second chance at life, everything will be dealt with later."

"Sasuke..."

A joyful voice called out to him and Sasuke stood up immediately. Kushina was walking up to him with a huge smile with Minato by her side. Fugaku and Mikoto were with them, identical smiles on their faces as well.

Sasuke bowed down immediately. "My Ladies, My Lords."

"It's time for you to bring your bride," Fugaku said as he clasped his son's shoulder. "The ceremony's about to start."

"Yes, my Lord," Sasuke bowed again before moving to the house.

On his way, he saw his first wife, serving to the clan leaders. She looked up just in time to see Sasuke beckoning her over with a move of his head. As Sasuke knew she would, she dropped her duty immediately to follow after Sasuke into the house.

"Sakura," Sasuke stopped once inside of the main household.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up at him with big, shining eyes.

Sasuke scoffed. This woman never learned... but it didn't matter anymore. "I'm pleased with you."

"Th-Thank you," Sakura blushed deeply.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Keep going like this and I might think of arranging you a house of your own."

Sakura's heart beat painfully. At first, it sounded like a good suggestion. A house that belonged to her would help her greatly, but she knew better than that. She knew that Lords always kept their wives close to them, so it was clear that Sasuke wanted to push Sakura away from his life completely.

"You're so generous," Sakura said softly, not meeting Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke gave a nod. "You may return to your duties, I need to check if my bride's ready."

"Yes," Sakura bowed as Sasuke left, her heart breaking into a million pieces.

Sasuke walked up to the quarters he would start using as of tonight. There was a fluttering sensation in his stomach but he dismissed it with a displeased frown. Whenever he was around his bride, Sasuke's body would start acting strange for some reason he couldn't understand. Then again, he didn't really care. Naruto was becoming his wife, so Sasuke would have a lot of time to figure things out in the future.

He stopped in front of the wooden door and taking a deep breath, knocked on it.

"Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's hesitant voice. "Yeah, it's me."

"Come in, please."

Letting out a short breath, Sasuke opened the door and entered the room. First thing that drew his attention was the bed. It was covered with bright, white sheets. Every single surface was embodied with silver linings, making the bed look like a bride itself.

Sasuke looked up when he heard soft footsteps approaching him. His heart started beating radically as his bride stopped in front of him. He was in whites from tip to toe. His pure white kimono had thin, golden linings at the skirts and around the sleeves. He was wearing a white veil today and around his eyes were golden liners, emphasizing their beauty. The left side of his hair was tied back with golden pins and small, white flowers, completing his overall look.

He was playing his his fingers, showing how nervous he really was.

"You are so beautiful," Sasuke said but it only made Naruto tremble more. "Come here," Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's thin waist and guided them to the bed. "Let's sit a little and relax."

Naruto nodded and sat down on the bed. But it did nothing to ease his trembling. When Sasuke offered his hand to him, Naruto held onto it with both hands tightly, trying to get reassurance from the man that was about to become his whole world.

"I'm excited, too," Sasuke commented after a while, holding Naruto tighter against his side.

"F-For real?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he looked up to Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled at his bride softly. "It's a first for me... I've wanted this, Naruto. I've wanted to be your husband."

"I-I..." Naruto swallowed hardly. "M-Me too, I guess... I wanted to be your wife."

Sasuke's lips curved up slightly. "Then that's what we're going to become. Life is a long way Naruto, and we are becoming companions. There will be good times and tough times," Sasuke gazed at Naruto's beautiful eyes. "But whatever happens, do not ever forget that we are walking together and you can hold my hand whenever you want," Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hands that were wrapped around his tightly. "And when you approach me with a step, I'll approach you with ten more. I'll belong to you now, so please accept me and take care of me."

Naruto's heart was beating at his ears as he listened to Sasuke. He was… he was the right one, wasn't he?

"I'll take care of you," Naruto said softly. "And you too… I'll belong to you, please take care of me, too."

Sasuke smiled softly. He stood up and took Naruto to his feet. "Let's get going. Everybody's waiting for us."

Naruto nodded and let his fiancé lead him to the garden where their families and guests waited their arrival. An altar that was covered with flowers was prepared for them where a priest waited for them with a smile.

Next ten minutes were a blur to Naruto. He could remember Sasuke holding his hands and smiling at him as the priest talked about the importance of becoming a family. He could see Sasuke's lips moving silently, forming the words that would change his world, _I do_. When Sasuke squeezed his hands, Naruto gasped out a soft _yes_, and everybody started clapping loudly.

Naruto could only breath normally when they moved out of the altar and walked to Kushina and Minato. As traditions required, Sasuke kneeled down on one leg and bowed his head.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, am at your feet, the Lady and the Lord of Uzumaki," Sasuke said loudly. "Please, bless my union with your son and accept me as one of your own."

Kushina looked at Minato and after getting a nod, she spoke to Sasuke and their whole audience, "I, Lady Kushina Uzumaki, bless your union with our son Naruto and accept you as one of our own."

Minato took the black haori Nagato had handed to him and draped it over Sasuke's shoulders. "I, Lord Minato Namikaze Uzumaki, hereby confirm that Sasuke Uchiha is a son of the Uzumaki now."

Sasuke stood up and everybody could see the Uzumaki kamon he carried. It was a privilege only few could get and Sasuke was given it with their union naturally.

Taking Naruto's hand, Sasuke took _his wife_ to his parents.

Naruto bowed down deeply. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, am at your feet, the Lady and the Lord of the Uchiha," Naruto said. "Please, bless my union with your son and accept me as one of your own."

Mikoto smiled. "I, Lady Mikoto Uchiha, bless your union with our son Sasuke and accept you as one of our own."

Fugaku got the white haori Shisui handed to him and draped it over Naruto's shoulders. "I, Lord Fugaku Uchiha, hereby confirm that Naruto Uzumaki is a son of the Uchiha now."

Naruto stood up and let everyone see the Uchiha symbol he was carrying.

The rest of the ceremony was all chats, laughter, drinks and two clans bonding. Sasuke and Naruto shared their first dance together, in which, they actually did nothing but hold onto each other. Everybody was happy and nobody saw the lonely figure that was crying in a corner.

Sakura wasn't sure what hurt her the most. Some time into her marriage, she had accepted the fact that Sasuke didn't like her at all. She had accepted to be never called an Uchiha and have the right to have their family crest. But, Mikoto?

Sakura had thought she loved and supported her. She had thought Mikoto would always think of her as a daughter but it was stupid of Sakura, wasn't it? Uchiha was a clan in the end, all they wanted was to carry on their lineage. Which Sakura couldn't realize…

But what made them think that this new bride was going to be able to mother sons for them? Sakura wiped her tears angrily. Just because he was born in a clan made him better than her, right? Why was the world unfair like this?

Naruto's head was resting against Sasuke's shoulder as they swayed slightly to the rhythm of the soft music. It was clear that they both had no idea on how to dance, so they preferred to stay close, letting their bodies get used to each other.

Naruto sighed softly as he held onto Sasuke's strong biceps tighter. His husband… Naruto blushed softly. It felt good to be held by him. He made Naruto feel wanted and safe. He gave him a sense of belonging.

Naruto looked as he felt lips touching his hair.

Sasuke smiled at his wife before kissing his forehead. "I think it's about time we retreat to our room."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded.

Sasuke took Naruto' s hand in his and guided them to their families. They talked to them once again and got their approvals before moving to the house. Naruto didn't dare to look up as they walked. Every single person knew what was coming next and they watched them go with approving smiles on their faces.

Naruto wasn't exactly prepared for this. He had pushed away the physical part of their relationship away when he thought of getting married. But now, he was standing right beside their bed and all he could think of was what to say to avoid the inevitable.

Sasuke could see Naruto shaking like a leaf and he didn't like it, not at all. Everything needed time to happen and Sasuke was a patient man.

"Can I see your face?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto only nodded and let Sasuke take off his veil that was covering him from the eyes of the world.

Sasuke loosened the ties of Naruto's white veil and let it drop on the floor. His breathing stopped but he didn't mind as his wife looked up to him with soft eyes.

He had a round face and full, pink lips that made Sasuke think of things he had forgotten long ago. He had a cute snub nose and his eyes looked more beautiful without any hindrance. But what made his face so unique and outstanding was the three lines against each plump cheek.

Sasuke didn't think of it too much and started caressing the whisker-like lines in awe.

"Th-They are birth marks," Naruto explained, his trembling never stopping. "My Lady was the jinchuriki before me, s-so, the demon chakra affected me in her womb."

Sasuke nodded. "Will our son have these as well?"

"P-Probably," Naruto gave a nod.

Sasuke smiled softly. He cupped Naruto's cheeks and kissed his forehead lingeringly. "Don't wear veils anymore, let the world see your beauty."

"R-Really?" Naruto blinked a few times, liking the thought of not covering his face anymore.

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked softly, his mate's innocence was hurting his heart so good. "Am I not your Lord now?"

"Yes," Naruto said softly, his cheeks blushing deeply.

"Then I say it's okay not to wear it now," Sasuke said.

"Thank you!" Naruto gasped happily.

Sasuke smiled before kissing Naruto's soft, plump cheeks. His wife's tremors were getting worse, Sasuke noticed. So, he took him in his arms tightly.

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "I promised to take care of you, didn't I?"

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's shoulder quickly.

"Don't worry," Sasuke whispered. He tilted Naruto's head and pressed his lips against Naruto's sweet ones.

Naruto's eyes widened but he did nothing to stop Sasuke. He was rather surprised when his husband let go of him and walked to the bed. Above the headboard, Sasuke's swords were placed. He took a wakizashi from its stand and opened the bed sheets with his free hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped as Sasuke cut his palm with the sharp blade without hesitation. His husband opened his palm and let his blood taint the snow white sheets.

"They will want to see the evidence of your innocence belonging to me," Sasuke said as he took his palm back.

"B-But why?" Naruto squeaked. It didn't make sense. They needed to have sex, didn't they?

"Told you, Naruto," Sasuke smiled softly. "I'll take care of you. It also includes protecting you even from our clans."

Naruto didn't know what to say. But when tears filled his eyes, he knew that he wanted to be this man's everything. The one that he would come to when he needed understanding, support, a shoulder and _love_…

Taking his discarded veil, Naruto wrapped Sasuke's wound with it tightly.

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled. He gathered the fluffy, big blanket that was discarded and led Naruto to the private porch of their quarter.

They sat side by side and Sasuke wrapped the blanket around them tightly, wanting to protect them from the chilly March night. Naruto wrapped both of his arms around Sasuke's waist tightly as Sasuke took him under his arm. He placed his head against Sasuke's shoulder and smiled softly as he felt his husband leaning his cheek against his hair.

"Tell me more about you," Sasuke said softly after a while as they watched the moon. "Tell me about your life in Whirlpool."

"Whirlpool is much smaller than Leaf," Naruto started talking as he looked up with a smile. "Maybe you and I could go to visit my village sometime?"

Sasuke smiled back. "I would love to."

Naruto blushed softly as he took his position back in Sasuke's arms.

And they spent the rest of the night like that. Holding onto the other, sharing their personal lives and interesting stories that would let them know more of each other.

* * *

**Slay me with fluff guys, I love it. So, this was the third chapter. Thank you so much for reading! See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns our sweet Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them. I'm glad that everybody likes fluff, because there is more to come! I'm good for nothing save fluff and angst and this story won't have tears... yet, haha. Anyway, thank you so much for your support, you guys are awesome!**

_**Yu-chan: I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed A Child's Love and I hope that you'll love this story just as much!**_

_**Celestialfae: Thank you so much. You're on spot with your arguments and I'm so glad that you have a great understading of my story!**_

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply before opening his eyes. He blinked several times and stretched on the bed. He trashed around for a while and when he found a comfortable position, he sighed contently.

His eyes snapped open as he heard a husky chuckle.

"Feel comfy yet?"

Naruto sat up on the bed as his husband approached him. He was wearing black pants that were loose around the thighs, tight down under knees. His upper body was naked and he had a towel in his hands, drying his raven locks.

Naruto blushed softly as he bit his lips. His husband was a piece of art. He was pale all over, it seemed like even the sun didn't want to ruin his perfection. But his soft looking skin had scars all over. It was normal for ninjas, they always got wounded on missions but there was a deeply scarred wound across his chest, making Naruto worry for his health.

"I was young when I got that," Sasuke said as he sat down beside his wife. "I thought I could do everything on my own, but this scar thought me to trust my companions," Sasuke flashed a smile at Naruto. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning," Naruto smiled back.

Naruto wasn't sure how he ended up in the bed. Last thing he remembered was telling Sasuke his insecurities about being a good mother and a future Lord. He must have fallen asleep at one point, and Sasuke must have carried him to bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke questioned as he walked to their changing room. When he returned he was wearing a fishnet and he was carrying a short, black yukata in a hand.

"Yes," Naruto smiled as he stood up.

Sasuke smirked at the sight of his wife. His hair looked like a bird's nest and his make-up had smeared over his face over the night, now his face was shining golden whenever he moved. His white kimono was a mess and the obi around his waist was loose, almost falling off.

"How is your hand?" Naruto asked softly.

"Oh," Sasuke looked down at his hand. He had wrapped it again after taking a shower. "It's good, you don't need to worry."

Naruto walked up to his husband with a frown. "Is this what you call good?" The wound was wrapped so clumsily that Naruto could almost see the disturbed, bloody skin.

Sasuke smiled softly as his wife took his hand in his and unwrapped the bandages.

Naruto bit his lips as he examined the fresh wound. "Is there a first aid kit here?"

Sasuke gave a nod. He walked to the bathroom and brought a small bag. Naruto chose a cream and applied it on the small wound. Then carefully, he rewrapped it with fresh bandages.

"Is it too tight?" Naruto asked as he adjusted the material.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "It's good."

"Okay," Naruto smiled softly. He was rather startled when he heard a knock on the door.

"Shh," Sasuke soothed his wife as Naruto looked up to him fearfully. He leaned over and brought the two sides of Naruto's kimono together before retying his obi.

Naruto blushed deeply. He hadn't realized how messed up he was.

"Go to the bathroom," Sasuke whispered. "Take a shower and relax. They probably want the sheets."

"W-What if they understand we actually didn't... do it?" It was clear that Naruto was embarrassed to talk about this but still, his fear overcame his shame.

"You are _my _wife," Sasuke whispered as he cupped Naruto's cheeks. "Nobody has a right to meddle in our marriage, okay?"

Naruto nodded quickly as they heard another knock.

"Go now," Sasuke urged Naruto as he pushed him softly.

When he was sure that Naruto was secure behind the wooden door of the bathroom, he walked to the door and opened it. He found his ex-wife waiting there timidly.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly.

"Morning," Sasuke nodded.

"H-How are you?" Sakura asked as she played with the hems of the sleeves of her kimono.

"I'm fine, thank you," Sasuke replied impassively. "Is there a specific reason to your visit?"

Sakura nodded. "Mother wanted me to gather the sheets."

Sasuke gave a nod. He walked back to the room to gather the discarded sheets. He had not wanted Naruto to sleep on a bloody material, so before putting him to sleep he had taken them off. Sakura was leaning into the room to see inside when Sasuke returned to her side.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke handed the white sheets to the pink haired woman. "Here."

"S-So," Sakura cleared her throat after seeing the dried blood on the sheets. "Did you-"

"I'm not talking to you about my nuptial night," Sasuke cut Sakura off with a raised eyebrow.

Gulping, Sakura nodded. "Breakfast's ready."

"We will be there in a few," Sasuke said and without waiting for a response, he closed the door. He walked to the changing room again and put on a fingerless glove over his bandaged hand. He put on his short sleeved kimono and after checking himself in the mirror, he left the changing room.

Naruto left the bathroom shortly after. He was wearing a fluffy robe and his hair was wrapped with another towel. His face was cleaned off of any traces of make-up and to be honest, Sasuke thought he looked more beautiful without it.

"Did they come?" Naruto asked softly, still nervous.

"Yeah, don't worry," Sasuke nodded with a smile. "I took care of it."

"Sasuke…" Letting out a deep breath, Naruto walked up to his husband. "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing," Sasuke said, cupping Naruto's cheek with a hand.

"No, not that," Naruto shook his head. "For last night… You did something nobody would have thought of."

"It was normal, Naruto," Sasuke said, caressing Naruto's plump cheek with his thumb.

"No," Naruto shook his head again. "I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to have me. But, you didn't… You protected me… from the Uchiha and the Uzumaki and maybe even from yourself."

Sasuke let out a soft breath. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I…" Naruto spoke softly. "I want you to know that I'll be a good wife to you. And –and a good mother to your son. I'll do my absolute best. All I need is some time to adjust," Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. "You think I'm good for nothing, don't you? I-I'm sure you have wanted a mature and responsible wife, but-"

"Shh," Sasuke cut his blubbing wife with a smile. Cupping both of his cheeks, he kissed his wife's plump lips. He smirked as he felt Naruto kissing him back softly and retreated before Naruto could get uneasy. "I understand, Naruto. Sometimes, we have to consider our feelings first before the laws. Besides, you are still so young, it's my responsibility to protect you from the world as your husband," Sasuke smiled softly at his little wife. "How about dating me?"

"D-Dating?" Naruto blinked quickly. "But, we are already married."

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked. "It'll be good, trust me. We will get to know each other and get closer before deepening our relationship, how about that?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face blankly for a while, as if trying to register what he was suggesting. Then, a beautiful smiled covered his face and he threw himself in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame tightly. They stayed like that for a while till Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and retreated back.

"You should change before you catch a cold," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded with a smile. He didn't want to remind his husband that he couldn't get ill, he liked the attention he was getting.

Sasuke sat down on the bed as his Naruto walked to the changing room. "Your parents are leaving today, aren't they?"

"Yes," Came Naruto's soft reply.

"Don't be sad," Sasuke called out. "We will go to visit Whirlpool together soon. You promised to take me to your secret place, remember?"

"Yes," Naruto emerged from the changing room with a smile. He had changed into a dark red kimono which caused his hair to stand out. "You will love it there!"

"I'm sure of that," Sasuke smiled back as he stood up. "Let's get going, we're waited for the breakfast."

Naruto nodded and taking Sasuke's offered hand, they left their room side by side. They walked to the dining room where everybody was already seated around a long table.

"Good morning!" Kushina was the first to greet them.

Sasuke and Naruto bowed down, greeting the royal families.

"Come, sit here," Mikoto patted the seat beside her and Naruto sat down beside her while Sasuke took the seat across from him. "How are you?" Mikoto asked with a smile as she caressed Naruto's cheek.

"I'm fine, mother," Naruto said softly with a blush.

"Good," Mikoto smiled. She had seen the sheets earlier and she had made sure that everyone in the clan got a glimpse of it. She was happy, knowing that her son finally got a pure wife who was suitable to him.

"You are not putting your veil on anymore?" Minato asked with a smile.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke-sama has expressed his desire to see my face unveiled."

Kushina nodded approvingly.

Fugaku smiled at his extended family. "Let's start our breakfast."

Next hour was enjoyable for both of the families. They talked about useless and important things.

Itachi and Shisui teased Naruto about finally seeing his face, causing the new bride get as red as the infamous Uzumaki hair. Mikoto was dead set on taking Karin as an Uchiha bride and all through the breakfast, she tried to convince her and Kushina for another marriage. Nagato managed to escape her clutches, saying that he had a marriage coming in a few months.

Fugaku and Minato talked about their clans' cooperation in the future. They decided to exchange warriors so they could learn new techniques from a different point of view.

In the end, the talk ended up on the most important subject; heirs. The two families decided that Sasuke and Naruto should at least have two sons, one to rule Uchiha and one to rule Uzumaki in the future.

Naruto winced as the Lords talked about how their grandsons would be legendary leaders and warriors. He looked up to Sasuke uneasily. Seeing the troubled look his wife had, Sasuke gave him a reassuring glance and a soft smile, telling him to trust his husband and not to worry about things earlier than needed.

It was only Sakura who didn't talk nor eat. She just watched. She watched Naruto's face. She was more beautiful than him, right? Sakura touched her pale face slowly. He had ugly scars, too. Sakura always made sure to look her best for Sasuke-kun. He had boring eyes and hair, he was nothing unique like Sakura.

Sakura let out a deep sigh. Who was she kidding? She watched her ex-husband. He was watching his new wife without tearing his gaze from his face. He was trying to catch every mimic, every expression he saw on that young face. He looked as if mesmerized. Maybe he was? Who knew what kind of seals Uzumakis used? Maybe he had done something to bind Sasuke to him over the night?

Sakura curved her lips down. Was this her life now? She was going to be a maid to the new bride. No... No.

"We should get going," Minato stood up with a smile.

Everybody stood up and soon, the Uzumaki party was at the gates of the Uchiha estate. They said their farewells and Naruto was the last one.

"Mom," Naruto whispered as he clang to her thin but strong frame tightly.

Kushina rubbed her only son's back to calm him down. "We've never been parted before," She whispered. She felt like crying but she couldn't show such weakness as a Lady. "But I know that you will be okay. You have a nice husband and he will care for you now."

Naruto nodded against her shoulder quickly. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too," She kissed Naruto's forehead and stepped aside.

Minato took Naruto in his arms with a soft smile. "You grew up so fast. My little son... But no matter what, I know that you will always honor me and our clan."

"Yes, dad," Naruto nodded quickly.

Minato smiled softly. He kissed Naruto's hair before speaking loudly, "I've given my son to you in whites. I'll only accept him back in whites."

"I've accepted your son in whites," Sasuke answered. "I'll only let him go back in whites."

And Naruto's fate was sealed between his father and husband just like that.

As the party departed, Naruto stood at the gates and watched his family and friends leave him. He felt like crying, but he kept his tears back stubbornly. He couldn't show weakness as a lonely Uzumaki. He needed to save his clan's reputation.

He didn't move as he felt arms wrapping around him from behind.

"I'm here," Sasuke whispered. "You have me now."

Naruto nodded quickly, but they both knew it wasn't going to be so easy for Naruto.

Sasuke turned his wife around and hugged him to his chest. "It's okay, I got you."

Somehow, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't belittle him or mock his moment of weakness, Naruto let a few tears wet the black fabric Sasuke wore. He felt Sasuke holding him tighter and he held onto his husband tightly in return.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke dropped a kiss in Naruto's sunshine hair. "Everything will get better in time."

Naruto nodded. "I... I trust you."

Sasuke smiled softly. He knew that it was hard for Naruto, but still, his little wife kept opening up to him, swallowing up his insecurities.

"Thank you," Sasuke said and added, trying to cheer up his wife, "How about seeing around the village? And then I can take you to the Hokage and get you registered in ninja data?"

"Yes," Naruto looked up to Sasuke happily. "That would be wonderful."

"Alright," Sasuke held Naruto's hand and looked behind.

Mikoto was standing at the entrance of the house, watching them with a smile. She was truly happy to see Sasuke and Naruto already so close to each other. Well it was to be expected, marriage had worked its magic. Smiling once again, she waved at them before entering the house.

"Let's get going," Sasuke let Naruto link his arm with his and they walked out of the compound.

It was a warm spring morning. Naruto noticed that the Uchiha compound was at the outskirts of the village. The road was empty and there were trees lined beside it. Naruto could hear the sound of water running and he guessed that there was a river near the road.

"Weather is really nice," Naruto commented after a while.

"It really is," Sasuke nodded. "Hey, Naruto, can't you use flying raijin to travel between our villages?"

"It would be really good, wouldn't it?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled back.

"Flying raijin is not a long ranged jutsu, it has a distance of thirty meters at most," Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded. "But it helps you to move to the desired place instantly?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded quickly. "Once I mark a place, it can never be unmarked. I'll always be able to teleport there."

Sasuke stopped walking in the middle of the road. "Mark me."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to his husband confused.

"Put a seal on me," Sasuke said. "I want you to be able to find me whenever you need."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Nobody had thought of such a thing before.

"Yes, please," Sasuke smiled reassuringly before showing Naruto his arm.

Nodding, Naruto formed his hand seals quickly, then pressed his palm over Sasuke's forearm. A few kanji letters appeared right away, marking Sasuke's fair skin.

"There," Naruto smiled at his husband.

"Thanks," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto gave a soft smile and they kept walking into the village.

Naruto stood closer to Sasuke and his husband held him tighter against his side as they entered the village. It was so much bigger than his homeland that Naruto was afraid that he would get lost and never find his way to his husband again.

"It's really big," Naruto said as he looked around.

There were houses and apartments everywhere. People were in the streets, shopping, chatting or simply walking. Whenever they saw Sasuke, they bowed down deeply and they stopped what they were doing as they watched the Uzumaki in awe.

Naruto was rather startled when a few people approached them, wanting to touch or to be touched by Naruto.

"I have no such abilities," Naruto said as an old woman wanted to be touched by Naruto so she could get luckier.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do when more people appeared, wanting different things from him or shoving at each other just to be able to touch or see him. "P-Please, stop-"

"Enough!" Sasuke roared, making people flinch away. "How dare you try to touch my wife without his consent?"

Sasuke looked so angry, fearing that he would hurt the villagers, Naruto held onto his hand tightly, meaning to hold him back if he snapped.

"Touching the Lord's bride brings death penalty in the Uchiha laws," Sasuke hissed. "Don't make me remind you of your places."

"Sasuke-sama," Naruto called out soothingly. "It's okay, please calm down."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke nodded.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha," Naruto gave the villagers a big smile. "I'm Sasuke-sama's wife as of yesterday and will be living in Konoha with you, please take care of me," Naruto nodded as the villagers bowed down to him. "I don't know what you heard about us Uzumakis, but we don't possess magical abilities. You always need to work hard to achieve something and hope for the best," Naruto smiled again. "It's nice meeting all of you."

The villagers were stunned with the beauty and the grace of the Uzumaki, but what surprised them the most was having Naruto talk to them. Actually talk to them. Normally, nobles didn't interact with commoners unless they had to. But, Naruto had taken them seriously and actually acted like they were the same as him.

"Let's get going," Sasuke said tersely, tugging Naruto away from the crowd.

They walked silently for a while, a tense silence between them.

"You can't treat them like that, Naruto," Sasuke ruined the silence after a while. "If you give one, they will demand two more. They easily forget their place and act like you are their equal."

"But, are we not though?" Naruto asked softly as he looked up to his husband. "We are both humans. Just because I was born in a clan makes me better than them, isn't it unfair?"

Sasuke was stunned for a while. His little life was much wiser than his age. "Look Naruto, yes, it's true that we didn't choose our families or lives, but Gods planned it to be this way for a reason. It's your destiny to be an Uzumaki and mine to be an Uchiha. Destiny has brought you to me together and I have no intention of opposing it."

"But wouldn't it be better to be a huge forest with different species rather than lonely trees?" Naruto asked this time.

Naruto liked talking to his husband. He had so many thoughts and ideals about their clan system, but back at home, he couldn't tell them to anyone. Everybody would assume he was opposing to the Lord's will, but with his husband, he felt like he could discuss everything and still have Sasuke's understanding in one way or another.

Sasuke sighed softly before smiling at his bride. "You're gonna be the death of me, aren't you?"

Naruto's innocent eyes widened. "Don't say such things please!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I was joking."

Naruto huffed and looked away with a pout.

Sasuke bit his lips to prevent from bursting out laughing. His wife was so adorable, Sasuke wanted to kiss away that pout. But not wanting him to get uneasy, Sasuke settled for wrapping his arm around his thin waist and gluing him to his side.

Sasuke kissed his wife's temple as they kept walking. People kept watching and greeting them as they passed. Naruto tried to take in everything in his sight, wanting to learn his way around. As Sasuke showed him around, telling him about the little history of the village, of how it was founded by the Uchiha and Senju.

Naruto was listening to Sasuke attentively but he looked up to his husband confused as Sasuke stopped walking suddenly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Neji Hyuuga left the Hyuuga compound along with his wife, Hinata, and his _children_. Naruto must have felt his distress, because he felt a squeeze from his wife and he squeezed their entwined fingers back, reassuring Naruto that everything was fine.

"Oh," Neji smirked as he saw Sasuke. "Uchiha."

"Hyuuga," Sasuke acknowledged his rival's presence.

As far as Sasuke could remember, Neji and he were always opposing each other. Whether it be in the academy or in their missions, there was always a tension between them. They both thought they were better than the other, but a tiny voice inside of Sasuke was telling him that Neji was superior to him in a way. He had something Sasuke lacked even to this day. Children.

"This is my wife," Sasuke said as he held Naruto against his side tightly. "Naruto Uchiha of Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you," Neji bowed his head slightly.

"W-Welcome to K-Konoha, Uzumaki-san," Hinata stuttered out with pink cheeks.

Naruto wasn't sure if he made the young woman uncomfortable with his presence but still, he smiled. "Thank you, it's so nice meeting you both."

The woman blushed even more as she started rocking the baby she was holding. Another baby, four at most, was clinging to her leg while he watched Naruto with big, lavender eyes.

Smiling, Naruto kneeled down. "Hello."

The boy's eyes widened and he tried to hide himself under the long skirt Hinata was wearing.

"He's a bit shy," Neji said with his voice hard. "Takes after his mother."

Naruto stood up with a smile. "I'm sure he'll blossom when he grows up," He looked at the baby Hinata was holding. "Another boy?"

"N-No," Hinata shook her head. "It's a g-girl."

"So lovely," Naruto smiled and returned to Sasuke's side. "We are not getting late, are we, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke could kiss his wife right then and there and wouldn't mind the gossips that would be told for years to come. It was like a magic how Naruto sensed his feelings easily and acted out according to them.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "Have a nice day, Hyuuga."

"Thanks, Uchiha," Neji gave a nod.

They walked away silently for a while.

"You will be a great father," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back dryly. "Will I?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "You will always protect our son and support him no matter what, right?"

"Of course I will," Sasuke replied without hesitance.

"I've known you for only three days, but you already gained my-" Naruto stopped himself from saying more with red cheeks.

Sasuke smirked. So, so lovely...

"We are here," Sasuke announced as they walked to the Hokage building. He didn't want to embarrass his wife with things that he wasn't ready to voice yet, so changing the subject seemed like a good idea.

Naruto looked around. There were a lot of ninjas around, minding their business.

"Will I be a Konoha shinobi now?" Naruto asked as they approached a desk.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "I'll have you in my team. I don't want you to go onto missions without me."

"Uhmm, Sasuke," Naruto looked up to his husband uneasily. "D-Do I have to?"

Sasuke blinked. "You don't want to be a ninja?"

"I am a ninja," Naruto explained. "But... But, I can't stand the thought of harming people, Sasuke. I can't have another living being's blood on my hands, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Sasuke was stunned for a moment, then he smiled softly. "I understand Naruto, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled softly. "But I still want to do something, I want to be useful in a way."

Sasuke thought for a while. "Maybe you can teach at the academy?"

Naruto gasped happily. "Really?"

Sasuke smiled at his wife's excitement. "Yes, I think so. Let's see the Hokage."

Nodding, Naruto followed his husband's lead into the Hokage's door. Sasuke knocked on the wooden door and they entered inside after hearing an approval.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was expecting but seeing a busty blond woman with a bottle of sake in her hand was the last thing he could have imagined.

"Tsunade-san," Sasuke greeted the woman. "This is my wife, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, Tsunade-san," Naruto smiled at the woman.

"Welcome to Konoha," Tsunade smiled back at the young man. "I'm Lady Mito's granddaughter. You and I must be distant relatives."

Naruto gasped happily. "That's so good to hear. I'm glad to have met you!"

Tsunade nodded with a smirk.

"I have a request," Sasuke said. "Can you take Naruto as a teacher at the academy?"

Tsunade thought for a while. "I guess... I need to ask Iruka though and you will need to be trained for a while."

"Yes," Naruto smiled happily.

"Iruka!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs. "Somebody send Iruka in!"

Soon, a brunette man ran into the room.

"Tsunade-sama," He panted. "You've asked for me?"

"Yes," Tsunade nodded and pointed at Naruto. "This is Naruto Uchiha and he wants to be a teacher at the academy. What do you think?"

Sasuke bowed down to his former teacher. "Iruka-sensei, please accept my wife under your care."

Copying his husband, Naruto bowed down as well. "Yes, sensei."

Iruka blushed softly. "N-Nowadays it's really busy at the academy. So it would be good to have an assistant."

Naruto smiled happily. "Thank you! I won't disappoint you!"

Iruka smiled. "I thank you."

Sasuke smirked pleasantly. "You should come to visit us some time again, Iruka-sensei."

"Thank you, Sasuke," Iruka smiled at his former pupil. "I'll see what can I do."

Sasuke nodded and talked for some time, then they left the Hokage building.

By the time they were back at the Uchiha estate, evening was approaching fast. Dinner was ready, and the new couple didn't linger to eat with their family, telling them about their day. Everybody approved of Naruto's new occupation, seeing how excited he was. Sasuke was also really pleased, he liked that Naruto wasn't going to leave the village, thus he was going to be away from the life threatening missions.

The day had been good, but the moment they stepped into their room, it was awkward. Naruto wasn't sure what to say, it was time for bed, right?

"You should go to bed," Sasuke said. "It was a long day."

Naruto nodded quickly and walked to the changing room. Sighing softly, Sasuke walked to the garden. He watered the flowers before feeding the koi fishes in their little pond. He gazed at the stars for a while and then returned to the room. Naruto was already in bed after changing.

Naruto watched as his husband went to change his clothing. When he was back, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants. His chest and feet were bared and Naruto was afraid that he was going to get cold. To his surprise, instead of coming to the bed, Sasuke went to the seats and sat down in one of them. He made himself comfortable before leaning his feet against the other one.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out with a tiny voice as he sat up.

Sasuke looked at him immediately. "You weren't sleeping?"

"N-No," Naruto shook his head. The thought of having Sasuke with him was making him more nervous than anything but at the same time, not having him beside him was leaving him breathless. No matter what, they were married now, they needed to sleep together. "Won't you come to bed?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "It's okay, Naruto. I'm good here, you should go to sleep."

"No, please," Naruto pleaded. "Please, come here."

Sasuke was surprised with the desperation of his wife. "It's okay, Naruto."

"No," Naruto shook his head as tear filled his eyes. "Because of me, right? I'm c-cold to you."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke stood up and walked to the bed. "You are anything but cold," Sasuke sat down beside his wife and took him in his arms. "I thought I would make you uncomfortable, I actually want to sleep with you, too, okay?"

Naruto nodded against his husband's chest.

"Let's go to sleep," Sasuke said softly before laying down with Naruto. He covered their bodies with the thick blankets and drew Naruto closer to his chest.

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck and held onto his bicep with a hand while the other leaned against Sasuke's heart, feeling its healthy rhythm.

It was so warm, so secure that Naruto's eyes dropped immediately. Before falling asleep, a whisper left his lips, "You already have my heart."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's sunshine hair before closing his own eyes.

"You already have my heart."

* * *

**That's it for now. As I said, this story's developing really slowly, but I think it's not that bad. What do you think? Another thing, dear Meehala mentioned that she found me on tumblr and she wants to get to know me better. You can always talk to me guys, I always answer here or on another media. (My username's rosswen113 there.) Anyway, thank you so much for reading, hope to see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sasuke own our sweet Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Wow, it's alreadt fifth, thank you so much for your support! Now, there are some things I need to tell so this will be a long note.**

**I've been asked questions about this, so I'll make a quick explanation about how I see my Naruto. If I should be honest, I didn't love Naruto at his first appearance. It happened in time. And you know what made me love him so much? His innocence. I know, Naruto is a determined, strong ninja. But have you ever realized how pure and childish he is in that dirty world? Many things showed me that Naruto is just a lost, little child inside and that's why I'm bolding that side of him in my stories. Yes, he was a really good ninja, but have you seen Naruto willingly killing people? I think if he had a chance, he wouldn't want to. Have you ever seen how he tries to talk to his enemies so maybe he will convince them and he won't have to hurt them? As I always say, we all see a different person when we look at certain people. And this is my Naruto and I'm sorry if you don't like him, but he won't ever change for me.**

**About Naruto being the mother in my stories, I'm not trying to offend him or make him a girl. I don't think the reason why we call our mothers is because they are female, I think we do it, because they are the ones who gave birth to us. There is a saying, Heaven is under the feet of mothers, and my Naruto deserves heaven and much more. He has so much love to give and he deserves the love, care, understanding Sasuke tries to give him.**

**Another thing, I didn't exactly understand the meaning, but if you don't like Naruto as mother, or if you think people are always making him the mother, I can suggest you a few mother Sasuke fics I like!**

**I'm sorry, this took so long. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto smoothed out his kimono as he fed their koi. The orange colored fishes raced each other to eat the bread pieces Naruto gave them.

"Come on," Naruto kneeled down with a smile. "We have enough for all of you."

Naruto watched the fishes for a while more. "Sasuke, stop chewing Naruto's mouth! You two can't get along at all."

It had been almost two weeks since Naruto and Sasuke's marriage and Naruto was getting used to his new life. Things were a lot different in Konoha than his homeland but Naruto thought he was getting accustomed real quick. Well, it was all thanks to Sasuke, Naruto thought with a soft smile. His husband was doing everything in his power to make sure that Naruto was okay, protected and happy.

Naruto knew that he was lucky. The reason why Sasuke and Naruto were pushed into a marriage was clear. But Sasuke did nothing to realize it. Naruto knew how Sasuke longed for a child of his own. It wasn't just about tasting the fatherhood, it was about proving that he could actually do it. It was about showing people that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a useless man.

People talked. Even in the short two weeks he was here, Naruto had heard so many rumors. So many people thought Sasuke was incapable and because Itachi was married to another Uchiha man, the clan's royal family was going to die out. And some others thought that thanks to Naruto, Sasuke would have many sons.

Naruto sighed softly. Having babies meant getting intimate. Yes, Sasuke and Naruto had been sleeping together for the last weeks but Sasuke did nothing that would cause Naruto to get uneasy. He always held Naruto's hand when they walked and kissed his face and sometimes, his lips.

Naruto touched his lips with a blush. He didn't hate it when Sasuke showed his affection. He actually loved it. Naruto was all alone here and knowing that he had Sasuke to care for him was really important to Naruto.

Smiling softly, Naruto threw the last piece of bread he had in the pond. The fishes didn't pay it too much attention, they had already had more than enough. Naruto clasped his hands to get rid of the crumbles as he thought of the following day.

When Naruto went to the Academy of Konoha last week, he had thought he could start his job right away. But as Tsunade had said, there was a challenge for him in teaching. Tsunade wanted to test her distant kinsmen herself, so she and Naruto had a fight. To be honest, it hadn't been that hard for Naruto to force Tsunade to give up on the fight.

Naruto had thought he could start his job after that, but Tsunade had changed her mind quickly. Saying that a talent as outstanding as Naruto's would be wasted in the Academy, she had offered him a genin team of his own. He could still teach kids and take them to small missions that wouldn't harm anyone. That way, both Naruto would be happy and the village could make use of his talents.

Naruto had accepted the offer happily. Sasuke was a little reluctant, but he had accepted that if Naruto was happy with his new decision, he had nothing to say.

Tomorrow was the first day for Naruto to meet his students and he was so excited. He only hoped that they would like him and accept him as their sensei.

"You are in too deep."

Naruto gasped with the sudden voice and lost his balance, falling on his butt. He hissed as he looked up and saw his smirking husband. Naruto looked away with a huff. "You scared me."

"Yeah," Sasuke's smirk got wider as he tangled a hand in Naruto's unruly hair, ruffling it affectionately. "What were you thinking?"

Naruto shrugged as he leaned into Sasuke's touch. "Stuff."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Come, the Lord's holding a small meeting and he wants us to be present."

Nodding, Naruto stood up immediately. He smoothed out his black kimono and nearly died of the heat on his face when Sasuke leaned over and patted his backside, getting rid of the dust. Smirking, Sasuke kissed his wife's blushing cheek lingeringly.

It could be so easy. Sasuke would say he wanted to have Naruto right now, and Naruto wouldn't oppose to him. It was their duty, they both knew it. But Sasuke didn't want some unwanted sex ruining the thin ties between them. Such a thing would hinder them from developing a healthy bond and he was afraid that Naruto would hate him for the rest of his life. Sasuke wouldn't be able to take it.

Naruto was only seventeen years old. Yes, he knew his duties, but it didn't mean he had to bear a man's child who he barely knew. Sasuke knew how sheltered his wife was. Even his face had been forbidden to others, so forcing him into a physical relationship would be too hard for him to take at the moment. This was Sasuke's second chance and he wants to do the things right. He wants to protect Naruto. Even if it meant risking his honor, he was still willing to do it.

Tucking Naruto's hair behind his ears, Sasuke offered his hand to Naruto who took it immediately. Together, they walked to the room where the meeting would be held.

They found the Lord and The Lady, Itachi, Shisui and two of the elders seated on the floor already, waiting for them. Bowing down, they sat down side by side.

"There is a reason to our meeting tonight," Fugaku started without lingering. "As you all know, Sasuke was appointed as the next Lord because of Itachi's illness."

They all nodded.

"Now that he's back to his health again," Fugaku smiled at Naruto. "I think it's his right to take back the title that was given to him by birth."

"My Lord," Itachi started talking with his gentle voice. "Thank you so much for your kind thinking. But, I think Sasuke's already prepared for the role of being the Lord, I wouldn't want to take what he has worked so hard for."

"Nonsense," Sasuke shook his head. "It's your right and you should be the one to lead the Uchiha."

"We need to make this choice now," Fugaku said and they started talking.

Naruto watched as Itachi and Sasuke pushed the duty to each other. Sasuke didn't want to take what was rightfully his brother's and Itachi didn't want Sasuke to lose his title because of him. When he felt like they were going nowhere, Naruto decided to share his own thoughts.

"Uhmm," Naruto cleared his throat and everybody looked at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but as you know, Uzumaki also needs a future Lord. Now that I'm married into the Uchiha, will our clan be left without a Lord?"

Fugaku nodded, wanting Naruto to go on.

"My suggestion is," Naruto kept on. "As it was decided by the Lords, before our sons take over our places, Sasuke-sama and I take over the Uzumaki when the Lord and Lady decide to step down."

There was a silence in the room for a while.

"I think what our son Naruto suggest is quite understandable and sensible," Fugaku said. "What do you all think? Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "I, also, think that what my spouse suggests is the best for both clans."

"Itachi?" Fugaku turned to his first son.

Itachi nodded. "If that is what our Lord decides…"

"Then it's settled," Fugaku gave a pleased smile. "Itachi and Shisui will take over the Uchiha while Naruto and Sasuke take over the Uzumaki."

They all bowed down, accepting the Lord's decision.

* * *

"Are you happy with this?" Naruto asked his husband as he entered the bed.

"With going to Whirlpool with you?" Sasuke asked as he left the changing room.

"Yes," Naruto nodded as he watched his husband switching off the lights, then climbing on the bed beside him.

Sasuke faced his Naruto in the darkness of the room. "Yes, I am. It's how it should be, you know. It was really bad when Itachi fell ill, then I had to take what was his in the first place. But everything's changing for the better since you came into my life."

Naruto blushed in the darkness.

"Am I going to be your Lady?" Sasuke joked, causing his wife to giggle like a kid.

Smiling softly, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and rubbed his back. "Come on, go to sleep. Tomorrow is your big day."

"Yes," Naruto gasped. "Good night."

"Good night," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned around to make himself comfortable and then his hand went to his back and found Sasuke's. Wrapping Sasuke's arm around his waist, Naruto held onto his husband's warm hand. Sasuke scooted closer to his wife and held him against his chest tightly.

Naruto let out a contented sigh and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he watched his Naruto run around in their room.

They needed to leave if they didn't want to be late for their morning duties. Sasuke was going to attend a meeting of jounins to share the future missions while Naruto was going to meet with his genin team.

"Yes," Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, breathing quickly.

They were wearing matching clothes that were made especially for them. Sasuke was clad in blacks. He was wearing a short sleeved, short kimono over his usual pants that were tucked in his boots. His fishnet was reaching to his forearms and his sword was placed over his back. His black headband was tied around his forehead.

Naruto was in a similar attire, only his top was white and he was wearing dark gray shorts that were hugging his thighs instead of pants. His white headband which was given to him by the Hokage last week was wrapped around his neck. They both had the Uchiha crest on their backs while their arms carried the Uzumaki swirl, showing the association and the unity of the two clans.

Naruto had wanted to find a top that would leave his belly open to show his seal but Sasuke had stopped him, saying that he didn't need to show his body to strangers just to prove he is the Uzumaki's pride. As the sons of the Lords, their pride were already known to everyone. But what convinced Naruto was when Sasuke softly admitted that he didn't want others seeing his wife's exposed skin like that.

It had made Naruto just so happy. Sasuke was showing interest in Naruto's life as his husband, not his Lord who was trying to suffocate and rule him.

"Let's get going," Sasuke said.

Nodding and taking his husband's offered hand, Naruto followed after Sasuke.

"You'll probably meet them at the Academy first," Sasuke explained as they walked to the village.

"O-Okay," Naruto nodded quickly.

Smiling softly, Sasuke squeezed his wife's hand. "Don't be nervous. You'll do great, kids always love their teachers."

"Really?" Naruto asked softly as Sasuke took the way of the Academy.

"Yes, of course," Sasuke nodded. "You will be the one to teach them how to be a ninja. It's always important for kids."

Naruto nodded with a smile. What he was going to say? How he was going to treat his students? Would they like him? Well, he was about to learn it…

"Do you want me to come inside with you?" Sasuke asked as they stopped in front of the Academy.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I can do it."

"Alright," Leaning down, Sasuke kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth. "I'll come to get you when I'm done."

"Okay," Naruto smiled at his husband and waved at him as he walked inside the Academy.

Sasuke raised his hand at his mate and looked after him till his small form got lost in the Academy building. Letting out a short breath, Sasuke took the way to the Hokage tower.

It was good that Naruto had an occupation. He was getting really bored when Sasuke wasn't at home. Besides, Sakura was always around and there was a strange tension between Naruto and her. Sasuke knew that something was going to happen soon, like a little explosion and he was going to be forced into driving Sakura away for everyone's sake.

Sasuke greeted the ninjas as he walked into the Tower. Without lingering, he walked up the stairs to the meeting room and entered it. Jounins were all around, standing together in groups, talking and laughing.

Sasuke nodded at them as he passed by and walked to the front of the crowd where he found his friends.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino smiled widely. "Good morning!"

"Morning," Sasuke replied as he stood by the circle of the royal clans' children.

Neji was facing away while Shikamaru looked like he was about to drop down sleeping. Ino was looking at him with sparkling eyes while Choji ate crisps. Shino and Kiba were side by side talking about something Sasuke didn't care about. The only commoner of their circle was Lee, who had gained the respect of everyone with his determination and strength.

All of them were actually below Sasuke and they all knew it. The difference showed itself in their family symbols. The simpler, the nobler. Only Uzumaki seemed to be on the same level with the Uchiha.

"I heard you got married again?" Choji asked as he stuffed more crisps in his mouth.

Sasuke nodded with a wince.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled. "I can't even take one's trouble, what you're going to do with two?"

"Naruto's my only one now," Sasuke responded. "And he's not a whiny woman."

"Can I meet with him?" Ino asked with big eyes. "I heard Uzumakis glow in the darkness!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What kind of a stupid gossip was that?

"No!" Lee cried. "They glow under sunlight!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"They don't glow or anything. They are ordinary human beings, just like us," Neji hissed, clearly irritated.

Sasuke smirked. Stupid Hyuuga. Sasuke knew he had wanted an Uzumaki bride himself but he was stuck with his cousin in the end.

"Where is he now?" Kiba asked as he looked around. "Won't he join us?"

Sasuke sighed softly, already bored with the needless questions. "He won't be taking missions with us. He's been appointed a genin team of his own."

"Aww," Ino sighed in disappointment. "That's not nice at all."

"Instead of prying about other people's spouses, why don't you find a husband for yourself?" Shikamaru asked before yawning. "You are not getting any younger, you know."

"Y-You," Ino gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She glared at Shikamaru but turned around, and punched Choji's belly hardly. "Did you hear that?!"

Choji felt like throwing up but managed to hold back.

"Are you playing with me?" Ino shouted. "I'll tell my father about this and he will trap you in our strongest jutsu where you will starve to death!"

"Ino, Ino," Choji took a few breaths to calm down. "Of course not. You know that we will get married once our fathers agree on the terms."

Ino folded her arms and looked away, leaving Choji to convince her and make her happy somehow.

Sasuke took a sigh of relief as the Hokage entered the meeting room along with her advisors. For the next hour they talked about the safety of the village. New teams were formed and new missions were assigned.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he walked to the training grounds with his new team, which consisted of the Hyuuga prick, Inuzuka mutt and Yamanaka loud-mouth.

He only hoped that Naruto was in a better situation than him.

* * *

Naruto's heart was beating at his ears as he walked to the classroom where is students were waiting for him. He took a few deep breaths to calm his wildly beating heart and entered the room. At first he couldn't see anyone in the class but then, a small body dropped in front of him out of nowhere, then another, then another.

One of the boys had an extremely long scarf that was reaching the ground. The girl had eye-catchy orange hair and big eyes, while the other boy had big glasses and a running nose. So, Naruto smiled softly, these were his children.

"Hello," Naruto smiled at three kids. "That really was a cool entrance."

"Yes!" The boy with the scarf nodded as he folded his arms over his little chest. "Because we are the best ninja team of Konoha!"

Naruto chuckled softly. "Then it's really good that we are Team 1, isn't it?"

The kids gasped happily, obviously pleased.

Naruto smiled again. "Why don't we go somewhere where we can get to know each other closer?"

The kids nodded eagerly.

"I'm still learning my way around the village," Naruto said. "Maybe you can take me to somewhere you like?"

The trio talked about where to go for a while and when they decided, they led Naruto to an ice-cream parlor.

Naruto barely held back his laughter as they entered the small shop. Kids were still kids, it didn't matter if they were training to be a ninjas or not.

"So," Naruto started once they were seated around a table and their ice-creams were served. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha and I'll be your sensei from now on."

The girl gasped and the boys' eyes went wide, obviously they hadn't been waiting for such a high-class sensei.

"What are your names?" Naruto asked as he ate a spoonful of his strawberry ice-cream.

"I'm Moegi," The girl said right away.

"That's such a beautiful name," Naruto smiled at the blushing girl and then looked at the boys of his team. "How about you two?"

"I'm Konohamaru!" The boy with the scarf said with a puff of his chest, making Naruto think that he was the leader of this little group.

"I'm Udon," The boy with the glasses replied slowly.

Smiling softly, Naruto got a handkerchief and wiped away the boys running nose.

"Hmm... Tell me about your future dreams?" Naruto asked as they ate their ice-creams.

"I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Konohamaru said excitedly.

"That's so nice!" Naruto answered with wide eyes. "I'm sure you can do it if you work hard."

Naruto waited for his other students to speak but they didn't open their mouths.

"How about you, Moegi?" Naruto asked. Maybe they were shy and needed Naruto's encouragement?

Moegi only shrugged, not meeting Naruto's gaze.

"You, Udon?" Naruto looked at the adorable boy.

He curved his lips downwards. "We can't do anything we want."

Naruto frowned. "Why not?"

"We are just commoners," Udon replied softly. "Konohamaru is a Sarutobi. His grandfather was the former Hokage, he can be the next if he wants."

Naruto couldn't describe the sadness he felt at the moment. They were just kids, but the world was already crashing them, not letting them have even the simplest of the dreams.

"When we are together," Naruto leaned into the table, gazing at them one by one. "We are just we. I'm Naruto-sensei, and you are Moegi, and you are just Konohamaru and Udon. None of us is better than the other. We will prove our worth by our hard work and nothing else. So, again," Naruto smiled at his students. "What are your dreams for the future?"

"I-I want to be the head of the medic ninjas!" Moegi said, excitement clear in her eyes.

Naruto gasped happily. "That's such an honorable dream! You should work hard, okay?"

Moegi nodded wildly.

"I want to own a shelter where we can look after wounded ninja animals," Udon said with a small smile.

"Wow," Naruto smiled with wide eyes. "That's so nice of you. You must like animals very much, then?"

Udon nodded happily.

"You all have such beautiful dreams," Naruto smiled at his students. "You should know that nothing can stop you when you truly want something. If it's important, we can always find a way to make it happen, okay?"

"Okay!" They shouted at the same time.

Naruto smiled warmly before clasping hands. "Now! There is a small test for you guys, let's go to the training fields!"

After Naruto paid for their treats, they all took the way of the training grounds. As they walked, Naruto touched his students' shoulders gently, marking them without their knowledge. Naruto wanted to reach them quickly if they needed him. Now that he was their sensei, it was his duty to protect them.

At one of training fields, Naruto saw his husband, training with other ninjas. Sasuke must have felt his presence because his eyes found Naruto immediately and a smirk was sent to Naruto's way. Naruto smiled back and followed his students to the training field which was in the middle of the trees.

"So," Naruto took off two bells from his pouch. "I have two bells as you see here. Sadly, only two of you can get these and one of you will have to return to Academy."

The kids gasped, not liking the deal at all.

"This will be a real fight," Naruto said. "I want you to come at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto hated this. He hated to push children into this. He hated to teach them how to kill. He hated the system of the world they lived in.

"Don't hold back," Naruto said as he got one of his special kunais. "Because I won't."

Naruto disappeared and appeared right behind his students, scaring them to death. They all scattered around and a small fight started. They tried their hardest and Naruto was proud of them for that. But they were no match against Naruto. His main point was to teach them something important, so Naruto decided to do a little trick.

He cornered Moegi against a tree and approached her shivering form threateningly. The boys had managed to hide themselves pretty good, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, Moegi," Naruto approached the girl. "Don't you want be a medic-nin? All you need is to take a bell. But if you can't... I'll have to kill you."

Moegi cried in fear and dropped to her knees, covering her ears with her small hands.

Naruto raised his hand, ready to end her life.

Suddenly, the boys appeared out of the trees and bushes. Udon hugged Moegi's shivering form while Konohamaru stood in front of them with widely opened arms, looking up to Naruto defiantly.

Naruto smiled softly as he dropped his kunai. "I'm proud of you, all of you."

Konohamaru blinked as Naruto caressed his hair.

"You showed what is more important," Naruto said as he kneeled down, leveling his gaze with his students. "Your comrades come before even the most important missions."

The kids nodded, still dazed with the turn of the event.

"I think you all pass!" Naruto said cheerfully, causing the boys to gasp happily.

Smiling softly, Naruto approached the little girl and took her in his arms gently. "I'm sorry," Naruto said as he kissed her hair. "I would never hurt you, or your friends, okay? I just had to do this for the test."

Moegi nodded, holding onto Naruto's shoulders tightly.

"You are really important to me now," Naruto caressed her back. "And you did so good, you were so brave, I'm proud of you."

Moegi sniffled as she looked up to Naruto. "I d-didn't fail?"

"No," Naruto shook his head as he smiled. "You passed the test, you are a real ninja now."

Moegi gasped happily. She threw herself in her friends' arms and they all hugged each other as they started jumping up and down. Naruto watched them with a soft smile. His students were so good. They already knew the importance of friendship which Naruto valued more than anything.

When they parted, Naruto was still smiling. He walked to the training field where he had seen Sasuke earlier and found his husband leaving as well.

"Naruto," Sasuke smiled as he approached his little wife. "How was your day?"

"It was so good!" Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms excitedly and froze in his place as he realized what he did.

Sasuke was also wide eyed, not expecting such a display of affection from his spouse, still a small smile found its way to his face and he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Tell me everything," Sasuke said as they broke apart.

Naruto held his husband's hand tightly as they walked to the Uchiha estate, all the while talking without stopping, sharing their day with each other.

* * *

Naruto watched with sad eyes as Itachi and Shisui put on their backpacks, ready for the way.

They were finally doing it. The travel Itachi wanted so much to have was finally becoming a reality. Shisui and Itachi had decided to walk till they got tired. Then they would sleep under the stars and hunt for their food, then keep walking again till they got tired of it all and decided to come back home.

Naruto was happy for Itachi, he knew for how long he wanted this. But in the last weeks, he had come to love the Uchiha prodigy like his own brother. He was going to miss him.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke and Naruto who had come to the gates to see them off. "Take care of yourselves, okay?"

The young couple nodded.

Smiling once again, Itachi hugged them and let Shisui say farewells to the newest Uchiha couple.

"Ready?" Shisui asked with a smile as he held Itachi's hand.

"Always," Itachi smiled back and they started walking into the sunset.

Naruto poured the cup of water he was holding on the ground after Itachi and Shisui. So that, they could go like the water and come back like the water easily.

"Will they be alright?" Naruto asked as he watched the fastly setting sun.

"Yeah," Sasuke responded. "They've got each other."

"Will we be alright?" Naruto asked as they walked back to the main house, suddenly feeling lonely in this huge estate.

"Yeah," Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist tightly. "We've got each other."

Raising on his tiptoes, Naruto kissed his husband's smooth cheek. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**So, this was the fifth chapter. Not so fluffy haha, but as you might have realized, Naruto has been dropping signals about his distaste of ninja and clan systems. Let's see what he's gonna do and thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns our little sunshine.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Fluff, OOC.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them, your support means a lot! I love it when you share your own sights of the world our boys lived, keep them coming please!**

**Also, a kind guest has asked for NaruSasu fics recommendation. If you like realistic fics, please read Gweatherwax's stories. If you like mommy Sasuke, please read N.V.9's stories. You can also check out my favs for cute NaruSasu fics. Hope this helps! Or if anyone wants to know, I can suggest you the stories I follow and enjoy!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sakura sighed softly as she left the house through kitchen's door. She had helped the maids to prepare the dinner, now she had nothing to do for the whole afternoon. Deciding to take a walk, Sakura walked out of the garden.

There were clouds in the air but seemed like it wasn't going to be rain today. The Uchiha compound was like a village of its own with its size and population. People were all around the streets doing their daily business.

Sakura looked down as children run past her. If only she have one of her own, everything would have been so different now… She could have been an Uchiha. She could have been the future Lady. She wouldn't have to be the maid of her former husband's new wife. Sakura took a few deep breaths to stop the incoming sobs. Crying didn't solve anything, Sakura had learned this over the years. But she had never imagined her life turning out like this.

Sasuke was so handsome, so mysterious. He was the heir of the noblest clan of the whole village. He was like a prince. But how could Sakura have known that he wasn't a prince charming? When she was younger, Sakura had felt like suffocating under the clan's laws and the image they needed to keep. It was easier for commoners to live their life but Sakura had learned their way too late.

Sakura sighed deeply as she passed by the dango shop. Sasuke really liked them and Sakura had always imagined him taking their son here to have some sweets. Sakura guessed that it was her own fault that she had believed in her own dreams way too much.

But she thought that she still had a chance of gaining Sasuke's heart back. If Sasuke was infertile, which Sakura highly suspected, the noble baby would leave Sasuke in an instant. And Sakura would be there for Sasuke no matter what. It would show him that he needed a real woman, not a child in his life.

Nodding to herself, Sakura took the way of an old woman's house she knew and loved. Now, Sakura had one more common thing with her. She also had a second wife after her. Sakura wanted to take her advices about the matter.

"Obaa-chan?" Sakura called out as she knocked on the wooden door.

Soon, an old woman appeared at the door.

"Sakura-chan!" She smiled. "Come in."

"Thank you," Smiling, Sakura took off her sandals and walked into the house.

"You wait for me for a little," She said. "I'll bring you some tea."

Sakura walked to the living room and soon they were sipping their teas.

"Where is your co-wife?" Sakura asked after a while. "Shouldn't she be serving you?"

"She's down to the market," The old woman explained. "So, tell me about yourself. It's been a while since you visited me last."

"Yes," Sakura nodded slowly. "My husband has taken a second wife."

"Yes, I heard about it," The woman nodded. "It's not as common as in the old days to take second wives. Sasuke-sama has surprised me."

"It wasn't his idea," Sakura whispered. "Nevertheless, he didn't oppose to it. If only I could…"

Understanding her pain, the old woman patted Sakura's shoulder. "It's not your fault that you can't have children, it's destiny. Man won't listen to reason, they will only demand and won't ask how."

Sakura nodded, wiping her tears away quickly.

"So, do you like your co-wife?" She asked. "Is she beautiful?"

"He," Sakura corrected. "I-I… I guess."

The wrinkled lady smiled. "Don't be jealous. I'm sure Sasuke-sama shares his time equally between you two."

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke-kun has divorced me. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Oh," Her old eyes widened. "That's so strange!"

Sakura nodded. "And I'm the one who serves the new wife, not the other way around."

The woman scratched her white hair. "Why? Did you talk to the wife about this?"

"N-No," Sakura looked at the woman with hopeful eyes. "Should I?"

"Of course you should," She nodded. "You are the first wife, everybody should know their places."

Sakura nodded. She had never thought about this before, she had only accepted her fate, but maybe she could make a change?

"Thank you, obaa-chan," Sakura smiled. "You are always so good with advices."

"That's because I'm old," She smiled as she caressed Sakura's pale cheek.

"I should get going," Sakura said as she stood up. "I want to be home before Sasuke-kun returns."

"Okay," The woman stood up as well.

When Sakura returned to the house, she had a big smile for the first time in weeks. With determined steps, she walked to the new room of Sasuke's and entered inside without hesitance. She looked around curiously. It didn't look too different form her own room but she admitted that this one was far more beautiful than hers.

She walked to the bed and sat down on the left side. She took the pillow and inhaled it deeply. It smelled just like him. Sasuke always preferred left side to sleep. He nearly slept on the edge, saying that it was getting too hot for him when he touched her. Sakura sighed softly. Was he still like that? Sakura hoped that he could sleep properly.

With the pillow clutched to her chest, Sakura walked to the changing room. It was big and airy. One of the walls was covered with a mirror while the other walls had drawers and hangers. Sakura touched the silk kimonos slowly. She took one of Naruto's kimonos out of the hanger and put it on. It had the symbols of the both clans, something so unique and unreachable. If only Sakura had been born in a clan, everything would be so different...

Leaving the changing room, Sakura walked to the bathroom. It looked clean and neat. It was covered with white tiles. At one corner, there was a shower cabin but a small pool was covering most of the space. There were taps around the pool, providing hot water. Walking to the drawers beside the window, Sakura opened them.

There were different kind of products inside. Sakura took a shower gel and smelled it. Vanilla. Sakura scrunched up her nose. It wasn't Sasuke's. Sakura got a cologne next and inhaled its scent deeply, her heart fluttering. She had missed Sasuke's smell so much. Putting the small, glass bottle back in the cabin, Sakura left the bathroom and froze in her place.

Naruto had a bright smile on his face as he entered his room. He was dirty from head to toe after a whole day of running after a lost cat but he loved his genin team more and more every day. They were all such good kids and Naruto was proud that he was their sensei.

Sasuke had laughed too much as he saw his appearance. His face was covered in mud, there were leaves in his hair and one of his hands had a deep scratch mark. Sasuke had said, he himself looked like a kitten, causing Naruto to get frustrated for some reason. He had laughed more when Naruto blushed at first after he kissed his wounded hand then his dirty cheeks and suggested that he could help Naruto wash them.

Naruto blushed again as he took off his pouch. Sasuke was talking to the Uchiha ninjas about some matters, so maybe he could take a bath before his husband came back.

Naruto froze in his place as he saw Sakura emerging from the bathroom. She was holding a pillow against her chest, and she was wearing… Naruto's kimono?

"Hello," Naruto nodded at Sakura. "Did you need something? Or maybe you confused the rooms?"

Sakura frowned. "No. I'm here to remind you a few things."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, not liking the tone she was using at all. "Then please do tell."

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm Sasuke-kun's first wife. You should respect me, you should please me and you should share him with me."

Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "You are _my_ husband's ex-wife. Sasuke-sama knew that I wouldn't accept such treatment, that's why he divorced you and has taken me. Whatever you think or want doesn't bind me."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "These are the Uchiha customs."

"Uchiha customs are only for those who are Uchiha," Naruto said coldly. "I don't like saying this, but you are in no position to make demands."

"I'm the first wife," Sakura approached Naruto angrily. "I know my rights. I'm the queen of this clan."

Naruto curved his lips downwards. "You are no one but a woman without a name. Please don't make me say more."

"Oh, please do," Sakura said mockingly. "I'm not afraid of children. Sasuke-kun will also realize what he needs soon."

Naruto frowned. "You're crossing the line."

Sakura smirked. She knew that this child had nothing against her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha," Naruto said, head held high. "I'm the future Lord of the Uzumaki. I'm Sasuke-sama's chosen wife. I'm the future mother of his children and the heirs of the Uzumaki and Uchiha."

Sakura gritted her teeth. She opened her mouth to argue but stopped as Sasuke walked into the room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw Sakura in their room. "What are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing," Sakura said softly as she stepped away from Naruto.

Naruto blinked in shock. The woman who was about to kill Naruto had disappeared as soon as Sasuke came into the picture and a submissive one instead of her had appeared.

"Answer straight," Sasuke scoffed. "Why you are wearing Naruto's kimono?"

"Oh," Sakura took off the blood red kimono hastily and threw it on the bed along with the pillow. "I just wanted to see..."

"She wants me to share you with her," Naruto said. Whatever was Sakura's problem, they were going to end it right then and there.

Sasuke chuckled unexpectedly. "Really Sakura? Who put that in your head?"

Sakura blushed deeply. "Obaa-chan."

Sasuke smirked. "Did you forget to remind her that you are a commoner and my wife is an Uzumaki?"

Naruto didn't like where this conversation going.

"Sasuke-sama," He looked up to Sasuke and shook his head slowly. "Please."

Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly. "I don't want to see you around my wife or our room anymore. Get those stupid thoughts out of your mind. I'm not a toy you can share. I solely belong to Naruto now."

Naruto blushed softly as he looked down. He didn't move till Sakura left their room with running steps.

"Let's take a bath together," Sasuke said as he led them to the bathroom.

Blood rushed to Naruto's face. Bath with Sasuke? Naked?

"Where are our towels?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

Taking a sigh of relief, Naruto took out two towels from a drawer and handed one to Sasuke. To his utter surprise and embarrassment, Sasuke started shedding his clothes right in front of him. Naruto turned around and waited till he heard the splash of water, indicating that Sasuke was already in their hot pool.

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke watching him with a smirk.

"I'm not looking," Sasuke said as he turned around.

Naruto shed his clothes quickly. Wrapping the towel around his body and under his armpits tightly, Naruto stepped into the hot water. A sigh of relief left his pink lips as he felt his muscles relaxing immediately.

"Are they wearing you too much?" Sasuke asked as he got a sponge, cleaning Naruto's face gently. "I can talk to-"

"It's fine Sasuke," Naruto cut his husband off with a smile. "I'm really happy. My kids are so talented and lovely."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled as he cleansed Naruto's face. "I should meet your team sometime."

Naruto gasped happily. "Yes! You could even teach them a few tricks, they would love it!"

Sasuke smiled as he started with Naruto's hair. "Alright, we should make a good impression."

Naruto giggled happily as bubbles flew around him.

Kissing Naruto's forehead, Sasuke took Naruto's hand to check his wound. To his surprise, it was completely healed, there wasn't even a trace.

"It's the nine-tails," Naruto explained, seeing his husband's surprised look. "Its chakra heals almost any wound like I've never received it."

"That's good," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's hand. "So you have no scars, like a baby?"

Naruto smiled softly. "I guess."

"That's really good," Sasuke maneuvered Naruto into his lap and pressed his back against his chest.

Naruto relaxed against his husband's chest and let his head rest against Sasuke's shoulder. He felt like falling asleep with the hot water and Sasuke's soothing hand in his hair, caressing the sunshine locks slowly.

"I'll leave for a mission in a few days," Sasuke said after a while.

It was so good like this. So peaceful, away from everything, just Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke loved to hold Naruto. He loved the way his wife fit in his arms and lap easily. He loved that Naruto trusted him enough to leave himself in his arms. He also loved the burning he felt down his pelvis, showing his body liked his wife as much as his heart did.

"Oh," Naruto couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "How long will it take?"

"A week, maybe two," Sasuke answered, dropping a kiss over Naruto's wet shoulder.

"That's long," Naruto whispered. He was going to be all alone without Sasuke. "But, it's okay," Naruto added quickly. He didn't want Sasuke thinking of him when he was away. It wouldn't be good to be distracted when facing enemies. "I'll wait for your return."

Sasuke smirked. "You will?"

Naruto nodded quickly with a soft blush, at the feel of his husband's hot breath over his ear.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled and held onto the arms that were wrapped around his waist tightly.

* * *

The maids' eyes widened as they saw who was walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Naruto smiled at the kitchen employees.

"Naruto-sama," One of the girls approached him after bowing down. "Did you need anything? You could just ask your personal maid."

"No," Naruto shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to prepare something for Sasuke-sama, please don't mind me."

"We can do it," The maid said hastily.

"I want to do it personally," Naruto smiled at the young girl.

She nodded and helped Naruto to find what he needed. Taking his time, Naruto prepared small sandwiches that would be easy to eat on the move. He placed them in a box neatly and covered them with a handkerchief before closing the cap.

"Naruto-sama," A middle aged man ran to the kitchen. "Sasuke-sama's at the gates. He's asking for your presence before he leaves."

Naruto gasped loudly. He hadn't realized how long he spent on the sandwiches. He grabbed the box and thanking the maids, he ran out of the kitchen and house and went to the gates directly. He found Sasuke at the gates, looking at his way expectantly. Sakura and Mikoto were also present, waiting to see Sasuke off.

Naruto panted as he stopped in front of his husband.

Sasuke smirked and caressed one of Naruto's red cheeks with the back of his fingers. "Where have you been?"

"Here," Naruto gave the box he was holding to Sasuke with a shy smile. "I made these for you."

Sasuke took the box and looked inside. He smiled softly as he saw the sandwiches inside. "My wife took his time to make these for me?"

Naruto nodded with a deep blush.

"I'll remember you with every bite I take," Sasuke said with a smirk before leaning down and kissing Naruto's cheeks lingeringly.

It wasn't proper, but still, Naruto ignored it and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, hugging him tightly. "Be careful, okay? Don't rush."

"Okay," Rubbing Naruto's back with his free hand, Sasuke kissed the side of Naruto's neck, then straightened. "I'll see you later, my Lady."

Mikoto nodded with a smile. "Be careful."

"Yes, mother," Sasuke bowed his head, the turned his attention to Sakura. "I guess I don't need to remind you of the proper behavior that's expected of you, right?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura bowed down immediately.

"Alright," Giving Naruto one last smile, Sasuke stepped away from his mate and flames started swallowing his body quickly until he disappeared from sight.

Naruto sighed shakily, the sense of loneliness suffocating him already.

"Naruto," Mikoto smiled as he turned to face her. "Sakura and I will plant flowers, would you like to help us?"

Naruto smiled back. "I would love to. My team's on a break for the weekend, I don't have anything to do."

"Great," Mikoto clasped her hands happily. "Let's start with the front gardens!"

For the next hour, they planted different colored flowers through the naked gardens. Naruto realized he really liked playing with earth. It soothed him somehow.

"So," Mikoto stood back to admire a pink flower planted. "How is the marriage going Naruto? Looks like you and Sasuke are getting along well."

Naruto nodded quickly. "Yes, mother. Sasuke-sama's so good to me."

Mikoto smiled. "Am I right to assume that you two are _close_?"

Naruto bit his lips as he gave a hesitant nod.

"That's so good," Mikoto smiled happily. "You can always ask me anything you want, okay?"

"Th-Thank you, mother," Naruto answered back softly.

"I'm sure we will have children running around soon," Mikoto said with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered.

He was lying. He was lying to his mother. But what could he do? He knew that he was a son of the clan, therefore he had to realize his duties without hesitance, but he was hesitating... He was warming to his husband so quickly, but he just couldn't pass that last line. What was he going to do? It has been already a month since the marriage. In a month, people were going to start watching his body for any changes.

Naruto took a deep breath. He needed to talk to Sasuke and do whatever they were required.

"I'll bring some water," Mikoto said and walked into the house, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

"Your face is all red," Sakura smirked. "Do I smell some lies or what?"

Naruto watched Sakura's smug face with an empty expression. "Do you know why Sasuke-sama doesn't like you?"

Sakura's eyes widened, looking at Naruto unbelievingly.

"Because he doesn't know you," Naruto explained without waiting for Sakura's approval. "There are two faces of you, and you show one to him which you think he would like the most."

"W-What are you talking about?" Sakura squeaked.

"But he doesn't like it," Naruto kept on. "You say that you will take back Sasuke-sama. Then put up a real fight and let him see what kind of a woman you really are," Naruto said coldly. He was losing his patience for her quickly. "He will decide if it's good or bad."

Naruto looked up as Mikoto returned with water.

"Now, we should give them lots of water," Mikoto said, showing them how to do it.

They watered the flowers as Mikoto wanted and then started with the other gardens.

* * *

"Come on, Konohamaru," Naruto encouraged his student. "I know you can do it!"

"Sensei…"

Naruto looked down with to the soft voice and saw Udon looking up to him with his running nose.

"Oh," Quickly, Naruto took off a handkerchief from his pouch and wiped away Udon's nose. "Better now?"

Udon sniffled and then nodded, returning to watching his teammates.

Naruto was teaching chakra control to his kids nowadays. Surprisingly, Udon had turned out to be really good with his chakra. Moegi had learnt it after a few tries, but Konohamaru was the one who was struggling the most.

Moegi run down a tree easily with chakra focused on her feet, Konohamaru running down after her.

"That's it!" Naruto jumped up and down happily. "I knew you guys could do it!"

Moegi giggled happily and hugged Naruto's legs, burying her face in his stomach. Naruto caressed her hair with a smile and looked at his boys.

Udon was watching him calmly as ever and Konohamaru was panting, holding onto his knees.

"It's all about will," Naruto said with a smile. "As long as you want to do something, you will always find a way to realize it."

"Yes," Konohamaru said after taking a deep breath. "Just like how I did it!"

"It took you days!" Moegi giggled as her friend tried to show off.

Konohamaru blushed and looked away with a huff.

"Come on now," Naruto patted Moegi's head with a smile. "It doesn't matter how long does it take. We are all different and we do things at our own pace. And who knows, Konohamaru may be bad at chakra control but maybe he will be excellent with weapons!"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru folded his arms over his chest. "I won't lose to you!"

Naruto laughed softly. Konohamaru was reminding him of his youth. "I'm kind of hungry, how about you guys?"

When he got identical nods, Naruto smiled. "Since Udon was so good with his training today, we will let him choose the place he wants to eat at."

Udon thought for a moment and sniffled before answering. "Can we go to Ichiraku's?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled. "Lead the way!"

"They make the best ramen, sensei," Moegi said as she walked by Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto smiled. "I've never tried it. It's good that I'll taste it from the best then!"

Udon gasped. "But Naruto-sensei, how can you not know ramen? It's so good!"

"He's an Uzumaki and an Uchiha," Konohamaru explained. "Ramen is too below him."

"No such thing," Naruto said hastily. "We have a different cuisine in Whirlpool, that's why."

The kids nodded, leading Naruto to the shop.

Naruto looked around as his kids walked him into the suburbs of the city. It was so different from where the clan lived. Everything looked so old and dirty. People looked at him strangely as he passed by and Naruto acknowledged them with a smile.

It was so sad. This was the true face of Konoha. People were poor, weary, sick... They didn't have the motivation to go on. Life was hard as it is and they were being pushed to the sidelines for the sake of the royals.

Naruto's heart started beating painfully as he saw a crying child, walking around with naked feet.

He walked to the child and kneeled in front of him. "Where is your family? Why you're walking around like this? You must be cold."

The boy didn't answer, only kept crying.

"D-Don't cry," Naruto wiped the little boy's tears with his fingers, feeling close to tears himself. "Are you lost?"

"He's an orphan, sensei," Konohamaru said. "He doesn't have a family.

Naruto gasped. "B-But, he should have a caretaker?"

Moegi shook her head. "As a child of the ninjas, he has to endure his destiny."

"W-What?" Naruto wiped away a stray tear quickly. "He's so young, he needs a family."

"It's how it is, sensei," Udon said quietly.

Naruto stood up as the child run away, intending to follow him but Konohamaru stopped him.

"You can't help him, sensei," He said. "He has to look after himself."

Naruto was silent after that.

They walked to the Ichiraku's and Naruto met with the owners, and old man and his daughter. Naruto tasted different kinds of ramen and he liked them all, but curry became his favorite quickly. After paying and saying his farewells, Naruto walked to the Uchiha estate in a trance.

He walked to his room and after taking a shower, we walked to their private garden. He sat down before the pond and started watching the fishes swimming lazily.

Were there royal fishes and commoner fishes among them? Did they separate their own from the other just because of where they were born? Did they ignore each other and glorified only one side? Did they push aside lonely children?

Just... Why the world was so unfair like this? Naruto had to do something... anything to bring a change.

"And here I had thought you would greet me at the gates."

Naruto gasped happily. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled softly and sat down beside Naruto. He didn't lose a moment to hold his wife as Naruto wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"It took longer than you promised," Naruto said softly. "I was getting worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke kissed Naruto's hair. "Some complications occurred."

Naruto drew back to study his husband's face. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No," Sasuke smiled softly. Naruto's concern for him was always welcomed.

"And did you..." Naruto gulped hardly. "Did you hurt anyone?"

Sasuke sighed inwardly. What would Naruto say if he learned how many people he killed to this day? Would he despise Sasuke? He didn't think so, it was the nature of shinobi after all. Kill or get killed, simple. But, Sasuke knew that Naruto was losing his innocence day by day and he wanted to protect him for a while longer.

"No," Sasuke lied easily. "No, I didn't."

Naruto smiled softly. "Thank you."

There was a long silence for a while, in which Naruto watched the fishes and Sasuke gazed at Naruto's face, trying to see what he was thinking.

Sasuke gave up finally. "What are you thinking?"

Naruto shrugged. "Stuff."

"Share them with me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"It's been nearly two months since our marriage," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled softly. "Time passes fast."

Naruto laughed softly. "You were away for the half of it."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Mother asked me about us after you left," Naruto whispered, picking at the grass. "I... I lied to her."

Sasuke winced. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "People will start talking soon. They will want to see me getting fat in front of their eyes."

"Told you, Naruto," Sasuke rubbed his wife's back. "It's nobody's business. This is between you and me."

"How can you be so confident?" Naruto asked as he faced Sasuke. "What if they brand you? I don't want people looking down on you."

Sasuke smiled warmly. "I'm used to it Naruto. For ten years I've been put down by anyone, I hit the rock bottom. There is no worse for me. That's why I'm taking things slow with you. Even if we end up childless in the end, I don't want you to hate me for anything in between," Sasuke cupped Naruto's plump cheek with a hand, caressing the soft skin. "I mean to honor our promise Naruto. So, please close your ears to gossips, they never help you out."

Biting his lips, Naruto wrapped his arms' around Sasuke's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you... Thank you for being _mine_. You are the best husband I could have asked for."

Sasuke held Naruto tightly with an arm and buried his free hand in his thick hair. "I feel the same."

Naruto nodded, finally feeling a bit better after the weeks of Sasuke's absence and what he had to endure all alone.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Sasuke asked, not letting go of his hold on Naruto.

Naruto blinked. "How did you know?"

Sasuke smiled. "It's so easy to tell. You are like an open book for me to read."

Naruto blushed deeply. "But others can't tell..."

Sasuke smirked. "I guess only I can understand your language."

Naruto blushed brighter if it was possible. He scratched his cheeks to get read of the heat, but when he couldn't, he let himself fall on the ground with a moan. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he gazed at the stars.

Sasuke chuckled huskily and laid down beside Naruto. Prepping his head up, he started watching Naruto's face, waiting for him to speak.

"Today I have seen the real face of the village," Naruto said softly. "And it... saddened me deeply."

"What did you see?" Sasuke asked, caressing Naruto's hair soothingly.

"Poverty, loneliness, despair," Naruto let out a deep sigh. "We need to do something, especially for orphans."

"Orphans?" Sasuke questioned, never stopping his fingers in Naruto's hair.

Naruto nodded. "There isn't an orphanage in the village, is there?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head negatively.

"Children need proper caretakers," Naruto explained. "Just because their parents were ninjas don't make them any less children."

"You are right," Sasuke nodded.

"I just can't imagine what would have I done had I been an orphan all alone," Naruto mused softly, the thought shaking him. "What would our children do without us?"

"We have our clan to look after them," Sasuke said, trying to reassure his wife.

Naruto shook his head. "That's why we need to help them... We need to share clans' strength with people. Everybody should know that there will be people to look after their babies if something happens to them."

Sasuke gave a nod.

"How can we talk about this to other people and get their help?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke thought for a while. "You know the spring festival is coming. The whole village attends the events including the clans. We can talk to everyone and get their support."

"Will the other clans cooperate?" Naruto asked as he turned to his side, facing Sasuke.

"I'll donate one of my houses as an orphanage," Sasuke said, also laying his head down. "They wouldn't want to lose to the Uchiha."

Naruto gasped. "You have a spare house?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "More than only one actually."

"Thank you for sharing it," Naruto smiled happily.

"It's nothing," Sasuke pushed Naruto's hair back. "As long as I can make you happy."

"You make me happy," Naruto stated, scooting closer to his husband.

"Then I'm glad," Sasuke whispered. Draping an arm over Naruto's waist, he drew him closer to his body.

"Do I have stupid dreams?" Naruto asked after a while.

"No," Sasuke answered, kissing Naruto's hair. "You are just... really sensitive to the world and your surroundings. You can sympathize with everyone."

"Is it a bad thing?" Naruto asked softly.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "But I'm afraid that one day you will end up getting hurt."

Naruto glued himself closer to Sasuke.

"But, don't worry," Sasuke said, lips hovering over Naruto's forehead. "That's why you have me, to protect you and your dreams."

"And you also have me to protect you and your reality," Naruto said, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke chuckled. "That's good. We are becoming a good team, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, holding onto his husband tighter. "We're gonna be the best out there."

Sasuke smiled fondly and they kept talking late into the night under the star that filled sky.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope Naruto and Sasuke will be the winds of change. I guess we will see what they are going to do together. Thank you so much for reading, see you guys next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto. Not me.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, OOC, Fluffy Fluff.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! It's already seventh, wow! My sister's getting married in two weeks so it's really busy nowadays. So updates might come late or not come at all for the next weeks. I'm sorry in advance.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Excellent," Sasuke praised with a proud smirk. "You have an exceptional talent."

Naruto panted for a while. "But you are still getting me."

They were at the training fields of The Uchiha State, working on Naruto's weakness which was genjutsu.

"Do you want to continue?" Sasuke questioned and his wife nodded immediately. "There is a saying, if you are one to one with an Uchiha, you should run away."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk. "But of course, this doesn't apply to you because you are also an Uchiha."

Naruto laughed at his husband's arrogance.

"It's simple," Sasuke stated as he took a fighting stance. "Do not look into my eyes."

Naruto got into a defensive position. "But how will I read you then?"

"Focus on my feet," Sasuke said and struck without waiting for a response.

It was so hard. Naruto was a person who liked looking at people's faces. He always tried to understand them from their eyes and mimics. He also showed his respect that way, not looking into the face was a huge no for him.

For the next hour, they trained together, working on Naruto's weaknesses. Naruto was good and Sasuke was proud of his young wife but there was a problem. He had no real experience. Knowing something theoretically and carrying them out in reality were entirely different things. Back in Whirlpool, he was protected from everything, it was like he was learning life anew with Sasuke's guidance.

They stopped their training when the sun started setting.

"We will practice more later," Sasuke said. "We should get ready for the festival."

"Yes," Naruto nodded quickly.

He was really quite nervous actually. Talking to people who thought themselves better than others was always hard. It was going to be harder with the clans. But Naruto needed to try for the sake of people who didn't have the same opportunities as them.

"I'm going to check mother first," Sasuke said as they walked to their room.

Nodding, Naruto walked into the room and went to the bathroom directly. By the time he had a shower, he found Sasuke relaxed on a seat, eyes closed.

Smiling softly, Naruto walked to his husband's side and kissed his forehead gently. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, looking up to Naruto.

"Wanna take a shower?" Naruto whispered, caressing Sasuke's midnight locks.

Blinking, Sasuke nodded.

"I've left some hot water for you," Naruto said as he took Sasuke's hands, helping him to stand up.

"Thanks," Sasuke nodded. "I won't take long."

"Okay," Naruto let Sasuke move to the bathroom as he walked to their changing room.

He struggled about what to wear for a while. In the end, he chose a dark red kimono and a dark gray one for Sasuke to wear. In the last weeks, Sasuke had expressed his trouble with choosing the right materials to wear, so Naruto had taken it upon himself to choose the clothing of his husband.

He laid out Sasuke's kimono on their bed and went back to change out of his towels to the kimono he had chosen for himself. He smiled softly as he smoothed out the skirts of his kimono, liking the silk against his flawless skin. After checking himself in the mirror, he looked around for a mask and chose a white fox mask with orange lining. Wrapping the mask around his neck, Naruto left the room.

Sasuke was already out of the bathroom and tying the obi around his hips loosely.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he approached his husband.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded as he wrapped a towel around his head. "You look beautiful."

Smiling, Naruto took the towel from his husband and signaled him to sit down. Sasuke sat down on the floor without a word and Naruto settled down behind him on the bed. With the towel, he dried Sasuke's raven locks slowly, making sure none of them stayed wet.

When he put the towel away Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's lap with closed eyes.

"I tired you out too much," Naruto whispered as he massaged Sasuke's temples with the tip of his fingers slowly.

"No such thing," Sasuke shook his head without opening his eyes. "I just feel… calm."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and leaned his cheek against the curtain of hair that belongs to Sasuke. He closed his eyes and cupped Sasuke's chin with a hand, caressing the soft skin he found there slowly. Burying his nose in Sasuke's hair, Naruto inhaled the fresh scent of his husband.

Four months. It had taken only four months for Naruto's life to change from its roots. First he had been brought here, then he had gotten married to a man he didn't know anything except his name. It had been hard at first, getting to know Konoha, the Uchiha, his husband… But Sasuke had broken down every wall of trouble he tried to build. He showed such genuine care that Naruto couldn't help but… fall for Sasuke.

Blushing softly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and hugged him tightly as he buried his face in his hair. What he was getting embarrassed for? This was his husband after all. It was completely normal to love his husband. At first Sasuke had gained his heart with his patience, then with his morals and then with his affection.

Naruto closed his eyes in content as Sasuke caressed his arm slowly. He was rather startled when he heard sudden knocks at their door.

"Kids," He heard Mikoto's voice. "We are going to be late."

Naruto let go of his husband reluctantly and stood after him.

Sasuke yawned as he adjusted Naruto's tick obi. "Ready?"

Smiling, Naruto nodded and took his husband's hand as they left the room.

Mikoto smiled as she saw them. She had Fugaku and Sakura waiting with her. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, mother," Naruto smiled at the woman.

"Let's go then," Smiling happily, Mikoto linked her arm with Fugaku's and walked ahead.

Sasuke and Naruto followed after them with Sakura taking the last line.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered up to his husband nervously.

"Yeah?" Wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist, Sasuke drew him closer to his side and leaned his head down to his wife, giving him his full attention.

"I'm no good with talking to crowds," Naruto whispered to his husband, not wanting others to hear him. "What if I mess up?"

Sasuke chuckled softly and then laughed as Naruto glared at him with his hurtful gaze. Taking a calming breath, Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple lingeringly. "You are going to do great, don't worry."

"Thanks," Naruto replied sarcastically.

Sasuke chuckled again. "If it helps, you can imagine everyone naked."

Naruto winced. "You are not helping at all!"

Sasuke snickered, hardly holding back another laughter. He moved his arm to Naruto's shoulders and held him tightly. He smirked as he felt Naruto wrapping his own arm around his waist without faltering. "None of those people are any better than you. You are trying to do something so good, Naruto. Something that none of them ever thought of. So, you are going to go there and explain your plans confidently," Sasuke gave his wife a confident smirk. "And you don't ever forget that you have your husband right beside you."

Naruto smiled happily with a blush. He almost blurted out his love for his husband. _Almost_. They were in the middle of the road, walking to the village. They had their parents ahead of them and Sasuke's former wife behind them. On top of that, Naruto wasn't exactly sure about what Sasuke's response would be.

Sure, there was no doubt that he felt something for Naruto but he wasn't sure that if it was for him as Sasuke's wife, or a deep care as the mother of his children. Either way, it actually didn't matter. They were married and belonged to each other.

Sasuke held Naruto's hand and entwined their fingers as they reached the festival area.

Naruto gasped. He had never been to a festival this big. People were everywhere. Stalls covered every sideway with games and food. There was a big stage and a few dancers were performing the traditional dances already.

"It's huge," Naruto mused as he looked around.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "Stick close to me so you won't get lost."

Naruto smiled. "Yes, daddy."

Sasuke smirked but didn't comment.

Soon, they split up their way with their parents and started walking around.

"Sensei!"

They stopped their discovery walk as they saw three children running up to them.

Smiling widely, Naruto kneeled down and opened his arms, his kids hugging him tightly.

"Sensei," Moegi kissed Naruto's cheek happily. "You are here."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "I didn't want to miss the fun."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto interact with his students easily. The kids seemed to adore him. Then again, nobody could blame them, it was so easy to love Naruto.

Naruto straightened as he stood beside Sasuke. "Kids, this is my husband, Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

The three children bowed down immediately.

"Rise," Sasuke said. "I hope you are not troubling your sensei too much?"

"They never could!" Naruto smiled happily. "This is Udon, Konohamaru and Moegi."

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke nodded at the kids. "Work hard, okay?"

"Yes!" They all nodded eagerly.

Smiling, Naruto kneeled down again. He took off his money from his obi and split it in three before putting it in his kids' pockets despite their protests.

"Now," Naruto stood up again. "Go and have fun. Tomorrow we have a new mission."

"Cats again?" Konohamaru moaned, causing everyone to laugh.

"There is no small or big mission," Naruto said. "We will do whatever it is expected of us to do it to the best of our abilities."

The children nodded quickly.

Naruto smiled. "Now go!"

Thanking Naruto and bowing to Sasuke once again, the kids scattered.

"The kids love you, sensei," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed. "I would hope so."

Sasuke chuckled. "You have no money left, right?"

Naruto shook his head, ears red.

Smirking, Sasuke led his wife into the crowd. "Don't worry, there is a catch in having a husband."

"Having him pay for me?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke curved his lips downwards with an amused smile and watched as Naruto walked ahead of him with wide eyes.

Naruto was really curious about all the food he saw around. With Sasuke's encouragement, he tasted anything he could land his eyes on.

Sasuke often thought that his wife was like a bird. He looked really small and fragile, yet at the same time, he could eat more than his own weight. It never seized to amaze him. But Sasuke didn't think it was bad, on the contrary, he found his wife's eating habits exceptionally cute.

"Sasuke, you should totally try this," Naruto said as held out a piece that looked like chocolate cake.

Leaning over, Sasuke took the plastic fork in his mouth and ate the cake slowly.

He gave a nod as he swallowed. "It's good. Do you like it?"

Naruto nodded eagerly.

Sasuke turned to the man that was waiting behind the counter and pointed at an untouched cake. "I want that one. Please wrap it up. I'll have a man pick it up."

"Right away, Uchiha-sama," Bowing down, the man cut the cake carefully before putting it in a clear box.

"Here," Sasuke took off some money and held it out for the man to take.

"No, my Lord, no," The owner shook his head quickly. "I can't accept it. I'm honored that Uzumaki-sama liked my cake, please take it as a gift."

"Either you take the money or we won't get it," Sasuke stated, leaving the money on the counter.

"Thank you, my Lord," He bowed down.

Sasuke gave a nod and they left after Naruto thanked the seller. They walked around for a while till Naruto stopped in front of a fortuneteller with wide eyes.

She had a small, oval table and she was sitting behind it with a friendly smile. She already had a long line waiting to be told about their future predictions.

"Let's get in the line," Sasuke said before Naruto could ask.

Naruto smiled brightly and started shaking side to side as he waited impatiently. Sasuke stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, glaring at the line as if he could melt it.

"Stop it," Naruto whispered. "They all came before us."

Sasuke nodded with a sigh.

Naruto blinked as he heard a loud gasp and he looked ahead to see the fortuneteller telling people to make way for the Uchiha couple.

"No, no," Naruto said hastily. "We are fine with waiting."

Snorting, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and walked to the table.

"Please forgive me Uchiha-sama," The fortuneteller bowed down deeply. "I didn't notice you."

"It's fine," Naruto smiled as he sat down on the seat across from hers.

"So," The woman smiled. "What would you like to learn?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto shook his head.

"Can I have for your hand?" She held out her hand with a smile.

Naruto nodded hesitantly and placed his hand in hers, palm upwards.

She studied Naruto's soft hand for a while as she traced the lines with her fingertips. "You will live a long life in happiness and joy."

Naruto nodded with a smile.

"See?" She pointed to a spot where two lines connected. "Your destiny connects with your heart. I see a blossoming love here."

Naruto blushed brightly as he looked up, he could see Sasuke smirking like he had gotten a glorious victory.

"Hmm..." She scratched her cheek. "I see a big family here."

Naruto gasped happily.

"Let see the genders of your children," She said as she got a pin and a piece of white thread.

"Is it possible?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. He was standing behind Naruto, trying to see every detail. But this was a bit too much.

"You will see," The fortuneteller smiled and instructed Naruto to hold out his hand with palm down.

She held the thread which had the pin at the end tightly and moved it up and down a few times between Naruto's thumb and index finger. Then, she moved the thread to Naruto's hand and held it there. At first nothing happened but then the pin started moving vertically. First slowly, then faster.

"See, I'm not moving my hand," The fortune teller commented with a smile.

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Even Sasuke seemed curious as he leaned over to see Naruto's hand.

"It means your firstborn will be a boy," The woman said with a smile.

Naruto gasped happily as he looked up to his husband. "Did you hear that?"

Gulping, Sasuke gave a nod.

The fortuneteller smiled and moved the pin between Naruto's fingers before moving it to his hand.

"Another boy?" Naruto asked with a huge smile.

"Yes," The middle aged woman smiled and then repeated the process.

Unlike the first two times, the pin started moving in slow circles.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Naruto asked quickly.

The woman smiled. "The third fruit's gonna be a girl."

Naruto barely held back a scream of joy. "More?"

The fortuneteller tried once again, but the pin didn't move at all. "Only three children."

"Oh..." Naruto couldn't hide his disappointment. He wanted to have more babies with Sasuke.

Shaking his head, Sasuke thanked the woman and gave her some money. Even if it wasn't too much, fortunetellers had to take money from the people they read. Otherwise they would feel the heaviness of the person's untold future.

"You are silent," Sasuke commented as they walked.

Naruto shrugged. "We will have only three babies."

Sasuke laughed huskily, his heart filled with joy. "Is three not enough?"

Naruto pouted. "I always imagined we would have a huge family."

Sasuke smiled as he held Naruto's hand tightly. "Three children would be a blessing to me. And who says what she says is true?" Sasuke asked, gaining his wife's attention. "We will try for more to prove her wrong."

Naruto blushed a bright red but still, he smiled happily.

"Sasuke-kun!"

They stopped walking in the middle of the small street as they saw a group of people approaching them.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes as he saw his friends approaching them, led by the excited looking Ino.

"Hello," Ino smiled widely as she stopped in front of them.

"Good evening," Naruto smiled softly.

"I'm Ino of Yamanaka," Ino provided quickly. "I've been meaning to meet you for a while now Uzumaki-san."

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "You already know my name."

"Of course," Ino giggled. "Everybody in the village knows."

Naruto nodded. "Just Naruto is fine."

"Alright," Ino pointed at Choji quickly. "This is my fiancé. Choji of Akimichi."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto nodded his head as the Akimichi heir bowed down to him.

"You will attend our wedding, right?" Ino asked with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't want to miss Sasuke-sama's friends' wedding," Naruto smiled and pinched Sasuke's side as he felt like his husband was about to protest.

"Great!" Ino smiled dreamily.

"My name is Rock Lee!" Lee stepped ahead before bowing down. "It's such an honor to meet an Uzumaki and have the pleasure of having a few words with them!"

Naruto blushed softly. "No, no. I'm so happy to meet you all."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru said with his monotone voice. "And this is my wife Temari."

Temari smiled at Naruto who smiled back in return.

"Why are you dragging this out?" Kiba sighed as he rubbed is nape. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but his eyes widened as a huge dog appeared behind Kiba. He took a step backwards and clang to his husband as Sasuke held him against his side.

"Take your dog away, Inuzuka," Sasuke hissed. "No sense of respect from Inuzukas, of course. Your mutt brains wouldn't be able think there might be people who are afraid of dogs in a festival."

Kiba bared his teeth, hissing through his fangs at Sasuke.

"It's fine," Naruto said hastily. "I was just surprised."

"H-Hello."

Naruto looked behind to see the Hyuuga Lady with her husband.

"Hyuuga-san," Naruto smiled. "Good evening."

Hinata smiled, putting her dark hair behind her ear.

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "You've cut your hair, it looks good on you."

Everybody got extremely silent and Naruto looked around with wide eyes. Did he said something wrong? He was just trying to show that he paid attention to them.

Naruto looked up to his husband pleadingly.

"Have a nice evening," Sasuke said and took Naruto away from his friends.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked. If he did, he would go back and apologize to Hinata.

"Not, but..." Sasuke shook his head. "Hyuuga is a strange clan."

Naruto blinked. "How strange?"

"The Hyuuga girl was probably punished for something." Sasuke explained softly. "Hyuuga never cut their hair."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What would she be punished for?"

Sasuke shrugged. "For anything... Hyuuga have different laws than us Uchiha. They are lower than the lowest actually."

"Why?" Naruto asked, curious about the village's royal families. "I thought they were second to Uchiha."

"Never," Sasuke scoffed. "They... They enslave their own."

"They what?" Naruto gasped, not believing his ears.

"The Hyuuga has two branches within the clan," Sasuke explained. "The main family and the branch family. The branch family is born to serve to the main family. And to ensure it, the main family puts a seal on every branch family members. If needed, the branch family will die to protect the main one. They carry the dirty load of the clan and get nothing in return."

"But that's cruel!" Naruto cried weakly.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "Neji is actually from the branch family. But, Lord Hiashi doesn't have a son, so of course, he solved the problem with marrying his nephew and daughter."

Naruto looked down sadly. He had never heard of such a thing before and it hurt him deeply.

"Can we..." Naruto looked up to his husband.

Sasuke shook his head quickly. "Not with this one Naruto. We can't meddle in with a clan's own laws. It's unacceptable."

Taking a shaky breath, Naruto nodded slowly.

"There are some things you can't change," Sasuke said, squeezing Naruto's hand.

"Okay," Naruto nodded, suddenly feeling very small in this cruel world.

Sasuke hugged his wife tightly. "Please don't concern yourself with this. You already have so many things to think of."

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's shoulder, inhaling his calming scent.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks as they broke apart. "Let's watch the performers, then talk to the people, okay?"

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded.

Kissing his wife's forehead, Sasuke took his hand and guided him to the big stage. The first row was reserved for clans, so the newlyweds didn't have any trouble with finding seats.

There were young girls on the stage. All of their faces were painted white and they were dancing slowly to the rhythm of the music. They were representing death and how it was unavoidable. And when one of the girls started performing after a lost lover, Naruto left like crying.

"You got emotional?" Sasuke whispered, lips pressed against Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded wordlessly.

Sasuke chuckled. "It's not even real."

"It's real," Naruto whispered back angrily. "That's why it's so sad..."

Sasuke moaned before crushing his wife in his arms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked.

"What I'm going to with you?" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto smiled softly. "You are stuck with me forever. Try to get used to it."

"I already have," Sasuke said and let Naruto go as the people started applauding. "I guess it's time."

Gulping, Naruto nodded.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the back of the stage where he talked to the director. His wish to have his wife get on the stage to talk to people was granted immediately. Nobody would oppose to him anyway.

Taking Naruto's hand, Sasuke helped Naruto to climb the stairs of the stage and stood a few steps back, letting Naruto handle it.

Naruto smiled nervously as he saw people watching him, especially the clan members. He turned back to see his husband and Sasuke gave him a nod and a reassuring smile.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto started his speech.

"Hello everyone. As you might already know, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. It has been a few months since I started living in your lovely village. It's so beautiful and everyone's so good to me. But… I've been trying to learn my way and see around when I have witnessed some..." Naruto sighed and his audience seemed confused, wondering where thi conversation was going. "I've seen children in positions I would never wish to. I know that we are all ninjas and it's in our nature to endure difficulties but it's completely wrong to expect the same thing from children," Naruto talked loud and clear, having forgotten his fear already. "That's why I have decided to establish an orphanage."

Shocked whispers and murmurs aroused.

"My husband, Uchiha Sasuke-sama, has donated a house within the village to be used as the orphanage," Naruto said and Sasuke walked up to his wife's side, showing his support. "What I request from you is to think of the village as a big family and help everyone equally."

"Uchiha clan will support this project at every stage," Sasuke said, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist, he held his young wife against his side.

There was silence for a while and then Neji stood up.

"The Hyuuga will support the Uchiha in this," He said loudly.

"So will the Yamanaka!" Ino jumped to her feet.

"Ino," Choji whispered from where he sat. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ino nodded. "Daddy does anything I ask of him!" Ino looked at Choji sharply. "So will you."

Gulping, Choji stood up as well, showing his consent.

Soon, every person in the audience were shouting their agreement and bowing down to the Uzumaki who was proving the sacredness of his clan.

"W-We did it," Naruto whispered in wonder as they left the stage.

"You did," Sasuke smiled. "You will teach them how to be a real human with feelings."

"I'm so happy," Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Me too," Sasuke smiled and nodded at the people as they thanked them.

"Fireworks will start soon," Naruto commented as they walked within the sea of people.

"Yeah," Sasuke looked around. "We should find a good place to watch them."

"It's already too crowded," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded wordlessly.

"Hold onto me," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke did as his wife asked of him, wrapping his arms around his small shoulders. In an instant, they were teleported away. Sasuke looked around as wind blew around them, with nothing but night sky over them.

"Hokage monument?" Sasuke asked as he walked to the edge, looking down at the village.

"Yes," Naruto approached his husband. "I marked a few places in the village."

"Good idea," Sasuke sat down and patted the space next to him.

Naruto sat down beside his husband and smiled widely as fireworks started.

Different colors lit up the night sky and Naruto placed his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck as his husband wrapped his arms around him.

"You did a wonderful job tonight," Sasuke commented as he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's soft hair.

"It's thanks to you," Naruto smiled up to his husband.

Sasuke gave his wife a small smile. "Told you Naruto, I'll always support you no matter what."

A fresh redness dusted Naruto's cheeks as he looked into his husband's warm eyes. Sometimes, Naruto felt overwhelmed with the feelings he started to develop for his husband. It came to the tip of his tongue and this time, he couldn't hold it back.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped out. "I-I... I lo-" He swallowed hardly and squeezed his eyes tightly. He was making a fool of himself.

He blinked his eyes open as Sasuke cupped his cheeks. His breath stuck in his throat as he met with his husband's intense stare.

"You love me," Sasuke stated without tearing his gaze away from Naruto's stunning ones.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-You..."

Sasuke smirked. "I know Naruto. I know that you love me. But you are not in love with me... _yet_."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, not really understanding the difference.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Yes, Naruto, there is a difference. I want you to fall for me," Sasuke held Naruto's face closer to his own as he whispered heatedly. "So hard that you won't be able to think of anything but me. I want you to _burn _for me Naruto, do you understand?"

Naruto looked at his husband with wide eyes and a heart that was about to beat out of his chest. "Wh-What about you?"

Sasuke gave a half smile. "The moment you looked at me with those eyes..." Sasuke touched his head then shook his hand into air.

Naruto looked down with a deep blush. "But you never show it..."

"I've learned to be a patient man with you," Sasuke caressed Naruto's whiskered cheeks fondly. "You and I will have a real relationship in the future, not a balloon of passed away feelings."

Naruto nodded in a daze. Breathing shallowly, he kissed Sasuke's lips suddenly. His eyes widened as he realized what he did and retreated back quickly. "I'm sorry."

Without giving a response, Sasuke leaned down and kissed his wife's honey lips.

It wasn't like any kiss they had shared before. Sasuke poured his unsaid feelings into it. He kissed his Naruto like he wanted to for the last few months. He kissed him like there was no other one in the world and at that moment, they both knew that there wouldn't be any other for them.

Naruto panted as they broke apart, eyes glazed over.

"Who am I, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as his lips wandered over Naruto's face.

"Sasuke," Naruto answered as he held onto Sasuke's shoulders tighter.

"Who am I, Naruto?" Sasuke asked again as placed kisses over Naruto's sensitive neck.

"My Lord," Naruto whispered as he tangled a hand in Sasuke's hair.

"Who am I, Naruto?" Sasuke repeated once again, squeezing his wife in his hold.

"M-My husband," Naruto answered breathlessly.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips once again. Tasting everything his wife had to offer him.

"I'll ask this question once again in the future," Sasuke whispered. "Your response will be the signal of the next step of our relationship."

Naruto wasn't sure what that meant, but still, he nodded dazedly.

Sasuke smiled the handsome smile that made Naruto's heart race. "Let's return home, it's getting really late."

Nodding, Naruto stood up with his husband's help.

They hugged each other tightly and got lost in the darkness of the night.

* * *

**We are finally moving forward, yeah? Question to the dear readers: would it disturb you if the rating changed up to M? If yes, the story will stay T, no problem for me. (And my M rated stories are never too M lol) I wanted to ask your opinion. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Hope to see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto's lovely heart and cute ass.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, OOC.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter. I was on time with this! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them. Everybody wants the rating changed, lol. I hope I'll be able to do good. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto sighed contently as he hugged the blanket he was holding onto tighter. He felt the whisper of lips over his cheek and then he was lifted off of the bed. He snuggled into the hard chest he found there and fell into a deeper sleep.

There was silence for a while and then Naruto heard the faint noises of water running. After some more silence, Naruto couldn't feel the comforting hardness against his cheek and a second later his scream of shock mixed with his husband's joyful laughter.

Naruto gasped for breath as he surfaced from the pool he had been thrown in and glared at his husband who was also gasping for entirely different reasons.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed his eyes.

"Now, now," Sasuke smirked as he knelt at the edge of the pool. "Is that a nice way to address your husband?"

"Y-You-" Naruto was at a loss of words. "It was cruel!"

Sasuke chuckled. He had realized that he liked pushing Naruto's bottoms. That way, his young wife showed his fiery soul easier than he normally did.

"You sleep too heavy," Sasuke commented as Naruto swam up to him. "How you are going to wake up when our child cries at night?"

"How about you?" Naruto asked as he looked up to his husband.

"At night they will be your children," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I'll take over when the sun shines."

Naruto frowned but didn't say anything. Getting close to the edge, he raised his arms and hugged his husband's shoulders, Sasuke was helping him by leaning over. Naruto let Sasuke pet his hair, then smirking devilishly, he pulled Sasuke down.

"Shit," Sasuke coughed as he sprayed out water.

Naruto started laughing as he pointed a finger at his husband. His hair had stuck to his face, covering his vision and making him look like a black sheep.

"You little…" Sasuke glared at Naruto and advanced on his giggling wife.

There was nothing but laughter for a while in their small world.

* * *

"Here," Mikoto handed Naruto a piece of bread which had butter and honey on it.

Naruto accepted it with a smile and started eating his breakfast with his husband beside him. Their parents, Sakura and elders were with them at the table. Sasuke was sipping his tea silently when Mikoto leaned over to them.

"So," She smiled. "Do you have any news to share with us?"

The bite Naruto had gotten stuck in his throat, caused his face to get red as he coughed.

Sasuke grabbed a glass of water immediately and helped his wife to drink it as he patted his back gently.

"I don't want anybody questioning Naruto about this again," Sasuke said strictly.

"What are you talking about?" Fugaku frowned. "This is a clan matter."

"No, it's not," Sasuke challenged. "Naruto's _my_ wife. If gods allow us, he's going to mother _my_ children. This is a family matter and Naruto and I are a family of our own."

"Fugaku," An elder hissed. "I guess you should still teach your son some manners at his age."

Fugaku's face reddened with his anger. "Sasuke!"

"No, my Lord," Sasuke stood up. "I'm a son of the clan, true. But as a husband, I have duties to fulfill. My _own_ family comes first. I'll not argue about this. Not now, not ever."

Fugaku glared at his son and Sasuke returned the gesture without hesitation.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fugaku looked away with a sigh. "Fine. Do whatever you wish."

Sasuke gave a nod. Taking Naruto's arm, Sasuke dragged him out of the house.

It was silent when they walked into the village. Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard a small sob beside him. He stopped walking and looked at his wife who looked so small at that moment.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked. Cupping Naruto's cheeks, he looked into the eyes he loved more than anything and saw the shine of unshed tears. "Don't. It's okay now."

Naruto shook his head before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck tightly. "I want to have a baby. Sasuke, please give me a baby."

Sasuke sighed as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "We talked about this Naruto."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I love you, okay? I don't care how or why, I just do. I'm ready for a baby."

Sasuke pushed back Naruto's hair and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Okay," Sasuke shrugged. "We'll do it tonight then."

"T-Tonight?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" Sasuke nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Would it be a problem?"

"No," Naruto whispered softly.

"Good then," Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah," Naruto gulped. "Good."

Holding Naruto's hand, Sasuke resumed his walk towards the village.

"I guess we will need to talk to the Hokage about the orphanage," Sasuke said, changing the subject easily.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded quickly. "I want to start the preparations as quick as possible."

Sasuke gave a nod. "The sooner the better."

"How are we going to find workers for the orphanage?" Naruto asked as they walked through the busy streets of Konoha, nodding at the people as they bowed down to them.

"There are a lot of unemployed people," Sasuke said. "I'm sure people will be willing to work if we pay them salaries."

"How can we finance that much people?" Naruto questioned. "And the expenses of the children?"

"Don't worry," Sasuke said as they entered the Hokage tower. "That's why we asked the clans for their help. We can easily share the expenses and cover them without a problem."

"Oh," Naruto smiled. That was a good idea.

They walked to the Hokage's office and entered inside without waiting.

"Good morning," Tsunade greeted them, looking up from her scrolls.

"Morning," Naruto replied with a smile and Sasuke settled for a nod.

"I heard of the plans you presented at the festival," Tsunade said. "A good idea but a just an idea."

Naruto's heart bet fearfully, but it was his husband who spoke first,

"What do you mean?"

"You can't decide to do things in my village without my knowledge and permission," Tsunade commented with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, for a change such as that, you need to get the village elders' approval."

"But we are not doing anything bad!" Naruto cried.

"Let me handle this," Sasuke whispered to Naruto and then looked at Tsunade. "Fine. Let's talk to the elders then."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and gave her consent as they heard a knock on the door. "I was about to start a meeting with the elders."

"Perfect," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stood closer to his husband as the three old and unfriendly looking people walked into the office. There was a woman and a man with traditional clothes and another man with a scarred chin and bandages around half of his face.

"Uchiha-san," The old woman greeted. "And Uzumaki-san. It's such an honor to see you in our village."

"Thanks," Naruto nodded.

"We want to build an orphanage as you probably have heard," Sasuke got to the point before losing any time. "But for _some_ reason, the Hokage thinks we need your approval."

"She's right," Danzo answered.

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "How so?"

"The children of the ninjas need to learn the life. They need to endure their roles and their future," Danzo explained. "If people start babying them, they will lose the sight of their roles."

"You mean the role of being death tools to the village?" Naruto hissed. "How can you disregard human life like that, more importantly children's life so easily like that?"

"This is the warrior's way," Danzo replied.

"It's the will of cruel people!" Naruto said, voice rising.

Danzo frowned.

"I've promised my bride this orphanage," Sasuke said calmly, drawing everyone's attention. "He's trying to do something good for everyone's sake. So, you are going to let him and moreover, will help him with every step of it."

Danzo scowled dangerously. "We don't take orders from you, Uchiha."

"Then is it okay to stop the Uchiha's financial support to the village?" Sasuke asked calmly but the elders' eyes widened. Sasuke smirked. "So bad that it's the Uchiha who pays your ridiculous amounts of salaries, right?"

Danzo gritted his teeth. "You can't threaten us like that!"

"Hmm," Sasuke tapped his chin with a finger. "Then how about I withdraw the Uchiha ninjas from their duties as well?"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"I'm sure Konoha can easily manage protection and missions without our help," Sasuke said with such innocence that Naruto was about to believe his husband's façade.

"Then what are your ninjas going to do?" Danzo hissed.

"They are always welcome in Whirlpool," Naruto backed up his husband. "As the future Lord, I would love to have a force such as the Uchiha within our village."

Danzo was ready to snap but Tsunade was quick to interfere. "We accept it. We will help you with the orphanage. It's with good intentions anyway."

Naruto gasped happily as Sasuke smirked.

"I had no doubt that you would do the right thing," Sasuke commented lightly. "Have a nice day."

After leaving the room, Naruto started giggling before throwing himself in his husband's arms. "Thank you so much Sasuke! They wouldn't let me do it without you by my side."

Sasuke smiled softly as he hugged his excited wife. "The village is old. They can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Naruto nodded quickly. "I'm going to go to see the house now!"

"You have a mission, remember?" Sasuke asked as he put Naruto's hair behind his ear.

Naruto gasped. "I totally forgot about it!"

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked. "You go ahead. I'll get the schedule of my future missions."

"Okay," Naruto nodded. "See you later then!"

"See you," Sasuke said with a smirk. "_Tonight_."

Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed deeply. Mumbling something under his breath, he left running. He ran into the training grounds where he would be meeting with his team.

What he was going to do? He had wanted it. He had asked Sasuke to be intimately together. But when his husband voiced it, Naruto could do nothing but feel fear. He feared the unknown. But the most important of all, he feared to fail.

What if he couldn't please Sasuke? What if he couldn't have a baby? As long as Naruto delayed it, there was a hope for them. They could always dream of their happy and bright future. But once they started having sex, it was all going to shatter. There weren't going to be innocent dreams anymore. There weren't going to be playful predictions anymore. Everything was going to turn into something automatic. Naruto was going to open his legs for Sasuke, Sasuke was going to try to get him pregnant. And as the time passed, they were going to lose their hopes slowly, getting bitter with each other.

Pushing away the dark thoughts that were trying to overwhelm him, Naruto focused on his kids for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was silent and chilly at the dinner table. Fugaku obviously wasn't pleased with Sasuke's outburst in the morning, so he faced away from Sasuke and Naruto. Mikoto was trying to make small talk while Sakura seemed to be lost in her own world.

Naruto couldn't eat anything. He just played with his food on the plate.

Sasuke sighed before standing up. "Excuse us."

He held out his hand and Naruto took it silently. Bowing down to the Lord and Lady, they left the dining room, walking to their quarters.

By the time they reached their room, Naruto was shaking like a leaf. He sat on the edge of the bed and trapped his hands between his thighs, trying to ease the tremors.

"I'm going on a new mission tomorrow," Sasuke said as he shed his short kimono.

"O-Oh," Naruto gulped. "How long will it take this time?"

"Not sure," Sasuke shook his head. "It's an S ranked mission."

Naruto's eyes widened. "It's going to be dangerous."

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess."

"Be careful," Naruto pleaded. "Promise me you will be careful?"

"I promise," Sasuke said as he approached his wife. "Now, how about we start making babies?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "J-Just like that?"

"Yeah," Sasuke stood above Naruto. "But of course, you should get naked."

Naruto nodded wordlessly. With shaking hands, he untied the obi of his yukata and let it pool around his waist. With a moment of timidity, Naruto gathered the yukata in his arms and held it against his chest, trying to cover his body as much as he could.

"Why don't you lie down?" Sasuke suggested as he studied Naruto's reactions.

Gulping, Naruto nodded and lied down on the soft bed, all the while holding onto the yukata like it was a lifeline.

Sasuke climbed on the bed and touched Naruto's face. His wife was facing away from him and he had his eyes closed tightly. Sasuke took in the sight of his wife's body. His long legs, pale skin that was covering them, soft looking thighs, lean arms that was wrapped around his upper body.

Without hesitation, Sasuke touched Naruto's trembling legs and then cupped his thighs, liking how the soft flesh filled his hands. Leaning over, he kissed the exposed side of the shoulder of his wife and then put kisses over his neck.

Naruto was breathing erratically as he felt his husband touching him intimately. He tried to shut out the uneasiness he felt and bit down the yukata he was holding onto to prevent himself from sobbing. He felt kisses but they did nothing to soothe him. He was waiting for the inevitable where Sasuke would tell him to spread his legs but it never came. Naruto waited some more, but nothing happened. Finally, he opened his teary eyes and looked up, a sob leaving his lips.

Sasuke was hovering over him and looking at him with such a soft face that it broke Naruto's heart.

"I'm s-sorry," Naruto sobbed. "P-Please don't hate me."

"How could I ever hate you?" Sasuke whispered as he wiped away Naruto's tears. He helped Naruto into a sitting position and dressed him with his yukata again.

"No, please," Naruto held onto his husband. "I w-was just not focused enough. Let's t-try again, yeah?"

"Shh," Sasuke let Naruto lay down again and settling beside him, he prepped his head up. "Don't push it Naruto. You will end up hurting us both."

Naruto cried silently for a while, his husband letting him pour his hear out. "I w-want to be with you. But f-for some reason, my heart is scared."

Sasuke laid his head down and took Naruto in his arms. "I knew you weren't ready Naruto, but I wanted you to see for yourself. I'm sorry if I was inconsiderate."

Naruto shook his head against Sasuke's chest, holding onto him tightly. "I want to p-protect you."

"I know," Sasuke sighed as he kissed Naruto's hair. "You want to give me a baby, but you have no idea that I already have you."

"That doesn't solve anything," Naruto sniffled.

Sasuke chuckled. "It's solved the conflicts in my life, I'm content."

Naruto sighed, playing with his fingers. "Father's upset with us."

"He will get over it," Sasuke replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes but decided to keep silent.

"Let's just go to sleep," Sasuke said as his eyes closed heavily. "I still have a mission to go in the morning."

Naruto nodded. "Good night."

"Night," Sasuke whispered and fell asleep quickly.

Naruto couldn't sleep at all. He just watched his husband and thought of the future.

* * *

Naruto had a smile on his face as he left his room.

Today he was going to start with the building of the orphanage. Sasuke had found a few people to help Naruto before going to his mission. Naruto had checked the house beforehand. It was three stories high and spacy but they still needed more space for beds and other things.

Naruto's smile dropped as he entered the dining room where there was no one but Sakura inside.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted the woman and nevertheless and sat down across from her.

"Morning," Sakura replied without taking her eyes off of the plate in front of her. "Mother and father had some business to attend to."

Naruto nodded and started with his breakfast.

He hated it. He hated the silence. He hated the air that was too tense not to notice. He hated how spent, miserable Sakura looked. Was it because of him?

"We are building an orphanage," Naruto said out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "I've heard about it."

"You can help with the preparations," Naruto said hesitantly. "Th-That is if you want."

Sakura's eyes widened, not expecting such an offer from Naruto. She wasn't sure as to why but she wondered. She wanted to learn what was so special about this boy that made Sasuke depend on him life a deprived man.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "I would like to help you."

"Great!" Naruto smiled. "We need all the help we can get."

Sakura nodded and they left the house after a quick breakfast.

If Naruto was honest, it was really awkward when they walked to the house Sasuke had given him. They had nothing to talk about. They only had one common ground; Sasuke. And Naruto wasn't going to talk about his husband to his former wife.

"How did you convince the elders?" Sakura asked. "They don't like change."

"Sasuke-sama was there to help me," Naruto smiled, already missing his husband who had been gone for almost a week. "He was really good with the words he chose."

Sasuke gritted her teeth. Fool. He was in love with Sasuke. It was clear as day, but it brought nothing but heartbreak. Sasuke was a beautiful rose, but his thorns hurt way too much to bear.

"Here we are," Naruto smiled as he stopped in front of the house.

Sasuke had given a house in the center of the village so the kids wouldn't be pushed away anymore. There were workers around, some of them were painting the house white with Naruto's request.

With a wide smile, Naruto entered the house. There were other workers inside, painting the walls and arranging the rooms so that they could fit in as many beds as possible.

"Uchiha-sama," The foreman bowed down to Naruto. "The top floor has been arranged as you wished."

"Thank you so much," Naruto smiled. "I'll check it out and start with cleaning."

The man gasped. "No, Uchiha-sama! We should find other people for cleaning."

"It's fine," Naruto waved his hand with a smile. "Thank you for your hard work."

With that, Naruto climbed the stairs quickly and gasped as he saw the big room in front of him. The walls had been broken down to create one, big room. Beds were placed in the room carefully. They weren't too close to each other so the kids wouldn't feel too tight.

"This will be the boys' room," Naruto explained to the silent Sakura as he wandered between the beds. "Second floor will be girls and first floor will be the common living space."

Sakura nodded, silently calculating Naruto. He looked so innocent, yet in a way, he was so dangerous. He had Sasuke wrapped around his little finger. It had been nearly five months since the marriage and nobody dared to make a noise about baby business after Sasuke's outburst to his father and elders.

It was so strange. Sasuke never stood up to his Lord. Clan came before everything, but in just five months, this Uzumaki boy changed him. He was smiling more, he was talking more, he was actually seeing the world. But why? Sakura couldn't see it. Why would Sasuke change for this newcomer when he shut out Sakura from his life?

Sakura shook her head and watched as Naruto found a bucket and a couple of cloths. He wetted them before starting with a window. He didn't ask for Sakura's help and Sakura wasn't sure if she would even help even if Naruto asked.

She turned around when she heard soft footsteps and bowed down deeply as she saw the newcomer.

"H-Hello," Hinata clutched the clear box she was holding to her chest tighter.

Naruto gasped happily as he saw the woman. She was becoming Naruto's first friend in the village. "Welcome, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled. Nodding at Sakura, she approached Naruto. "I w-wanted to help y-you."

Naruto gasped happily. "Thank you so much! I was about to start cleaning."

Hinata nodded as she left the box on a night stand. "I m-made some cake."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled as he turned back to his window. "We can have it when we have a break. Now we need to work!"

"Y-Yes," She found a mop and started cleaning the floors.

Sakura watched them with disbelief. Naruto was the heir of Uzumaki. He was an Uchiha by marriage. A person as royalty as him could only be found in story books, yet here he was. Cleaning the windows of an orphanage. Hinata was the queen of Hyuuga. The daughter of the Lord, the wife of the future Lord and the mother of the clan's heir. She was wiping the dusty floors.

An idiot and a spineless rat, a good match. Sakura left without letting anyone know, she wasn't going to clean up this place like she didn't have more important matters to take care of.

Naruto let out a deep breath as he stood back to study the room. "It looks good!"

"Y-Yes," Hinata nodded as she moved to Naruto's side. "Let's h-have some cake."

"And tea!" Naruto said as they walked down the stairs. The workers were also having their break so tea was already ready. Getting their mugs, Naruto and Hinata left the house, walking to the trees across from it. They sat down under a tree and started with their lunch.

"It's delicious," Naruto commented as he ate the cake.

"Th-Thank you," Hinata blushed.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "How are the kids?"

"They m-must be h-having their naps," Hinata replied with a soft smile.

Naruto nodded and spoke hesitantly, "That time, at the festival, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Hinata shook her head. "It's o-okay. How could y-you have known?"

Naruto nodded. He knew that he didn't have any right, but still, he couldn't help but ask, "What did they punish you for?"

Biting her lips, she looked down. "F-For giving birth t-to a girl."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?!"

Hinata nodded silently.

"But why?" Naruto asked, confusion clear on his face.

Hinata shrugged. "Clan needs heirs."

"But you already have a son," Naruto scratched his cheek.

"One is n-not enough," Hinata answered, picking at the grass.

"You are still young," Naruto said. "You can have more children in the future."

Hinata wiped away a stray tear quickly. "Th-There was a complication in th-the birth. I won't b-be able to have any more ch-children."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry."

"It's f-fine," Hinata tried to smile softly.

Naruto shook his head. "But, still, that's no reason to punish you. It wasn't your fault!"

Hinata shrugged. "Clan laws. There is nothing to do."

"But there should be," Naruto mumbled as he hugged his knees to his chest. "What of your husband?"

"He's b-bound by th-the laws as well," Hinata said. "B-But, he's a g-good man. Really… He j-just can't sh-show his e-emotions but h-he's always g-good to me and the k-kids."

"That's good," Naruto shrugged. "I guess…"

"It's o-okay," Hinata smiled. "I'm u-used it."

Naruto was about to argue that being used to it didn't make it okay but he stopped when he saw a ninja running to them at top speed and stood in front of them.

"Uchiha-sama," The young ninja panted.

"What is it?" Naruto jumped to his feet, his heart beating at his ears.

"There was a complication," The ninja said quickly. "The mission… Sasuke-sama's wounded heavily."

Naruto's hands went to his mouth to hold back a scream.

"N-Neji?!" Hinata asked frantically.

"His wounds are lighter," The ninja said softly.

Hinata gasped, ready to run to the hospital as Naruto grabbed her hand. Before she could realize what was happening she was standing at the entrance of the hospital.

Abandoning his friend, Naruto run into the hospital. He grabbed the first personnel he found and asked for Sasuke. After learning where he was, he ran to the room where his husband was being treated.

He nearly sobbed as he burst in the room. Sasuke was lying in a white bed. His chest was naked and wrapped with bandages. A doctor was checking over him while a nurse took notes.

"H-How is he?" Naruto asked, trembling in fear.

"Uchiha-sama," The doctor bowed down. "Your spouse had lost a lot of blood when he had first come to us. We have given him blood and took care of his wounds."

"He will be fine right?" Naruto asked with a tiny voice.

"We need to monitor him for a few days and wait for him to wake up. We will talk further after that," The man said.

Naruto gulped as he nodded.

The doctor gave a nod and left with the nurse.

Taking a deep breath to calm his wildly beating heart, Naruto walked to his husband's side and sat down at the edge of the bed. He looked so pale. Naruto held his hand and was startled with how cold it felt.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out gently but got no reply. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto called out again, tears filling his eyes. "You p-promised Sasuke, you promised to be careful," Naruto held his husband's hand against his chest and hugged it tightly. "L-Liar… Wake up so I can beat you u-up."

For three long days, Naruto waited for Sasuke to wake up without blinking an eye. Even Fugaku couldn't convince him to come home for rest.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sniffled as he leaned his face against his husband's chest. "Wake up please," He sobbed softly. "I c-can't take the silence anymore."

There was nothing but silence for some time and then Naruto's eyes widened as he felt an arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"Ninjas don't cry," Sasuke whispered with a husky voice.

Naruto gasped and started crying with relief. "I m-must be the worst n-ninja you have ever seen."

"You just might be the best," Sasuke kissed his wife's hair softly. "Don't cry anymore."

"See, I'm not," Naruto wiped away his tears quickly and gave his husband a big smile. "I'm so happy."

Sasuke smiled softly.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Naruto asked as he arranged the pillows behind Sasuke's head.

"Yes, love, I'm good," Sasuke smirked at his wife's blush who hadn't gotten used to hearing those endearing words from Sasuke yet.

"Okay," Naruto nodded as he covered Sasuke's body with the blanket. "You should get some sleep."

They had been discharged from the hospital after nearly a week. Sasuke's team had been ambushed and he had gotten the worst wounds out of the four. But thankfully, he was recovering really quickly. Naruto had just pushed everything aside and was focused on Sasuke's recovery, helping him with everything he could.

Sasuke nodded and smiled softly as Naruto leaned over to kiss his forehead and then shyly, his lips. Sasuke kissed his wife back, soothing him silently and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

Naruto watched over his husband till he fell asleep. Sighing in content, Naruto stood up from the bed and that's when he saw the pen on the nightstand. He looked at it and then at Sasuke's sleeping face, and an idea started forming in his mind.

With a smirk, Naruto grabbed the pen and approached his husband's sleeping form.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure for how long he slept but what woke him up was the footsteps running down the corridor beside their room. He sat up on the bed and blinked several times but as soon as he heard someone mentioning Itachi's name, he left the bed and room quickly.

He walked down the corridor and walked out of the house, his eyes widening at the sight. Itachi and Shisui were back and Naruto was with them, talking to them animatedly.

"Itachi," Sasuke smiled. "Shisui, welcome back."

Itachi looked up to his brother and his eyes widened slightly before gaining a perfect indifference mask. "Little brother."

Something was up. Sasuke looked at his family members suspiciously. Itachi's face seemed to be cracking up. Naruto was smiling at him so innocently that Sasuke thought he was up to something. And lastly, Shisui did nothing to hide his loud laughter.

His right eye started twitching, Sasuke went inside and entered the first bathroom he found in the corridor. He looked in the mirror and his eyes widened.

His whole face was drawn with a pen but the things that were the most eye-catchy were; his cheeks that had the same whiskers as Naruto and on his forehead, it said, _Naruto was here_.

"N…" Sasuke took a calming breath, but couldn't help but shout, "Naruto!"

His echoing scream mixed with his wife and brothers' joyful laughters, bringing a smile to everyone's face who witnessed it.

* * *

**That's it for now. I don't think I'll be able to update next week. So, see you in two weeks, thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, AU. Please note that the rating has changed.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Has anyone missed the story? I hope so! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them!**

**I want to recommend you guys a fic I love like crazy. It's "The Boy Bride" by MitsukiR. Please check it out, it's so cute that my heart can't take it!**

**Please enjoy this part!**

* * *

"Here, wear this."

Sasuke helped Naruto to put on a thick, leather glove that reached to his elbow.

"Don't use your other arm, okay?" Sasuke asked as Naruto moved his gloved fingers. "His claws will hurt your skin."

Naruto nodded with big, excited eyes.

Sasuke smiled at his wife's enthusiasm. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded.

"Alright," Sasuke brought the middle and the pointer fingers of his each hand to his mouth and whistled loudly.

They both watched the clear sky for a while, then Naruto gasped loudly as he saw a hawk flying to them at a fast speed.

"Hold out your arm," Sasuke instructed as he moved to stand behind Naruto, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Biting his lips, Naruto held out his gloved hand for the hawk to land on.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, seeing his wife hesitation. "He won't hurt you."

The hawk flied around them, as if seizing them, and then landed on Naruto's gloved forearm.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto gasped happily. "See, he's here."

"Yeah," Naruto watched the proud animal with wide eyes. It had creamy feathers over all its body with only his head dark brown. "What's his name?"

"Taka," Sasuke answered as he caressed the fluffy belly of the big bird.

Naruto giggled. "So original."

Sasuke smirked. "I caught him when I was a child. Since then, we became great friends. He's really fast and always carries my messages."

Naruto nodded. "That's so good."

"Let's feed him," Sasuke opened the pouch he was holding and let Naruto take a piece of meat. "Hold the tip. He might catch your fingers accidently."

Nodding, Naruto got a small piece of raw meat and held it out. Without hesitation, the hawk ate the meat Naruto fed him with.

"He's eating from me!" Naruto announced happily.

Sasuke smiled at his wife's enthusiasm. "Yes, he is."

"Taka, you are so beautiful," Naruto said in awe.

Sasuke smirked. "No, you are."

Naruto blushed deeply, looking down.

Taka cried loudly, spreading his long wings to get Naruto's attention.

"Oh, sorry," Getting another piece of meat, Naruto kept feeding the hawk. "Do you think he could take a letter to Whirlpool?"

"Of course he can," Sasuke said, caressing Naruto's hair, knowing that he missed his family and friends.

Naruto smiled happily and turned to face his husband as Taka flew away. "Then I'll go write a letter immediately!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Go ahead, love. Don't forget to send my greetings."

Naruto nodded wildly. Rising on his tip-toes, he kissed the corner of Sasuke's lips and hurried back to the house. On his way, he came across Itachi. Bowing down to him, as he kept running.

Sasuke looked after his wife with a loving smile.

"He's so lively," Itachi commented as he approached his brother.

"Yeah," Sasuke laughed softly as Naruto nearly tripped over, feet tangling with his kimono's skirt, before getting in the house. "He's like a fresh breath to me."

Itachi nodded with a smile. "I was expecting to find him pregnant to be honest."

Sasuke let out a deep breath and motioned for his brother to follow him. They walked deeper into the garden and sat down under a tree.

"You feel better, right?" Itachi asked once they settled down.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, touching his chest. "I'm good. Don't worry."

Itachi nodded. After hearing about Sasuke's injury, they had rushed back to the village. "So…" Itachi leaned his back against the tree and closed his eyes. "Spill."

"Naruto and I-" Sasuke scratched his brow. "We are trying to build a healthy relationship."

Itachi smirked. "That's really good."

Sasuke gave a nod. "Yeah... He loves me, I know that he does, but he still needs time to realize the extent of his own feelings."

Itachi nodded. "How did you convince father?"

"I kinda snapped at him," Sasuke said softly.

Itachi laughed at his brother's sour expression. "Really? You have never done such a thing before."

Sasuke nodded. "You know, when I was younger you had done the same."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You had stood up to father and the elders to be able to get married to Shisui," Sasuke gazed at the clouds as he talked. "I hadn't understood why back then, but now, I do."

Itachi smiled and hit Sasuke's shoulder playfully. "You grew up."

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head. "Really now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Itachi stood up with a smirk. "I'm going to join my husband with his nap."

"Then I guess I'll join my wife with writing letters," Sasuke mumbled and walked after his brother into the main house.

When he stepped into the house, he nearly crushed into his former wife.

Sakura blushed deeply as her chest touched against Sasuke's. "H-Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. "Hello."

"How are you?" Sakura said, smiling beautifully. For the first time in months, she was actually talking to Sasuke.

"As good as a newlywed man would feel," Sasuke answered with a smirk.

Sakura's heart throbbed painfully. "You really are happy?"

"Why?" Sasuke questioned with a raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I guess," Sakura whispered softly. "I'm going to see my family."

Sasuke shrugged and walked past Sakura without a word.

Biting her lips, Sakura left the house and the Uchiha compound slowly.

She was going to die here. Slowly, she was going to fade away and nobody was going to care. Sasuke was too absorbed with Naruto to even notice what was happening around him. That, and Sakura wasn't even sure if he would care or not.

Sighing deeply, Sakura took the way of her family's house. Before she got married to Sasuke, her family lived at the slums of the city but after the marriage, thanks to the Uchiha, they had moved to a big house in the center of the village. And since that day, Sakura was supporting her family with anything she could get out of the Uchiha.

Sakura knocked on the wooden door and soon, it was opened by her mother.

"Sakura!" She gasped happily and hugged her tightly. Sakura didn't like to be seen around her commoner family so it was rare for her to see her daughter.

"Hello, mother," Sakura said and entered inside without letting anybody see her. "Where is father?"

"Living room," She answered. "He's drinking coffee. Do you want some?"

"Yes, please," Nodding, Sakura walked to the living room where she found her father sitting beside a window, watching the street. "Hello, father."

"Sakura," Her father smiled pleasantly. "Welcome."

"Thank you, father," Sakura sat down in front of him of the sofa. "How are you?"

"Fine, how about you?" He asked as he watched her reaching to her obi.

"Fine," Sakura nodded and handed a handful of money to her father's eager hands.

The red haired man counted the money quickly and then frowned showing his displeasure. "What's this? There is so little money here."

"I'm sorry, father," Sakura whispered. "Since Sasuke-kun's new marriage, it's hard to get money."

The man gritted his teeth. "What's that supposed to mean? You are the first wife!"

Sakura shrugged. "Sasuke-kun has taken a royal wife, nothing I say matters."

When Sakura looked up, she saw what was coming but there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Tears filled her eyes as her father slapped her across the face harshly.

"It's all because of you!" The man hissed. "All you needed was to birth a son, but you couldn't!"

Sakura bit her lips as she looked down. "I'm so sorry father."

The man sneered and looked away. "What of the new bride?"

"He's not pregnant," Sakura said quickly. That was the only relief she had.

"Hmm…" He scratched his beard. "What kind of a person is he?"

Sakura shrugged. "He's seventeen and really naïve. But for some reason, everybody loves him like he's some sort of angel."

The man was silent for a while. "You need to get back your position."

"H-How?" The pink haired woman blinked.

"By showing the angel's dirty side," The red haired man smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened as her father started talking. Then, an identical smirk covered her face.

She hadn't said her last words yet.

* * *

"Will these be enough?" Naruto asked as he eyed the boxes that were getting carried into a carriage by the servants.

"I think so," Sasuke nodded beside him. "If not, we will get them more."

Naruto nodded happily. The boxes had presents for the children of the orphanage. The orphanage had started working and this was going to be the first official visit of the Uchiha couple.

They settled in another carriage and took the way of the orphanage.

"Do I look good?" Naruto asked as he smoothed out his kimono as they stood in front of the building.

Sasuke smiled softly. "You do. Don't worry, the kids will love you."

Naruto nodded quickly with a deep blush and stepped inside, followed closely by his husband.

His smile dropped when he entered the building. The kids were standing in line at the stairs and as soon as Naruto stepped inside, they started singing a song about how thankful they were.

Gulping, Naruto raised a hand, signaling the teacher to stop the kids.

"Is there something wrong, Uchiha-dono?" The female teacher asked quickly.

"Yes," Naruto answered angrily. "As far as I know this orphanage was designed to be a home to children, not a military camp."

"B-But," The teacher was taken aback. "I just wanted to have a welcome ceremony for you."

"I don't want such things," Naruto shook his head. "Dressing the kids up in uniforms, forcing them to learn such needless things… I don't want any of these happening again."

The teacher nodded quickly.

"Hello," Smiling, Naruto kneeled down in front of the kids. They were looking at him with wide eyes. "My name's Naruto. What are your names?"

Some of the kids blushed and looked away, not used to such a gentle treatment. Some of them moved behind the other, trying to hide.

Naruto smiled softly. "Nobody wants to talk to me?"

"H-Hello," A little girl mumbled.

"Hello," Naruto smiled happily. "Do you like your new home?"

The girl nodded quickly. "I even have my own bed!"

Naruto smiled sadly. "That's wonderful… I'll make sure that you will have anything you need from now on."

The girl nodded with a big smile.

"Do you think your brothers and sisters like it here, too?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the children.

"I do!" A boy shouted.

"I'm so glad," Naruto smiled happily. "Wanna open your presents?"

There was a chorus of excited gasps and Naruto stood up as Sasuke directed the servants inside to carry the boxes. Next hour was a happy blur. The kids loved their presents and everything Naruto got for them.

"Mama," Shin, the boy who Naruto had met at the streets, approached him and held out his present to Naruto. "Coudn open."

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked up and saw Sasuke watching him with equally shocked eyes.

A gasp left Naruto's lips as he knelt down. "You couldn't?"

"No," Shin shook his head. "Mama help."

"Y-Yeah," Pushing back his tears, Naruto tore the package open before hugging the tiny child into his chest.

Sasuke watched his wife with soft eyes. Naruto was perfect. How he opened his heart easily, how he tried to share his love, how he cared for even strangers... He was going to make a beautiful mother to their children.

Sasuke looked down as a child drew his attention and together with Naruto, they spent the rest of their day with the children.

* * *

"I hope we get a cool mission today!" Konohamaru said excitedly as they walked to the tower.

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile.

"There is no small or big mission, Konohamaru," Moegi reminded. "Sensei has said that many times."

"Yeah, yeah," Konohamaru waved a hand. "But all of the other teams have gone out of the village and they all talk about the adventures they had."

"And we catch cats and help farmers and people," Udon said as he sniffled.

"Exactly!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "It's so boring!"

"Well, now we will learn our new mission," Naruto said as they walked to the Hokage's office. "But whatever it is, I won't hear any complaints, okay?"

"Yes, sensei," Konohamaru mumbled.

Nodding, Naruto knocked on the door of the Hokage's office and they entered inside after hearing their approval.

"Hello, Tsunade-san," Naruto smiled at the woman who was sitting behind her desk with two advisors standing by her side.

"Good morning," The woman greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine," Naruto smiled. "Weather's so good today."

"Yes," Tsunade nodded. "How is the orphanage going?"

"Really good," Naruto beamed. "The children are happy and the villagers work voluntary!"

"That's nice," Tsunade commented. "Anyway, there is a new mission for you."

Naruto nodded quickly.

"All of the teams have been assigned to their missions and there is only one left," Tsunade explained. "Considering your team never had field experience, we have decided that this mission will be perfect for you."

Naruto gave another nod.

"This is a top secret mission. I need you to deliver forbidden scrolls to the Kazekage," Tsunade said.

Konohamaru gasped happily.

"You need to be careful, because it's known that other hidden villages are also after these scrolls," Tsunade warned.

"Understood," Naruto gave a nod.

This was also going to be a first for him, but he didn't voice it. Naruto was a trained ninja but back in his home, he was the only royal child and he had been held back strictly. The fear of losing him was too much to ignore.

Taking the scrolls, Naruto put them in his pouch.

"You will leave tomorrow morning," Tsunade said. "Be fast."

"Yes," Naruto nodded and they left the tower.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru jumped happily. "Finally a real mission!"

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad that you are finally happy."

"Yes!" Konohamaru smiled widely. "Let's celebrate!"

"Can we go to Ichiraku's again?" Udon asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "Teuchi-san must have missed us."

"Yes!" Moegi smiled happily and they all took the way of the ramen stand.

They all liked it there and the owner especially loved Naruto. He wasn't like any royalty. When he smiled, he did it genuinely. When he said something, he actually meant it. When he loved, he did it purely. There was no second motives behind his actions. The whole village was falling for the Uchiha bride slowly.

After having their ramens and saying their farewells, Naruto took the way of the Uchiha compound. He hadn't seen Sasuke all day and he was really excited to tell his husband about his new mission.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran into their room.

"Naruto," Sasuke smiled softly as he put down the book he was reading. "What's got you so excited?"

"I've got an important mission!" Naruto puffed out his chest. "We will leave early in the morning and deliver forbidden scrolls to Suna!"

Sasuke stood up with a frown. "It sounds dangerous."

"Yes!" Naruto kept on happily. " The Hokage confirmed that it's really important and dangerous."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then spoke harshly, leaving no room for argument. "No. I don't want you to go."

Naruto was taken aback. "Wha- Why?"

"You are not ready for such a mission Naruto," Sasuke said and then muttered angrily. "Damn Hokage, how could she push that down onto you…"

"I can do it," Naruto said, Sasuke not missing the hurtful tone of his wife voice.

"I know that you think you can do it," Sasuke tried to explain patiently. "But you are still so inexperienced, Naruto."

"No!" Naruto cried, getting angrier by seconds. "I will take this mission."

"No," Sasuke growled. "I don't want you to go and you won't go."

"You can't order me around!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "Look Naruto, I understand that you want to prove yourself, I know that you want to face enemies and taste victory, but it's still early. You are not ready for such a mission, you are only seventeen years old."

"Young? You were fifteen when you got married!" Naruto blurted out.

Both of their eyes widened as soon as the words left Naruto's mouth.

"I-I…" Naruto gulped. His husband's face had paled so much that he almost looked like a ghost. "I didn't mean it, Sasuke. I'm so sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke shook his head. "I know that you didn't."

"No, but for real," Naruto approached his husband and held onto his shoulders desperately. "I'm sorry Sasuke, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, baby, I'm not," Sasuke wrapped his arms around his wife's lithe frame and held him tight against his chest. "It's okay…"

Naruto nodded against his husband's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled softly. "It's our first disagreement, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded again.

"I'll compromise," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Either you don't go, or I come with you, the choice is yours."

Naruto glared at his husband for a while and then sighed. "Fine. Come with me."

Sasuke's smirk widened. "I knew that you would make the right choice."

"Hmph," Naruto folded his arms over his chest and looked away with a huff.

Chuckling, Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and leaned over to kiss him. Blushing brightly, Naruto kissed his husband back.

Naruto liked kissing his husband. He liked the feel of his soft lips against his own. He liked the unique taste of him. He wasn't very good at it, but he mimicked what Sasuke was doing and put his feelings into the kiss. The soft, satisfied look Sasuke had after they broke apart was enough to fill Naruto's heart with warmness.

"Let's have dinner," Sasuke suggested as he took Naruto's hand.

Nodding, Naruto followed his husband into the dining room.

* * *

"Good luck and be careful!" Sakura smiled. "Here, take this, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto accepted the bento Sakura had prepared with wide eyes. "Th-Thank you."

"You are welcome," Sakura smiled warmly.

Naruto looked up to his husband but he seemed just as confused as him.

"Right," Sasuke took Naruto's hand and giving a nod to Sakura, he dragged him out of the compound.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as they walked to the village gates.

Sasuke shrugged. "She must have been struck by lightning or something."

Naruto was silent for a while. "Maybe she realized that it's destiny and accepted our situation?"

Sasuke curved his lips downwards. "I doubt it. It doesn't matter what she thinks anyways."

"I think we should put behind us the bad memories," Naruto smiled brightly. "Since she made the first move, the next should be me!"

"You are not obligated to do anything," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know!" Naruto rubbed his face against Sasuke's bicep affectionately. "But I want us to be friends... I don't want any coldness between us."

Leaning over, Sasuke kissed his wife's shiny hair as he inhaled his scent. "However you wish, my kindhearted, beautiful love."

Naruto blushed softly and brushed his lips against Sasuke's gently. "How about we get her a present in Suna after the mission?"

"If you wish," Sasuke nodded. "Just don't let your guard down that easy."

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "Look Sasuke, I know what she did was not good, but you were also at fault."

Sasuke looked away.

Squeezing his husband's hand, Naruto kept talking, "I know that you have wasted precious years with her, but she's so unhappy, Sasuke. You should set her free."

Sighing, Sasuke gave a nod. "I'll give her a house of her own and will arrange her a salary to manage her life."

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled happily. He had no doubt that Sasuke would do the right thing.

"Sensei!" The kids cried once they saw Naruto approaching.

"Good morning!" Naruto smiled at his kids. "Are we late?"

"No," Udon shook his head as he sniffled.

"Did you pack enough tissues?" Naruto questioned the adorable boy.

"Yes, sensei," Udon nodded.

"I didn't know Uchiha-sama was also coming with us," Moegi smiled.

"I thought this was a top-secret mission," Konohamaru folded his arms over his chest. "How come Lord Uchiha's here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Got a problem kid?"

Konohamaru frowned and looked away.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm your sensei's husband. Wherever he goes, I follow. Simple as that."

"Don't you need the Hokage's permission though?" Udon asked lazily.

"I need no one's approval," Sasuke stated impassively.

"Sasuke-sama will be mostly observing from afar," Naruto explained quickly. "It's still our team's special mission, alright?"

The kids nodded excitedly and they took off.

As Naruto said, Sasuke let the team get ahead of him and he mostly followed after them silently. He let Naruto guide the kids and watched as they associated with the nature.

Their first day was uneventful and eventually, they stopped to make camp for the night. The kids took the first watches and when it was Naruto's turn, Sasuke emerged from the shadows to accompany his spouse.

"You are doing good," Sasuke whispered as he rested against a tree, Naruto sitting against him comfortably as they watched the fire dancing with the shadows.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered back, neither of them wanting the kids to wake up. "Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto held onto the arms that were wrapped around him tightly. "I think the kids feels safer with you around."

"No," Sasuke shook his head as he buried his face in Naruto's neck. "They are confident because they trust you. They know that you will protect them."

"Yes," Naruto nodded, rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's hair.

Touching his husband was becoming an essential part of Naruto's life. Feeling his silent support was helping Naruto to face each new day confidently. Knowing that he had Sasuke was filling his heart with joy. Sometimes, he could be overbearing, but somehow, Naruto knew that he only thought of his wellbeing, nothing more.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke whispered. "I'll watch over you all."

Nodding, Naruto snuggled deeper into his husband's chest and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Are we close yet?" Moegi asked as they ran amongst the trees.

It was the third day of their mission and there wasn't any signs of Suna yet.

"We have two more days to go," Naruto said after checking out his map. "Let's take a break."

The kids sat down immediately, already exhausted.

"Udon, wipe your nose," Naruto started taking care of his kids one by one. "Konohamaru, water. You are not drinking enough," Naruto walked to the only girl of the team last. "Moegi, did you bring your hair-ties?"

Moegi nodded as she took off two red ties from her pocket. Her hair had managed to snap another tie.

"Let's braid it, okay?" Naruto suggested as he sat behind the girl. "It'll be easier for you to use for now."

"Yes!" Moegi nodded happily.

Sasuke walked into the clearing Naruto's team had settled slowly. He was following them from very far away, not wanting to jeopardize their first mission as a team.

He was about to settle down when he noticed shadows moving among the trees. Frowning, Sasuke unsheathed his sword and his eyes widened slightly as he saw them moving to the clearing.

"Naruto, watch out!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto jumped to his feet but before he could realize what was happening, they were surrounded by four, black clad shinobi.

"Fight stance," Naruto ordered his kids. "Do not drop your guard."

The ninjas seized Naruto for a moment and then charged without waiting.

Naruto didn't hesitate to fight back but his mind was at the three genin. They wouldn't be able take this level of ninjas. They were just kids.

"Focus, Naruto," Sasuke hissed as he appeared beside his wife. "Get rid of these useless men."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke charged, easily killing the first shinobi. The kids were also fighting off the other ninja as Naruto watched. This was it... This was the reality Sasuke tried so hard to protect him from. This was the nature of shinobi. Kill or get killed, simple. But why Naruto couldn't do it?

Breathing shallowly, Naruto threw himself at an enemy and focused on knocking him out. All he needed to do was to put them to sleep, then they could run away. He was successful with taking two ninjas down. And when he looked around he saw two dead bodies lying on the forest floor. Sasuke had showed no mercy.

When he looked back, Naruto saw Sasuke putting the three genin together for their safety. He was about to take a sigh of relief when another ninja appeared right behind Sasuke, ready to finish him off.

"No..." Before realizing what was happening, Naruto's legs moved on their own accord and his wind met with a chakra ball in his palm. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around at his wife's cry and his eyes widened as he came face to face with the enemy. The man's eyes were also wide and a small cough left his lips as blood dripped down from his mouth.

Sasuke looked down to see a gentle hand sticking out of the man's chest, now dripping with blood.

Naruto drew his hand back and the body collapsed on the ground heavily. He was breathing with short gasps as he looked at the dead body and then he looked up to meet his husband's shocked gaze.

"I-I..." Naruto's eyes widened as if realizing what he did for the first time. "I k-killed him… I k-killed a p-person."

Naruto closed his clean hand over his mouth as he felt his stomach moving. He turned around and ran to the bushes. He collapsed on the dusty ground before throwing up whatever he had in his stomach. He had a look at his bloody hand with the corners of his eyes and started sobbing loudly.

"Shh," Sasuke sat down behind his wife and washed his face and then his bloody hand gently. He helped Naruto to rinse his mouth and drink some water to calm him down.

Sasuke wanted to comfort Naruto but at the moment, he knew that whatever he said would only hurt him more.

"Come on," Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet and held his shivering form tightly as he approached to the tree, the kids were sitting by a trunk.

Moegi was crying openly and Udon was clinging to her tightly. Sasuke could see the telltale wetness behind his glasses. Konohamaru was looking away with a frown but Sasuke could easily see his trembling pout.

"You all did well," Sasuke said. He needed to take them out of here. "Now we need to get back to Konoha."

Nobody moved and a new wave of silent sobs started shaking Naruto as he saw the dead body. Sasuke hugged him to his chest tightly, covering his vision and focused on the kids again.

"Hey, Moegi," Sasuke took the girl's attention first. "You want to be medic ninja, right? It's all a part of it."

Moegi nodded through tears. "B-But, they w-won't let me d-do it."

Sasuke let out a short sigh. "From this day on, you and Udon are under my care, okay? The Uchiha will support your education and your life decisions."

Moegi and Udon nodded with wide eyes.

"Come on, future Hokage," Sasuke called out to Konohamaru. "Help your friends up and let's go back home."

Nodding quickly, Konohamaru helped Moegi and Udon to stand up and looked up to Sasuke expectantly, waiting for his next order.

"Today, what happened here, is a secret between us," Sasuke said. "We won't talk about this to anyone, okay?"

The kids nodded quickly.

Quickly, Sasuke created two clones. "You walk ahead of me, I'll watch over you all from behind."

Nodding, the trio held hands and started walking quickly. The clones got lost in the trees, protecting them without being seen.

Sasuke took Naruto onto his back and started walking behind the kids.

"Don't worry," He whispered as he squeezed Naruto's thighs. "We'll go back home and everything will be alright. Sasuke's here to take care of you."

Sasuke heard a sniffle and then the arms around his neck held onto him tighter.

No more words were said for a long while. Nothing was heard but Naruto's little, heartbreaking sobs. And nothing was seen but blood and broken dreams behind closed eyelids.

* * *

**This will be a turning point in Naruto's life I think. We will see how he will change. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, see you next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns our baby Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter. Wow, it's already tenth! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke had been a simple man. He had had simple dreams and ambitions. Get married, have a child, lead the clan; it had been pretty simple and clear. Life had been black and white, Sasuke had have no doubts about anything. But it all changed when a little ball of sunshine entered his life out of nowhere.

Now, Sasuke knew that there were also shades of gray in life. Nothing could be absolutely right and nothing could be absolutely wrong. With Naruto, he learned that he needed to change, bend, and sometimes even get broken to protect what you hold dear. At twenty-five, he realized that he was growing up. He was becoming a real man.

But now, when Sasuke gazed at Naruto's little form that was covered by sheets, he didn't know what to do.

"Naruto," Calling out softly, Sasuke sat down beside his wife. "Love, let me see your face."

Sasuke heard a heartbreaking sniffle and then the sheets moved, revealing Naruto's face.

Sasuke bit his lips as bloodshot eyes looked up to him, as if pleading for understanding. Leaning down, Sasuke kissed his wife's eyelids lingeringly.

"I'll bring you lunch," Sasuke whispered, afraid of disturbing Naruto.

Naruto shook his head quickly. "I don't want to eat."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Leaning over, he let Naruto wrap his arms around his shoulders tightly. "I'm worried for your health. You are not eating, you are not sleeping… I'm afraid that you are going to get ill."

Naruto sighed shakily. "D-Don't worry."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, baby… I can't help you and it's killing me."

Naruto wiped away a stray tear quickly. "You helped me. W-Without you, the kids w-would had die."

"No," Sasuke held his wife tighter as he took him into a sitting position. "Look, Naruto, you can't keep on like this. These what ifs won't take you anywhere. Whatever happened is in the past, we can't change anything about it anymore. I know it's hard on you, but please try to forget."

Naruto nodded against his husband's shoulder. He was plaid in his arms like a doll.

Sasuke held him tighter as he kissed his hair. "I'll go to drop the scrolls and have you resigned from your duties."

"No!" Naruto shook his head quickly. "I can't abandon the kids."

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Fine."

Naruto drew back and cupped Sasuke's cheeks and gave him a small smile. "Thank you," Lifting his head, he kissed Sasuke's lips softly. "I love you so much."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He had never heard Naruto saying those words so profoundly. "I love you, too. Don't ever doubt it, okay?"

Naruto nodded quickly and didn't lose anytime to kiss back as Sasuke pressed his lips against his. There was no hesitation. There was no second thoughts. Just two hearts ready to love unconditionally.

Sasuke had to close his eyes and take his breathing under control after their kiss. When he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto watching him with soft eyes. At that moment, Sasuke felt like an invisible yet hard wall broke down between them.

He hugged his wife to his chest tightly. "I'll bring you some ramen."

"Don't bother," Naruto protested weakly.

Sasuke shook his head as he helped Naruto to lie down once again and covering his body with the soft duvet. "Try to get some sleep. I won't be long."

Naruto nodded and caressed Sasuke's hair as his husband kissed his forehead.

Naruto buried himself under the covers as Sasuke left.

Everybody would lose their innocence at different times. Sasuke had lost his when he was forced to get married at fifteen. Sakura had lost her innocence the moment she had decided to have Sasuke. And Naruto lost his own when he killed for the first time.

He couldn't understand it. Why? Why there were ninjas, hidden villages? What they couldn't share? Why they couldn't solve their problems by mutual understanding? Now Naruto was one of them too… He had become a tool. A tool that was trained to kill people, to end their lives and dreams… What for? What they gained by doing so? Nothing but hatred.

Naruto took a shaky breath. He was so glad that Sasuke had tagged along for the mission. He didn't know what he would have done without him. He had protected all of them and when Naruto saw that ninja behind Sasuke, he had lost all sense of reason. All he thought of was to save Sasuke. All he thought of was to protect his husband.

Naruto couldn't imagine his life without him anymore. It was like something had been missing all along and Sasuke completed his life like nothing ever did and ever could. Death… It had showed the importance of life to Naruto vividly.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto cuddled up to his husband's pillow and closed his weary eyes.

* * *

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he closed the door behind him.

He didn't know how to make Naruto feel better. He was so broken that Sasuke felt like nothing he did could heal him.

"Hello!"

Sasuke looked up at the cheerful voice and saw Sakura approaching him with a huge smile and a tray at her hands.

Sasuke gave an acknowledging nod.

"How is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "I made chocolate cake for him. I heard he likes it!"

Sasuke nodded slowly. Sakura had changed so much in such a small time that he couldn't believe his eyes.

"He does," Sasuke responded. "But he's sleeping now."

"Oh," Sakura nodded slowly. "It's fine then, he can eat it after dinner."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded as he walked away. "See you later."

Sakura beamed. "See you!"

Shrugging to himself, Sasuke took the way of the Hokage tower. He needed to get rid of these scrolls and get a long leave for Naruto. He didn't care what happened in his absence, Naruto needed to be away from all of this ninja work for a while.

Sasuke entered the Hokage's office without waiting for approval.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha, what brings you here?"

Without a word, Sasuke left the forbidden scrolls on her desk. "Assign another ninja for this mission."

Tsunade frowned. "You don't tell me what to do. And you can't hide a failure with your aggression."

"Failure?" Sasuke hissed. "Naruto didn't want this duty. You pushed my spouse into this mess!"

"We are ninjas," Tsunade stood up. "We do what we need to do."

"Not my wife," Sasuke challenged. "This is my only warning to you so listen closely. You _won't_ force Naruto into anything he doesn't want. You _won't_ affect his choices. You _won't_ embarrass him about what he can and can't do. Understood?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to argue but Sasuke stopped her with a raised hand.

"Naruto's taking a temporary leave," Sasuke said impassively. "Find a suitable jounin to assist his team."

"Uchiha!" Tsunade shouted, not liking the orders Sasuke was throwing at her.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, that's all."

Without waiting for a reply, Sasuke left her room and came face to face with Naruto's genin team.

"Good, I was going to start looking for you," Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. "Your sensei's on leave and you will have another sensei for some time."

"Why?" Konohamaru cried.

"Let's say he's ill," Sasuke explained. "He needs some time to heal. So, work hard in his absence and be obedient to your new sensei, alright?"

The kids nodded slowly. Obviously not happy with the news.

"Can we visit him?" Moegi pleaded.

"Yes, please," Udon nodded.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But only for a short time."

The trio nodded eagerly.

Together, they left the tower. Moegi insisted that they needed flowers so they spent some time with plucking flowers around. Sasuke said that he could pay for their flowers but he couldn't convince them and in the end, he ended up plucking flowers with them.

The kids were all awed by the Uchiha compound's size and wealth when they entered the estate.

"This way," Sasuke led the kids to their room and entered inside first. He found Naruto on the bed with his pillow clutched to his chest. "Naruto?" Sasuke knelt down and Naruto's eyes fluttered open. "Were you sleeping?"

Naruto shook his head. "No," He whispered. "Just resting my eyes."

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked as he caressed his wife's sunshine hair.

Naruto shrugged.

"You have guests," Sasuke said as he walked to the door.

"Oh?" Blinking Naruto sat up on the bed and gasped happily as his team walked into the room.

"Sensei!" Moegi cried. "How are you?"

"You are not dying are you?" Udon asked as he scratched his nose.

"Don't be stupid," Konohamaru said. "He will be fine!"

Naruto smiled softly. "Konohamaru's right. How about you three? How do you feel?"

"Good," Udon said and the other two nodded.

"These are for you, Naruto-sensei," Moegi handed the colorful flowers to his hands.

"Thank you so much," Naruto murmured as he inhaled the fresh flowers. "You are all such good kids."

Moegi blushed and the boys smiled.

"Uchiha-sama said that we will have another sensei for a while," Moegi said softly.

Naruto looked up to his husband immediately.

"Till you recover," Sasuke supplied.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes… Don't upset your new sensei, okay? Show them how good you are."

The kids nodded and left one by one after wishing Naruto a quick recovery.

"They are good kids," Sasuke commented as Naruto lied down again.

Naruto nodded silently, his eyes closed tightly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"Y-You saved them," Naruto sniffled. "Without you... I-"

"Shh," Sasuke lied down behind his wife and spooned him up tightly. "What have I told you? Enough with this already."

Naruto nodded quickly, not wanting to upset his husband.

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's hair as he put a hand over Naruto's abdomen. "Shit," He cursed. "I totally forgot your ramen."

"It's okay," Naruto whispered. "I don't feel like eating."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. For a long while, they were both silent. Naruto lied on his side with closed eyes while Sasuke held onto him tightly.

Sasuke frowned as he heard small taps over their glass door. He got up to find Taka with a note attached to his leg.

"Thanks," Sasuke took the note before caressing Taka's belly. "You are a good boy. Now go back to the nest."

Giving a loud cry, Taka flied away.

Sasuke opened the small scroll and smiled softly.

"Naruto," Sasuke sat on the bed. "It's from Whirlpool."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to his husband with his blurry eyes.

"There is a wedding invitation here," Sasuke read the letter quickly. "For Nagato and Yahiko… Wanna go?"

"R-Really?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, love," Sasuke smiled softly. He knew how Naruto needed a change of environment. Besides, seeing his family and friends would help him recover. "Remember your promise? You are going to show me your secret place."

Naruto nodded quickly. Sitting up, he hugged his husband tightly. "Can we leave now?"

Sasuke chuckled as he rubbed his wife's back. "How about tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Naruto smiled happily. "Then- Then I'll start packing our stuff!"

Sasuke laughed softly as Naruto left the bed quickly. "Yeah, go ahead."

He lied down on the bed and watched as Naruto ran around the room.

* * *

Sakura bit her lips as she watched the carriage getting ready for the Uchiha couple's journey. As soon as she heard footsteps approaching, she put a smile on her face and faced the royal Uchiha family.

"Don't forget to send our greetings," Mikoto said with a smile.

"Yes, mother," Naruto nodded.

"Bring us wedding candy," Shisui said with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if you like sweets."

"He loves me right?" Itachi asked with a smirk as Shisui cracked down, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh god," Sasuke grabbed his Naruto's hand and bowed down to his Lord and Lady. "Take care."

Fugaku gave a nod. "Invite the Lord and Lady here for a longer visit."

"Yes, my Lord," Sasuke bowed down again.

"I hope you will have a safe journey," Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sasuke nodded.

"Here," Sakura handed the book she was holding to Naruto. "I've finished this recently. It's really good, maybe it can occupy you on the road."

"Thank you," Naruto accepted the book with a soft smile. "I'll make sure to read it."

"Then we can discuss it after your return!" Sakura smiled widely.

"Yes, that would be nice," Naruto smiled hesitantly, still not used to Sakura's good side.

"Let's go," Sasuke tugged at Naruto's hand and waited till his wife settled in before getting inside.

With hand waves, they left the Uchiha and Konoha behind fast.

* * *

"How long we have left to go?" Naruto asked as he changed a page.

"Three or four more days," Sasuke said, nose buried in Naruto's hair.

Sasuke was sprawled out on a seat beside the small window while his legs were placed over the seat at the other side. Naruto was lying in his husband's arms while he read the book Sakura gave him.

"Is it good?" Sasuke asked with closed eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Remind me to get her a present this time, okay?"

"Alright," Sasuke inhaled the sweet scent of his wife. "I'll arrange her new settings after we are back."

Naruto nodded. "How long we will stay there?"

"Till you say you are ready to go back," Sasuke answered.

"I..." Naruto cleared his throat before whispering softly. "I didn't have any nightmares last night."

"Thankfully," Sasuke held his little wife tighter.

Ever since the incident, whenever Naruto tried sleeping, he was seeing nightmares that caused him to lack an ounce of rest. Sasuke wasn't sure how many times in the past week he woke up to Naruto's crying. He wasn't sure how many hours they spent in the bathroom, trying to clean Naruto's hands off of the invisible blood.

If Sasuke was right, which he was sure that he was, Naruto was going to heal in his homeland. He was going to be away from the hardships he had to face in the Leaf. Away from the ninja stuff, away from the prying eyes of the villagers, away from the pressure of creating heirs...

Sasuke held Naruto tighter as he felt his wife's breathing getting heavier. He took the book from his hands gently and leaned his cheek against his head as he watched the sea of trees from the small window.

Yes, everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Naruto stood breathless before the gates of his homeland. How long had it been? Eight months. Eight long months. Had it changed? Maybe... But something was sure, Naruto wasn't the same kid that had left his homeland with a dream of a fairy tale. Instead, he had gotten the real world. He had seen cruelty, he had seen desperation, he had seen poverty, he had seen love...

"You good?"

Naruto looked up to his husband.

He wasn't the prince charming. He wasn't perfect. On the contrary, he had a lot of flaws. He liked patronizing people. He was pretty stubborn. He always wanted to say the last word. He was just Sasuke. Naruto's Sasuke.

"Yes," Naruto nodded and held his husband's offered hand. "Don't let go of my hand."

"Never," Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand and they stepped inside.

Whirlpool was definitely smaller than the Leaf. The first thing Sasuke noticed was the sea of red hair. His wife was easily standing out among the crowd and to be honest, Sasuke loved it.

The sun was high in the air and it seemed to reflect on people's mood. Everybody was chatting away happily and laughters were echoing across the street. Children were running around and adults seemed to be in high spirits.

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto smiled as he was noticed by his kinsmen. Soon, they were circled by the villagers. All of them expressing their happiness to see Naruto once again in their village.

"Naruto!"

Naruto gasped happily as he saw the person who was trying to reach him through the crowd.

"Karin!"

As soon as Karin managed to approach them, Naruto threw himself in his friend's arms.

"I missed you!" Karin cried as she felt Naruto clinging to her tighter.

"Me too!" Naruto replied as he stroked her fiery red hair. "How have you guys been?"

"Same old," Karin shrugged with a smile and then bowed down. "Welcome to Whirlpool, Uchiha-sama."

"Thank you," Sasuke nodded. "You have such a beautiful village."

"It's because the people are beautiful," Karin replied, causing Naruto to giggle.

"Where is Nagato?" Naruto asked. "He must be so excited!"

Karin laughed. "Last time I checked, he was talking about how stupid Yahiko is and how he doesn't want to get married."

Naruto giggled. "He must have been really angry."

"Yeah," Karin smiled. "Let's go, everybody's waiting for you!"

"Okay," Naruto nodded happily. Taking his husband's hand, Naruto guided him into the royal mansion.

It wasn't bigger than the Uchiha's but the major difference was the color. It was white like snow, and it had been located over a hill, overlooking the village.

The next hour was a blur. They were greeted by the Lord and Lady and afterwards, they had a huge fest. The cuisine was different but Sasuke enjoyed every meal that was offered to him. After the dinner, they were shown their room and Sasuke let Naruto go and meet with his friends while he took a shower and a nap.

Sasuke lifted his arms as his wife tied a black obi around his waist tightly. Naruto smoothed out the kimono his husband wore and then smiled up to him. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek with a hand and smiled back. He could hear music coming from a distance. Nagato and Yahiko's ceremony had already started.

"How long has it been since our marriage?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Eight months," Naruto supplied immediately.

Sasuke smiled. "Feels like it was just yesterday."

Naruto nodded quickly. "But I loved every single day of our marriage."

"Me as well," Sasuke leaned over and smiled as Naruto kissed him immediately.

"We should celebrate our first anniversary," Naruto said, caressing Sasuke's marble cheeks.

"We will," Sasuke smirked. "Let's get going now."

With a smile, Naruto took his husband's hand and led him to one of the private gardens of the mansion where Naruto's friends' marriage would be held.

The garden had been lit by different sized candles and white tables were placed all around for the guest. Nagato was wearing a blood red kimono, traditional color of the Uzumaki, while Yahiko wore a dark blue one, the color creating contrast with his pale orange hair.

"Come, meet Yahiko," Naruto said and walked to the table where his friends' were sitting behind. "Hello!"

"Hello," Nagato smiled and stood up, bowing down immediately.

"Welcome," Yahiko bowed down. "Thank you for honoring our marriage ceremony, Uchiha-sama."

"It's my pleasure," Sasuke replied. "We are happy to be here."

Naruto nodded happily. For a while they talked about how Nagato and Yahiko met and how long Yahiko chased after his lover. But in the end it didn't matter, this was their happy ending and start.

Sasuke watched with an amused smile as he watched his wife as the night wore on. Naruto couldn't sit in his seat and watched with wide eyes as people danced.

"Why don't you go join them?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"B-But, I don't want to leave you alone," Naruto said as he looked up to his husband.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'll have my drink and eat my plate. You go and have fun."

Naruto seemed hesitant at first, then smiling, he kissed Sasuke's lips quickly and ran into the dancing crowd.

Sasuke watched with a smile as his wife danced and sang songs. It was so good to see him like this. He was so carefree, so bright. This was the real Naruto. This was how he was before being pushed into Sasuke's embrace. This was what Sasuke had taken from him.

Frowning, Sasuke gulped down the alcohol he had in the cup his hand held. It wasn't like that. Sasuke didn't try to suffocate Naruto. On the contrary, he did anything Naruto asked of him. It was like the world had shifted and the center of Sasuke's life had become Naruto. Sasuke watched every expression, every mimic on that beautiful face closely. His whole being belonged to that perfect creature now.

As the wedding came to an end, Sasuke stood up from his table and joined his wife. Naruto's brows were sweaty and his cheeks were rosy. He was panting slightly and his beautiful eyes were wide as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Did you have fun?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Naruto's damp hair.

Naruto nodded quickly. "Yes! It was so good!"

"We should continue tomorrow," Karin said. "Naruto should get a party!"

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"It's Naruto's birthday tomorrow!" Karin replied happily.

Sasuke looked down to his wife immediately.

"Ah," Naruto smiled. "Yeah... I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow."

"Let's return to our room," Sasuke said and they left after Naruto said good bye to his friends.

Back in their moonlit room, Sasuke was extremely silent.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out gently. "Are you upset with me?"

"Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday," Sasuke shook his head. "I'm so useless."

"Don't say such things!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck tightly. "It doesn't matter, it's just a day."

"I should have gotten you a present," Sasuke mumbled.

"Uhmm..." Naruto looked up to Sasuke with a soft blush. "There is something I want from you."

"Anything," Cupping Naruto's cheek, Sasuke caressed his whiskers.

"You will give me your whole day tomorrow," Naruto said with a smile. "And you will do anything I want. As my husband _and_ lover."

Sasuke blinked, searching Naruto's eyes. He couldn't find anything but sincerity and something he couldn't recognize. Yet, he decided not to voice it.

"Of course," Sasuke whispered. "My whole life is yours."

Naruto only smiled.

* * *

**This was more like a filler chapter I guess. Nothing really important happened. But, Naruto and Sasuke gonna get productive by next chap, I guess... lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, see you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy birthday," Sasuke whispered to his wife who was lying down beside him. "You are an adult now, huh?"

Naruto giggled. "I guess."

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured and showered Naruto's face with kisses.

"Thank me for what?" Naruto questioned with a smile as he caressed Sasuke's hair.

"For being born, for being mine, for anything and everything…" Sasuke kissed his young wife's temple lingeringly.

Blushing softly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders tightly and hugged him to his chest. "Of course you should be thankful," He said playfully. "It's not like everybody can have the great Naruto Uzumaki in their lives."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"And Uchiha!" Naruto laughed softly.

Sasuke shook his head with an amused smirk. "Let's get up and have breakfast."

"Yes!" Naruto left the bed energetically.

They were quick with getting ready and leaving for the dining room.

"Happy birthday!" Kushina cried as soon as they entered the big room.

"Thank you, mom," Naruto smiled and hugged her back as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad that I gave birth to you," Kushina commented with a sigh.

Minato laughed beside his Lady and hugged his son next. "Happy birthday. I'm also glad that your mother gave birth to you. And I should thank her for picking me from the streets to be your father."

They all laughed at Minato's joke, it was a very well-known fact how dominant Kushina was.

"We should celebrate Naruto's birthday today!" Kushina said excitedly.

"Thank you, mom," Naruto smiled softly and held Sasuke's hand which had been placed over the table. "But I'm planning to spend the day with my husband."

Sasuke smirked as he entwined their fingers.

"Awww," Kushina smiled happily. "That's okay then. But you have to blow candles with us!"

"Alright," Naruto nodded with a smile.

They had their breakfast as they chatted about their daily lives. Sasuke talked about the plans of Naruto and him taking over the Uzumaki, causing Kushina to scream in joy. Naruto told his parents about his genin team and the orphanage. Minato was really proud of his son who never stopped to do the right thing no matter what.

After the breakfast, Naruto's birthday cake was brought to the table.

"Make a wish!" Kushina said happily as she put the big cake in front of her son.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke shortly then closed his eyes with a soft smile. Taking a deep breath, he blew out every candle.

Kushina clapped happily as she hugged her son. "Happy birthday! What did you wish for?"

Naruto smiled softly as he hugged her back. "Something I want so much."

After eating the cake and having tea, Naruto and Sasuke left the main house.

"What did you wish for?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto smiled. "It won't become real if I tell you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You don't need wishes. I can give you anything you want."

Naruto chuckled. "I know."

Sasuke waited for a further explanation but there was none. Sighing, he let it go and followed after Naruto.

Naruto showed his husband his future village happily. He took him to the places he liked and let him meet with the villagers.

"Naruto-chan!" An old man cried as he saw Naruto.

"Grandpa!" Naruto smiled happily and ran to the old man's side.

He had a small store which he was sitting before and he sold the wooden spoons he made there.

"How have you been?" The wrinkled man asked as he hugged Naruto.

"I'm fine," Naruto answered with a smile. "How about you?"

"Same," The man shrugged. "My knees are killing me."

Naruto smiled softly. "Look, my husband's here. Meet with him."

Sasuke stepped forward and bowed down. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you."

"Ah," The old man smiled, causing his eyes to get lost behind wrinkles. "So," He patted Sasuke's head. "What's your occupation young man?"

Sasuke was surprised with the question. Nobody would dare question him after hearing his name, but it looked like this old man didn't know anything about Uchihas at all. "I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke said. "I'm a Lord by birth."

"Pfft," The man waved his hand. "Look young man, let me tell you something. Everything, I mean everything can change in a moment and you can't control any of it. One day, you may lose your name. You may lose your wealth. You may lose your position. And if that happens, how are you going to look after Naruto-chan? You need a real job."

Sasuke was stunned for a while. "I… I'm a ninja, so I guess I can serve to the hidden villages at the worst case scenario."

"Hmm," The old man nodded. "You may be a ninja, but are you a good ninja?"

"I guess," Sasuke replied softly.

"He's really good!" Naruto chirped. "He's the best ninja of Hidden Leaf!"

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt like blushing. Seeing his wife complimenting him to strangers was making him feel strangely happy.

"Good, good," The old man nodded. "If Naruto-chan says so."

"So, what of Naruto-_chan_?" Sasuke smirked. "Will he be able to look after me?"

Naruto blushed and the old man laughed.

"He knows how to make spoons, he could sell them and look after your family!" He said, shaking a wooden spoon he was holding. "Though, he's better at pranking people. There was this time-"

"Grandpa!" Naruto cried warningly.

"No, no," Sasuke silenced his wife a smirk. "I want to hear it."

"So, it was like two or three years ago," The old man started. "Out of nowhere, the water started smelling good."

"Water smelled good?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," The man nodded. "Like menthol! And when we drank it, our tongues turned green!"

"Oh," Sasuke blinked.

"It was such a scary day, Sasuke-boy, you should have seen it," The man said with a sigh. "People were screaming around, going to hospitals, to the royal house to get help. It was a chaos!"

"I can imagine," Sasuke nodded.

"The medics took samples from the water to examine it," He said, widening his eyes.

"And?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious.

"And," The old man looked at Naruto with the corners of his eyes who was playing with his fingers. "It was revealed that this little rascal here was the cause of it."

Sasuke laughed softly. "Really?"

"Yeah," The man nodded. "Apparently, he put something in the village water system. The water reaches every house, so he managed to prank the whole village in one go!"

Sasuke gazed at his wife who was looking away stubbornly with a bright blush. He bit his lips to stop himself from laughing, but the vision of the villagers' desperation and Naruto's smugness was so vivid in his mind that he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

The old man joined him and soon, their laughters were echoing around.

"H-Hey," Naruto tugged at his husband's sleeve. "Stop it. It's not that funny."

Sasuke started laughing louder, Naruto's reaction was too cute to be true.

"Ahh…" Sasuke wiped away the tears which had gathered at the corners of his eyes. "He also pranked me. He drew some stuff on my face. He didn't care that I was wounded."

The old man gasped. "Naruto-chan, you can't do that to your husband!"

"B-But," Naruto breathed quickly. "He threw me in the pool before! He totally didn't think twice even if I was sleeping!"

"Hmm," The old man scratched his pale red beard. "I guess we will call it even."

Naruto nodded quickly.

"Well, I'm so glad to have seen you boys," The old man smiled, the wrinkles around his mouth deepening. "Now go and do something that young people like."

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke bowed down.

"I'll visit you again later," Naruto said and holding Sasuke's hand, he walked away.

Sasuke kept chuckling to himself as they walked.

"Seriously," Naruto looked away with an angry pout. "It's not that funny!"

Sasuke smirked. "Okay, okay… But did they let you go without punishment?"

Naruto blushed. "My Lord forced me to apologize to everyone and he didn't let me eat any chocolate cake for six months."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hardly held back another round laughter, not wanting to upset Naruto. "That must have been hell."

"You have no idea," Naruto complained as he kicked away a small stone.

Sasuke barely stopped himself from cracking down. Naruto's agony over cake was too sad or ridiculous, he couldn't decide.

"Anyway," Naruto smiled up to his husband brightly. "I want to show you my secret place now!"

Sasuke smiled back. "Yes, lead the way."

Nodding happily, Naruto led Sasuke out of the village. They walked into the woods silently and walked under shades of trees and the tweets of birds. After following a small path and making themselves way between the bushes, they reached to a small mountain.

Flashing a smile at his husband, Naruto let go of his hand and started climbing quickly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed after his wife. After some struggle, they reached to a small opening of a cave.

"Let me in first," Sasuke said, activating his sharingan.

Nodding, Naruto followed after his husband. They had to stoop down to be able to fit in the small passage and Sasuke stopped once he reached to a stone clearing. It wasn't as dark here, it seemed like there was a light source somewhere.

"This way," Naruto held Sasuke's hand again and walked further into the cave and stopped at the largest clearing of the cave.

Sasuke gasped as he took in the scenery before him.

Right in the middle of the clearing, there was a small lake. The water was so clean, so blue that Sasuke thought it was out of a painting. The top of the cave was open, so the sunlight was filling inside with soft hues. Plants were hanging off of the ceiling and water was dripping down to the lake from the stones.

"It's… an underground lake?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in awe.

"Yes," Naruto nodded with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Sasuke commented. "How did you discover here?"

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "A few years back, when I was scouting the area and training by myself. Well…" Naruto blushed deeply in embarrassment. "I climbed up to the mountain. But didn't notice the opening and fell down to into the lake."

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"No," Naruto smiled. "Just a bit scared at first. Then I loved it here so much."

"It's impossible not to," Sasuke answered, still in awe.

"I'm glad," Naruto whispered.

"Thank you for showing it to me," Sasuke kissed his wife's whiskered cheek with a smile.

"Now it's our secret place!" Naruto smiled happily.

"Yeah, it is," Sasuke nodded. "Now what-"

"Let swim!" Naruto chirped happily. "Water is a bit cold but it's so nice inside!"

"But we don't have-" Sasuke stopped talking suddenly. "Oh."

His wife walked ahead and untied his obi. He shook off his short, red yukata and then took off his boots. Then without hesitance, he leaned down and took off his white leggings. His underwear followed next.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as Naruto stripped before him. It was the first time for him to see his wife stark naked like this. The creamy color of his skin, the arch of his back, the curve of his hips, the plumpness of his perky ass and oh- the cute dimples on his lower back. Sasuke gulped down hardly.

"Come, husband," Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. "Join me."

What was happening? It was like his little wife had disappeared and a siren had appeared in his place. Naruto who was always hesitant, Naruto who was shy, Naruto who always hid himself... Was this the same person?

As if in a trance, Sasuke walked up to his wife and stood right behind him, his crotch pressing against his naked ass. Naruto's head dropped onto Sasuke's shoulder and he snuggled into Sasuke's arms, letting out a contented sigh.

Encouraged by Naruto's behavior, Sasuke started touching the beautiful body before him slowly. His skin was so soft. It looked like it had never been exposed to the sunlight before and maybe it hadn't been. Sasuke's hand close around a breast and stayed there for a while, liking the perkiness of the rosebud under his palm.

Naruto's breathing was slow and his eyes were closed, like he was sleeping. Sasuke slid his hand lower and then touched his wife's pale stomach. It had a small bump and Sasuke absolutely loved it for some reason. Wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist, Sasuke steadied his light weight and leaned over to see more of his wife.

A shaky gaps left his lips as he saw the lower regions of his wife. There, between golden leaves, nested a small, pink fruit. Sasuke had no other way of describing it. He didn't know what was fascinating more. Naruto's soft looking, small hairs being the same color as his hair on his head? Or the cock that looked like it was ready to be swallowed by Sasuke?

"Sasuke," Naruto opened his hazy eyes slowly and looked up to his husband. "I love you so much."

Naruto had thought this over. After ending a life, after learning the importance of life, he wanted to have it all. He wanted to have all of Sasuke and give his all to him in return. He loved this man so much and he wanted to show it. He wanted to be the closest to him.

Naruto knew that it had to be him to take the next step of their relationship. He had shown too much hesitance that Sasuke would never initiate their intimate relationship. But it didn't matter. It was their marriage, they were together in this.

Naruto pushed away his shyness and his insecurities for the sake of his love. He wanted to become a real husband and wife, so he decided to simply show it.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke leaned over and kissed his Naruto's pink lips. They were soft and sweet as always. But this time, Sasuke didn't feel any hesitance. He didn't feel like he was pushing boundaries. He just enjoyed his wife's touch.

Closing his eyes, Naruto opened his mouth and touched Sasuke's lower lip with his tongue, encouraging him silently. Taking the invitation, Sasuke sucked his wife's tongue into his mouth and kissed him fully, not holding back. It wasn't like any of the kisses they had shared before. It made Naruto's knees tremble and he was glad that he had Sasuke supporting him.

They both were breathing shallowly when they broke their binding kiss.

Naruto smiled and then walked ahead. "Let's swim."

He entered the crystal water and shivered slightly. It was colder than he would have liked. Still, he walked deeper into the lake and started swimming slowly.

"Come on, Sasuke!" He shouted joyfully. "It's a bit cold but really nice!"

Smiling softly, Sasuke stripped his clothing and entered the lake. True to Naruto's words, the water was cold but the turquoise color looked enchanting, somehow making Naruto look breathtaking.

"It gets better," Sasuke said as he swam up to his wife.

They circled around each other and smiling mischievously, Naruto splashed water at his husband, causing him to wince. When Sasuke opened his eyes again, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He looked around confusedly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, his voice echoing in the cave.

He heard a loud gasp behind him, then water splashing and then there were arms circling his neck and legs wrapping around his waist.

"Did I scare you?" Naruto asked as he panted.

"Yeah," Sasuke chuckled. "Shitless."

Naruto giggled then swam around his husband, holding onto him from front this time. "I'm cold."

"Yeah?" Smirking, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his wife tightly.

Naruto placed his head over Sasuke's wet shoulder and closed his eyes in content. This naked skin contact was strangely calming. Their hearts that were beating in unison was like a scream in silence and it was whispering to Naruto of his beautiful future.

"There will be a feast tonight," Naruto whispered. "For Nagato and Yahiko."

"I didn't know," Sasuke replied as he caressed Naruto's back.

"It's like a tradition," Naruto said. "The whole village is invited. We give presents or some money to the couple. So that they will have some stuff in their home and money in their pockets."

"That's really nice thinking," Sasuke commented.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, snuggling deeper into his husband's arms. "And that way, the Lady and the Lord can meet with people easily and regularly."

"Why we don't have such a tradition in Konoha?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"You see, Whirlpool is really small. Only Uzumakis live here," Naruto explained without opening his eyes. "Everybody's family so we are really close. But in Konoha, you have many clans and a Hokage on top of that. The divide between the clans and commoners are too big to overcome. And I doubt people would actually try."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "I've realized it. Everybody looks happy. They are not looking down on each other. They are actually showing respect for who are they, not because of their positions."

Naruto hummed. "Do you like it here, Sasuke?"

"I do," Sasuke kissed his wife's wet hair.

"I'm glad," Naruto smiled. "It's the village we will rule in the future after all."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled back. "I can't wait."

Naruto smiled wider and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Let's get out. I don't want to be late or else Nagato will have my head."

Sasuke chuckled and let Naruto go. At the shore, he started a fire easily with a jutsu and they sat in front of it to get dry for a while.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned his head against his husband's shoulder. "It's so nice like this."

"It really is," Sasuke agreed, wrapping an arm around Naruto's naked waist.

If he needed to be honest, Sasuke was surprised with the turn of events, yet at the same time, he was proud of his Naruto's bravery. It wasn't easy, but Naruto had broken down the walls between them, showing how strong he actually was. Warmness was flooding Sasuke's insides and he didn't want to live without it any longer.

"Let's get going," Naruto said and grabbed his underwear. Without standing up, he wore the black material and then stood up, putting on his leggings and kimono. "I'm going to put out the fire," He said and walked to the lake.

Sasuke was a bit disappointed to see his wife's body getting covered but he reminded himself that this perfect creature belonged him. Destiny had brought them together and no mortal had a say in that. Standing up, Sasuke put on his clothing and watched with a small smile as Naruto brought handful of wet sand and threw them over the fire.

"Done!" Naruto smiled after washing his hands in the lake. "Let's go back."

Sasuke nodded and held Naruto's offered hand. "We should visit here again."

"Yes," Naruto smiled happily. "We can do anything you like!"

They walked back to the village as the sun was setting and headed to their room quickly. After taking quick showers and changing, they left to attend the feast.

"Will they like this?" Naruto asked as he showed the wrapped up box he was holding.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A mirror," Naruto replied. "I got it from a shop in Konoha."

"I'm sure they will," Sasuke reassured his wife.

"And we will give them money, okay?" Naruto whispered, not wanting to be heard by the people around.

"Yeah," Sasuke stopped his wife at a corner and took off some money, putting it in Naruto's hidden pocket. "Give this to them."

"Okay," Naruto smiled happily. They were going to give presents as a couple, it made Naruto so happy for some reason.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as they reached to the area of the feast. A street was closed off of any traffic and a long table that Sasuke couldn't see the end of it was placed in the middle. The Lord and the Lady was sitting in middle while Nagato and Yahiko occupied the seats beside them.

"Congratulations!" Naruto smiled and hugged his friend.

"Thank you," Nagato smiled back. "Welcome."

Naruto smiled brightly and handed his present to his friend. "I brought this from the Leaf, I hope you will like it!"

"Thank you," Nagato smiled and put the box beside the other presents. There was already a pile.

"And this," Naruto whispered as he tuck the money Sasuke had given him in Nagato's hand.

"No," Nagato tried to give the money back. "You already gave me a present!"

"Not hearing, not hearing!" Naruto turned to Yahiko and hugged him next. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Yahiko smiled. "I'm really glad that you could make it."

"Yes," Naruto smiled warmly at his husband. "Sasuke-sama wanted us to be here for your special day."

"Congratulations," Sasuke said and motioned for his wife's friends to rise. "Please come to visit us again, we would be so happy."

Naruto gasped happily as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "Yes! You should come to the Leaf for your honeymoon or something!"

Draping arm over Naruto's shoulders, Sasuke nodded wordlessly.

"Thank you for the invitation," Yahiko smiled. "We will think about it, right Nagato?"

Nagato nodded happily.

Flashing a smile at his friends, Naruto guided his husband to the empty seats he found somewhere on the table and they started enjoying their night together.

Sasuke tried more food with Naruto's close watch and he had a chance to meet with almost all of the villagers. They were all joyful people. It was clear that they loved each other and their village and it made Sasuke feel like his future home more.

By the time the feast was over, it was almost midnight. Wishing a good night to everyone, Sasuke and Naruto took the way off to their bedroom. Once inside, Sasuke moved to switch on the lights.

"Don't," Naruto called out. "Leave it like this."

Sasuke looked at his wife who was standing beside their bed in the darkness. The only light in the room was coming through the big windows. The shine of the full moon was reflecting over Naruto's face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out confusedly.

"Come here please," Naruto said softly.

Without letting him repeat himself, Sasuke walked up to his wife and stood right before him. "Something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and then wrapped his arms around his husband's neck tightly. "I love you so much."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist immediately and didn't hesitate one second to reply, "I love you, too."

Raising on his tip-toes, Naruto brushed his lips against his husband's. "Tonight, I need more than just words."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto, you…"

"I know what I want," Naruto whispered. "It's my birthday and you promised to do anything I ask."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

Naruto smiled at his husband. "Aren't you my husband? It is only natural, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered and leaned over to kiss his wife.

Naruto didn't hesitate to kiss back. The intimacy they shared like this was so important to him and he wanted more.

"Kiss me everywhere," Naruto whispered as Sasuke picked him up. "Show me…"

Sasuke was careful with putting his most precious burden on the bed and he dived in for another kiss. Naruto's lips were so soft, so wet. They were ready to welcome Sasuke's touch. Sasuke licked those petal lips and sucked his wife's pouty lower lip in his mouth. He hummed in delight as Naruto tangled his fingers in his hair, holding onto him tightly. Their tongues touched the other and rediscovered the places that belonged to each other.

"It's hot," Naruto whispered as his husband kissed his neck.

"Yeah," Sasuke straightened. "Let's take these off."

Naruto nodded and didn't resist as Sasuke untied his obi and threw his kimono on the floor. The arms that were supporting his weight started shaking slightly and Naruto fell down over his back softly.

Sasuke didn't lose any time to hover over his wife and he looked into his eyes deeply, searching for any reluctance. He found none. A bit fear, true and an overwhelming love.

Naruto smiled and cupped Sasuke's cheek, taking him down for another kiss.

Sasuke touched Naruto's body slowly. His wife was breathing quickly and his small chest moved under his palm like the fluttering of a bird.

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered.

Leaning over, he kissed Naruto's white neck slowly. It just wasn't enough so he started sucking, biting aggressively. He heard a mewl and looked up in surprise. His wife also seemed surprised because wide eyes and a deep blush greeted him.

So, his love was sensitive here.

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a deep kiss and then kissing his chin, he focused his attention on the cute, pink nipples.

"Don't stare," Naruto mumbled, facing away.

Sasuke chuckled breathlessly and licked a bud slowly. He smirked as he felt his wife shivering, then thin fingers tangled in his hair and gasps and broken moans spilled from rosy lips. He wasn't sure for how long he played with his wife's nipples but when he started gasping for breath and squirming under him, he straightened. The buds were red and swollen, giving Sasuke a strange satisfaction.

"Do they hurt?" Sasuke asked, kissing Naruto's round cheek.

"No," Naruto shook his head, the pinkness of his cheeks adorable. "Stop asking strange questions."

Sasuke laughed softly. What Sasuke loved the most about Naruto was this. This naturalness. The honesty. His wife absolutely was an oasis in the middle of the desert.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's belly button quickly and then held onto the hem of his leggings. Naruto refused to make eye contact but he didn't oppose, so Sasuke took them off along with the underwear, baring his beautiful body to his eyes once again.

Naruto wasn't uncomfortable, no. He had overcome it in the day when he showed himself to his husband willingly. But still, Sasuke's intense stare was making him a bit insecure about his body. Biting his lips, Naruto closed his legs and eyes tightly.

Sasuke smiled softly. He kissed Naruto's knees, then grabbing his hands he placed soft kisses over his palms, fingers and knuckles.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with his husband's warm eyes. Smiling hesitantly, he opened his legs and arms and Sasuke fell into his embrace easily. He cupped Sasuke's cheeks and kissed him deeply, lovingly.

"You have to take your clothes off," He whispered.

Sasuke blinked, he had totally forgotten about them. He sat on his knees between his wife's legs, and took off his clothing quickly.

Naruto blushed deeply as his husband revealed his pale body to him. He was curious but still, his shyness overcame it and he decided not to peek... _much_.

Once out of the suffocating clothes, Sasuke leaned down and touched Naruto's thighs. Naruto almost jumped out of the bed. Sasuke smirked.

Second sensitive spot was the inner thighs.

Without losing a second, Sasuke started caressing and kissing those smooth, milky thighs. Sasuke could worship this perfectness for the rest of his life.

Naruto yelped and tried to stand up as he felt Sasuke kissing him down... there. "S-Sasuke, stop! You shouldn't!"

"Shh," Sasuke laid Naruto down gently and hugged him.

Naruto clang to his husband tightly. This was familiar, naked skin against naked skin. It calmed Naruto's heart down.

"Please," Naruto whispered as he felt no movement form Sasuke for a long while. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Sasuke whispered back. He caressed back Naruto's hair and kissed his forehead, then his lips.

This was a turning point in their relationship, Sasuke knew it. Marriage was all about sharing. Sometimes happiness and love and sometimes burdens. It was about knowing each other and doing the right thing when the other wasn't ready to realize it yet. Naruto had done his part, now Sasuke needed to take over and do what was necessary.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips once more and then raised himself slightly. One hand went down to Naruto's entrance and touched the rosy opening softly.

Naruto gasped loudly but instead of pushing Sasuke away, he clang to his husband tightly and hid his face under his chest.

Sasuke was surprised to find his wife already wet. But then again it was probably special to their clan and Sasuke wasn't about to question it. He put his hand over Naruto's little of back and rotated his lips and entered his wife as slow as possible.

A gasp left Sasuke's lips and he dropped his head against Naruto's shoulder.

For a while there was absolute silence in their room, allowing them to hear each other's heartbeats. They were in unison and they spoke to each other in a language only lovers could understand.

There was pain but only minor. Naruto held onto Sasuke tighter. This wasn't as bad as he had thought to be. To be honest, Naruto actually felt good. Maybe not in pleasure wise, but he had Sasuke right here where he was closest to him and it was filling his heart with joy.

Naruto let his hands wander over Sasuke's back. He felt how bad Sasuke was trembling and how his muscles were straining under his touch. Sasuke had waited for this for so long.

"It's okay," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's ear. "I love you and I can take your love. Don't hold back, don't hesitate to give it to me."

To prove his point, Naruto kissed Sasuke's shoulder and held him tighter with his arms and legs. Thus, taking Sasuke in deeper. They both gasped at the sensation and it became Sasuke's trigger.

He grabbed Naruto's hip tightly with a hand and pulling out completely, he drove back fastly. Naruto yelped loudly and held onto Sasuke tighter as his husband started moving fastly.

Naruto lost his sense in reality. He loved the pleasure he received. He loved the way Sasuke's muscles moved and strained under his touch. He loved the breathless kisses they shared. He loved how Sasuke kept declaring his love to him. He loved how gentle yet passionate his husband was.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned before biting his lips.

It was too hot. Naruto couldn't breathe. His husband's manhood was touching every pleasurable spot. He was filling Naruto to the point he almost felt too full. But at the same time it was so good. What was these contradicting feeling? They were all first for Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he cupped his husband's cheeks.

His eyes were closed in concentration and sweat was dripping down from his brows. His hair was a disarray and broken groans and growls were leaving his red lips. He was just so beautiful. He was Naruto's love. He was Naruto's husband. He was Naruto's Sasuke.

Naruto gasped for breath as he reached his first climax of his life. He hugged Sasuke tighter as he felt his husband painting his insides for the first time.

"Don't cry," Sasuke whispered with his hoarse voice as he kissed away Naruto's tears.

"I'm happy," Naruto whispered back. "I love you."

"Me too," Without leaving his wife's body, Sasuke prepped himself up with an arm and with the free one, he started caressing his wife's sweaty hair. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Naruto shook his head as he caressed Sasuke's back slowly. "I... I felt good."

Sasuke smirked before leaning over and capturing Naruto's lips in a searing kiss. His hips started leaving lazily, creating a rhythmic slapping sound in the room.

"A-Again?" Naruto blushed deeply as he mewled.

"Over and over again," Sasuke whispered and raised himself over his knees, grabbing Naruto's curvy hips tightly. "Your husband needs you. He needs to love you more and more."

Naruto moaned deeply. He could live with that.

* * *

**Nobody talk to me about this, it's the best I can do. Excuse me while I go hide behind a rock. Hope to see you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Who owns Naruto? Yeah, Sasuke.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! I feel like The Pride of A Clan will be my longest story, I really enjoy writing it! Thank you so much for your reviews and support, it means a lot! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He blinked several times to adjust to the light of the room and then let out a relaxed sigh. Gulping away the dryness in his throat, he cuddled closer to the naked chest below his head. He was motionless for a while, then opening his eyes again, he sat up. Rubbing his heavy eyes with his fists, he looked around.

The first thing he realized was the sun through the window. It was up in the air, it was already noon. Did they sleep that long? Naruto looked down and blushed brightly as he saw his stark naked husband sleeping silently.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly. Last night had been dark as Naruto requested so he could feel more comfortable with their newly developing intimacy. But now… Naruto opened his eyes and took in the scenery before him. Now, Naruto was more comfortable. They had done every single thing Naruto was embarrassed about, so there was no reason not to enjoy his husband's perfectness.

His body was pale all over. He wasn't overly muscled which Naruto liked. Biting his lips, Naruto put his hand against his husband's stomach. It was flat and hard. Careful to not wake Sasuke up, Naruto leaned down and rubbed his cheek against the abs he found there. Kissing the belly button, Naruto gave his attention to his chest.

Frowning, Naruto looked down to his own chest. His nipples were an angry red and swollen and also there were bite marks around them. Stupid Sasuke, he couldn't keep his hands and lips off of them. Naruto touched his nipples softly and gasped. They were extremely sensitive.

Wondering what was so special about them, Naruto leaned down and kissed one of the dusky nipples of his husband. He blinked. It didn't feel any different. Blushing as he remembered how his husband liked sucking on them, Naruto leaned over again and wrapped his lips around the bud. He let his tongue touch the smooth skin and then sucked gently. He sat up immediately as soon as he felt Sasuke stirring.

His hair was creating a perfect contrast to the white sheets and his eyelashes against his milky skin was so beautiful that Naruto forgot his momentarily embarrassment and leaned over to kiss Sasuke's lips.

He was so happy. There was a flutter in his stomach. It was like he was falling for Sasuke all over again. He loved his husband so much that he couldn't believe it. There had been times when Naruto couldn't bear his love. Sometimes it was too much and last night, he had shared it. He had shared his love with Sasuke and now he felt more love. It was such a joy.

Letting out a contented sigh, Naruto looked over his husband's body once again and his eyes stopped at his pelvis. He looked down to his own penis and then to Sasuke's again. Last night, one of the things Sasuke enjoyed tasting was Naruto's cock and essence.

Curiously, Naruto lied down over his stomach and leveled his gaze with Sasuke's crotch. Checking out his husband's sleeping face, Naruto neared his face to his pelvis. Without hesitation, he buried his nose at the base of Sasuke's cock, where it nested among soft, black hair. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was musky. This was Sasuke's pure scent.

Gently, Naruto grabbed a hold of his husband's manhood, holding it in his hand awkwardly. It was half hard, which surprised Naruto. He squeezed the smooth flesh softly and frowned as the skin slid down under his fingers to reveal a mushroom head.

Raising his eyebrows, Naruto looked down to his own penis and touched it. Just like Sasuke's, he could hide the head and then unravel it with the thin skin around it. Smiling at his new discovery, Naruto leaned over again and wrapped his lips around the head of Sasuke's cock. It was warm and smooth. Naruto gave an experimental suck and liked the sensation.

With his other hand, he touched the sack and held the balls in his palm gently. It was both soft and hard. So, babies lived here before coming to mommy, right? Naruto giggled at his own silliness. He kissed Sasuke's inner thigh and focused his attention on the length he was holding.

His eyes widened as he realized that the flesh he was holding had gotten bigger than he could imagine. The skin he was playing with was gone, leaving an angry red, fully aroused dick behind. Naruto touched the visible veins around it gently and then gave it a tentative lick. It looked like it was hurting, Naruto wanted to soothe it somehow.

Raising over his knees, Naruto held his husband's manhood with both hands. Leaning down, he took the head in his mouth again and started sucking with closed eyes. He had discovered his husband's body to his heart's content, now he wanted to taste his essence.

He sucked and licked. One time, he tried to fit as much as he could in his mouth and he could only reach halfway. He panted harshly, it looked like he couldn't get it all. He leaned down again and touched the little, black hole over the head of the penis. He probed it with his tongue and sucked before looking at it again. He gasped happily as a drop of clear liquid appeared. He didn't lose anytime to suck the bead of pre-cum, but it didn't quench his curiosity just yet. He moved his hands up and down and started watching for more cream.

And he had more. Suddenly, the cock shivered and then Naruto got he wanted, it spurt out in long waves. He looked up when he heard a groan and met with his husband's intense stare.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath.

What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke had been awake the moment Naruto moved beside him. He had pretended to be sleep so that Naruto could do a discovery of his body on his own. And he had done more than Sasuke could have imagined. And now, he had Sasuke's cum all over his face and he looked so innocently confused that Sasuke sat up in a bolt and maneuvered his wife into his lap.

"What were you doing, baby?" Sasuke asked heatedly as he buried his hands in his wife's shiny locks.

Naruto blushed deeply. "Ughh, I just wanted to taste you."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. He licked Naruto's cheek, gathering his quickly getting cold cum on his tongue and kissed his wife deeply.

"How is that?" He asked as he kept licking Naruto's face clean.

Naruto smacked his lips after sucking his husband's tongue. "A bit bitter."

"But yours is so sweet," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto flushed a bright red. "Pervert Sasuke."

"Yeah?" Sasuke smirked widen and grabbed both of their cocks, stroking them quickly.

"S-Stop," Naruto moaned. "Didn't you have enough?"

"No," Sasuke replied easily as his free hand grabbed a plump ass cheek and squeezed it. "It's your fault. You should take responsibility."

"How s-so?" Naruto mewled as fingers entered him, preparing him for what's to come.

"I've been watching you," Sasuke whispered as he grabbed Naruto's hips and then lowered him down over his erection. "Touching you… But not having you have been a torture."

"I'm sorry," Naruto whimpered as his husband filled him. "I'm sorry," He repeated again as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck tightly.

"No," Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear and wrapped his arms around his small body tightly. "It was worth everything. You became mine willingly… You made me so happy, love, do not ever doubt it."

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's neck and gasped as his husband started moving him up and down.

When they made love, Naruto couldn't hold back the sounds that escaped his lips. But, to Sasuke… Naruto looked at his husband's face as he panted. He had a keen concentration on his face, eyebrows drawn together. He was watching Naruto with such intense eyes that Naruto couldn't help but shudder in delight.

Naruto touched his husband's lips and shivered as Sasuke sucked his thin fingers in his mouth. Panting, Naruto took his slick fingers back and then sucked them himself, tasting his husband. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's hair and crushed their lips together. He swallowed his wife's completion moan and emptied himself in him, painting his womb once again.

Naruto held onto Sasuke tightly as he panted. "I-I love you."

"Love you, too," Sasuke replied, kissing his brow.

Last night Sasuke had realized, it didn't matter how much he showed Naruto he loved him. For months, their relationship had lacked the intimacy it needed and they had showed their affection through words alone. And even now, when they were sharing the thing that was intimate the most, Naruto still needed to hear Sasuke's love for him. And it wasn't a problem, Sasuke would declare it over and over again for his wife.

"Let's take a shower," Sasuke said and stood up.

Naruto gasped and held onto his husband. "Put me down."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke chuckled and moved to the private bathroom of their room.

"Wait!" Naruto cried and wriggled down, standing over the bed.

"What?" Sasuke looked at his wife and then to the place he pointed on the bed. He frowned as he saw two droplets of blood on the white sheets. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I asked you if I hurt you."

"And I told you didn't," Naruto replied quickly, not wanting his husband to feel bad about it. "It's normal, natural. It happened and I didn't hurt, okay?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Sasuke nodded.

"We can't let people see this," Naruto said as he took off the sheets. "We need to clean it."

"You can't get rid of blood stains," Sasuke said as they walked to the bathroom.

Naruto sighed. "What's your suggestion?"

"Burn it," Sasuke shrugged.

"You can't burn a cloth!" Naruto cried. "We could set the whole house on fire."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He looked through the drawers under the sink and found a pair of scissors. Quickly, he cut the sheet in half and then cut it into small pieces. He took the bloodied part and threw it the sink. With a finger, he lit up the sheet easily.

"Wow," Naruto watched with wide eyes. "How did you do it?"

Sasuke shrugged as he took his wife under his arm. "Lightning."

"Cool," Naruto commented as they watched the cloth burning.

After the evidence was gone, Sasuke opened the water and extinguished the fire easily.

"There," He gathered the cut sheets and stuffed the trash can with them. "No one will know."

Naruto nodded and walked to the shower as his husband nudged him gently. He closed his eyes and let Sasuke take care of him.

He felt relaxed. They weren't lying anymore. They were together as it was supposed to be and the rest was destiny. Whatever the future brought, Naruto was going to embrace it wholeheartedly. He was going to keep facing each new day with Sasuke by his side.

They left the shower after Naruto managed to dodge Sasuke's wandering hands and they walked to the dining room hand in hand for the lunch.

Sasuke felt so relaxed. The silent tension had left his body, leaving his mind and heart clear. When they were together, Sasuke didn't feel like he was realizing his duty. No. He was together with his wife and they had made love. It was the point there, showing their love to each other.

Sasuke blinked as he realized that never once he thought of getting Naruto pregnant. All he wanted was to have Naruto close and please him. That was strange because when he was with his ex-wife all he thought was to get a child. He didn't even kiss her once.

Sasuke frowned. What was he doing? Comparing his shitty old life to the paradise Naruto gave him?

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw his husband's angry face.

"Nothing," Sasuke shook his head free of needless thoughts and squeezed Naruto's hand. "I'm a bit hungry."

"Me too!" Naruto smiled. "I hope they prepared some mezzes."

"I liked that green-white one you made me try at the feast," Sasuke commented as they entered the room.

"Yes, that's also my favorite!" Naruto beamed. "Ah," Naruto smiled as he saw his parents already seated at the table. "Good morning!"

Kushina wriggled her eyebrows. It looked like she could hardly holding back a laughter. "Good morning."

"Morning," Minato mumbled, facing away with a bright flush.

Sasuke watched his in-laws with a confused expression and mumbling a good morning himself, he sat down beside his wife across from them.

There was an awkward silence so Naruto decided to make some small talk.

"Last night was really good, yeah?" He smiled.

"Yes," Kushina smiled widely, her eyes twinkling. "It was _really _good."

Minato started coughing, whatever he was eating stuck in his throat.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"No," Kushina replied, snickering. "It's just… We happened to pass by your room last night and we might have heard some stuff."

Naruto's eyes widened and he started coughing loudly.

Sasuke patted his wife's back as Kushina laughed, Minato still facing away, clearly embarrassed.

"It's good," Kushina smiled. "It makes us happy to know that you two are so in love! Right, Minato?"

"Y-Yeah," Minato nodded, looking down.

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled. "I guess."

"Yes!" Kushina beamed. "Let's eat now!"

"Drink," Sasuke silently urged Naruto as he pressed a glass of water against his lips.

Naruto drank the cold water slowly. He felt calmer now, but there was no way for him to forget this situation ever.

"There is a hearing today," Kushina said after the lunch. "Naruto, you join me."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, my Lady."

"Sasuke-kun, you join me," Minato smiled after getting over his embarrassment. "We will patrol the area and I'll share out the missions."

"Yes, my Lord," Sasuke bowed his head.

"Great," Kushina smiled and left the room with Minato.

"What's a hearing?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they lingered behind for a little more.

"Once in a while the Lady or the Lord accepts the villagers. They listen to their problems and try to solve them," Naruto explained with a smile.

"That's really good," Sasuke nodded.

He liked Whirlpool more and more each passing day. It was so different than the village he was born in. He was so at ease here. Everybody welcomed him like he was their own and he didn't want to let it go. But then again, it was his home also. This was where he was going to live in the future. The thought made him happy.

"Yes," Naruto smiled.

Smiling back, Sasuke leaned down and kissed his wife. "I'll see you later."

Naruto bushed in joy. "See you."

After seeing Sasuke off, Naruto joined his mother in the big hall which was used for such occasions. Kushina was sitting on a comfortable looking chair and Naruto sat down on a cushion on the floor beside his mother. The same cushions were placed across from them for the villagers.

"Let's start," Kushina announced and the ninja that was waiting at the double doors nodded.

As soon as the doors were opened, two angry looking villagers stormed inside.

"My Lady!" The shorter one shouted. "I want justice!"

"Me too!" The taller and the fatter one exclaimed.

"Silence!" Kushina shouted, her voice echoing in the room.

The villagers silenced immediately and bowed down. Their Lady's short temper was legendary.

"Now," Kushina smiled and pointed the cushions. "Please sit down."

Bowing down once again, the villagers sat down, facing the Lady and the future Lord.

"So," Kushina started. "What's the problem?"

They started talking at once and Naruto winced at their loud voices.

"One by one!" Kushina shouted and pointed to the short villager. "You go first."

The man bowed before speaking. "There is a small river in my field. I water my crop with it and this man wants a share of it!"

Kushina nodded and turned to the other man. "What would you like to say?"

"My Lady," The man bowed down. "I own the neighboring field and I also have stuff to grow. My whole crop is fading! Just because the river is in his field doesn't mean it belongs to him, right?"

"Of course it does!" The other villager roared.

"Enough!" Kushina frowned and turned to her son. "Naruto, I'll leave the decision to you."

Naruto nodded as he thought for a while. The answer was actually very clear to him from the start. "The river doesn't belong to you."

The villager opened his mouth to argue but Naruto stopped him by raising a hand.

"Just because it happened to be flowing in your field doesn't make it yours," Naruto explained with a raised eyebrow. "You are both Uzumaki. You are brothers. How can you be okay with knowing your brother's gaining nothing?"

The man looked down.

"What are you going to do when his whole field dries?" Naruto pressed on. "Will you be victorious? Will you gain all the money at the market? What of his family? Will you be able to eat when they go to bed hungry?"

The man blushed in shame, not having the heart to reply to any of Naruto's questions.

"We will appoint a few ninjas to you and they will make a new canal," Naruto explained. "That way, you both will benefit from the river. Is that okay?"

They both nodded.

"Then that's my decision," Naruto gave a nod. "My Lady?"

Kushina smiled, pleased with her son. "I support my son's decision and I hope you won't have any more problems in the future."

"Thank you so much," The tall man ran to Naruto and tried to kiss his hand.

"No, no," Naruto shook his hands quickly. "I thank you for coming to us with your problem."

"You did well," Kushina praised his son after the villagers left.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled, wondering what his husband was going.

* * *

"Let's change into proper gear," Minato suggested with a smile.

"Yes, father," Sasuke nodded.

"I'll meet you at the gates," Minato said and walked to his quarters as Sasuke went to his own room.

He was quick with changing into more comfortable clothing, suitable for the patrol. After getting his sword, Sasuke left quickly, not wanting to keep Minato waiting.

He found the Lord waiting at the gates with a few other ninja around him.

"Let's head out," Minato ordered and they all walked out of the village.

The nature was beautiful. Different kind of trees surrounded the village and flowers Sasuke had never seen before shined under the bright sun. Animals seemed to love the village people. They weren't afraid of humans and they did nothing to cover. Baby animals were everywhere, proving the rumor of Whirlpool being sacred to Sasuke's eyes.

"A messenger," A ninja mumbled and Sasuke turned to where he was looking at.

A small, red fox was watching them among the bushes. His fur was shining under the sun, drawing attention easily. The animal didn't have any intention of running away. His deep red eyes were focused on Sasuke and Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked back as if mesmerized. For how long they stared at each other, Sasuke didn't know. But the contact broke as the fox went back to his way.

"There will be good news soon," Another ninja commented happily.

The Uzumaki clan was under the protection of Inari, the god of fields and abundance. The foxes were his messenger, so whenever a fox made contact with them, they knew something good was going to happen.

Sasuke was silent for a while. He didn't know why, but he felt like the fox had touched his mind in a strange way. He couldn't help but believe the other ninjas then. Good news were on the way.

"So, Sasuke-kun," Minato ruined the silence after a while. The ninjas had shattered around and Sasuke and Minato were walking lazily side by side. "Do you like the village?"

"I really do," Sasuke nodded. "It's really different from what I'm used to. I'm both surprised and happy to be honest."

Minato laughed softly. "I was just like you when I came here first."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You weren't born in Whirlpool?"

"Ah, no," Minato chuckled. "You must know that I'm not an Uzumaki by blood," He said as he touched his hair.

"Yes, I do," Sasuke nodded. "But I thought you were from another clan."

Minato shrugged with a smile. "I was no one when I came here. I can't remember clearly. All I know is war, fire and then I was running and I somehow ended up here with no memory of the past."

Sasuke nodded silently, listening to his father-in-law closely.

"I was just an orphan kid, so the Lady and the Lord, Naruto's grandparents, took me under their care," Minato explained slowly. "They treated me like their own son. They sent me to the academy, they gave me the best masters and I became a good ninja. The village named me Yellow Flash."

"Everybody knows of your fame," Sasuke commented with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Minato blushed softly. "Afterwards, the Lord gave me the mission of being his only daughter's bodyguard."

"Ah," Sasuke smiled slowly. "Let me guess; you saved mother from some enemies and you two ended up falling in love."

Minato laughed. "It's true that she was cornered by enemies. But before I could help her, she already had beaten them up."

Sasuke laughed with the Lord. It was really amusing to imagine.

"So I was the one who ended up falling in love," Minato smiled softly, remembering the past. "She was so beautiful and strong, just like the demon fox itself."

Sasuke nodded slowly, his Naruto was just like that as well. In some ways, Sasuke thought that Naruto was like his mother but in some, he was the exact replica of his father.

"I don't know how it happened," Minato kept on, "But she also fell for me at some point. But the worst part was to talk to the Lord about this. Think, he entrusts his daughter to you and then you go to him and ask for his permission to marry her."

Sasuke winced. "That must have been hard."

"It was," Minato nodded. "But like a miracle, they supported us and our love."

"That's really good," Sasuke said quietly. "That would be impossible in Leaf."

Minato nodded. "I know. Leaf village is like white and black."

Sasuke nodded wordlessly.

"So, we got married and took over after the Lord and Lady," Minato said and then smiled warmly. "And we had our Naruto."

Sasuke smiled. Hearing about his wife's parents' life was making him happy for some strange reason.

"You know, he's our only child," Minato said and Sasuke nodded. "The Gods didn't give us any more children but Naruto has always been enough. And now, we have you too," Minato patted Sasuke's back with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back, happy to be accepted by his wife's family.

"Because Naruto's our only one, we couldn't keep a balance I guess," Minato admitted softly. "Not just Kushina and I, but the elders and the whole village coddled him. We didn't let him leave the village. We didn't let him face the real world. We didn't give him a chance to learn how to gain his life. I think I'm the one to be blamed the most about this."

"No, father," Sasuke wanted to reassure the Lord. "Naruto's doing really good."

Minato smiled softly. "You see, Naruto's really pure. He doesn't think of things having a dark side. He thinks everybody has a beautiful heart just like him. Tell him something and he will believe you."

Biting his lips, Sasuke nodded. It also explained why Naruto was so willing to forget about Sakura's wrongdoings and accept her in his life.

"The reason why I told you all about this is simple," Minato smiled. "You are now my son's husband. You are the one closest to him. Maybe it will be a heavy burden, but now it's your duty to protect Naruto. And I want you to teach him. Show him that the world is not as beautiful as he sees it."

"But, father," Sasuke faced the Lord. "I wouldn't want to break Naruto's heart. He's this way. He's happy. He's full of life. I don't want any ugliness touching him."

Minato started laughing suddenly, confusing Sasuke.

"You've already caught the illness!" Minato said with a smile.

"What illness?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"The Uzumaki illness," Minato whispered. "They capture you and you become their slave for the rest of your life!"

"Oh," Sasuke chuckled. "I think I'm already beyond salvation."

Minato laughed loudly, patting Sasuke's back.

"I'll give you my word to protect him though," Sasuke smiled. "When he hurts, I hurt too."

Minato smiled. "I'm happy. You have proved to be a good man and husband and that's all an old man like me could ask for."

Sasuke chuckled. "You are not old father."

"Yeah, yeah," Minato smiled. "Let's go back and I'll show you how I plan the missions and assign our ninjas."

"Yes," Sasuke bowed his head slightly and they started talking about a different subject as they walked back.

* * *

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked once they were back in their room at night.

"Tiring," Naruto moaned as he threw himself over the soft bed. "My Lady made me make the decisions. My head hurts. I'm not even sure if I was just enough for such decisions."

"I'm sure you were," Sasuke reassured as he lied down beside his wife. Tangling a hand in his unruly hair, he messaged his scalp.

"What about you?" Naruto asked as he faced his husband. "What did you do all day?"

Sasuke smirked. "If I should be honest, I had fun."

"Why?" Naruto cried. "It's no fair! You left your wife to his suffering!"

Sasuke chuckled. "How could I not notice? My Naruto senses were tingling!"

"Pfft," Naruto laughed as he punched Sasuke's arm playfully. "But I'm glad that you are having a good time here."

Sasuke gathered his wife in his arms and held him tightly.

"It's not just about having a good time," Sasuke murmured as he nuzzled Naruto's hair. "I feel so at ease, I've never felt like this in my own village. I just... I don't feel like returning. How did you leave here and came to the Leaf is beyond me to be honest."

Naruto cuddled closer to his husband as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke placed his thigh between Naruto's legs.

"You see, everywhere is different," Naruto started softly, caressing Sasuke's back soothingly. "I came to the Leaf because it was my duty, but beyond that, I wanted to see your village, I wanted to see you... Now you know why I have been trying so hard in Konoha, I wanted to make a home there, with you. It's hard, our villages are so different, but I guess I got used to it. Because before the village, it's all about you. You are my home, my place is right beside you."

Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead and held him tighter.

"It's already been decided that onii-sama and Shisui-sama will take after the Uchiha," Naruto caressed Sasuke's hair gently. "When the time comes, you and I will move back here. But there are still so many things in Konoha we need to make right. So, help me, okay? When Leaf feels like a second home, we will come to our home here, alright?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded with closed eyes.

"Don't get distressed about anything," Naruto whispered as he felt his husband falling asleep in his arms. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

Sasuke gave a faint nod before falling asleep in his wife's warm embrace.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the Whirlpool village for three months.

They spent the whole time together. They rediscovered each other and their relationship. Now they were stronger than they had ever been. With Naruto's help, Sasuke became a Whirlpool citizen easily. He learned the customs and the habits of the people whom he came to love as a big family.

With Kushina and Minato's guidance, they learned the politics and the system of the village. When it was necessary, they were ready to take over. Of course they had much more way to go, but their parents promised to be with them the whole time.

"Farewells are always the hardest," Kushina commented sadly as they stood at the main gates, ready to see Naruto and Sasuke off.

"This is not a farewell," Sasuke smiled. "We will be back before you know it."

"Yes," Minato smiled as he hugged Sasuke. "Don't make us wait for long this time."

"We will visit soon," Naruto smiled as he hugged his mother. "Don't be upset."

"Okay," Kushina nodded, caressing Naruto's hair. "Be good, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Naruto smiled and walked to his father. "You won't even have time to miss us!"

"Good," Minato hugged his son tightly. "Take care of each other, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

"Don't forget your promise," Minato said to Sasuke with a smile.

"Don't worry, father," Sasuke smiled. "You have my word."

Minato gave a nod as they waited for Naruto as he said his farewells to his friends.

Naruto waved enthusiastically as he climbed the small stairs of the awaiting carriage. Sasuke was right behind him and he didn't know how, but suddenly he was in Sasuke's arms, his vision darkening at the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, hey," Sasuke caught his wife easily in his arms. Naruto was blinking quickly but his eyes couldn't focus. "Naruto," Sasuke slapped his wife's cheek gently. "Love, look at me."

"Is he alright?" A frantic Minato and Kushina ran to their side.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered and kissed his ear gently. "You hear me, right?"

Naruto nodded slowly and then steadied his gaze on his husband's handsome face. "I'm fine," He whispered.

"What happened?" Kushina asked as Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet.

"I got dizzy suddenly," Naruto smiled softly. "Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Minato touched his son's forehead, checking for a fever. "We can turn back and get you examined."

"No, no," Naruto waved a hand with a big smile. "It must be the sun."

Kushina sighed. "Alright, drink more water, okay?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled and after their second farewells, they settled in the carriage and took off.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Sasuke asked, worry written all over his face.

Naruto smiled and hugged his husband. "My husband is the best. I love you."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment then he looked away, watching the trees out of the window.

He was mumbling something about Naruto's carelessness and dismissiveness but Naruto heard a small _love you too_ between the lines.

Smiling, Naruto glued himself to Sasuke's side and closed his eyes.

If there was such thing as happiness, it could be found right here, between two hearts and a fastly growing one.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter for some reason. I hope you did as well! Thanks for reading, see you next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, we passed 400! Looks like The Pride of A Clan is my most liked story. Thank you all again! On another note, I'll have to explain myself again I guess, but this is the last time I'm doing this. I don't like the feeling some readers give me like I'm doing something wrong. You don't like my story, totally fine with me. We are talking about Naruto fiction here, I'm sure you can find other stories to your liking.**

**To _abiranz_: I'm sad to hear that but as I've explained before, the story follows the eastern cultures in the old times. Even if the man is incapable of breeding, they will always blame the woman. I'm not writing my story to bash Sakura, she doesn't have my interest for me to spend pages on her. Thanks for reading and reviwing.**

**To _Laine_: If you like canon Sasuke and Naruto, by all means, please go ahead and read the manga. But I prefer my own Sasuke to the man who doesn't recognize his own daughter and tries to kill her. I prefer my own Naruto to the man who is alcoholic and workaholic whose own son hates his guts. Sasuke does have pet names for Naruto, dobe/usuratonkachi. They refer to each other as their 'one and only'. They say when the other hurts, they hurt too. I could make the list longer, but you see, these two's love is what inspires my 'la la galaxy land' as you've put it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**I'm sorry for the long note. Please enjoy this part!**

* * *

"Did I miss it here?" Sasuke questioned as they stood before the gates of Uchiha compound.

Naruto laughed softly. "Of course you did! You just need to readjust."

"Culture shock?" Sasuke questioned as they walked inside.

"Pfft," Naruto giggled. "Stop sulking like a kid!"

"I'm not sulking," Sasuke frowned.

"You sure don't," Naruto smiled.

"Welcome!"

They stopped in front of the house as they saw Mikoto waiting for them.

"Thank you, mother," Naruto smiled as he bowed down.

Mikoto smiled at the sight of the two. "You stayed long."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "It was really good."

"Did you gain weight?" Mikoto asked as she studied Sasuke's body.

Sasuke looked down to his stomach and patted it, Naruto also watching him.

"I liked the food there," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto smiled. "It's okay mother, he's still healthy. I'm sure he'll lose the excess when he returns to his duties."

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

"The Lord has left for a meeting with the other clans," Mikoto explained. "Shisui and Itachi have missions."

Sasuke nodded. "Let us get inside and settle in."

Nodding, Naruto helped Sasuke to take their luggage in their room.

Thankfully, it was cleaned in their absence but it was still stuffy in the big room. After dropping the luggage, Naruto walked to their sliding doors and opened them, letting fresh air in. He walked to their private garden with a smile and kneeled down before the small pond.

"No!" He cried suddenly. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke dropped whatever he was doing and run to his wife's side. "What?!"

"Not you," Naruto pointed the pond. "Him!"

Sasuke looked at the still water with a frown and saw that one of the koi fishes had died. The once bright orange skin was now covered with green moss.

Sighing, he kneeled down beside his wife. "I'm going to get you a new one, okay?"

Naruto nodded sadly. It wouldn't be the same but still, Sasuke tried and Naruto appreciated that.

"We should get it out," Sasuke said, standing up. "It will poison the others."

Naruto nodded and stood up to help his husband. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit him, causing his eyes to widen. Closing a palm over his mouth, he ran to the bathroom.

"Naruto?" Sasuke ran after his wife only to find him bent over the toilet.

"D-Don't look!" Naruto managed to cry between the heaves.

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke muttered and helped Naruto to his feet, holding him as he washed his face. He took Naruto to their bed and lied him down, covering his slightly shivering form.

Sasuke watched his wife with a deep frown. Last week all through their journey, Naruto had gotten sick regularly. He had dismissed it, saying that the road was making him sick. But this?

"I'm fine," Naruto whispered, seeing the troubled look Sasuke had. "Just tired."

"I'm going to bring you a medic," Sasuke said, standing up.

"No," Catching his husband's hand, Naruto stopped him from leaving. "I feel fine, I just want to sleep a little."

Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment, not convinced. Still, he sighed and gave a nod.

"But if I see it happening again I won't listen to any reason," Sasuke said. "Alright?"

Naruto smiled happily before closing his eyes. Within moments, he was in a deep slumber.

Sasuke watched his wife's face for a while. He bit his lips as he frowned. He didn't want anything happening to Naruto. He knew that his wife couldn't get sick thanks to the demon so whatever was this, it was beyond a mere road sickness. But Naruto was stubborn, Sasuke knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince him to see a doctor. So as he said, Sasuke was going to keep an eye on his Naruto and help him when he felt the need arose.

Brushing his wife's hair, Sasuke kissed his forehead and started unpacking their bags.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke called out gently. "Naruto?"

Naruto barely opened his eyes.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Good morning."

Naruto nodded and sat up with Sasuke's help. "I w-want to sleep longer."

Sasuke frowned and put a hand over his wife's forehead, checking for a fever. "You already slept for nearly four hours."

"Oh," Naruto blinked a few times but it didn't clear the fogginess in his mind. "I feel light headed."

Sasuke nodded. "Sleeping in the afternoon makes you like that."

Naruto nodded again. "Why can't I sleep more?"

"Love, it's dinner time," Sasuke explained slowly. "Are you sure you are alright? I'll-"

"No, no," Naruto jumped to his feet, not wanting to have Sasuke worry over him needlessly. As soon as he stood up, he staggered a bit and it was Sasuke who supported his unbalanced body.

"Naruto, you are scaring me," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto rubbed his temple and then smiled up to his husband. "I'm okay. I just got up too quickly, don't worry."

Sasuke knew that he shouldn't. He shouldn't believe Naruto's words but still, he let out a sigh and gave a nod.

Smiling, Naruto pecked his husband's lips. "I'll take a quick shower, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and let Naruto go. He didn't blink as he waited for his wife to emerge. He first heard the water running and then Naruto started singing to his relief. After some time, the singing stopped and Sasuke found himself at the door, ready to barge in.

Naruto opened the door and found his husband waiting at the threshold. He smiled softly. Over the months they had spent in Whirlpool, they had come to depend on each other so much. They had watched each other closely, had learned every little thing about each other and they had developed their love. Now, they couldn't think of their lives without the other. Naruto was happy that his husband worried for him but it was needless.

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled, cupping a pale cheek, he caressed the soft skin he found there. "I feel fine, really!"

Sasuke nodded and hugged his wife tightly, not minding his wet hair and skin.

Naruto let his husband hold him as long as he needed and smiled as they broke apart. "I'll get dressed quickly. We kept them waiting long enough."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto ran to their changing room.

Soon, Naruto was back wearing a blood red kimono. They held hands as they walked to the garden and found the whole family at the table, already started with the dinner.

"Good evening," Sasuke greeted and bowing down, they took their places at the table.

"Little brother," Itachi smiled at the sight of his brother. "We've missed you."

"For a while we thought you would never be back," Shisui joked.

"My wife insisted that we needed to come back," Sasuke replied calmly.

The whole table silenced. Even Fugaku who still refused to talk to the young couple seemed to freeze. It wasn't like Sasuke to voice his displeasure of their village or clan.

"S-So," Sakura cleared her throat, reminding her presence for the first time. "What kind of a place Whirlpool is?"

"Beautiful," Sasuke stated simply.

"Next time we can take you with us," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke frowned. There it was again. There was no way Sasuke would take shackles from the past to his newly found haven.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled back happily and then reached for a plate that was placed in the middle of the table. "Here," She put the orange-green looking mezze on Naruto's plate. "I made this, give it a try!"

"Thank you," Naruto smiled. "What's this?"

"Carrot and marrow," Sakura replied.

Nodding, Naruto gathered some on his fork and was ready to taste it when its smell reached his nose. He put the fork down immediately as he closed a palm over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" His husband asked immediately.

"It smells strange," Naruto whispered.

Frowning, Sasuke got Naruto's fork and smelled the food before tasting it himself. "It seems fine to me."

Naruto shook his head and pushed at the plate. "I'm going to be sick again."

"Let's go see a doctor," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand.

Naruto shook his head. "It's already evening. We will see one tomorrow if I don't get better, okay?"

Sasuke sighed deeply. "You didn't eat anything."

"I don't think I can stomach anything," Naruto replied softly.

"Soup?" Sasuke suggested and Naruto gave a hesitant nod.

Nodding, Sasuke signaled one of the waiting maids and ordered for some soup that would soothe Naruto's stomach.

When Sasuke was sure that Naruto was eating without a problem he looked up and saw the whole table watching them silently.

"Naruto's not feeling well since we left Whirlpool," Sasuke explained.

"I'm fine," Naruto smiled. "Just road sickness and weather change."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but kept silent.

"You should be careful, Naruto-kun," Itachi commented with a soft smile.

Naruto nodded quickly. "Sakura-san, I'm sure your dish is delicious, please forgive me this time."

"It's fine," Sakura forced a smile.

It was so strange to see Sasuke caring for someone like this. It was frowned upon to show affection in the presence of elders but it looked like Sasuke didn't care about it at all. Every look he gave Naruto, every touch he bestowed upon him, every word that was addressed to him… They were all like a sharp pins, piercing through Sakura's heart. She was bleeding openly but her only cure didn't care about her at all.

"Let's drink some tea," Itachi suggested after the table was cleaned and the Lord and Lady left.

"Yes," Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around his body.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and held him close to his body as he whispered. "Are you cold?"

"A little," Naruto nodded.

"I'll bring you a haori," Sasuke said, standing up.

"And presents," Naruto requested softly.

"Yeah," Dropping a kiss in his soft hair, Sasuke left quickly.

"It seems Whirlpool was good to you both," Itachi commented.

"Yes, onii-sama," Naruto smiled. "It was good for me to see my family and friends again. Sasuke-sama also got a chance to get to know the village and our big family."

"Maybe we should visit them some time?" Shisui suggested and nodded as a maid put a cup of green tea before him.

"Everybody would be so happy," Naruto smiled and sipped his tea. He took a sigh of relief as the warm liquid soothed his stomach.

He didn't know what was wrong. He actually had a small hunch but didn't dare to voice it out yet. It was still early and Naruto wasn't sure about anything at the moment. Anything he would say could turn back as disappointment and that was the last thing he wanted. He needed to protect his husband's happiness.

Soon, Sasuke was back. He put the boxes he was carrying on the table and draped the black haori over Naruto's shoulders quickly.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled up to his husband and looked through the boxes. He picked one with bright green packaging and handed it to Sakura. "This one's for you."

Sakura accepted the present with wide eyes. "Thank you."

"Of course," Naruto smiled and then handed a smaller box to Shisui. "This is for you, Shisui-sama."

"You shouldn't have," Shisui smiled. "Thank you so much."

Sasuke handed the last package to his brother who accepted it with a soft smile.

Sakura tore the package open and took out a pale pink, silk kimono. She touched the material softly. It had to be really expensive.

"Thank you so much," Sakura said softly.

"Of course," Naruto smiled. "And I've read the book you gave me! It was really exciting."

"I'm glad," Sakura gulped. It wasn't good, she couldn't waver.

"Oh," Shisui laughed. "Sweets!"

"They are not overly sugary," Sasuke explained. "Whirlpool's cuisine is wonderful. I wanted you to taste a bit of it."

"Thanks," Shisui nodded and started eating, nodding in approval as he did so.

Itachi was too absorbed with the scroll that was sent to him by the Lady that he didn't talk to any of them for the reminder of the night.

"Itachi," Shisui stood up. "Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Yeah," Itachi stood up with his husband. "Thank you again, kids. See you tomorrow."

"Good night," Naruto waved after the elder Uchihas.

Sasuke sighed softly as only Sakura was left at the table. Naruto held his hand under the able, drawing his attention. After getting a small nod from his wife, Sasuke knew what to do.

"Sakura," Sasuke cleared his throat.

A smile covered her face immediately and she looked up to Sasuke with big, pleading eyes.

Sasuke frowned. Did she realize that she looked like a puppy? Anyway, it wasn't Sasuke's concern.

"I was already thinking about it but with my wife's suggestion, I've decided to give you a house of your own and a salary to keep on with your life," Sasuke explained slowly.

Sakura's smile dropped immediately. So, it had come to this finally? Sasuke was pushing her away completely for this kid? She needed to quicken the things. She needed him away from Sasuke as soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. I'll put my life in order, I hope everything will be fine for everyone."

Sasuke was impressed with his former wife's maturity. He gave a pleased smile. "Good."

Naruto smiled, happy that everything was working out. "I think I need to sleep."

"Yeah, it's already late," Sasuke stood up with his wife and held his hand. "Good night."

"Good night," Sakura stayed with her smile till the couple entered the house. Only then she let out angry tears.

Breathing erratically, she threw the tea cups on the floor and then grabbed the kimono Naruto had given her. With a growl, she teared the silk material into pieces. She threw the thorn pieces away and walked to her room.

She needed to talk to her father again.

* * *

Once inside the room, Naruto walked to their pond to feed the fishes as Sasuke used the bathroom. After Sasuke was in their bed, Naruto walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and neck, trying cool down. He felt too hot and he didn't like it at all.

He turned to his side before the mirror and took a deep breath, popping his stomach out. He touched the bump softly and smiled. He wanted it. He wanted to have Sasuke's baby so much. He wanted to see his husband as a father. There was nothing more he desired at the moment. He burned for it.

Naruto left the bathroom with a bright smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so happy?"

Naruto giggled as he shrugged. He took off his obi and slid down the kimono he wore. He smirked as he noticed the dark eyes that were watching his every movement. They needed to work for a baby, right? Naruto slipped off his tight underwear without hesitation and walked to the bed.

His husband lifted the sheets that were covering half of his body and welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

Thankfully, sickness hit Naruto when Sasuke left early that morning. If Sasuke saw him throwing up once again, there would be no questions and Naruto would find himself at the doorstep of a doctor.

Naruto walked to the dining room and put on a smile as he saw Mikoto and Sakura at the table. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Mikoto answered back and frowned as she saw Naruto's face. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Yes, mother," Naruto smiled softly as he sat down.

"You are so pale," Mikoto murmured and touched Naruto's forehead. She gasped loudly. "Naruto, you are burning!"

"Oh, no," Naruto shook his head quickly. "I feel fine, really! Just don't let Sasuke-sama know."

"But why?" Mikoto muttered worriedly.

"We both have things to do," Naruto explained. "I don't want him to be worried over me."

Mikoto let out a deep sigh. "Alright, but I want you to take a ninja with you."

"There is no need mother," Naruto replied quickly.

"No, no," Mikoto shook her head. "You will. He will help you if you need him."

"How about Sai?" Sakura suggested quickly. "I've seen him in the morning. He said he doesn't have any missions today."

"Ah," Mikoto smiled approvingly. "Yes, take Sai with you."

Naruto let out a short sigh. There was no need to tire himself with arguing. "Okay."

Mikoto smiled and nodded, requesting a maid to call Sai.

"Here," Sakura poured a cup of green tea and handed it to Naruto. "This should make you feel a bit better."

"Thank you so much," Naruto smiled as he accepted the tea, sipping the hot liquid slowly.

"What are you going to do today?" Sakura asked as she ate her breakfast.

"I'll take my team back and train with them," Naruto answered before eating some cheese slowly. "Then in the afternoon, I'll go to the orphanage to see the kids."

"Can I come with you to the orphanage?" Sakura requested softly. "I want to meet the kids."

Naruto smiled happily. "Of course! They need all the love we can give them!"

"Okay," Sakura smiled back.

"I should get going," Naruto said after a while.

"You didn't eat anything," Mikoto raised her eyebrows.

"Forgive me mother," Naruto smiled softly. "I really can't."

Sighing, Mikoto nodded. "Be careful and don't hesitate to get Sai's help for anything, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded and bowing down, he left the dining room.

He found a black clad Uchiha ninja waiting him at the door.

"Naruto-sama," He bowed down deeply. "I'm Sai, I'll accompany you today."

"Nice to meet you, Sai," Naruto smiled. "Let's get going!"

Sai bowed down again and started following Naruto at a reasonable distance. He wasn't too far behind so if Naruto needed he could reach him easily. He wasn't too close so Naruto wouldn't feel uneasy.

Naruto's first destination was the Hokage tower. He needed to talk to the Hokage and get his team back.

"Uchiha," Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she saw Naruto before her. "First your husband in the morning and now you. Let me guess, you want to get back to your team, right?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. He had left Konoha in such hurry and misery that he didn't have the heart to face anyone but he still wanted to have his kids back.

Jaw tightening, Naruto raised his head. "Yes, I want my team back. I had my vacation and I'm ready for my duties again."

Tsunade shook her head with a sigh. "They are at the third training field now," She scribbled down something on a paper. Signing it, she handed it to Naruto. "Give this to their sensei and return to your duties."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled and left quickly. He couldn't wait to meet his with team again.

He found them at the training feels as Tsunade had said. They were sitting on the ground while a man with glasses lectured them about something. They all seemed bored, it was written on their faces.

Naruto approached them with a smile and stopped walking as Udon noticed him.

"Sensei!" He cried loudly, drawing his friends' attention. The two gasped as they saw Naruto watching them with a smile.

"What is it?" The man asked as he pushed back his glasses.

"Naruto-sensei!" Konohamaru cried happily.

They all stood up and run to Naruto who kneeled down and took them in his arms.

"Sensei, you are back!" Moegi cried happily.

"Yes," Naruto nodded with a smile. He had missed them so much. "How have you been?"

"Good," Udon answered, sniffling. "We thought you would never be back!"

"How could I ever leave you?" Naruto smiled warmly.

"See, I told you guys!" Moegi giggled and kissed Naruto's cheek. She gasped as she retreated. "Sensei, you have fever!"

"Oh, no," Naruto rubbed his forehead. "I'm fine, just a bit sick."

"Are you sure?" Konohamaru asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Naruto stood up and walked to the glasses wearing ninja. "Hello."

The man pushed back his black glasses. "Hello."

"Ebisu-sensei, our sensei is back!" Konohamaru folded his arms over his chest.

"Thank you for taking care of them while I was away," Naruto smiled and handed the piece of paper Tsunade had given him to the man. "This is from the Hokage."

Ebisu looked through the paper quickly and gave a nod. "Alright, I'll leave them in your care, sensei."

Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Honorable grandson," Ebisu bowed down to Konohamaru. "Please don't hesitate to come to me for your training again."

"Yeah, yeah," Konohamaru looked away with a huff.

"Why were you behaving like that?" Naruto asked with a frown after Ebisu left.

"Sensei, he didn't train us at all," Udon explained.

"He just run after Konohamaru all the time," Moegi added, with an obvious bitter tone.

"That's not nice," Naruto shook his head. "But it's also not nice for us to talk after him."

The trio nodded.

"Now," Naruto clasped his hands with a smile. "Today we are going to focus more on our chakra and try to mold it as we wish it."

The kids nodded eagerly.

"Alright," Naruto smiled. "I'll show you how!"

Naruto held out a hand and focused on his chakra to create a little ball. A small, blue glint appeared and then disappeared. Naruto frowned. He tried again, this time focusing more of his chakra but he experienced the same thing again.

What was wrong? Naruto wiped away sweat off of his forehead and gazed at the kids. They also seemed confused.

Naruto brought his two fingers together for a seal and gasped as he felt an electricity like sensation going through his body. It was like there was another force within his body and it was fighting against Naruto's own chakra.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Moegi asked worriedly, seeing how he was panting and sweating.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Let me try again, okay?"

Taking a few erratic breaths, he focused all of his energy on his chakra and something snapped inside of him.

Naruto fell onto his knees. His head was spinning, it was hard to recognize his surroundings. He thought he could clear his mind but before understanding what was happening, he collapsed on the dusty ground. The last thing he saw before passing out was Sai's rapidly approaching form while the kids called out to him in fear.

* * *

Sasuke left earlier than his wife in the morning. He needed to get back to his team, train with them and get a new mission. He was planning to get home early and take Naruto to a doctor, preferably Tsunade. Even if Naruto denied it, there was something wrong and Sasuke intended to find it out what it was.

After having his usual bickering with Tsunade, Sasuke joined his team at the training grounds.

The weather was strangely stuffy and dark clouds covered the sky. Rain season was about to start.

"Uchiha," Neji smirked as he saw him approaching.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino smiled widely. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

"Where have you been?" Kiba questioned.

"Whirlpool," Sasuke answered shortly.

"You saw the Uzumaki village?!" Ino cried with wide eyes.

Sasuke frowned. "It's the village I'll be living in the near future."

Ino gasped. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My spouse and I'll be the next rulers of Whirlpool."

"Wow," Kiba patted his dog's head. "The whole village, huh?"

"Nothing to fuss over," Neji said coldly. "Something he gained after a marriage."

Sasuke smirked. "I've always been above you, Hyuuga. Nothing has changed between us."

Neji gritted his teeth.

"No this shit again," Kiba murmured and stood up. "Let's work on our combined jutsus."

"Yeah," Ino nodded eagerly. "Let's start!"

Sasuke gave a nod and they started their training.

Even if he didn't like the prick, Sasuke accepted the fact that he was a good ninja. But as every Hyuuga, he was bordered into his eyes and techniques. Sasuke couldn't grasp it. Why they didn't study more jutsu? Why they didn't train beyond gentle fist? Uchihas eye techniques were more effective than theirs, but even then, they didn't only focus on their eyes. Learning more and surpassing others was important.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke stopped suddenly as he heard his name being called. He looked to the side only to see Naruto's students running towards him at a fast pace.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, alarmed. Something was wrong.

"It's sensei," Moegi panted, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, his heart beating at his ears.

"H-He collapsed!" Konohamaru cried. "An Uchiha ninja took him away!"

Sasuke didn't wait to hear for more. He disappeared in a ray of lightning. He was at the Uchiha compound in seconds and was running to the main house.

"Where is Naruto?" He demanded harshly as he entered inside.

"I-In your room," A maid answered quickly. "He was unconscious when Sai-san brought him in."

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke ran to his and Naruto's bedroom and barged inside. His wife was on the bed while a medic hovered above him. His mother was watching the scenery with worried eyes while Sakura stood at the back, still curious about the situation.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked as he fell onto his knees, holding Naruto's limp hand.

"Don't worry," The medic smiled. "I'm waiting for the blood test results for a certain answer."

Sasuke gulped hard as he kissed Naruto's hand with his shaky lips.

"He has been ill for a while now," Sasuke whispered. "He's sleeping a lot and feels sick most of the time."

The medic nodded, taking notes silently.

"He was feverish in the morning," Mikoto supplied quickly.

The medic nodded and checked up Naruto's body again with her glowing hands. She lingered over his stomach and then took her hands back.

"Where is this damn blood test?!" Sasuke hissed after some time. "I'm going to take him to Tsunade."

There was a knock on the door and another medic appeared with papers in her hands. She bowed down to Sasuke and handed the papers to the older medic.

She looked through the papers quickly, lingering over the last paper. "As I suspected."

Sasuke looked at her sharply.

The woman smiled. "Congratulations. He's pregnant."

Sasuke's breathing stopped. His eyes were wide, his was looking but not seeing anything. There were simultaneous gasps in the room. Sasuke followed the sounds. There were tears in both Sakura's and Mikoto's eyes. Why were they crying? Sasuke didn't know.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto cried and run to her son's side, hugging him tightly. "You are going to be a father! I-I will have a grandchild!"

Sasuke was going to be a father… He was going to have his own child. He was going to be a father to the child _Naruto_ gave him.

"How far?" Sasuke whispered as he watched Naruto's serene face.

"For a certain answer we need a more through check-up. But I would say about two months," The medic smiled.

Two months? Naruto was carrying their baby for weeks. Their baby had been there with them for so long but they couldn't notice it.

"Why he is not waking up?" Sasuke questioned, his hands never letting go of Naruto's warm one.

"The baby's already so strong," The medic explained. "From what I gathered, Uzumaki-sama tried to use his chakra and the baby's developing one clashed with his own, resulting to a blackout. He just needs his rest. But he should avoid using any chakra for the rest of his pregnancy."

Sasuke nodded. He was silent for a while. "Could you please leave us alone?"

The medic nodded in understanding. After congratulating Sasuke once again, they left the room.

"Come, Sakura," Mikoto summoned the first wife with a huge smile. "We need to inform the Lord of the joyous news!"

Sakura nodded. Her eyes were red and her face was pale. Without sparing a glance at Sasuke, she followed after the Lady.

Once alone, Sasuke let out the breath he was holding and kissed Naruto's forehead lingeringly.

"Naruto," He whispered. "Wake up, my love. I want to see your eyes."

Naruto sighed loudly and curled up on his side but didn't wake up.

"You're tired," Sasuke kissed Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Sleep as much as you want."

He caressed Naruto's hair fondly for a while and then slid his hand down, intending to touch his wife's stomach. But Naruto had his arms around his middle tightly, not giving Sasuke any room for a feel.

"You are protecting our baby, right?" Sasuke kissed his wife's petal like lips. "I'll protect him too. You two are my whole world now."

Sasuke watched Naruto silently for a while. He watched his fluttering eyelids and calm face. He watched the shine of his hair and the rise and falling of his chest. Then, he stood up, covering Naruto's small form with the soft duvet, Sasuke left the room.

At the door, he realized the ninja he hadn't seen before.

"Sai?" Sasuke questioned, recalling the name.

"Yes, my Lord," Sai bowed down.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Sasuke nodded at the ninja. "Your help won't be forgotten."

"Of course," Sai bowed down again.

"Don't leave here till I'm back," Sasuke ordered and left slowly.

He walked out of the house in a daze. He walked the busy streets of the compound but didn't acknowledge any of the villagers. He walked till he reached the deserted side of the compound, where people didn't live at all. Trees covered most of the road and the few villagers that lived there mostly gained their life through the forest.

He stopped walking as he reached a temple. Raiden's temple. The Uchiha clan was under the protection of Raiden, the God of Lightning. They made their prayers to him and lived under his rules.

How long has it been since Sasuke was here? When the God didn't answer to any of his prayers, Sasuke had abandoned him, just like Raiden abandoned him. But now, everything he had ever wished for was coming true. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he had once thought?

As soon as he stepped inside, rain started pouring. It was so heavy that he couldn't see the tip of his nose. He took a few steps towards the temple building and fell onto his knees. He was laughing or crying. Maybe he was doing both, he wasn't sure anymore.

A strong lightning startled him, lighting the dark sky for a while. It reminded Sasuke of Whirlpool and the foxes. It had been three months since he was forerun good news and now they were here.

First, destiny had brought Naruto to Sasuke and now their baby was on the way. All along, Sasuke was a blessed man, he just couldn't realize it.

"Thank you," Sasuke called out to the sky. "I'll remember you. Both of you..."

Sasuke wasn't sure for how long he sat in the mud under the heavy rain. He thought. He thought about his life. He thought about his past. He thought about his future. Finally, his body moved on its own and he found himself walking back to the main house.

"You may leave," Sasuke ordered Sai and stepped into their bedroom, locking the door after him.

Naruto was standing beside the glass doors. He had a shawl wrapped around him as he watched the rain. He turned around as he heard the door opening and faced his husband.

They gazed at each other silently for a while and Naruto opened his arms as Sasuke approached him. He held his husband's wet, trembling form tightly, trying to calm him down.

"H-How?" Sasuke whispered. "So quick..."

"No," Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead gently. "It's been a year. Everything we experienced and seen led us here."

Sasuke slid down to his knees and put his shaky hands over Naruto's abdomen. "He's really here?"

Naruto caressed Sasuke's hair slowly. "Right here, between us, where he belongs."

It was still too surreal for Sasuke. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Naruto's stomach.

"When mommy and daddy love each other, a baby comes to them," Naruto said softly. He held Sasuke's hands and helped him to his feet. "Let's get you in the bath or else you'll get sick."

Naruto took his husband to the bathroom and undressed him slowly. With Sasuke's silent request, he joined him in the tub.

No more words were formed for the rest of the night. Only their hearts and hands spoke, communicating in a way that only lovers could understand.

* * *

**Yooo, lol. The moment everybody has been waiting for is finally here! Naruto's expecting! This is a happy ending... or not? Thanks for reading, see you next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! This is the longest chapter yet. I don't think there is much left of the story, three or four chapters at most. I'll let you know when I know for sure.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into the softness below him. He was waking up, he was aware of it, yet he wanted to hold on for a while longer. He parted his eyes as he felt gentle caresses over his stomach and looked down to see his husband, rubbing his cheek against his naked stomach.

In the past, Sasuke had been given news of pregnancy. He had been fooled with the dream of fatherhood many times. But this time, he had no doubts. From the start, Naruto had never lied. He had never cheated. He was always so sincere. Sincere with his life, sincere with his heart and love.

"Good morning, daddy," Naruto whispered with a smile.

Sasuke looked up to see his wife's beautiful smile. He smiled back softly. "Morning."

He leaned over to hug him but stopped suddenly and sat up, the duvet pooling around his naked waist.

"What's wrong?" Naruto frowned.

"Maybe I shouldn't let my weight on you while you are pregnant," Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes before laughing softly. "Don't be ridiculous," He tugged at Sasuke's hand, and his husband fell into his embrace easily. "The baby's already been within me for the last two months. You don't need me to remind you how many times you have been on top of me since he was conceived, right?"

Sasuke chuckled huskily and buried his face in his wife's neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

Yesterday, after learning the news, they hadn't left their room. It had been hard for Sasuke to believe in the reality of the situation. Naruto had to talk to him for a long while, hold him in his arms and reassure him that everything was going to be fine. And afterwards, they had spent the whole night in each other's arms, sharing their love again and again.

"I love you..."

Naruto smiled as he felt him whisper against his ear. "I love you, too."

"I'm going to take you to a hospital today," Sasuke said as he propped his head up. "I want to make sure that you are healthy."

Naruto smiled warmly. It seemed that Sasuke was going to be all over him for the next months. But Naruto didn't mind, not at all. Their baby was something Sasuke longed for so long, it was only natural that he was worried and excited.

"Alright," Naruto sat up. "I also want to learn the baby's condition."

Sasuke nodded and left the bed, unashamed of his stark naked body. "We should join breakfast. I'm sure the Lord will want to see us."

"Yes," Nodding, Naruto stood up, also naked.

"Everybody will hear this," Sasuke said as they headed to shower. "The whole village will want to see you."

"Let them," Naruto said as he adjusted the temperature. "What harm would it bring?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Is it wrong of me to want to keep you all to myself?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm yours. Our baby is the proof of that. Other people could never touch me or reach me."

Sasuke gave a pleased nod. He washed Naruto slowly, his hands lingering over his flat stomach.

"When will you start showing?" Sasuke questioned as he dried Naruto with a fluffy towel.

Naruto laughed softly. "Maybe in two or three months. You can't wait, can you?"

Sasuke shook his head. He wanted to see Naruto getting fat right in front of his eyes. He couldn't wait to see the face of everyone who called him barren. Sasuke Uchiha was going to be the father of Naruto Uzumaki's baby. They could never have this privilege, not even in their wildest dreams.

They walked to the garden hand in hand where they found the whole family and the elders at the table. Fugaku stood up as soon as he saw them approaching and walked up to them with a huge smile.

"My Lord," Naruto moved to bow down but Fugaku stopped him by holding his shoulders.

"Naruto," He cupped Naruto's cheeks with a soft smile. "The Lady has given me some good news, is it true?"

Naruto blushed deeply. It wasn't proper to talk about pregnancy this openly, but the Uchiha was an exception on this matter. Looking down, Naruto nodded silently.

Smiling, Fugaku kissed Naruto's forehead. "I knew it. I knew that you would be perfect to my son."

"Thank you, father," Naruto mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Wish something from me," Fugaku said. "Anything and you will have it."

"No, no," Naruto shook his head quickly. "I already have everything I could wish for! There is no need father, thank you."

Fugaku gave a pleased smile and squeezed Naruto's shoulders before looking at his son.

Sasuke bowed down immediately and met his father's gaze as he felt a pat over his back.

"You are going to be a father now," Fugaku said softly. "You are going to experience the best feeling this mortal world could ever offer."

Sasuke nodded. It wasn't every day that he heard his father speaking this sincerely so he was all ears.

"Protect your family at all costs," Fugaku whispered. "They are what matters the most."

"Yes, father," Sasuke nodded.

Fugaku smiled. "Let's get to the table."

After kissing the elders' hands and getting their blessings, Naruto and Sasuke took their places at the table.

"Congratulations," Itachi said with a smile.

"We are going to be uncles now, huh?" Shisui chuckled. "I already feel old!"

Naruto laughed softly as his husband smirked.

"You are old," Sasuke said. "Acting like a kid doesn't change the facts."

"Don't make fun of your brothers," Mikoto silenced them after some time.

"C-Congratulations," Sakura mumbled.

Naruto sighed inwardly. She didn't look good at all. She was so sure that Sasuke was infertile that she couldn't take the news easily.

"Thank you," Naruto gave her a small smile.

He didn't feel guilty. He didn't want to feel guilty. Naruto didn't steal anything from Sakura. Sasuke had never been hers to begin with. Naruto had fallen in love. Was it a sin? He didn't like being in front of Sakura all the time at first but he got used to it and he wanted Sakura to accept it finally. Now that he was pregnant, there was no going back.

"I'm going to give a huge feast," Fugaku said. "The whole village will be invited for the celebration."

Naruto kept silent. He knew that even if he said there was no need, nobody would hear him.

"We should invite the Lord and the Lady of Uzumaki," Mikoto commented with a smile.

"They don't know the news yet," Sasuke said and looked at his wife. "We should write them a letter tonight."

"Yes," Naruto nodded and put a hand against abdomen. He wanted his family to know that they were having a baby.

They had their breakfast in high spirits. Naruto couldn't eat much and he had to run to the bathroom to empty his stomach after a while.

"Will you be sick till birth?" Sasuke questioned as they walked to the hospital.

"No, no," Naruto shook his head with a smile. "It's just morning sickness. It gets better in time."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded. "Do you know about pregnancy?"

Naruto nodded. "We had education about pregnancies back in Academy. It's important for kids to learn about it and avoid it if they are not ready for a baby yet."

Sasuke nodded and questioned softly. "And were you? Were you ready for pregnancy?"

Naruto smiled softly and rubbed his abdomen. "If I wasn't, our baby wouldn't be here now. I don't want you to think negatively about anything anymore, okay?"

Sasuke nodded with a soft smile.

"We should think happy thoughts and happiness will come to us," Naruto added as they entered the hospital.

Sasuke led them to the front desk where an appointment was arranged for them right away.

"Welcome," A young doctor greeted them as he bowed down. "How can I help you?"

"Thank you," Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm pregnant and we want to learn of the baby's condition!"

"And the mother's," Sasuke added.

"Congratulations," The doctor smiled. "Of course we will check them both."

Naruto settled down on the stretcher and gave blood samples first. Next, his general health was checked and his current weight was noted by the doctor.

"Now, we are going to do an ultrasound," The doctor smiled as he applied a cold gel over Naruto's naked stomach.

Naruto bit his lips as he watched the screen. He felt his husband hovering over him to see the black-white screen as well. He held Sasuke's hand in his tightly as a waving image appeared on the screen.

"There it is," The doctor pointed a black spot. "It's your baby."

Naruto gasped and squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly.

"He's so… small," Sasuke murmured.

"Yes," The doctor smiled. "But it's still early to tell the gender yet."

"We are having a son," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke gazed at his wife who was facing away while clinging to his hand tightly.

"You are nine weeks along," The doctor said and gave Naruto a few paper towels. "I'm going to get the test results, please wait me a little."

Sasuke took the papers and wiped away his wife's stomach gently. He tied his short kimono and tied his obi around his waist.

"Is it too tight?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head. "Something wrong?"

"No," Naruto shook his head again. "It's just… It's real, right? We're really having a baby. I'm going to be a mother…"

"Yeah," Sasuke cupped his wife's cheeks and kissed his forehead lingeringly. "We are going to be a real family."

Naruto nodded, kissing back as Sasuke pressed his lips against his own.

"W-Will I be able to do it?" Naruto asked quickly. "What if our baby don't like me?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke hugged his wife tightly. "He will worship you, just like his father."

Naruto wasn't sure where this insecurity had come from but he was happy that Sasuke didn't question him and only gave him the reassurance he needed.

They broke apart as they heard the doctor entering the room again.

"So, everything seems fine," He smiled. "There is nothing to be worried about. I'll need to check you regularly so it's important not to miss them."

The doctor talked to Naruto about how his pregnancy would develop and what he needed to do and should avoid doing. After the speech was over, Naruto excused himself and went to the bathroom.

"Uchiha-sama," The doctor turned to Sasuke after Naruto left. "This will be a hard period for Uzumaki-sama. His body will start changing for the baby and meanwhile his moods and spirits will change quickly as well. As his husband, you should support him in any and every way you can."

Sasuke gave a nod. Of course he was going to be there for Naruto.

The doctor smiled. "Now… The baby is different from the others I have ever seen."

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Just two months, but it has already started developing its own chakra," The doctor said with wide eyes.

"_Him_," Sasuke corrected and nodded, signaling for the man to continue.

"Yes," The doctor nodded quickly. The young Lord could be so intimating if he wished. "And he's already so strong that he's cutting off Uzumaki-sama's own chakra to create his own."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Is this situation going to harm my spouse?"

"I don't think so," The doctor shook his head. "Even if with such strength, he's just a baby and he needs his mother the most."

"True," Sasuke folded his arms over his chest, taking every information in. "My son is an Uchiha and an Uzumaki. It is his destiny to be special."

The doctor nodded quickly. "Because of this, Uzumaki-sama's pregnancy will be heavier than a normal one. So, again, please help him and contact me for anything."

"Thank you, doctor," Sasuke bowed his head slightly as Naruto came back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled and turned to the doctor. "Thank you so much."

"Of course," The doctor bowed down. "Please don't forget out next appointment."

"I won't," Naruto smiled. "See you in two weeks!"

The doctor smiled back and bowed again as the Uchiha couple left.

"We should talk to the Hokage," Naruto said with a sigh as they walked hand in hand.

Sasuke frowned. "What for?"

"About my team and future missions," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I don't want you to continue with your duties while you are pregnant," Sasuke said, leaving no room for an argument.

Naruto sighed deeply. "I won't."

"Huh?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I thought you would put up a fight."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I won't do anything that could endanger our baby's life. He's more important than anything. Besides, I already hurt him once," Naruto mumbled as he pressed a hand against his abdomen. "He had to knock me out to protect himself."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tightly. "You are his mother. I'm sure you'll always do what's best for him."

Naruto nodded with a soft smile. "I'll resign from my duties for an infinite time. I'll take it easy till our baby comes and then take care of him till he's old enough."

"I'll be with you two all along the way," Sasuke promised as he took his wife under his arm.

Naruto smiled as they entered the Hokage tower. He had no doubts that Sasuke would be a good father.

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face as she left the compound and ran to her family's house.

Everything was over now. With a baby on the way, Naruto was going to own the whole Uchiha. Everybody was going to be his servant. Everything was going to happen according to his wishes. He was going to step over everyone, especially Sakura.

"Sakura, what's happening?" Her mother cried as she saw the state she was in.

"Father?" Sakura called out as she stormed inside. She found her father sitting at the couch, paper in his hands. "Father," Sakura fell onto her knees in front of him. "He's p-pregnant. He's pregnant. What I'm going to do now?"

The old man dropped the newspaper he was holding on the ground.

"I want him to go," Sakura wailed. "When he g-gives birth, it will be a nightmare. I n-need to get rid of that baby."

"Don't be stupid," He hissed. "It's clear that you're infertile. What if you get rid of him? They will find a new bride to bring to Sasuke."

Sakura sobbed. "Th-Then what?"

Her father scratched his beard thoughtfully. "You _need_ that baby."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up to her father.

The pale red haired man smirked. His daughter was so naïve sometimes.

* * *

Naruto adjusted his white kimono before checking out Sasuke's, making sure that he looked no less than perfect.

Sasuke watched with an amused smile as his wife took care of him. Ever since learning the pregnancy, Sasuke had come to realize how motherly his Naruto actually was. He always took care of Sasuke and his needs, always put him before anyone else. Constantly, he watched him silently, making sure that his husband was happy.

Cupping his wife's cheeks, Sasuke kissed his forehead.

Naruto smiled up to his husband. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Sasuke chuckled. Holding his wife's hand, he led them to the dining room of the inn they were staying at.

Last month had been hectic. True to his word, Fugaku had held a huge feast for the whole village. From royals to the commoners, every single person was invited. The glory of the night would be remembered for many years to come.

Minato and Kushina had also joined them. Minato was happy for them and Kushina claimed that she knew that it wouldn't be too long before they had a baby since she had witnessed their love with her own eyes and ears.

Sasuke had been so proud. Everybody had learned that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a useless man. And Sasuke had especially enjoyed seeing the Hyuuga prick's expression. Now Hyuuga had nothing more than Sasuke. They both knew that Sasuke's children were going to be better than his in any way. Sasuke was sure that Neji was boiling with jealously inside.

"Welcome," An old woman bowed down as they walked in to the room. "Please get seated. I'll serve the dinner right away."

Thanking the old woman, they sat down on the floor across from each other.

They were staying at a hot springs inn outside of Konoha, a few days of escape for them. It was their marriage's first anniversary and Sasuke had insisted they spent it together, just the two of them. So here they were, at an inn that was reserved only for them.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out from the natural pool he was in, relaxing after the dinner.

"Coming," Naruto dropped the towel around his body and stepped into the water. "It's warm."

"Yeah," Holding his hands, Sasuke guided his wife into his body, settling his back against his chest.

They were silent for a while. Naruto was playing with water while Sasuke kissed his wet shoulder and touched his stomach gently.

"It's been a year," Sasuke whispered.

"It really has," Naruto nodded, dropping his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "It passed so fast."

"Yeah," Sasuke pressed down on the barely noticeable bump gently. "Now our son's here with us."

Naruto nodded happily. He could never imagine his life turning out this way a year ago. He was so content and happy.

Sasuke reached to his yukata and fumbled around. Pulling out a small box, he handed it to Naruto.

"Here," He kissed Naruto's neck lingeringly. "Happy anniversary."

Naruto smiled softly. "You shouldn't have... I have nothing to give you."

"You already have given me the best present I could ever ask for," Sasuke said, rubbing Naruto's abdomen.

Smiling, Naruto opened the box and gasped softly. There was a ring inside which looked like it was made of glass. It was catching the pale lights and shining under the dark sky. When Naruto studied it closer, he could see his and Sasuke's name written inside of it.

"It's so beautiful," Naruto commented as he put the ring on. "Looks good on me."

Sasuke chuckled. "It does. I'm glad you like it."

Naruto nodded happily. He kissed the corner of Sasuke's lips and hugged him tightly. "I hope we will have many more years like this."

"We will," Sasuke said, holding Naruto tightly. "Together, with our children."

Naruto nodded, nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"Sleepy?" Sasuke questioned as he rubbed Naruto's back.

Naruto nodded silently and held on tighter as Sasuke stood up with him in his arms.

Soon, they were in bed. Sasuke had his face in the crook of Naruto's neck as his wife held him close. Naruto was about fall asleep as he felt his husband's quick breathing and his small movements.

"Can't sleep?" Naruto whispered with barely opened eyes.

"Shh," Sasuke kissed Naruto's collarbone quickly. "You go to sleep."

"Take it off," Naruto whispered as he tugged at Sasuke's yukata.

Obeying his wife, Sasuke sat up and got rid of his yukata before taking his place back in Naruto's arms.

Slowly, Naruto started scratching his husband's back, paying special attention to his shoulders. He had discovered this back at Whirlpool. Sometimes, Sasuke had difficulty with sleeping but whenever Naruto scratched his back, it relaxed him somehow and put him to sleep easily.

Naruto smiled softly as he felt Sasuke falling asleep in his arms. He held him tighter and buried his nose in the mess of inky hair, joining his husband in his dreams.

* * *

"I made lots of cake for them!" Sakura smiled as she showed the plastic bags she was holding.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled back. "They love your cakes."

Sakura nodded happily.

"We got some new story books with Sasuke-sama," Naruto said as he waved the thin, colorful books he was holding. "They like it when I read to them."

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "Let's get going."

Naruto nodded and then they left the house together, only to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled happily. "Welcome."

Sasuke gave a short nod and then turned to his wife expectantly.

"Welcome home," Naruto smiled. Sometimes, his husband could be so childish.

Sasuke gave a nod. "Where are you going?"

"To the orphanage!" Sakura chirped.

Sighing, Sasuke looked at the woman with the corners of his eyes. "Do you mind?"

Sakura flushed and moved a few steps away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and faced his wife. "Don't go, you're going to get tired."

"It's fine, I won't do anything," Naruto smiled. "I'll just read stories."

Sasuke nodded with a sigh. Orphanage was the only thing that was left to Naruto. Even if Sasuke was worried over him, he didn't want to take it away from his wife.

"Be careful," Sasuke whispered as his hand caressed Naruto's four months old stomach gently. There was a barely noticeable bump there, but to Sasuke, it was so clear to see because he spent hours just looking and touching it. "If-"

"If I feel bad I'll come back," Naruto completed for his husband. "If I feel something is wrong I'll have Sai take me home."

Sasuke nodded. "Maybe I should come with you instead."

"It's fine," Naruto whispered, caressing his husband's cheeks. "You're back from training. You should take a shower and get some rest."

Sasuke nodded, kissing Naruto's palms.

Naruto smiled softly. "We will be back before you know it."

"I'll be waiting," Sasuke took his wife in his arms and kissed him.

Kissing Naruto was like taking a breath of fresh air. Kissing his wife always energized Sasuke and made him see things clearer. Especially the way his wife kissed him back never failed to make Sasuke lightheaded.

Naruto broke their kiss quickly and pecked Sasuke's cheek. "See you later, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and entered the house as Naruto walked to Sakura.

He couldn't help but shiver. Sakura was looking at him with such cold eyes that he had to blink to be sure. When he opened his eyes, she was smiling at him while Sai waited with her.

Naruto walked up to them with a smile. He liked it. He, Sakura and Sai were becoming good friends. Or so he thought.

"Sasuke-kun seems worried about you," Sakura said as they walked to the orphanage.

"Yes," Naruto nodded with a soft smile.

"But, why?" Sakura questioned. "Shouldn't he trust you more? And besides, pregnancy is not an illness. He doesn't need to watch your every step."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "He worries because he cares. Our baby's special, he doesn't want anything happening to us."

"But-" Sakura was about to find another problem as Naruto silenced her gently.

"It's fine, Sakura-san," Naruto smiled at her. "Don't worry about my husband's behavior, I don't mind him showing his concern."

Sakura seemed to want to argue more but the sharp look she got from Sai stopped her.

Naruto smiled happily as they entered the orphanage. As always, it was a mess but Naruto loved the liveliness of the kids.

"Mama!" One of the kids cried as soon as he saw Naruto and all of them run to him.

Naruto kneeled down and opened his arms, trying to hug them all. "How have you all been?"

"Good!" They cried at the same time.

"That's good. I'm also fine just as your brother," Naruto rubbed his stomach.

"Mama," A small girl approached Naruto and handed him a paper.

"You drew this for me?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

The girl nodded shyly.

"It's so beautiful," Naruto commented. "You drew me and all of your siblings!" He pointed the tall, black haired messy man. "Who is he?"

"Papa!" The girl replied immediately.

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "You even put Sasuke-sama here! This is so beautiful, you are so talented! I'll take this home with me."

The girl nodded happily.

"Alright," Naruto stood up. "Sakura-san has made you all cakes. Let's eat them first and then read our new books!"

The kids all cheered and ran to the table, all the while talking to Naruto about this or that.

* * *

"I'm gaining weight," Naruto muttered as he stood in front of the mirror in their changing room, checking himself out.

Sasuke approached his wife from behind and wrapped his arms around him. "Yeah," He whispered, caressing his wife's bump. "I love it."

Naruto shivered softly. Sasuke never failed to remind him he loved him. Every day, he told him how beautiful he looked and how even more beautiful he was getting each passing day. The pregnancy was changing him slowly and Sasuke watched every single difference closely.

"See, you are a bit fuller here," Sasuke murmured as he touched his wife's curvy hips.

"Th-They are too wide," Naruto whispered, the low voice of his husband making him shiver.

"No," Sasuke took off Naruto's obi and stripped his wife easily. "They are so good," He touched his wife's hips slowly and then his hands went to his backside.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped he felt his husband touching his ass meaningfully.

"Here too," Sasuke murmured. "It's so soft, fills my hands so nicely."

Naruto bit his lips as Sasuke kept his slow massage.

"And here," Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's baby bump. "You are growing here nicely."

Naruto blushed deeply. "Our son's growing up fast."

"Yeah," Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's nape and then his hand slid lower, touching Naruto's private parts. "But nothing has changed here."

"S-Sasuke," Naruto gasped in surprise. "No, wait-"

Sasuke didn't stop. Soon, he was inside of his wife, moving at a fast pace.

"You are so wet," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear. "You want this so bad... Do you crave for your husband?"

Naruto moaned loudly. Ever since his pregnancy, Naruto had started feeling it more. Everything seemed heightened, his want for his husband included. Sasuke was aware of it, that's why he never failed to tease his wife about it.

"Watch us," Sasuke whispered heatedly.

Naruto barely opened his eyes and saw their reflection on the mirror. He saw his own face, lost in the pleasure his husband was giving him. He saw his Sasuke's hard face and red eyes watching his every movement, every expression.

"Your husband craves for you, too," Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder lingering. "You are so beautiful..."

Naruto sobbed. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved Sasuke's voice. He loved every single thing about this man.

"You belong to me, Naruto," Sasuke muttered harshly. "You and our son belong to me," His lips latched onto the place where Naruto's neck and shoulder meet and he growled as he bit down. "_Mine_."

Naruto cried out as his hands grabbed Sasuke's hips and not a moment later he felt his husband's warm seed filling him. Panting harshly, he leaned his forehead against the fogged up mirror. He could fall asleep right there.

He sighed shakily as Sasuke cradled him in his arms and carried him to their bed where he spooned him up immediately.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Naruto whispered, barely holding back from sleep.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, kissing Naruto's nape.

"I don't want you to go," Naruto admitted softly.

"I know baby," Sasuke whispered guiltily. "But I promise I won't accept any more missions after this. I won't leave your side even for a second."

Naruto nodded with closed eyes. "Will it be long?"

"A month, maybe two," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh," Naruto held onto the hands that were holding him tighter. "That's long."

"It's okay," Sasuke caressed Naruto's baby bump. "Go to sleep, we will talk tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and soon after he was sleeping deeply. Sasuke was awake for a long while, holding and touching his wife.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he folded his legs, taking a more comfortable position in the seat. The glass doors were open and a cool breeze was licking Naruto's face, relaxing him as he watched the setting sun.

Sasuke had left in the morning, leaving a strange emptiness in Naruto's heart. It was a first for Naruto. Sasuke had left for missions over the year time and time again but Naruto had never felt like this before. He didn't want to let his husband go. He didn't want him to leave Naruto here. Because when he was gone Naruto felt so alone. Even if there was a whole clan with him, he felt like a needless addition. Sasuke was his reason to be here, no one else.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He was thinking nonsense. Probably because of the pregnancy. He smiled softly as he caressed his bump. It was confirmed by the doctor that they were having a son. The man was really surprised but neither Sasuke nor Naruto had any doubts from the start.

"I can't wait to see you," Naruto whispered as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I love you so much. It's funny to love someone you've never seen this much," Naruto laughed softly. "But it's only natural, right? You are a piece of me and your daddy. We both love you so much."

Naruto was startled as he heard a sudden knock at his door.

"Come in," He called out and smiled as he saw Sakura peeking her head in. "Come, Sakura, welcome."

Sakura smiled and walked inside with a tray. "I thought you would be bored all alone."

"Yes," Naruto smiled as he sat up straight.

Sakura took the seat across from his and placed the tray on the small coffee table in the middle. "Here," She handed the big glass of milk to Naruto.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled before sipping the white liquid.

"I made coffee for myself," Sakura said as she took the other cup. "I know that it's not good to drink coffee for you."

"You are so considerate," Naruto smiled as he drank the cold milk. "It tastes good."

"I've put some honey in it," Sakura smiled as she sipped her coffee. "So, Sasuke-kun has left again."

Naruto nodded sadly.

"Maybe he shouldn't leave you while you are pregnant," Sakura said.

"He promised this will be the last one," Naruto commented as he put the now empty glass on the table. "I'm sure he will be back as soon as he can."

"Yeah, there is no doubt," Sakura said as she watched Naruto closely.

Naruto took a shaky breath as he felt his head spinning. He rubbed his temples with his shaky hands but it didn't help at all.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Sakura questioned worriedly.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto tried to gulp away the sudden dryness in his throat. "Maybe I sh-should lie down a b-bit."

"Of course," Sakura stood up. "Let me help you."

Naruto stood up with Sakura's help and took a few steps towards the bed before losing his footing.

Sakura dragged him to the bed and threw him on the soft mattress, huffing. She smirked as he watched Naruto's face.

Naruto wasn't completely out, but his mind was foggy and he couldn't move a finger. He gasped, trying to talk but no words left his lips.

Smiling, Sakura left the room quickly. She walked to the kitchen where she prepared three cups of tea and then walked to Mikoto's room. She found the Lady reading a book.

"Mother," Sakura smiled as she bowed her head.

"Ah, Sakura," Mikoto smiled as she put away her book. "How are you?"

"Thank you, mother," The pink haired woman smiled. "Are you free? I thought we could have some tea with Naruto-kun."

"Yes," Mikoto stood up with a smile. "Let's see how he is doing."

Sakura nodded and together with Mikoto, they walked to Naruto and Sasuke's room.

Mikoto knocked on the door but they got no reply. "Maybe he's sleeping?"

Sakura curved her lips downwards. "Maybe he's in the bathroom."

Mikoto shrugged and pushed the door open. As soon as she stepped inside, she gasped loudly as Sakura cried and dropped the tray she was holding, the cups breaking into million pieces and dropping around.

Naruto was in the bed, his yukata was open and he was... in a man's arms.

Sai looked up as soon as he heard the fuss and stopped kissing Naruto's neck.

"Wh-What's happening here?" Mikoto shouted furiously.

Sai took a step backwards. "He seduced me."

Mikoto looked at Naruto who was sitting up and looking around in confusion. "Naruto!"

Naruto jumped in his place and looked up to Mikoto. "Mother? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Mikoto hissed and slapped Naruto across the cheek harshly. "You cheat on my son in my house and you dare ask what's wrong?!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around. He tied his yukata immediately and cupped his burning cheek. "M-Mother please, I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Mikoto growled. "What I've seen is enough!"

"N-No!" Naruto stood up quickly and yelped as glass shards pierced the soft skin of his feet.

"You disgust me," Mikoto hissed. "I would never expected such a thing from you..."

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he stood there, under the hateful gaze of Mikoto. "S-Sakura, you tell her..."

"I'm so disappointed and surprised, Naruto-kun," Sakura said coldly. "Cheating on your husband... I can't understand why."

A sob left Naruto's lips.

"Don't leave this room," Mikoto ordered. "Your fate will be decided by the Lord and elders."

Sakura nodded as she pointed the silent Sai. "How about him?"

Mikoto looked at the black haired ninja with a clear disgust. "He will be heard."

"I'll call some ninjas to keep an eye on them," Sakura said.

Mikoto nodded and without sparing a glance at Naruto, she left quickly.

"Guards!" Sakura called out and two ninjas appeared at the door step right away. "Guard here. Don't let Naruto out of this room," The two men nodded silently. Sakura turned to Sai. "You, follow me. You will be kept at another place."

Sai walked out of the room with Sakura and followed her till they were out of the house.

"You were good," Sakura whispered and held her hand out to Sai. "Take this and get lost."

Sai took the money he was given silently and then disappeared.

Looking around, Sakura found a rock and grabbed it. She made sure that no one was around before biting her lips and hitting her cheek with it. She nearly cried but was quick to close a palm over her mouth. Breathing shakily, she hit herself again and again, till she was sure that there would be a long lasting bruise on her fair face. Throwing the rock away, Sakura wiped away her silent tears quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked back into the house with a huge smile. She needed to be there for her mother-in-law. They needed to overcome this scandal together, as a family.

* * *

Naruto sobbed loudly in his room. He couldn't grasp what was happening. His mind was all foggy, he couldn't even defend himself properly. He didn't know what to do, but something was sure, nothing good was going to happen to him.

Clan laws were clear. Nobody would listen to him. The judgment was certain. Naruto was going to be killed for his crime, along with his baby. Sasuke wouldn't even hear about it. Naruto would be buried long before he came back.

Panting shallowly, Naruto stood up. He didn't mind his own life, but he couldn't let anything happen to his baby. He had to protect him at all costs. Maybe he could try to go back to Whirlpool, but his family would never accept him with such dirt on him. As soon as he reached them, he would be sent back to the Uchiha to bear his punishment.

Tears running down his cheeks, Naruto run to the small table and found a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down something quickly and put the paper under Sasuke's pillow. He ran to the garden then, and climbed the tree beside the long wall that was separating the compound from the rest of the village.

It was hard without any chakra. But Naruto managed to climb the tree and reached the wall. Without looking back, he jumped down the wall and ran away with never stopping tears.

Leaving his broken heart behind, Naruto got lost in the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns the sunshine boy.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the fifteenth chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! It's my first time to have this much for a story of mine and it makes me so happy!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been easy.

He was too stupid from the start and she had used it to her advantage. Showing some care and behaving nice had fooled him so easily. If she so wished, she could had killed him easily. The right amount of poison would have done the trick without her moving a finger. But with her father's suggestion, she had done something even better.

If Naruto died just like that, everybody would grieve after him eternally. Even if she didn't want to admit it, the whole village loved him. But now, she had shown what kind of a despising person he was. Now, he was going to be pushed down and detested by everyone. This incident was never going to be forgotten. She hadn't calculated the risk of him running away but strangely, it worked to her favor. He had run away, just like his secret lover. They probably were going to meet somewhere and laugh at the Uchiha clan's stupidity.

"I hate saying this," Sakura sighed softly. "But maybe the child wasn't even Sasuke'-kun's."

The room got chilly. No one dared to open their mouths as she voiced the question that was occupying their minds.

"No," Itachi frowned. "Naruto-kun wouldn't do such a thing. He loves Sasuke dearly."

"You weren't there, Itachi-sama," Sakura said. "We first found him in his lover's arms and then they ran away together."

Itachi gritted his teeth furiously. Shisui grabbed his hand to calm him down but it didn't help at all.

"Besides, we don't know him at all," Sakura kept on. "Father brought him here so who knows what kind of things he was doing at his own village?"

"Find him," Fugaku hissed to his ninjas. "We are going to clean our clan's name from this dirt."

Nodding, the black clad ninjas disappeared into shadows.

"How will we explain this to Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, eyes bloodshot. "He will be devastated."

Fugaku frowned. "He will do the right thing by taking that cheater's life by himself. Besides, his wife is here to care for him."

Sakura's eyes widened in happiness. "Yes, father! I'll make sure Sasuke-kun gets the least harm out of this."

Fugaku gave a nod.

It had so been easy.

Finding the right person for this task wasn't hard at all. She had been watching him from afar for a while now. He was a low class ninja within the Uchiha and as every young man, he wanted wealth and women. She provided him with both. She had given half the money he asked before the deed and let him have her body. A cheap price for the greater good. He had taken the rest of the money after doing what she wished and disappeared without a trace.

Sakura smiled secretly as she comforted Mikoto.

The Gods were finally looking down to her.

* * *

Naruto ran and ran without looking back. For a long while, he couldn't see where he was going, his tears were blinding him. When he reached dark, deserted streets, he started walking, too tired to keep on.

Where he was going? He didn't know. He didn't know anyone. If somebody heard of this, he would die of his shame before the Uchihas could touch him.

Sniffling and wiping away his tears, Naruto wrapped his arms around his body as he walked slowly. It was getting colder as the night wore on, but he didn't have anything on but a thin yukata. He looked down to his feet. He had forgotten to wear anything in his haste. They were dirty and a bit bloody because of the scratches.

Naruto looked around. This district seemed familiar. It was where mostly the lower class commoners lived and he had come here many times thanks to his team.

"Where should we go?" Naruto murmured, his eyes stinging. "Hinata?"

He shook his head quickly. If he made such a mistake as going to Hyuuga for help, they wouldn't hesitate to humiliate him and throw him at Uchiha's feet.

"I-I don't know where to go," Naruto wiped away his tears quickly. "Orphanage? No… They would search there first and find us immediately."

Maybe he could hide somewhere around here for a few days and then leave the village. Because Konoha belonged to Uchiha, they would find him even if he crawled into a rat's nest.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked as shivers shook his body. He wrapped his arms around his middle tightly. "Don't you worry, mommy will protect you."

He started walking again, preferring the dark spots, so he wouldn't be seen by the people passing by. He could never know where there were eyes watching him.

He nearly screamed as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Naruto?"

He turned around and took a sigh of relief. "T-Teuchi-san."

The owner of Naruto's only favorite ramen shop frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhmm, taking a walk," Naruto lied.

The man raised his eyebrows. "At this hour?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

"Without shoes?" Teuchi pressed on.

"I was in a hurry," Naruto tried to smile.

"Are you lost?" The old man asked. "I can guide you back to the Uchiha estate."

"No!" Naruto cried and closed a palm over his mouth as he saw the wide eyes of Teuchi, ready to ask more questions. "I-I mean I can go by myself, thank you."

Teuchi eyed him for a long moment and then nodded. "Fine."

Naruto took a sigh of relief. "Thank you for your concern. Good night."

The old man nodded and let Naruto walk away. He watched Naruto as he coved in the corners and walked around aimlessly.

Sighing, he called out. "Naruto?"

Naruto stopped and turned to look at the man.

"Lying doesn't suit you," Teuchi said. "Come with me."

Naruto blushed a he shook his head. "N-No, really. I'm just-"

"If you are not thinking of yourself then think of the little one within you," Teuchi said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked down to his stomach and a few tears fell down. Taking a shaky breath, he walked to the ramen chef.

"Come," The old man started walking the opposite direction.

Naruto followed silently and they stopped in front of his ramen shop. It was dark, he was obviously going back to his home as he came across Naruto.

Without a word, he opened the door and took Naruto inside and walked to the kitchen at the back.

Naruto looked around. In the darkness, this place looked kind of scary.

"Naruto?"

Naruto walked to the kitchen as he heard his name being called and gasped as he saw the scenery that greeted him. Teuchi had made some space between all the necessary stuff and laid out a futon on the floor.

"You can stay here," He said. "I was actually looking for someone to work at the front counter. So maybe you can do it?"

"B-But," Naruto gasped. "If… If they find me here, they will harm you also."

Teuchi handed Naruto a pile of white clothes, the same with the ones he wore at work. "Nobody will know if you don't tell them," He said and pointed to the clan symbols on Naruto's yukata.

Naruto nodded as he accepted the clothes.

"We start work at eight, so be ready and clean around before I come," Teuchi said with a smile.

Naruto nodded with wide eyes, still not grasping the reality.

"Good night," Teuchi said and turned to leave.

"Won't you ask what happened?" Naruto asked softly.

"No," Teuchi shook his head. "Whatever happened, just believe that everything will be fine and everybody will get what they deserve in the end."

Naruto nodded quickly. "Good night."

Nodding, Teuchi left, leaving Naruto alone in the darkness.

Street lights were coming through the dusty looking windows. Naruto looked around to learn his new environment. There were boxes filled with ingredients everywhere. There was a big counter in the middle with a sink on it. A big fridge was placed against one of the walls and there was a long cupboard beside it.

Sighing shakily, Naruto sat down on the futon and shrugged off his yukata. He watched with cloudy eyes as the symbols he wore so proudly fell on the floor. There was nothing to do now, no need to hold onto something that would do him no good.

Naruto took the white capris and wore them. It was too big for him but when he squeezed the tie around the waist he managed to fit it around his belly. Next, he wore the short, white yukata. It fit him just fine when he tied the white obi around his waist tightly. The sleeves were short, only reaching to his wrists, probably to keep them from getting in the meals.

Sighing, Naruto folded his old yukata and put it aside before lying down in his new bed. At long last, he could get warmer.

"We are going to be fine," Naruto said as he rubbed his baby bump. "See, mommy found a work, he will look after you. We even have a place to sleep now."

Naruto rubbed his face and his ring shined under the pale light, drawing his attention.

_Sasuke_…

Where was he? Was he alright? Naruto hoped that he was safe and sound, away from the harm's way. What he was going to do when he learned the news? Was he going to believe them or Naruto?

Naruto put a hand against his mouth to prevent an incoming sob. What would he do if Sasuke didn't want him anymore? Would Sasuke kill him himself? What of their baby? Would he die without seeing the world even just once?

"No," Naruto whispered brokenly. "D-Daddy would never hurt us," He sniffled quickly and rubbed his eyes. "He will come and find us and mommy will get his h-honor back."

Naruto was so desperate to believe in his own words. He needed his own reassurance to be able to go on.

"Let's sleep," Naruto closed his eyes, there was no need to tire himself out more. "Good night baby, I love you."

* * *

Naruto woke up to sun disturbing his eyes.

Sighing, he sat up and looked around confused. It took him a moment to realize where he was and remember the events from last night. He bit his lips to stop himself from falling into an abyss of betrayal and sorrow.

"I'm not crying anymore," He said and stood up. "We got work to do, right baby?"

Nodding to himself, Naruto folded his futon and put it aside. He walked within the store for a while, learning his way around. He found the small toilet and first washed his face. It looked like there was no bathroom here so Naruto needed to use the toilet for more thorough clean ups. Trying not to put too much pressure on his stomach, Naruto lifted his naked feet and washed them slowly, getting rid of the dirt and blood.

"Okay," He let out a short sigh after leaving the toilet and started going through the cupboards. "Where are... oh!"

He smiled as he found the cleaning supplies. He had no idea what to use, so he started with reading their instructions. When he was sure of what to do, he filled a bucket with water and added some products. With an old cloth cut in pieces, he started wiping the windows and then drying them quickly.

He stood back and studied his work as he panted. It wasn't bad for his first time. Smiling at his achievement, Naruto started with cleaning of the counters and the cooker. When he was done with them, he cleaned his supplies and put them away before getting the broom and sweeping the floors.

He panted as he finished his work. He looked around as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"We did good, right baby?" Naruto smiled and turned around as he heard the door opening and the owner of the shop walking inside. "Good morning, Teuchi-san, welcome!"

"Good morning," The old man smiled as he walked inside. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Naruto replied right away. "Thanks to you."

"Of course," The chef nodded and handed Naruto a black plastic bag he was holding. "This is for you."

Naruto blinked as he accepted the bag and looked inside, a gasp leaving his lips. "Y-You bought this for me?" He asked softly as he held the white slippers in his hands.

"Yeah," Teuchi smiled. "Come on, try them on!"

Gulping, Naruto put the slippers on the floor and wore them. They were nearly a perfect match.

"Ah, I guessed your size right!" Teuchi said happily.

"H-How will I ever pay you back?" Naruto whispered, his eyes stinging.

"You are already doing it, right?" Teuchi smiled as he looked around. "It's all spotless."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled back as he wiped his eyes. Suddenly, his stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment.

"You didn't have breakfast?" Teuchi asked with wide eyes.

Biting his lips, Naruto shook his head. He hadn't eaten anything last night either. He was really hungry.

"The fridge is full," Teuchi said, guiding Naruto back to the kitchen. "You can have anything you want, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded and waited till Teuchi left him alone after showing the food stock.

He opened the fridge and took off some cheese and a tomato and got a piece of bread from one of the cupboards. He cut the tomato in circles and put the cheese and the red fruit in the bread, eating it hungrily. He didn't mind starving, but he needed to eat for his son.

He took a sigh of relief as the bread was gone. He ate the remaining tomato pieces and washed his dishes before joining Teuchi at the front.

"Here," Teuchi handed Naruto a white cap, the same with the one he was wearing.

Naruto put on the cap immediately and asked softly, "Do you maybe have a mask? I don't want to risk being recognized…"

"Yeah," Nodding, Teuchi took off a white mask from one of the cupboards and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto accepted it with a smile and tied the soft mask around his mouth immediately, leaving only his eyes visible. He sighed in relief, he felt safer like this.

"Alright, now I'll show you how we make ramen!" Teuchi said, signaling Naruto to join him behind the counter.

Naruto nodded happily and started working.

Teuchi showed him how to boil the noodles and when to stop when they were in the perfect softness. He taught him about the special spices and seasonings; he also showed him how to cut the additional toppings and which to use with the right seasonings.

It was nearly noon when they got their first customer. Naruto was really excited, and for his first time, Teuchi did the preparing and serving as Naruto watched and learned further.

"Naruto," Teuchi handed Naruto a big bowl of ramen in the afternoon. "You eat your lunch too."

"Thank you so much," Naruto accepted the bowl with a smile and walked back to the kitchen to eat.

He sat down on the floor beside his folded futon and started eating enthusiastically.

"It's so delicious, right baby?" Naruto kept eating, happy in that small moment.

He loved talking to his baby, even if he got no reply, he still knew that his baby heard him. Besides, talking to him comforted Naruto in a way and eased his despair and loneness a bit.

Naruto sighed as he finished his ramen. He put the bowl on the floor and leaned his head against the futon. Even if he didn't do much work, he felt so tired. He was going to close his eyes for a bit and rest them for a short while. Before he knew it, he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Days passed and Naruto waited.

Every evening, when Teuchi was closing, he stood by the windows and waited. He waited for Mikoto, saying that she misunderstood and wanted to take Naruto back. He waited for Fugaku, apologizing for his humiliation and inviting him back to their house.

He waited for Sasuke. He waited for his loving eyes and warm embrace. He longed for his heart and words.

He wasn't sure how long he could keep up like this. He was hurting too bad…

He gasped as he felt a sudden twinge his stomach. He cried softly and lowered his body on the ground. Gasping for a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around his stomach tightly and gritted his teeth till the pain passed away.

"Are you alright baby?" He panted, not daring to unwrap his arms off of his stomach. "Let's just go to bed."

He stood up on his shaky legs and walked to the kitchen. He unrolled his futon and lied down immediately. He took a few breaths to calm his wild heart beat as he clutched his blanket.

He was silent for a long while, but couldn't sleep at all.

"What would I give for some strawberries now…"

He hated craving things. He had no money. He couldn't afford anything. He was only thankful for what Teuchi fed him with, he couldn't ask for more. He didn't need more.

"Will there be strawberry stains on your skin?" Naruto asked as he caressed his bump and then giggled to himself.

Elders back in their village said that a pregnant person had to eat whatever they craved. If not, there would be stains in the shape of the craved food on the baby's skin.

"You will be my little berry then, right?" Naruto smiled softly. "Let's sleep now. Mommy got you tired too much today. Good night, I love you."

Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep, never letting go of his stomach.

* * *

"One miso ramen," Naruto put the bowl in front of the customer with a smile.

The man nodded as he started eating right away.

Naruto turned to his back and started cleaning up the counter.

Today was marking the first month of his stay here. Sometimes, Naruto took walks around cautiously and strangely, he didn't hear any gossips about him. He had come to the realization that the Uchiha didn't let anyone hear of the incident. They wanted to solve it silently. They wanted to get rid of Naruto without anyone knowing.

Well, it was fine for Naruto. At least he wasn't going to be humiliated in front of the whole village. He was glad that he could still keep a small part of his dignity.

He turned around quickly as he heard a crashing sound. The customer had dropped his nearly empty bowl on the floor.

"It's okay," Naruto said quickly. "I'll clean it up!"

"Thanks," He approached the counter and left some money on it.

"Thank you," Naruto bowed down. "Please come again!"

After the customer left Naruto walked to the front. Mindful of his five months old stomach, he leaned down and started picking up the shards. After he was sure that they were all gone, he got his cleaning supplies and cleaned the floor thoroughly.

Naruto looked up as the door tingled and smiled as he saw Teuchi walking inside. "Welcome!"

"Thank you," Teuchi smiled. "What happened?"

"A customer broke a bowl," Naruto explained as he stood up slowly. "You can check the income," He called out as he washed his hands in the toilet. "I sold six bowls!"

"Thank you," Teuchi smiled and handed Naruto an envelope as he came back.

"What is this?" Naruto blinked and opened the paper material. He gasped as he saw the money inside. "I can't accept this!"

"Why not?" Teuchi questioned as he wore his cap. "It's your salary."

"But I'm already staying and eating here," Naruto said softly. "I can't accept it."

"It's your right," Teuchi smiled as he took his place behind the counter. "I'll take care of here in the afternoon. You go out and get some fresh air."

Naruto nodded slowly. He was going to be forever thankful to this man.

He walked the streets with the envelope clutched to his chest. It was the first time for him. First time for gaining his own money. He felt strange. He felt satisfied. He felt strong in a way he had never felt before.

The first thing Naruto did with his money was to buy a concealer. The mask he wore was making it hard for him to breath so he wanted to get rid of it. Surprisingly, the concealer did a good job with hiding his whiskers. Naruto couldn't stop himself from touching and checking his cheeks out. Without them showing, he felt like a foreigner even to himself.

Next, he got a soap and a shampoo. He needed to take a bath tonight. He had already consumed Teuchi's soap.

He walked to the market place next. It was crowded and nobody seemed to notice him in the crowd. Naruto had always thought that he was recognizable to the villagers for his doings but he was proven wrong brutally. Without his royal clan symbols, nobody paid attention to him.

He bought an apple and a banana even though it was a bit expensive. He didn't want his baby having more stains on his skin.

Wanting to show Teuchi his thanks in a way, Naruto decided to buy him a present. He wandered around for a long time and then decided on a painting which reminded him of his secret place.

On his way back to the shop, he couldn't stop himself and got a bar of chocolate. He knew he had spent too much money, but he just couldn't help it. It had been so long since he tasted his favorite sweet. Besides, he got a small piece so he thought it would be okay.

"Ah, you are back already?" The ramen chef smiled as Naruto walked inside.

"Yes," Naruto smiled back and handed his present to Teuchi.

"This is for me?" Teuchi asked in awe as he unwrapped the package. "You bought me a gift with your first salary?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much," Teuchi said and replaced a frame on the wall immediately with Naruto's painting. "It looks good!"

Naruto nodded, happy that his chef liked his present.

He walked to the kitchen and put his fruits in the fridge. He would eat them in the evening after dinner. He walked to his futon next and unrolled it. He counted the rest of his money and put it in his pillow case.

If things got worse, which wasn't an uncanny thing to happen by now, he was going to give birth to his baby all alone. He needed to save money to be able to pay the fees. But before birth, he needed to run away once again. He couldn't stay in Konoha. It would be like waiting for his baby's death.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his stomach, fearful of such thought and stood up. He needed to get back to work. There was in no need to upset himself for now.

He spent the rest of his day working as usual and was alone for the dinner. Today he was having broccoli and carrots. He couldn't eat ramen all the time and Teuchi let him use the kitchen, even taught him how to cook step by step. He wasn't that good, but at least once in a while he could eat something nutritious for the baby.

After boiling the broccoli and the carrots Naruto put them in a plate and put some yogurt on them. He didn't eat enthusiastically but it still filled his stomach.

"We need to get cleaned," Naruto said after his dinner. He got his new shampoo and soap and walked to the toilet.

He shed his clothing and stood before the sink. He shivered a little as he opened the tap.

Filling his palms with water, he washed his face first, revealing his whiskers. Next, he wetted his hair and applied some shampoo, cleaning the golden locks carefully. He leaned his head into the sink and let the water wash away the foam as he rubbed his scalp. He squeezed the excess water and wrapped a towel around his hair.

"Mommy's going to clean you now, okay babyberry?" Naruto said lovingly as he took his sponge.

Ever since that craving night, Naruto had started calling his baby like that. He thought it suited his cute son.

He shampooed his body and then started wiping it with the wet sponge. He quickened as he felt shivers rocking his body and took a sigh of relief as he got dried with his small towel.

"Now, we need to wash our clothes," Naruto announced as he took his white clothes.

He piled them in the sink one by one and washed them with his soap. Next to go was his slippers and Naruto was done.

He sighed softly and walked to the kitchen or his room quickly. He laid out the damp clothes on the empty boxes and left them to dry. Grabbing his old yukata, he wore it for the night, hoping that his clothes would dry till morning.

"Let's eat an apple," Naruto said and took his apple from the fridge. Cleaning it, he ate the green, sour fruit happily. After that, he ate a piece of chocolate, and went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his wet hair.

* * *

"Naruto…"

Naruto opened his eyes barely. Everywhere was blurry, he couldn't see properly.

"Naruto?"

He looked up to see his husband's beautiful face. A gasp left his lips. "Sasuke? Y-You are back for m-me?"

"Naruto!"

He was shaken violently and he blinked several times, the fog around his eyes clearing a bit. Tears filled his eyes as he saw Teuchi's worry filled face.

"Naruto, you are burning up," Teuchi said worriedly as he touched his forehead.

Naruto stopped for a moment to listen to his body. He felt hot, but at the same time, he was shivering so badly. He was hurting everywhere and his vision was all blurry.

"I'm sorry," He moved to sat up. "I'll s-start working immediately."

"No, no," Teuchi pushed him down and wrapped him with the blanket tightly. "You're ill. You should rest."

Naruto nodded slowly, he didn't have any strength to argue.

"Maybe I should take you to a hospital?" Teuchi mused loudly.

"N-No," Naruto shook his head. "Besides, they can't g-give me any medicine, so there is n-no need."

"Alright," Teuchi stood up. "You sleep, I'll wake you up when I make some soup."

Naruto nodded, his eyes closing on their own.

He shouldn't have slept with wet hair but he had no choice. It wasn't like he had anything to dry it with.

"Don't w-worry," Naruto whispered as he sniffled. "Nothing bad will h-happen to you."

Quiet sobs left his lips as he held onto his blanket. He was all alone with his baby.

"Sasuke," He called out. "Where are you? Have you f-forgotten us?"

Shivers and sobs shook his body violently.

"Please, you don't t-turn away from me," He sniffled. "I can't t-take it. I will d-die of my grief."

Struggling for a deep breath, Naruto cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Enjoy," Naruto put a bowl in front of a customer with a smile and started preparing more noodles.

He turned around when he heard the door opening again and his eyes widened as he saw the newcomer.

Konohamaru was standing there, looking at Naruto with wide eyes. "S-"

Naruto raised a finger to his lips, silencing his student quickly.

Konohamaru looked unsettled but he gave a nod and walked to the counter. He sat silently till the customer left.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" He asked quickly.

"Well, some stuff happened, so here I am," Naruto shrugged. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about this? Forget you saw me here, okay?"

"Okay, but why?" Konohamaru frowned. "You disappeared suddenly, sensei. We haven't heard anything from you for weeks!"

Naruto nodded sadly. He walked around the counter and sat beside Konohamaru with a struggle. He smiled as he saw his student staring at his stomach.

"You knew that I'm pregnant, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's bigger than I imagined!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Naruto giggled. "I'm already six months along, it's normal."

"Okay," The young ninja nodded slowly.

"How are your friends? Do you get along with your new sensei?" Naruto asked. He needed to talk to someone he knew. Sometimes, the silence was suffocating him.

"They are fine!" Konohamaru nodded. "Ebisu-sensei... still the same, boring."

Naruto smiled as he ruffled his student's hair. "What I tell you all the time?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't talk behind people," Konohamaru answered, puffing out his cheeks.

Naruto laughed softly. "True."

They were both silent for a while.

"Have you..." Naruto gulped, suddenly speaking was so hard. "Have you seen Sasuke-sama around?"

"No," Konohamaru shook his head. "We thought you had left together or something."

A strange happiness filled Naruto's heart. Maybe Sasuke didn't forget him? He still wanted him? He was obviously not back from his mission. But… Naruto bit his lips fearfully. It had been two months already. What if Sasuke was hurt? What if something happened to him?

Naruto hissed as he held onto his stomach.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," Naruto said as he took a deep breath. "It's normal, don't worry."

Konohamaru nodded slowly.

"Now," Naruto smiled and stood up. "Let me give you some ramen!"

"No Sensei, you are pregnant, no need!" The genin shook his hands wildly.

"It's fine," Naruto smiled as he moved behind the counter. "Come on, tell me more!"

Nodding, Konohamaru did so, filling in Naruto about the latest village happenings.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the compound with quick steps and took a sigh of relief as he stepped inside. The damn mission had taken longer than expectations. It was like time had slowed down and everything was against him, hindering him from reaching Naruto.

But it didn't matter anymore, he was back in their home. He was a bit upset actually. He had missed two months of his son's growth, he had missed to be his wife's side and provide for his needs. But as he had promised, he wasn't going to take any more missions. He didn't want to be an absent father from the start. His wife and baby deserved all of him.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto was at the door waiting for him. She didn't hesitate to take him in her arms and hug him tightly.

Sasuke blinked several times. Something was wrong. His mother never showed affection publicly. "Yes, mother."

"Are you alright?" She asked as she cupped his cheeks.

"Yes mother," Sasuke nodded. "Something wrong?"

Mikoto's eyes widened slightly but she kept silent.

"Mother?" Sasuke didn't like her silence. "Where is Naruto?"

She frowned, letting go of Sasuke.

"Where is he?" Sasuke pressed on, he was sure that he would greet him at the door. "Did something happen to him?"

Mikoto kept silent stubbornly.

"Where is my wife?" Sasuke growled finally.

"Come," Mikoto muttered and turned back, walking into the dark house.

Sasuke followed after her till they reached the dining room. The whole family was at the table, except for Naruto.

"Welcome, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted him enthusiastically. She had a big, yellowish bruise on her cheek.

Sasuke gave a nod as everyone welcomed him. "Where is my wife?"

Again, nobody answered him.

"I'm going to get him," Sasuke said, turning around to go to his and Naruto's room.

"He's not here," Fugaku called out and Sasuke turned around sharply. "He's ran away."

"He... ran away?" Sasuke frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"He cheated on you and ran away with his lover," Fugaku stated coldly.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then he snorted before laughing loudly. "Cheated on me with his lover? I am his lover."

"He was cheating on you with Sai," Sakura said quickly.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And you think I'll believe you?"

"I witnessed it also," Mikoto said coldly. "He denied it but when he realized what was going to happen, he ran away."

Sasuke gazed at them one by one. "Are you serious?"

Fugaku nodded silently.

"You witnessed Naruto cheating on me?" Sasuke questioned and Mikoto nodded. "And you expect me to believe it?"

"Sasuke, I understand it's hard, but you should accept it and take action immediately," Mikoto said patiently.

"No, mother, you don't understand," Sasuke hissed. "Do you realize what you are accusing my wife with?"

"I tell you, I saw him with my own eyes," Mikoto repeated.

"I wouldn't believe it even if I saw it with my own eyes!" Sasuke shouted. "Have you asked him why would he do such a thing?"

Mikoto shook her head. "Everything was clear."

"No, you just assumed things," Sasuke hissed. "You accused my _pregnant_ wife of cheating me and caused him to run away. He's all alone out there, carrying _my_ son."

"Sasuke-kun, please," Sakura pleaded. "That cheater is no good for you!"

"Don't you dare talk shit about him!" Sasuke shouted, his face getting red.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku stood up. "Don't talk to your wife in such manner!"

"I have only one wife," Sasuke growled. "And he has been driven away by this fucked up clan!"

"Watch your words!" Fugaku shouted.

"I'll find my Naruto and ask him what really happened," Sasuke said, head held high.

"Yeah, you should bring him for what he deserves," Fugaku nodded.

"I'll bring him," Sasuke said with his hard voice. "And you will beg for forgiveness in the end."

With that Sasuke left, walking to his bedroom at a fast pace. He nearly broke the door as he shut it behind him harshly. He switched on the lights and looked around. Nothing seemed out of ordinary, it felt like Naruto would walk out of the bathroom and greet him with his bright smile.

Sasuke walked to the changing room and looked around. Nothing was missing. Nobody who was planning to run away would leave so unprepared. It was ridiculous.

Sasuke walked to the bed like he was drained off his life force. He threw himself on the mattress and watched the white ceiling silently.

Where was Naruto? What he was doing now? Was he alright? What of their baby? He was obviously hiding somewhere. But where? Naruto didn't know anyone in the village. Sasuke was his whole world.

Sighing shakily, Sasuke turned to his side as he held onto his pillow. He frowned as his hand brushed against a paper. He grabbed it and held it with a shaking hand.

It was a small piece of paper and the hand writing was messy. The blue ink had shattered around some places, obviously tears had wetted it. There was only one sentence for Sasuke to read.

_Please don't believe them_.

A foreign wetness filled Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto," He called out. "Where are you?"

He heard nothing but the echo of his own voice.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter, hope you did too. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns my baby boy Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome! This chapter marks The Pride of A Clan as my longest story yet! I'm really happy about it and I feel like it will be longer than I planned, but it's okay. Thank you so much for your reviews! I've been writing for nearly 5 years now and it's a first for me to have this many. You guys make me so happy!**

**Anyway, please enjoy this part!**

* * *

"I'll prepare my husband's breakfast!" Sakura announced as she entered the kitchen.

The servants made way for her immediately. They were used to her antics after so many years. But nowadays, she seemed to be getting bolder. Especially in Naruto's absence, she had made her presence known more than ever.

Sakura picked the perfect tomatoes for Sasuke and arranged plates for him carefully. After filling him a cup of tea, she took the tray she prepared and walked to Sasuke's room quickly. Now that Naruto was gone, they could start sharing a room again, she thought with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stopped before the door. Balancing the tray on a hand, she loosened her obi, revealing her chest. She pushed back her hair and mused it before entering inside quickly.

Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the bed. He had leant his head against a hand and he was watching outside without showing a sign that he had realized Sakura's presence.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out as she put the tray down on the night stand. She kneeled in front of him and gasped with the sight that greeted her.

His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark bags under them. His hair was a mess and he was clutching a piece of paper in his hand tightly.

"Didn't you sleep?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Sasuke sighed deeply before looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion. "What for?"

"For everything," Sasuke said. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did for years. Forgive me, okay?"

"There is nothing to be forgiven for!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm releasing you of your duties to the clan."

"W-What?" Sakura gulped in fear.

"You won't have to be a servant to me anymore," Sasuke said as he stood up. "You are a free woman. I'm giving you the chance to walk out of this shitty clan. Go and build your life again. Find someone else. Don't be thankful for love crumbles."

"B-But…" Tears filled Sakura's eyes. "Naruto cheated you and left you! I've always been loyal to you!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Don't try my patience Sakura. Leave me alone now."

"You don't know what you are saying," Sakura said as she stood up. "I know you feel like you've been betrayed, but it's okay. Sakura has always loved you. You can lean on me."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs.

Startled, Sakura left the room with running steps.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sasuke walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he left quickly.

He was going to find Naruto. Even if he had to search the whole world, he was going to find him.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around in the corridor, only to see his brothers approaching him fastly.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped. He didn't want anything to do with anyone in this estate.

Itachi sighed as Shisui winced.

"Are you going out to find Naruto?" Itachi questioned.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Of course we care!" Shisui cried.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Where were you when Naruto felt so unsafe that he run away?"

"We didn't know what happened until it was too late," Itachi said calmly.

"We looked for him," Shisui explained. "But couldn't find him anywhere. And to be honest, we thought maybe he could be safer away from the clan."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his face with his palms.

"I'm sure that you will find him," Itachi reassured his brother with a smile. "We will also protect him."

Smiling softly, Sasuke nodded. Hugging his brothers, he left the compound.

Over the night he had thought about where Naruto could go. The first to come to mind was Whirlpool but Naruto could never do such a thing as to go there. When Naruto was given to Sasuke, he was in whites. He would only be accepted back in whites, meaning that he could only go back in death.

Naruto had no one to help him except his husband. Sasuke was sure that he was aware of this. Besides, while pregnant, Naruto wouldn't be able to distance much, so Sasuke was sure that he was close. He was somewhere around the village and Sasuke was going to find him.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke stopped walking as he saw Naruto's team running up to him. "How are you kids?"

"We are fine!" Moegi replied happily. Udon nodded in approval but Konohamaru only watched Sasuke's face, not opening his mouth.

This could be Sasuke's chance. Maybe Naruto was contacting his team somehow?

"So, how is your training going?" Sasuke asked as casual as he could muster.

"Good," Udon said as he sniffled.

"But we miss Naruto-sensei!" Moegi cried. "Is he upset with us? Why he never comes to see us?"

Sasuke sighed in disappointment.

"He's not, of course. He's pregnant you know, he just needs to rest a lot," Sasuke lied.

Moegi nodded sadly.

"I need to go now," Sasuke said. "I'll get you when your sensei feels good enough to see you three, okay?"

Moegi and Udon nodded happily, Konohamaru's dark eyes watching Sasuke's every expression without blinking.

Sasuke thought the kid was behaving odd but then again, they didn't like each other at all so Sasuke kept onto his way without a second thought.

His next stop was the orphanage.

"Papa!" The kids screamed as soon as he stepped inside.

Smiling softly, Sasuke kneeled down, letting them hug and kiss him. "How are you all?"

"Good!" They screamed in unison.

"Do you need anything?" Sasuke asked. "Is there something you are uncomfortable with?"

He listened to their answers for a while. Some of them wanted new toys, some of them complained about the food.

"Don't worry," Sasuke reassured the children. "I'll talk to you teachers and solve your problems."

"Where mama?" Shin, the boy who had stirred Naruto's desire for help asked. "Why he no come?"

All of the kids looked to Sasuke pleadingly, crashing his hopes to find Naruto here.

"Your mama's ill," Sasuke lied once again. "He'll come to see you once he's better."

"What of our brother?" A girl asked.

Sasuke's heart squeezed painfully. "He's fine, don't worry."

After the kids left, Sasuke flared his chakra. If Naruto was around here or hiding, he could easily feel Sasuke, but his wife didn't show up.

Sighing frustratedly, Sasuke left after talking to the teachers of the orphanage.

His next stop was the hospital. Naruto needed to see his doctor every two weeks. It was a low chance, but maybe he had come for a checkup?

The doctor nearly screamed as he saw Sasuke. "Uchiha-sama! Where have you been? Where is Uzumaki-sama? Why has he never come to checkups?"

Sasuke sighed in frustration. "Some things came up so we couldn't come."

"But I told you how important it is!" The doctor said unbelievingly. "Uzumaki-sama's health needs to be monitored as well as the baby's."

"I know," Sasuke nodded, trying to be patient. "Please appoint another day to us. I'll make sure to bring my spouse."

"Appointment doesn't really matter. Please come as soon as you can," The doctor replied. "It's important to examine him for his own good."

"Thanks doctor," Sasuke replied and left the hospital in a trance.

What he was going to do? Where he was going to find Naruto without letting anyone know of the incident? If only Naruto had chakra, Sasuke could easily trace him, but pregnancy killed that hope as well.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke stopped his aimless walking as Neji walked up to him.

"Hinata-san wants to pay a visit to Uzumaki-san," Neji said quickly, not wanting to waste his time with Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. So, Naruto's only friend didn't know where he was also. "I'll let you know when he is free."

Neji nodded and watched Sasuke's face with a frown. "Are you alright? Did… Did something happen to your child?"

"No, no," Sasuke shook his head in surprise. It was first time for him to see Neji showing concern for someone out of his clan. "They are both fine."

"Alright," Giving a nod, Neji left.

Sasuke started walking again. His next stop was the parks, some shops and common places the villagers went, but he had no luck.

All through the day, a question kept eating his mind, what if Naruto left the village?

What then? How he was going to find Naruto? Maybe he could write a letter to Whirlpool. He wouldn't mention anything about Naruto's absence and could learn if he was there or not. And if he wasn't…

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he walked back to the compound. He was going to set the whole village on fire. If Naruto wasn't there, the rest didn't matter to him.

With his angry musing, he failed to notice the dark eyes that were watching him.

* * *

"You couldn't find him?" Fugaku asked as Sasuke walked into the house.

It had been four days now that he was looking for Naruto. He couldn't find him anywhere. He was about to lose his mind.

Sasuke didn't answer as he walked past the older Uchiha.

"If you can't find him soon, I'll stop this silence," Fugaku said coldly. "The whole village will learn of his betrayal and the one whose hiding him will be punished severely."

"You won't lay a finger on him," Sasuke hissed as he turned around to face his father. "Naruto's mine. I'll kill anyone who dares to touch a single hair on his head. Father or not."

"Don't threaten me," Fugaku growled as he approached his son.

"_You_ don't threaten my family," Sasuke answered without holding back and stormed into his room.

He ran his hands through his hair frustrated as he paced around. He needed to reach Naruto before his father. It was clear that Naruto had no meaning to him.

Sasuke cried out in frustration. Sasuke, Naruto, their unborn son... they were all a tool to his clan. And if they didn't behave as the clan wished, they would get dishonored, killed or kicked out.

He hated this. He hated this clan.

Sasuke stopped his train of thought as he noticed a movement at the corner of his eye. Unsheathing his sword, he walked to the garden where the tree beside the wall was moving unnaturally. Not wanting to give a needless opening, Sasuke attacked quickly.

There was a scared shriek as Sasuke grabbed a hold of someone and pulled him down immediately. Another cry was heard as the assaulter fell onto his butt.

"Konohamaru?" Sasuke questioned in shock as the boy rubbed his sore butt.

"Do you do that to everyone?!" Konohamaru cried as he stood up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Normal people use the door, you know."

The Sarutobi blushed softly as he looked away. "This is a special case, okay?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You look for him, don't you?" The young ninja questioned as he looked Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he kneeled down to Konohamaru's level. "Do you know where he is?"

"Promise you won't hurt him?" Konohamaru demanded quickly, he needed to make sure.

"I promise," Sasuke replied right away. "I need to find him as soon as possible. I'm the only one who can protect him."

Konohamaru eyed Sasuke for a while, and then nodded slowly. "I'm going to take you to him."

Sasuke gasped in happiness and hugged Konohamaru tightly.

"Okay, okay," The boy pushed Sasuke away with a blush. "Let's go."

"A moment," Sasuke run back to the room and wore a black cloak that reached to his feet. It covered the clan symbols he wore. He didn't want anyone giving him needless attention. "Let's go."

They left as Konohamaru came, not letting anyone know of their absence.

They moved quickly under the setting sun and Sasuke was really surprised when Konohamaru led him to the suburbs of the village.

"He's here?" Sasuke asked as they walked at a slower pace.

"Yes," Konohamaru nodded.

"How did he come here?" Sasuke questioned as he looked around. "How did he know of here?"

"Well, we used to come here a lot after our trainings," Konohamaru said and stopped across from Ichiraku's. "There."

"There?" Sasuke followed Konohamaru's gaze. "Ramen shop?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru nodded. "I'll leave now. He didn't want me to tell his whereabouts to anyone but I think he wants to see you."

"Thanks kid," Sasuke nodded. "I'll never forget this."

Konohamaru nodded and then left.

Sasuke walked to the shop slowly. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the glass door open and walked inside.

There were a few tables inside and a high counter that was separating the shop from the front and kitchen area. And behind the counter-

Naruto turned around as he heard the door opening. "Wel-" His eyes widened and he dropped the bowl he was holding in shock. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed shakily as he saw Naruto before him. He was here, unharmed. But there was something odd… Sasuke inspected his wife's face closer and realized that his whiskers were missing. Sasuke didn't like it, not one bit.

"Come," Sasuke breathed and opened his arms. "Trust me."

Naruto bit his lips as tears filled his eyes. He had missed his husband so much. He needed him more than ever and now he was here, just like in Naruto's dreams, with his open arms.

Naruto walked around the counter and walked to Sasuke as fast as he could. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as his husband's arms held him tightly.

Sasuke was gasping with the relief as he held Naruto. He caressed his back without stopping as he buried his nose in his hair, inhaling his scent deeply. Furiously, Sasuke tugged away the cap Naruto was wearing and then rubbed his cheeks, revealing his whiskers. He kissed those plump cheeks lingering, never once letting go of him.

Naruto was struggling for a deep breath as silent sobs shook his body. All of those lonely weeks were finally taking its toll on him, and he didn't feel like trying to look strong at the moment. He whimpered in pain as his body spasmed.

"Shh," Sasuke helped Naruto to a chair and kneeled on the floor before him. "Calm down love, I'm here now. Everything will be fine."

Naruto nodded and held Sasuke close. He touched his hair, his face, hands… anything to know this was real.

Sasuke's hands were over Naruto's belly, touching it in awe. "Our son has grown up a lot."

Naruto laughed softly as he nodded. He wiped away his tears and looked at his husband in the eye. "Sasuke, I didn't-"

"Hush," Sasuke silenced Naruto quickly. "Don't ever feel like you need to defend yourself to me. I know that you didn't cheat on me. I never had any doubts in the first place."

Naruto nodded quickly. He was so happy that he didn't know what to do. "I missed you, I love you."

"Missed you, too," Sasuke answered before kissing Naruto's lips gently. "I was worried out of my mind."

Naruto nodded again, caressing Sasuke's hair without stopping. "Don't worry, we are fine."

"How did you come here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Teuchi-san, the owner, found me in the streets and took me in," Naruto explained. "I work here and sleep here."

Sasuke winced in distaste. Naruto shouldn't have been working or wearing himself out. He needed to take it easy and rest both for himself and the baby.

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled, seeing the worry written all over Sasuke's face. "I'm fine."

Sasuke gave a nod. "Naruto, I'll have to take you back to the compound."

Naruto nodded sadly.

"I can take you away if you want," Sasuke suggested, holding Naruto's hands. "We can go somewhere where no one knows us."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I want my honor back, Sasuke."

"Alright," Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead. "This will be a hard period, but we will overcome it together. Just like we have been doing since our first meeting, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto replied, smiling softly.

He believed in Sasuke. He didn't have any doubts that Sasuke would make everything right. Just like his Sasuke had faith in him, Naruto was going to have faith in his husband and stay by his side as they walked through the storm.

They both looked up as the door opened and the owner of the shop walked inside.

"Naruto?" Teuchi raised his eyebrows as he saw the young Uchiha Lord in his shop.

"Teuchi-san," Sasuke stood up and bowed down to the man deeply. "Please accept my deepest appreciation and gratitude. I know that words alone can't be enough, so whatever you wish is my command. I'll do anything you ask of me."

"For what?" The old man asked, genuinely confused.

Sasuke blinked. "For keeping my wife safe."

Teuchi laughed suddenly, surprising Sasuke. "You royals, always look for something under the smallest things… I helped Naruto and he helped me, that's it. I don't expect anything in return."

Naruto smiled. Over the months he stayed here, he had a chance to see the world from a different window. He had been a commoner here with the villagers. He had worked for himself. He had gained his life. He had cooked for himself. He had looked after himself and his baby. He had learned how to stand on his own two feet.

"Teuchi-san," Naruto stood up with Sasuke's help. "I'll leave with my husband now."

"Will you be alright?" Teuchi asked worriedly.

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Teuchi nodded and hugged Naruto. "You can come back whenever you want."

"Thank you for everything," Naruto smiled. "I'm going to get my things."

"Go ahead," Teuchi nodded.

Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen and winced as he saw the conditions his wife had to endure. He had been sleeping on the floor. Wasn't it cold? Uncomfortable?

Naruto kneeled on his bed and took off his money from his pillow case.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the little money Naruto had.

"I saved them!" Naruto beamed. "My salaries for working here!"

"Oh," Sasuke nodded, not wanting to break his wife's heart. "I'm proud of you."

Naruto smiled happily. "Look!" He showed a pair of white, little baby shoes to Sasuke. "I bought this for our babyberry!"

Sasuke chuckled as he kneeled down and took the shoes in his hands. "They are so small."

"Yes," Naruto nodded with a huge smile. "Our baby will be small too!"

Sasuke nodded and raised his eyebrows as Naruto handed him a package that was wrapped in bright red covers.

"For you," Naruto said with a soft blush. "I got it with my own money."

Sasuke smiled adoringly and kissed Naruto's pink cheeks before opening the package. There was a photo frame inside. It was made of two big frames with a smaller one in the middle.

"For mommy, daddy and baby," Naruto said, pointing at the each frame.

Sasuke smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand. "I can't wait to put his picture here."

Naruto nodded and stood up carefully, Sasuke immediately supporting him. He kissed Sasuke's cheek with a smile. He had missed Sasuke's care so much that he wasn't going to complain about anything and accept every single gesture Sasuke bestowed upon him.

"You wear this," Sasuke said as he took off his cloak, draping it over Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto smiled and looked around for the last time before walking to the front.

"Thank you so much again," He said with a smile.

Teuchi nodded, smiling back. "Don't forget to visit."

"I won't," Naruto replied and they left after Sasuke bowed down to the old man once again.

Naruto covered his head with the cape of the cloak and held his husband's offered hand tightly as they started walking. Night had fallen already but there were still people around and the sight of an Uchiha and the caped person beside him was drawing attention.

Naruto put his free hand under his bump, supporting his baby's weight while his other hand held onto Sasuke's tightly. He squeezed Sasuke's hand and got a squeeze in return and smiled softly as Sasuke entwined their fingers.

Nothing mattered anymore. Sasuke believed in him, the rest of the world could do whatever they wanted. Naruto had imagined countless scenerios but Sasuke had given him a better reality than any dream he could have had. Naruto was no fool. He knew that hell awaited him back in the Uchiha, but he felt stronger than ever. When the one closest to you gave you his all, you could do nothing but accept it and be strong for both of you.

Sasuke stopped walking as felt Naruto getting slower and faltering with his steps. Without hesitating, he scooped Naruto up and kept walking fast.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and placed his head over his husband's shoulder. "I must be heavy," He whispered.

Sasuke frowned deeply. "No."

This couldn't be good. Naruto was supposed to be heavier on his sixth month. But... Sasuke could feel his ribs easily.

"Have you been eating enough?" Sasuke asked gently.

"I guess," Naruto answered. "I've been eating ramen."

"Every day?" Sasuke asked, trying not to sound too distasteful.

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's shoulder. "Almost... Sometimes I had other things, too."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple gently. "Tomorrow I'll take you to your doctor, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

"We'll make sure our son is healthy," Sasuke said gently.

"I think he's fine," Naruto whispered as he put a hand against his belly. "I can feel him moving. It's what kept me sane, to be honest."

"I'm sure he's fine," Sasuke reassured. "We will just make sure."

Naruto nodded, holding onto Sasuke a bit tighter. "How have you been? How was your mission?"

"Successful," Sasuke answered. "I was thinking of you two all the time."

Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke's smooth cheek. "You are the most perfect daddy. We love you so much."

Sasuke chuckled, amused by his wife's antics. "Really now?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded quickly. "Our baby have been missing you. He thinks you are really cool and handsome. He also says..."

Sasuke listened to Naruto's babbling with soft eyes. How could anyone on this world accuse this pure heart of such vile things? A single look at his face and you would know that nothing bad would cross his mind. He had so much love inside of him and all his care was to share it.

"And then-"

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily as Sasuke kissed him suddenly. He closed his eyes and kissed back, pouring all of his longing into their shared moment.

"I love you so much, don't ever doubt it, okay?" Sasuke asked, looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked back and realized that they were standing a few meters away from the compound's gates. He looked back at his husband and smiled lovingly. That was the only answer Sasuke needed.

"Put me down," Naruto said and Sasuke complied. He pushed back the hood and ran his hands through his hair before rubbing his eyes, making sure there were no tear stains. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. He held Sasuke's offered hand tightly and walked to the compound with his head held high. He had done nothing wrong. He wasn't going to hide away.

They walked into the compound side by side and walked to the main house. The maids were surprised to see Naruto back with Sasuke.

"Welcome back, Naruto-sama," They bowed down immediately.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled.

"Where is the Lord?" Sasuke asked right away.

"Back garden," The maid answered immediately. "They are having tea."

Sasuke nodded and led Naruto to the garden where they found the family sipping their teas silently.

"Good evening," Sasuke called out.

Mikoto gasped as she saw Naruto beside her son.

Fugaku stood up immediately. "So you found him finally."

"Yes," Sasuke gave a nod.

"You should give his punishment right away," Fugaku said without wavering.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Even Fugaku was against him. What could Naruto do against this hatred? He touched his bump absentmindedly and frowned. This was all for his baby. For his future.

"My wife refuses any accusations," Sasuke said. "And I believe him. Nobody will harm him."

"We saw him!" Sakura cried as she jumped to her feet.

"It doesn't mean anything," Itachi hissed.

"You can't accuse anyone without proper evidence," Shisui said. "Naruto refuses it. You can't judge him like this."

"He was whoring himself to a man," Mikoto hissed. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Naruto felt like lightning struck him. He gulped hardly and stood a bit closer to Sasuke.

"Watch your words Lady," Sasuke growled dangerously.

Mikoto's eyes widened, not expecting such a threat from her own son.

"Enough!" Fugaku shouted. "A meeting will be held with the elders tomorrow."

Sasuke tsked and then left with Naruto quickly.

Naruto looked around in their room. It was tainted with bad memories but he had to endure for a while.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he hugged his wife from behind.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he nodded. "I want to take a shower."

"Go ahead," Sasuke whispered, caressing Naruto's belly. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No," Naruto shook his head as he turned to face Sasuke. "Can you change the bedsheets?"

"Of course," Sasuke nodded, kissing Naruto's forehead. "Do you need anything else?"

Naruto shook his head with a small smile and took the way of the bathroom.

He stood under the running water for a long while. I had been so long since his last proper bath. He washed his hair throughly and cleaned his body carefully. He stayed in the shower till his hands got wrinkled because of the water.

When he left the bathroom, he found his husband waiting for him. He was sitting on the bed over white, clean sheets and his eyes were locked on the bathroom door.

Naruto walked to the bed and sat down in the middle with Sasuke's help. He patted the space in front of him and Sasuke complied, facing him.

Naruto took off his bathrobe and let it pool around his waist. He took Sasuke's hands next and put them against his naked stomach, letting Sasuke get reacquainted to him again.

Sasuke gulped softly as his eyes scanned Naruto's body. He was right about his earlier thoughts. Naruto surely had lost weight. Because of his sadness? Who knows? Sasuke kissed Naruto's very visible collarbones gently.

The next to draw his attention was his wife's nipples. They had darkened and seemed to have pop out, looking plumper. Sasuke touched one of them softly and was surprised as Naruto hissed as a yellowish liquid tainted his finger.

"They are really sensitive," Naruto whispered. "My body's changing for our baby."

Sasuke nodded. Kissing those rosy nipples, Sasuke looked down to his wife's stomach. There were faint strecth marks at the sides of the big bump. Sasuke traced the white lines slowly.

"Do they look ugly?" Naruto asked quickly.

"No, never," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead quickly. "Every single thing about you is beautiful. I love every part of you."

Naruto nodded happily. Sometimes, he got really insecure about his body and looks, so Sasuke's reassurance meant a lot.

Sasuke put his hands over Naruto's bump and leaned his head against it, trying to feel his son.

"Here," Naruto held Sasuke's hand and guided it to the side of his pregnant belly.

Sasuke gasped as he felt movement under his hand. "He's kicking..."

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "Sometimes he keeps me awake the whole night."

"That's not good," Sasuke frowned. He shed his own clothes and then lied down, taking Naruto with him.

Sasuke placed his leg between Naruto's and Naruto took a sigh of relief as his stomach was placed over their pelvises, their son safe between their bodies.

"See, babyberry, daddy's here with us," Naruto talked their son softly and Sasuke listened closely. "Now you can sleep safely."

"Why do you call him like that?" Sasuke asked as his hand massaged Naruto's lower back.

Naruto shrugged as he breathed Sasuke's scent. "I craved strawberries one night and couldn't have them. Our baby may have strawberry stains on his skin because of that."

Sasuke frowned deeply. How could this happen? Sasuke's pregnant wife was craving things but he couldn't get them. "I'll go get you some."

"No, don't go," Naruto held onto his husband tightly. "Don't leave me alone with... _them_."

Sasuke held Naruto tightly. "I won't... Tell me if you want anything, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

"Sleep now," Sasuke kissed his Naruto's hair. "I'll watch over you."

Naruto nodded faintly and soon, he was sleeping deeply in his husband's embrace.

Sasuke was awake for a long time. He listened to Naruto's soft breathing and enjoyed the feel of his son's movements against his abdomen.

And whenever he closed his eyes, the fear of tomorrow haunted him.

Before securing his family, sleep was a sin to Sasuke.

* * *

**I'm glad that they are back together. But they need to stay strong to get out of this mess. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Wow, we are on 17th already. I think that the story will end with 20 or 21, not sure yet. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto woke up slowly to the feeling of warmth. It had become a foreign feeling in the last months but now, he was cocooned by it once again. Right here, in his husband's arms, he was safe, he was warm and loved.

Naruto smiled softly as he felt the hardness he knew too well against his back. He also had missed this. The physical evidence of his husband's love and desire for him. Naruto liked it all the more now because he didn't think his body looked the best right now.

Naruto turned to lie on his back, looking up to his husband's face that was hovering above him.

"Good morning," Naruto whispered.

"Morning," Sasuke whispered back. "Go back to sleep, it's still early."

Naruto shook his head as his thin fingers traced the dark lines under Sasuke's eyes. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"I did… I guess," Sasuke said but Naruto didn't seem convinced at all. "I couldn't."

"Don't worry," Naruto said softly as he cupped Sasuke's cheeks. "You told me everything's going to be fine and I believe you," He helped Sasuke to lie down so that he had his face buried in Naruto's neck. Naruto started rubbing his husband's naked back soothingly. "Now I tell you everything's going to be fine. Believe me, okay?"

"I believe you," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's neck. "You are my only driving force. I just can't believe they are trying to take you away from me."

"Shh," Naruto kissed Sasuke's hair gently. "Nobody on this world has the power to separate me from you. If not my body, my soul will always be with you."

"Don't say that!" Sasuke propped himself up with a glare.

Naruto smiled softly. "Kiss me, my love."

Sasuke didn't let him repeat twice. His wife's lips were as plush as ever. They were warm and inviting as always. And just like every time they kissed, Sasuke couldn't get enough.

"Make love to me," Naruto whispered as Sasuke's hands traced his sides. "Th-That is, if my body doesn't disturb you."

"You have never looked so beautiful," Sasuke said as he removed his tight underwear. "I want you so bad."

Naruto shivered in delight. He closed his eyes as his husband touched every part of his body, preparing him for what's to come.

"Are you comfortable?" Sasuke asked as he nestled between Naruto's lewdly open legs.

Naruto nodded with red cheeks and mewled as his husband filled him.

It had been so long.

He held onto his husband's shoulders tightly, wanting to feel all of him. It was a bit awkward with his big stomach between them. Not wanting to hurt their baby, Sasuke placed his arms beside Naruto's head and held his body up. He couldn't let his body weight crush Naruto.

He leaned down to capture his wife's lips and broke away with a husky chuckle as he felt kicks against his abdomen.

"Let daddy play with mommy now," Sasuke said as he caressed Naruto's bump. "Be a good boy and we will reward you with a little brother."

Naruto laughed softly and then moaned as his husband started moving. His lips were occupied soon again and Naruto forgot about everything that bothered him and just focused on his husband.

Sasuke was so excited and Naruto loved it. Because of his belly, Naruto couldn't hug his husband to his heart's content so instead, he cupped his cheeks and watched his face closely.

He had his eyes closed and there was a deep concentration on his face. His hair was falling down in a mess and sweat had gathered at his temples. He was breathing shallowly and sometimes biting his lips to prevent from getting too loud.

"I love you," Naruto whispered as his thumbs caressed Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke parted his dark eyes and gazed into his wife's deep eyes. He grabbed one of his hands and kissed his palm before holding his free hand and entwining their fingers, he fastened his movements.

"Don't," Naruto mewled as his husband kissed and sucked his sensitive nipples.

It was too intense for Naruto. His every sense was heightened and he felt Sasuke so much more than usual. He moaned in bliss and soon was lying in his husband's arms as he panted.

"I shouldn't be doing this anymore," Naruto said as he pushed back his sweaty hair. "I'm going to be a mother soon. Mothers are not supposed to do this _stuff._"

Sasuke chuckled against his wife's ear. "Really now? Then how we are going to have more babies? We have a fortuneteller to prove wrong, you know."

Naruto giggled with rosy cheeks. "I guess you are right."

"I always am," Sasuke said with a smirk causing his wife to giggle some more.

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh when Naruto's stomach growled loudly in the silent room.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Our berry's hungry."

"Come on," Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto to his feet. He took him to the bathroom and after a quick shower, he ordered breakfast to their room.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke kneeled on the floor before his wife who was sitting at the edge of the bed. He had pushed the inevitable away as far as he could for Naruto's sake. He had wanted him to regain his confidence a bit, now it was the time.

"Naruto," Sasuke started talking gently as he held his hand. "I want you to tell me what happened that day. From the start. Don't leave any point behind."

Gulping hard, Naruto nodded. "We woke up in the morning and after breakfast you left for your mission. I... I got the new books you bought and went to the orphanage. I was with the kids till afternoon," Naruto took a few deep breaths before continuing, "I had a late lunch with mother after I was back and then I went to our room. I was just sitting and resting over there-" Naruto pointed to the seats by the sliding doors. "-when Sakura came for a visit. She had brought honey milk for me and coffee for herself. We talked a bit and after I drank the milk, I felt a bit dizzy," Naruto rubbed his temple, trying to remember every little point. "I wanted to go to bed and Sakura said she would help me. The rest is blurry and dark," Naruto looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

"What do you remember next?" Sasuke asked as he squeezed Naruto's hand, encouraging him silently.

"Th-There was a loud crash," Naruto said as he tried to focus on his blurry memory. "I was on the bed but I can't remember how I got there. Mother, Sakura and Sai were in the room. I asked mother what was wrong... She yelled at me and s-slapped me," Naruto said as he touched his cheek.

"She hit you?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth.

Naruto nodded quickly.

Raising over his knees, Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek gently. "Then?"

"They said I was c-cheating on you with Sai. Mother left and Sakura brought ninjas to lock me up here while she took Sai to another room to be kept," Naruto wetted his dry lips. "I knew that nobody would help me s-so I ran away," Naruto pointed to their tree. "I jumped over the wall and ran till Teuchi-san found me and took me in."

Sasuke stood up and started pacing around. "It's clear that you were drugged."

"I-I was?" Naruto blinked.

Sasuke gave a nod.

"But why would anyone want to do that to me?" Naruto asked, pleading for understanding. "I'm not doing anything to upset people," Naruto seemed unsure for a moment. "Or do I?"

"Sakura," Sasuke spat the name out like it was venom.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his husband with wide eyes. "No, Sasuke, she wouldn't. We became good friends, really! And besides, she loves you, she wouldn't want to hurt your baby."

Sasuke shook his head, there was no point in trying to convince Naruto. He approached the bed and kissed Naruto's forehead lingering. "It doesn't matter. You don't occupy your beautiful mind with these useless things. I'll find out who did this to you, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded and was startled when a maid brought their breakfast.

"Sasuke-sama," She bowed down. "The Lord invites you for the meeting."

"I'll be there," Sasuke answered and turned to his wife after she left. "Come on, you need to eat."

Naruto nodded as he eyed the tray of breakfast. "What if there is something in it?" He mused loudly and then shook his head. "I won't eat. I don't want anything happening again."

As much as Sasuke hated it, Naruto was right. He took a fork and tasted everything slowly, letting any drug take its effect if there was any.

"It's clean," Sasuke commented after a long while. "Eat, okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as his husband hugged him.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor after the meeting," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Okay," Naruto nodded. "You be careful, too."

"I will," Leaning down, Sasuke kissed Naruto's bump.

"Lock the door please," Naruto requested. "I don't want anyone inside."

"Alright," Kissing his wife's lips, Sasuke took his keys and locked the door before leaving Naruto alone.

Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto started eating slowly.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the hall and bowed down out of habit to his elders. Not respect –not anymore. He sat down between his brothers and faced the Lord, Lady and the three elders with his stubborn and hard eyes.

"The matter is known by everyone," Fugaku started talking without lingering. "We are here to decide Naruto Uzumaki's destiny."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Who were they to decide Sasuke's love's future?

"He's been caught cheating on Sasuke," Fugaku kept talking. "Uchiha laws are clear. Only death can clean this dirt."

"I have talked to my wife," Sasuke started talking without requesting permission. "It's clear that he was drugged and put into that situation."

"Do you have any idea who could have done such a thing?" One of the elders asked.

"Sakura," Sasuke answered simply.

"How can you accuse her of such a thing?" Mikoto asked with disbelief. "She's been perfect as a former wife. She even became friends with _that_ person and cared for him."

"Yeah?" Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. "Where is Sai?"

"He ran away," An elder replied.

"How?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You didn't lose any time to lock up a pregnant person but you lost his assaulter in a moment."

"What do you imply?" Fugaku asked, sounding curious.

"That man was given the mission of dirtying my spouse's name," Sasuke said. "And when he completed his task, he was given the chance to run away. Thanks to Sakura."

"That doesn't make sense," Mikoto said. "Sakura even got wounded when she was trying to stop him!"

"Do you have any witnesses?" Sasuke asked calmly. "Sakura has a million reasons to harm my spouse but my Naruto doesn't have one single reason to cheat on me."

The room was silent for a while.

"At this point we can't absolutely prove Naruto's innocence, neither can we prove Sakura's guilt," Fugaku said.

"I'm going to find that man," Sasuke said. "He's going to speak up and prove my spouse's innocence."

"What if you can't?" An elder asked. "Even if you don't want to accept it, there are two people who witnessed Naruto's crime. His punishment must be carried through."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What of the baby?" Itachi asked quickly.

"We are going to wait till Naruto gives birth," Fugaku said. "A DNA test will prove if the child is Sasuke's."

"I won't accept this insult!" Sasuke jumped to his feet, his face red.

"You are a future Lord," Fugaku said. "You know your duties. Clan comes before everything."

"Not anymore," Sasuke hissed. "I'll set this whole estate on fire if somebody tries to hurt him."

"Don't threaten us boy!" An elder shouted.

"We are going to help him," Shisui stood as Itachi nodded. "We won't witness an innocent's execution."

Sasuke threw one last glare at the stunned elders and stormed out of the room, his brothers following him.

"I have to find that man," Sasuke said. "I need to be quick."

"Yeah," Itachi nodded.

"But I don't want to leave Naruto alone here," Sasuke frowned.

"Don't worry," Shisui smiled. "We will protect him."

Sasuke took a sigh of relief. "Then I'll go after that man. Tomorrow."

"I can come with you," Shisui suggested.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "You just make sure that he's safe here."

"Don't worry," Itachi smiled. "He will be safe with us."

Sasuke nodded. Bowing down, he walked back to his bedroom. He unlocked the door and entered inside. He looked around and saw Naruto sitting by the small pond. A small sob alarmed Sasuke and he was beside his wife in a second.

"What's wrong, love?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he cupped Naruto's cheeks. "Did someone hurt you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," Sasuke nodded.

"If I c-can't be around long enough, please don't let them make him think that I was a b-bad person," Naruto breathed shallowly. "Th-That would kill me for real."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke hugged his love tightly. He buried a hand in his hair and held onto it tightly while he pressed lips against his ear. "You will raise our son. He will grow up with you. He will know what kind of a perfect being you are. He will love you and expect your love above all in return. Don't ever, not even for a second, doubt it, okay?"

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's shoulder as he breathed erratically.

"I will kill and die before seeing anyone hurt you," Sasuke said as he gazed into his wife's eyes. "Close your ears and believe only me. _Please_."

"I believe you," Naruto nodded and wiped his tears away with shaking hands. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just think of him and worry for his future."

"I understand," Sasuke rubbed Naruto's cheeks. "I worry for him, too. But he feels whatever you feel, you are upsetting him like this."

"I'm sorry baby," Naruto caressed his bump gently. "I love you. You don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Just like that," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead gently. "How about we go to hospital now?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded and stood up with Sasuke's help. "Maybe we can hear his heartbeat like the last time?"

"Of course we can," Sasuke replied gently. "We can see him and check how he's doing there."

Naruto laughed softly. "I hope he's comfy."

"I'm sure he is," Sasuke replied as they walked to the hospital. He had an arm wrapped Naruto's waist while he held one of Naruto's hands tightly, giving him the strength he needed silently.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out as they entered the village. "I want to see the kids. I missed them all."

"Alright," Sasuke answered as he nodded at the villagers who were bowing down or congratulating them. "After we see your doctor."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and gave the villagers small smiles as they wished him an easy birth.

It was strange. Not so long, just two days ago, he was among them. He was walking with them, talking to them and living with them. Naruto's smile faltered. When Naruto was clanless, nobody had paid any attention to him. Was it all that mattered? Without the power of a clan, Naruto was no one.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked ahead with unseeing eyes.

Naruto shrugged as he blinked. "Nothing."

"Alright," Sasuke didn't press on as they entered the hospital.

He guided Naruto to their doctor's room directly and took Naruto inside without anyone's approval.

"Uzumaki-sama!" The doctor screamed as soon as he saw Naruto. "Where have you been? You need to be examined urgently!"

Naruto was startled. He stood closer to Sasuke and nodded with wide eyes.

"A-Alright," The doctor cleaned the stretcher and put on clean paper sheets. "Come here please."

Naruto sat down on the stretcher and watched with wide eyes as the doctor ran around.

"Okay, let's check your blood pressure first," He said as he put the device around Naruto's thin wrist. He gasped loudly as the small machine showed the results after a while. "It's too high!"

Naruto bit his lips, not knowing what to do.

The young man stood up immediately and went to his desk. He looked through his drawers for a while and then pulled out a case that had Naruto's earlier information about his health and pregnancy.

"It's really high," He said after noting down the new value. "Your weight! Come here please."

Naruto walked to the big scale and stepped on it carefully.

"Uzumaki-sama!" The doctor wailed. "Y-You only gained one kilo! You should have taken four by now!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around his bump. "Is my b-baby healthy?"

"Are you stressing out?" The doctor said, ignoring Naruto's question. "I told you about the hardships of your pregnancy!"

"B-But-" Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he looked around helplessly.

"Doctor," Sasuke hissed as he held Naruto's trembling form. "You are putting him under more stress."

Gulping, the doctor nodded. "I'm sorry, I panicked a bit. Let's keep calm."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the man and then helped his wife to lie down. "Don't worry, love. He's our son, he's strong."

Naruto nodded quickly and didn't resist as the doctor took his arm to take blood samples. He hurried them for a quick result and then started with the ultrasound.

"Is he fine?" Naruto asked with a tiny voice.

The doctor pushed a button and quickly heart-beats filled the room.

Naruto gasped happily and wiped a stray tear away.

"You are both underweight," The doctor said. "We need to make more tests to check the baby's health."

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke snapped at last. "Make sure that my wife and son are healthy."

"Y-Yes, sir," The doctor nodded and proceeded to do the needed tests.

Sasuke wasn't sure for long they stayed there. The doctor ran around frantically while he examined Naruto. A few nurses attended to them and the whole hospital was in alarmed, working for Naruto.

"Alright," The doctor started after every result for the tests arrived. "These are all we needed."

Naruto nodded. He was sitting on the stretcher as one of his hands held onto Sasuke's while the other touched his bump.

"Okay," The doctor nodded as he went through the tests once again. "Over all, you are fine."

Naruto took a sigh of relief as Sasuke squeezed his hand silently.

"But as I said, both you and the baby are underweight. Your blood pressure is too high and you lack a lot vitamins needed while your cholesterol is high," The doctor explained the results slowly. "It's clear that you are stressed out and under pressure, but you need to avoid it."

Naruto smiled coldly. Was it even possible?

"You have been eating wrong food," The doctor shook the papers he was holding. "Fat and salt is no good for you."

Naruto nodded slowly. But what could he have done? He had only what Teuchi offered him. It hadn't been possible to find healthy food all the time.

"I've prepared a diet for you," He handed Naruto a paper. "Also you need to get some vitamins. You can have them in any pharmacy."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he looked over the paper.

"I don't want to say this, but you are under a high risk," The doctor said softly. "You could lose the baby."

Naruto's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around his bump. No, no, he couldn't lose his baby… Not after all these months, not after seeing his husband's happiness, not after feeling him moving inside of him. Naruto would die with him.

"Visit me next week, don't be late this time, okay?" The doctor asked and Naruto nodded.

"Thanks doctor," Sasuke nodded at the man and held Naruto under his arm as they left the hospital.

They went to a pharmacy first and bought everything the doctor wanted them. Also some teas for Naruto to have more milk and feel less tired.

"Wanna go to the orphanage?" Sasuke asked as they walked and Naruto shook his head.

"I just want to sleep," He whispered. "I n-need to rest, right? For our babyberry, so he will get better, right?"

Sasuke was bleeding inside but he couldn't show it. Hearing the risk of losing his son after everything that happened was already too much. But Naruto was destroyed and one of them had to be strong.

"Of course," Sasuke picked Naruto up after they left the village and his wife didn't resist him. "You are going to get your rest and eat healthy, take your vitamins and by next week, he will be better."

"Yes," Naruto nodded, sniffling. "I just love him so much, Sasuke. I can't take it if anything happens to him."

"Nothing will happen to him," Sasuke reassured as he kissed Naruto's temple.

"If I l-lose him, I'll be forlorn," Naruto hissed as tears ran down his cheeks. "And this whole village will taste my agony."

Sasuke held his wife a bit tighter and kissed away his tears. "_Our_ agony."

Naruto nodded, breathing quickly.

"But remember what I told you?" Sasuke questioned gently. "He feels whatever you feel. He's going to be sad if you cry like this."

"O-Okay," Naruto nodded and caressed his bump. "I'm not crying anymore. Mommy loves you, be good, okay baby?"

"Like that," Sasuke encouraged his wife. "We are going to be calm and care for you two."

"First him," Naruto said quickly.

"Alright, first him," Sasuke nodded. "But don't forget that he lives within you and if you are not well, he will be affected as well."

"Okay," Naruto nodded, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "I'll look after myself."

"That's my Naruto," Sasuke praised as they entered the compound and he put Naruto on his feet. "You always make me so proud."

Naruto was only eighteen. He was married. He was pregnant. He was pushed away. He was tainted with a crime he had never done. He had an execution decision made for him. And on top of all of that, he was facing the possibility of losing his first child. So, yes, Sasuke was proud of Naruto for real.

"I'm a bit hungry," Naruto said as they entered the house side by side.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked, his hand holding Naruto's tightly.

"I'm not sure," Naruto thought as he frowned.

"Sasuke-kun!"

They stopped with the high pitched voice and saw Mikoto and Sakura approaching them.

Naruto stood closer to Sasuke and looked away. He was wary of everyone, especially these two women.

Sasuke gazed at them with clear disgust on his face. "What?"

"We are going to have lunch," Sakura chirped. "You join us, too!"

"Yes, Sasuke," Mikoto glared at Naruto, then smiled at her son. "Come and be with your family."

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke up, the coldness of his voice surprising everyone. "Stay with me."

This was a first.

Naruto had never pushed Sasuke into a situation like this. He was always respectful to the royal Uchiha family. He always acknowledged their importance as Sasuke's parents. But not anymore. It was time for everyone to choose their sides.

There was no questions in Sasuke's mind. "Thanks, I would rather stay with _my_ family."

Naruto smirked at the stunned women. "Sasuke, I think I want to eat dumplings."

"Whatever you wish," Sasuke responded as they walked past Mikoto and Sakura.

"But with yogurt," Naruto added as they entered their room. "And tomato salad, with lemon juice!"

Sasuke smiled softly as he ordered for Naruto's lunch to be brought to their room.

"I'm going to get fat soon," Naruto said as he watched Sasuke tasting their food.

This couldn't go on like this. Naruto needed to be protected, but was it possible for Sasuke to taste everything before letting him have it? He needed to find a solution.

"You will," Sasuke nodded and put the plates in front of his wife after making sure that there was nothing in them that could harm Naruto.

"Eat with me?," Naruto requested and Sasuke complied.

They shared their lunch as they talked about their future plans. They came to an agreement but decided not to share it with anyone. Their life was nobody's concern.

"Here," Sasuke gave Naruto his vitamins after tucking him in the bed. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes were heavy. He could go to sleep, Sasuke would protect them.

Sasuke kissed his sleeping wife's forehead and stood up. He took the spare keys of their room and locked Naruto inside before leaving. He walked to the dining room and found his so called family having their teas after the lunch.

"Itachi," Sasuke called out without paying attention to anyone else at the table.

"Yes, little brother," Itachi stood up immediately.

"I'll leave for a while," Sasuke said. "Can you watch over Naruto for me? I won't be long."

"Of course," Itachi smiled. "Don't worry."

"Thank you," Giving a nod, Sasuke left the house and the compound.

He didn't linger anywhere, and went to his destination with his quick steps.

"Uchiha-san?" Teuchi's eyes widened as Sasuke walked into his ramen shop. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Sasuke bowed down and walked to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" The old man smiled.

"I'm not here to eat," Sasuke said. "I have a proposition for you."

Teuchi raised his eyebrows. "A proposition?"

"Yes," Sasuke gave a nod. "You know that things are complicated in our household. And I need someone to take care of Naruto's food. You know, shop for him, cook for him and serve him."

"I see," Teuchi nodded, not understanding what Sasuke wanted.

"And I want you to be the one to look after him," Sasuke said, giving a small smile.

"But I'm sure that you have a lot of cooks within the Uchiha," Teuchi said, obviously surprised.

"True," Sasuke nodded. "But I can't trust any of them. You are the only one I can entrust Naruto with."

Teuchi was silent for a while, weighing Sasuke's words.

"Of course I'll cover the expanse of closing your shop," Sasuke said hurriedly. "I will make you happy without a doubt."

Teuchi smiled softly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Sasuke blinked.

"Yes," Teuchi nodded with a smile. "I accept your proposal but not because of money. For Naruto."

"Thank you," Sasuke bowed down deeply.

"I'll come to work tomorrow morning," Teuchi said. "Is it alright? I'll arrange a few things here."

"Totally fine," Sasuke nodded quickly. "I'll be waiting for you. See you tomorrow."

"See you," Teuchi waved after the young man.

Sasuke took a sigh of relief as he walked back to the compound. He knew that he could trust Teuchi. The man cared for Naruto genuinely. Besides, Naruto loved him as well. How could he not? The man had taken him when Naruto needed it the most. He had sheltered him, fed him, and protected him. Now they needed him again and he didn't let them down.

"Sasuke-sama," A maid bowed down to him as he entered the house. "This came for you."

Sasuke took the letter she handed to him and tore it open. He rolled his eyes as he saw that it was an invitation to Ino and Choji's engagement ceremony. Like he could care to go to a ceremony in the middle of a chaos.

"Bring some fruits to our room," Sasuke ordered the maid. "Especially strawberries."

"Right away, my Lord," She bowed down and hurried to the kitchen.

Sasuke walked to their bedroom and found his brother waiting beside the door.

"Sasuke," He smiled as he saw his brother. "I think he woke up. I didn't want to scare him so I didn't enter the room."

"Thank you so much, nii-san," Sasuke hugged his brother. "I'll talk to him. He will know that he can trust you."

Itachi nodded and left after having a small talk with his brother.

"Good morning, my love," Sasuke smiled as he entered the room. His wife was sitting on the bed as he rubbed his eyes with his small fists. "Why didn't you sleep longer?"

Naruto shrugged. "Where were you?"

"Don't worry," Sasuke smiled as he walked to the bed. He sat down and gathered his wife in his arms, providing him with the warmness he needed.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he saw the papers Sasuke brought.

"An invitation to Ino and Choji's engagement," Sasuke answered, lips pressed against Naruto's plump cheek. "Do you wanna go?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "I don't wanna leave here till I have my baby in my arms."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded and gave his consent as the door was knocked.

A maid walked inside with a tray. She bowed down and looked around for a moment, not knowing where to put it.

"Give it to me," Sasuke demanded and took the tray from her hands.

Naruto gasped he saw plates filled with strawberries, green plums and watermelon. All of them were his favorites. Still, he didn't make a move to touch them, not knowing if he could trust and eat them.

Sasuke took a strawberry and ate the half of it before feeding Naruto with the fresh, red fruit.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as the fruit he craved the most ran down his throat. He held his bump with a hand and with the other, cling to Sasuke's hand, waiting for him to finish tasting impatiently.

Sasuke fed his wife patiently. First to go was strawberries then the sour plums which Naruto enjoyed thoroughly and then the cold watermelon which filled Naruto's stomach nicely.

Sasuke put the tray on the night stand as Naruto took a comfortable position between Sasuke's legs, back against his chest.

"You can trust Itachi and Shisui," Sasuke said softly. "They are supporting us and they will protect you and our son."

"Okay," Naruto nodded. He also wanted to trust them, he loved his husband's brothers.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go after that man, _Sai,_" Sasuke spat the word out like it was poison.

Naruto's heart beat fearfully. "Will you be able find him?"

"I will," Sasuke replied confidently. "He can't hide forever."

"Okay," Naruto nodded slowly. If someone was going to find Sai, it would be Sasuke.

"Itachi and Shisui will be with you all the time," Sasuke said. "They will take care of you and look after you."

"Okay," Naruto said softly. "Be careful, okay? Don't make me worry about you and please be quick."

"Yes," Sasuke buried his nose in his wife's neck. "We are going to have a deal now, okay?"

"What kind of a deal?" Naruto asked as he looked up to his husband.

"For you and our son's wellbeing, this room will our safe place," Sasuke explained slowly. "As soon as we enter our room, we will forget about everything that happens outside and only focus on you two. Of course, you will have me also. Just the three of us, no one or nothing between us. Deal?"

Naruto thought for a moment. It was hard to forget everything just like that, but he needed to do it for the sake of his baby.

"Deal," Naruto nodded and relaxed against his husband, falling asleep shortly after.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's stomach and felt their son moving under his hands.

This was life to Sasuke. He didn't know more or less than this anymore. He couldn't imagine his life without Naruto and their baby in it.

Sasuke knew that life was all about tests. Some of them were easier and some of them were harder but all through his life, Sasuke had passed them all. Now he had a test harder than beyond his imagination before him.

Elders always prayed to Gods to not be tested with their children. They always said it was the most painful thing for a person to experience. When he was younger, it didn't make sense to him. But now… Sasuke understood what they meant only now, after having a child of his own.

He didn't want to be tested with his son. The pain and agony would be unbearable.

Sasuke held Naruto tighter as his wife moved in his sleep.

He wasn't sure if he was strong enough overcome it.

* * *

**Oh man, if they lose the baby all hell will break loose. Anyway, thanks for reading. See you next week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Naruto's the sun to Sasuke's moon.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Violence.**

**Beta by: AiMila**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! It's the longest one yet. Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them. Now, I've been getting a question from readers and writers both and I decided to answer it here for anyone who's been wondering about it.**

**How do I manage weekly updates?**

**I don't write on advance. A new chapter is written within the week before I publish it. I try to make time for writing everyday even if it's a small amount. (Two pages in a day is perfect for a week.) I write on my breaks at work and if it's needed, I go to bed late to finish up. I personally don't believe writer's block and life happened stuff. Of course there may be things that prevent me from writing but I always let you guys know of it. The main reason why I'm always so stubborn on updating at the same time is for you, my readers. I feel like it would be disrespectful of me to leave you hanging for a chapter. You have no reason or obligation to read me, but you still do, so this is my thanks to all of you. Another personal reason is that, I love writing. I love the stories I write. I want to see my ideas all typed and as a piece of a story. I don't see my stories as a workload that I need to finish. I enjoy writing them.**

**I'm sorry for not being clearer. There is no right or wrong about writing. You should just do whatever you feel is right and this is how I do things.**

**I'm sorry for the long note. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto watched with sad eyes as Sasuke got ready.

He put on his black clothes first then put his sword on his back. Sasuke didn't like carrying tools around so he wrapped his summon seal around his forearm tightly before wearing his long, black gloves. His only visible part was the face Naruto loved looking at.

Naruto had never imagined his life turning out this way. When he learned he was pregnant, he had thought he was going to spend his months in peace. He was going to care for his baby and watch him as he grew inside of him. He was going to witness Sasuke's happiness and pride and be happy for him.

But nothing happened the way he wished. Sasuke was always on edge, waiting for something to happen. Naruto was waiting for his death. His only wish nowadays was for his son to be born before his execution, but knowing that his baby was unhealthy and he couldn't cling to Naruto, even that simple wish seemed too much.

Naruto was startled when a knock came to their door and Shisui along with Itachi walked in.

"Good morning," Itachi smiled.

"Morning, onii-sama," Naruto answered softly. He didn't have an ounce of energy or want in him to bring a smile to his face.

"How are you?" Shisui asked.

Naruto only shrugged and returned to watching Sasuke.

"Alright," Sasuke faced his wife when he was ready and kneeled down before him.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks and caressed them gently.

"You'll be careful, right?" Sasuke asked, hands over Naruto's bump.

Naruto nodded and moved to stand up. "I'll see you off."

"No need," Sasuke stood up immediately.

"I will," Naruto shook his head stubbornly and seeing that there was no way to convince him, Sasuke helped Naruto to stand up.

There was another knock on the door and Shisui opened the door to let the newcomer in.

Naruto gasped loudly. "Teuchi-san?"

The man walked inside with a smile and a big tray which had a large breakfast on it.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, surprise written on his fair face.

"Uchiha-san invited me to cook for you," Teuchi replied. "I'll be preparing your food from now on."

Naruto looked up to his husband and received a conforming nod.

Turning to the man, Naruto gave a joyless smile. "Thank you so much. I will have my breakfast after I see my husband off."

Teuchi nodded and made way for the Uchiha royals to walk out of the room.

Itachi and Shisui waited by the door as Naruto walked to the main gates by Sasuke's side.

"Don't come anymore," Sasuke stopped his wife by the gates. "Go back and eat your breakfast and then straight to bed, okay?"

Naruto nodded as he bit his lips. He eyes were cloudy. "I don't want you to go."

"I know, love," Sasuke took his lover in his arms tightly.

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck and held onto his shoulders tightly. "I wish none of this happened."

"Me too," Sasuke whispered, lips wandering in the sunshine hair.

"I wish I could come with you," Naruto said as he looked up to his husband. "I wish I didn't feel like this."

Sasuke felt like crying.

Naruto's eyes were bloodshot. Dark bags were under them and his lips were cracked and bloody because of the biting habit he developed. He did it to keep silent. He did it to keep the tears back. He did it to maintain composure. But in the end, he hurt himself.

Sasuke cupped his wife's cheeks and kissed his eyelids.

"I just want all of this to end," A tear dropped from a sky-blue eyes involuntarily. "I just want to have my baby and live peacefully with you. Is it too much to ask for?"

"We are going to make it happen," Sasuke said. "I'll do everything in my power to keep my babies safe and sound."

"I know," Naruto nodded as he sniffled. "We love you."

"I love you too," Sasuke took Naruto in his arms again. This was becoming harder than he had thought. "Both of you."

"I feel like I w-won't see you again," Naruto finally spilled what was in his mind along with his tears.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned as he wiped away those precious pearls. "I always come back for you."

Naruto shook his head as he bit his lips, causing them to bleed anew. "Like… like, I won't be here anymore."

"Nonsense," Sasuke hissed, nearly crushing Naruto in his hold. "You are going to greet me here. You are going to welcome me and kiss me."

Sasuke leaned down and captured his wife's cracked lips in a searing kiss. He lapped at the blood and sucked the pouty lower lip in his mouth. His wife moaned softly and Sasuke knew what he wanted. He opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against Naruto's. Not a second after, his wife started sucking on his tongue as he held onto his shoulders tightly.

Sasuke tangled a hand in his wife's hair while his free hand rubbed his back without stopping. They only parted for a moment to catch their breaths and then their lips were locked once again.

People of the compound were watching the scenery with wide eyes. It was so uncommon to show affection in public, but this was beyond that. Love was the last thing that was looked for in a marriage. Families made arrangements and children accepted them. Their main purpose was to have children and raise them to serve the clan.

But these two future rulers… It was so obvious that they were in love. It was evident in the eyes of the youngest Uchiha. The eyes that were so cold had melted when his new wife entered his life. It was evident in the hands of the Uzumaki heir. The hands that were so shy had become the touch of change with the one that held them without ever letting go.

"Remember what I told you last night?" Sasuke whispered as he cupped Naruto's cheeks, thumbs caressing them softly.

Naruto nodded. "I will eat my meals and get my vitamins. I will get as much as rest I can and won't leave our room without onii-sama or Shisui-sama by my side."

"Yeah," Sasuke kissed his Naruto's forehead. "Also, don't accept anything from people, I don't care whoever it is. I know that you think you are friends with people, but please don't trust anyone. Eat only what Teuchi-san gives you. He has your diet and he will cook according to it."

Naruto nodded quickly.

"If you want something, tell him, he will make it for you," Sasuke kept his explanations. "If you crave for something, tell Shisui, he will get it for you. Don't care about the time or situation, just inform him and he will find whatever you want."

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

"I may not be back before your next appointment, don't forget it, okay?" Sasuke requested. "Itachi and Shisui will accompany you."

"Yes," Naruto nodded sadly.

Sasuke smiled softly. "You are going to be calm. You are not going to hear anything that anyone says. You are going to think of our son. You are going to imagine our life after we pass this obstacle and everything will be fine."

"Okay," Naruto returned the smile. "Be careful and don't worry about us. I'll look after our baby."

"I know," Leaning down, Sasuke caressed the bump and kissed it. "You too, don't upset mommy."

Naruto smiled softly as he caressed his husband's dark hair.

Kissing Naruto's lips once again, Sasuke stepped away as flames started engulfing his body from feet to head. He raised a hand and gave one last smile. "I'll see you soon."

Naruto waved back. "I will be waiting."

Naruto stood there for a while longer, staring at the distance. He took a deep breath after a while and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to show any weaknesses.

He turned and started walking back to the house with his head held high. He wasn't going give anyone the pleasure of seeing him upset.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura walked up to him with a huge smile.

Naruto frowned. Was her smile always this fake or was Naruto realizing it just now? Or was he just getting paranoid because he expected a threat from anyone?

"Hello," Naruto forced a dull smile.

"How are you doing?" She asked sweetly.

She had been watching from afar and she was disgusted with what she witnessed. How could this happen? She had been so sure that Sasuke would kill Naruto as soon as he heard that he was cheating on him, but nothing happened the way she planned. Still, she was the victorious one. As soon as the Uzumaki boy popped that baby out, he was going to be executed and Sasuke was going to become hers again. Sakura was going to become the baby's mother. She had Mikoto and Fugaku behind her, she had no doubts.

So playing with the little fox before eating him was going to be fun.

"I'm fine," Naruto said and caressed his bump. "Our son is also fine."

What she wanted? Naruto wasn't sure. She had done nothing but dirty Naruto's name without holding back. Besides, she was the top suspect in Sasuke's list. Naruto was going to keep his promise to his husband and not trust the woman before him.

Sakura's eyes twitched but she kept her smile on with sheer willpower. "Yeah, that's so nice. How are the things between you and Sasuke-kun?"

"Wonderful," Naruto smiled. "Sasuke has always been a perfect husband to me. He is going to be an even greater father."

This time, Sakura couldn't keep her façade.

"What?" Naruto raised an amused eyebrow. "Did you think he would scowl around? Or maybe you thought that he would abandon his child and distance himself?"

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"I don't think you know him, not at all," Naruto smiled to himself adoringly. "Sasuke wants this baby. It's not about proving something. He wants to be a father to his family."

Sakura clenched her fists and then smirked. "That's so nice. Too bad you won't be around to witness it."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into her eyes. He put a hand against his wildly beating heart and bit his lips.

"You c-can't decide that," Naruto said quickly.

"No," Sakura shook her head, the fake, sweet smile from before returning. "Anyway, where did Sasuke-kun go?"

Naruto took a sigh of relief. At least she didn't know everything. "A mission."

"Oh," She tapped her chin. "But I thought you had said he wouldn't leave for the rest of the pregnancy... Oh, wait," She widened her eyes innocently. "That was before you were caught in bed with another man, right?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and took a shallow breath.

"But he's not distancing himself, right?" She smirked once again.

Naruto gasped as he felt a sudden kick from his baby and Shisui appeared beside him.

"You stayed up long enough, Naruto," Shisui said as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, supporting his weak body. "Let's get you to bed. You need to have your breakfast."

Naruto nodded and walked into the house with Shisui's help silently.

Sakura turned to look after him with a smirk. Her smile dropped and eyes widened in fear as he saw Itachi leaning against the door frame, watching her every single movement with his red eyes.

Gulping, she bowed down deeply and walked away with running steps.

Itachi scrunched his nose up in disgust. He needed to keep an eye on that woman.

Shaking his head, he walked inside and followed his husband and little brother.

* * *

Sasuke felt like he had ripped the half of his body and left it behind with Naruto. He didn't want to leave his love in that state, but he had to. He needed to find that bastard for the sake of their little family and future.

Sasuke's first destination was Sai's small apartment. He lived within the compound but because of his low rank, he lived at the outskirts.

Sasuke looked around the run down building and then walked inside.

"Uchiha-sama," The janitor bowed down as soon as he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a nod. "Which floor is Sai's?"

"Second," The middle aged man answered right away. "He hasn't been around for a while."

"How long?" Sasuke questioned.

"A little more than two months," The man explained. "He settled all of his debt and left."

"Can you give me the keys?" Sasuke asked and the man hurried to find them. "Thanks," Sasuke nodded as he got the keys and walked up the stairs.

The door was made of wood and Sasuke had no problems with opening it. He walked inside carefully and looked around. There were old looking furniture here and there and Sasuke guessed that they rented the flat this way.

He walked to the bedroom and opened closets, drawers. They were all empty, it looked like he had taken all of his belongings with him. Sasuke kneeled down on the floor and looked under the bed. He smirked as he saw a material and leaned further to take it.

It was a Konoha headband.

Not losing any time, Sasuke formed a few handseals quickly and pressed his palm on the wooden floor. Smoke covered the room for a while and when it cleared, a red eyed, black wolf was standing before Sasuke, watching him with intelligent eyes.

Sasuke held out the headband. "I need to find the owner of this."

The wolf sniffed the black material for a while and then walked around the room with his nose pressed to the floor. He moved to the living room and Sasuke followed silently.

The wolf sniffled around some more and then howled loudly. Throwing a glance at Sasuke, the glorious animal jumped out of the open window, Sasuke following after him quickly.

* * *

"Time for lunch," Teuchi announced as he walked into the room.

Naruto stood up carefully and walked to the small table that was placed in the room with Sasuke's order.

"I made you chicken soup, meatballs, rice and steamed some vegetables," Teuchi explained as he put the tray on the table.

"Thank you very much," Naruto smiled dryly and turned to look at the other occupants of the room. "Would you like to join me? Teuchi-san has made a lot."

"It's fine, Naruto-kun," Itachi smiled gently. "We ate breakfast too much."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and started eating.

He really liked chicken soup and when he put some black pepper and lemon in it, it became so delicious. Next, he started eating his meatballs which were deliciously spicy. He ate his rice and vegetables together. He actually didn't like them that much, but he knew that he needed to eat for his baby to be healthier.

When he finished his lunch, he went to the bathroom as quick as he could manage. Nowadays, he felt the need to pee more than ever. But he knew that it was because his baby was growing and pressuring his bladder. It was okay. Naruto didn't mind anything as long as he was healthy.

After washing his face with cold water, Naruto walked back to the room and lied down in the bed. He trapped his pillow between his thin thighs and held onto Sasuke's pillow tightly as he closed his weary eyes.

It had been two days since Sasuke's departure and he wasn't back yet. Naruto knew that it was stupid of him to expect his husband this early but he still couldn't help but want him beside him.

He never left their room and he had no desire to do so. There was nothing to see or do out of this room. Sometimes he thought of the orphanage and the kids, but he had no energy to walk out. He had no desire to do anything. They had stolen his life force and whatever he was left within him was being given to his baby. Unless Naruto had him in his arms in full health, he was going to be a shell of his former self.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he opened his eyes next to someone calling out his name gently.

He blinked several times to be able to focus and when he did, he saw Itachi looking at him with a gentle smile. "Onii-sama?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up, Naruto-kun," Itachi caressed his hair. "But you have a visitor."

"Oh?" Naruto leaned his back against the bed frame as Itachi put pillows behind his back.

"Is it alright to take them in?" Itachi questioned.

"Sure," Naruto nodded and then looked around worriedly. "You won't leave, right?"

"Of course not," Itachi smiled. "I'll be watching you."

"Where is Shisui-sama?" Naruto questioned as he realized his absence.

"He went to take a nap," Itachi explained.

"I'm sorry, onii-sama," Naruto whispered as he played with his fingers. "I'm being a burden to you."

Naruto blushed as Itachi put his fingers under his chin, making him look up to the Uchiha heir.

"Don't ever say that again," Itachi frowned. "You are my little brother and you are carrying my nephew."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded. "Thank you so much. My baby's so lucky to have you as an uncle."

Itachi smiled warmly. "He's actually very lucky to have you as his mother."

Naruto smiled back and caressed his bump, feeling an answering kick in return.

"I'm inviting them inside," Itachi walked to the door and opened it.

Naruto gasped happily as he saw his guests. "Hinata, welcome!"

The young woman smiled and walked inside with her baby in her arms.

"How are you, Naruto?" She asked as she sat down on a chair beside his bed that was provided by Itachi.

"I'm fine," Naruto smiled as he looked at the baby in her arms. "How old is she now?"

"Fourteen months," Hinata answered as she smiled down at her daughter.

"She's so lovely," Naruto commented as the baby looked around curiously. "Do you want to come here?" Naruto asked gently as he opened his arms and the baby crawled into his chest without too much struggle.

"Ma," The baby said and Naruto smiled.

"There your mommy is, Hanami-chan," He said as he pointed Hinata. The girl followed his gaze and gave a delightful giggle as her pale eyes landed on her mother.

She cooed at Naruto then his big belly drew her attention. She touched it in awe and then looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto smiled softly. "There is a baby inside of me."

He giggled softly as the girl hugged his belly and put her head over it, falling asleep quickly.

"They will be good friends," Hinata commented with a smile as she watched her daughter.

Naruto's smile faltered. Was it even possible? After everything that happened, was it going to become reality? Naruto wasn't sure.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" Hinata asked gently, seeing how tired Naruto looked.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Everything's fine," He lied easily, used to it by now. "I just miss my husband, I feel uneasy when he's not here. That's all."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "In both of my pregnancies, I always needed Neji-san close to me. He didn't need to do anything, but knowing that he was there always comforted me."

Naruto nodded. "Your hair grew quickly."

Hinata smiled softly as she touched her flowing hair. "Yes… My husband was really angry with what happened. He got into a fight with our Lord and elders. He d-defended me."

Naruto smiled softly. "You are happy."

Hinata nodded with red cheeks.

"I know," Naruto smiled. "Your husband is the one closest to you. Even if the whole world is against you, you still want him by your side. You need his care more than any other."

"Yes," Hinata nodded with a smile.

"Uhmm, Hinata," Naruto started hesitantly as he caressed Hanami's back. "You see, I can't leave the bed nowadays and I know that you already have your family to look after, but can you drop by the orphanage time to time to check on the kids?"

"I already do," Hinata smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened in happiness. "Really?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "My son attends academy now, so Hanami and I don't have many things to do. Besides, she really likes the siblings she has there."

"Thank you so much," Naruto smiled. "I'm sure they love you also."

Hinata smiled back and they started talking about the hardships of the pregnancy. They talked about their husbands and gossiped about them for a while and in the afternoon, Hinata left with her daughter, leaving Naruto with a light heart.

"Tea time," Shisui announced as he walked inside, Teuchi following after him. "But of course, you are having milk."

Naruto smiled and gasped as he saw a plate along with his milk. It was a chocolate cake which was covered with melted chocolate. "It looks delicious!"

"Yes," Shisui nodded. They had changed places with Itachi who was resting in their room at the moment. "I may or may not have tasted it beforehand."

Naruto giggled as Teuchi laughed.

Naruto accepted the plate with his thanks and took a bite quickly. He moaned in delight as the intense taste of dark chocolate burned his throat. "You know what would be awesome?"

"Hmm?" Shisui looked at Naruto as he chewed his cake furiously.

"Vanilla ice-cream," Naruto said with a dreamy smile. "It would go so good with this melted chocolate."

"Oh," Shisui raised an eyebrow and stood up. He put his plate on the table.

"Shisui-sama, wh-" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence as Shisui's body flickered away.

"I'm sure he will be back soon," Teuchi commented as he sipped his tea. "He has a habit of disappearing from what I have seen."

Naruto nodded. "He's really fast."

"Yes," Teuchi nodded with him. "I always had thought Uchihas would be way too stuck up but the youngsters are really good to me and people."

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "They a-"

Naruto failed to finish his sentence once again as Shisui's body appeared beside his bed.

"Here," Shisui held out a plastic bag to Teuchi. "We should serve it before it melts."

Naruto's eyes widened. "D-Did you get me ice-cream?"

"Yes," Shisui sat down in his place again and started waiting for Teuchi to put ice-creams beside their cakes.

"There was no need, Shisui-sama!" Naruto cried.

"Hmph," Shisui waved a hand. "My nephew wanted ice-cream, of course I'm going to get it for him."

Naruto blushed deeply. "Thank you so much."

Shisui shook his head with a smile and ate his cake with ice-cream as it was served. "Hmm… You really know what to eat Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he started eating his own plate. It was really delicious.

* * *

Sasuke panted as he landed on the ground. He walked after his wolf at a slower pace as he sniffled around the grass covered forest ground.

It had been a week since his search started and Sasuke didn't stop to rest or sleep. His wolf led him and Sasuke followed after him. He didn't care for being tired or hungry, he just wanted to find that lowlife as soon as possible.

Sasuke came to a halt as the black wolf stood before a river, growling dangerously.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "He used the water to get rid of his scent."

Letting out a calming breath, Sasuke activated his sharingan, watching around closely. He knew Sai's chakra signature, he had checked it when he first entrusted his wife to him, a stupid mistake, and he knew that he could find him that way. He could be suppressing it, but it had been more than two months since his escape, so he probably thought that he was off the hook.

"Which way do you think he has taken?" Sasuke asked and the wolf pointed down the river with his snout. "Thank you," Sasuke nodded at the animal. "You may go now. I'll summon you again if it's needed."

The wolf gave a short howl and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke started walking down the river, all the while his sharp eyes scanning the trees for any possible threat or trace.

When the night fell, Sasuke decided to rest a bit. He lighted a fire and ate something before lying down, watching the flames playing in the darkness. When it was like this, just him and the night, Sasuke's thoughts drifted to his family.

He thought of Naruto nonstop. He didn't like how Naruto was when he left him. He knew that his brothers would protect him but it did nothing to ease his mind and worries. Especially their son…

He was so small, he hadn't even been born yet; and he was already facing death. Sasuke wanted him to come. Sasuke wanted to take him in his arms and hold him for the rest of his life. He wanted to teach him how to talk and walk. He wanted to see him grow up and become a man.

Sasuke sighed frustratedly. He only prayed for his son to cling to his mother tighter. He was sure that Naruto's love was going to save their son. They just needed to be careful and patient.

At dawn, Sasuke started his walk again. He had managed to sleep for a while, so he thought that he could travel for a long while without stopping.

On the eight day into his search, he felt the spark of the chakra from the bastard. It was pale, but it was enough for Sasuke to catch a certain sense of direction. Sasuke didn't stop after that. He didn't slow down and he didn't eat or sleep.

He wasn't surprised when he reached to another hidden village after a while. It was small but located in the middle of nowhere, perfect for hiding.

The night had fallen already when Sasuke entered the village. It wasn't anything special or glorious like the Whirlpool village. The houses looked worn down and the road was nothing but mud under Sasuke's black boots. People looked shady but nobody dared to approach Sasuke. He looked dangerous with those red eyes.

Sasuke masked his chakra as he approached the source of the chakra he was searching for and stopped in front of an inn. He looked around cautiously and then walked inside. Immediately, he was bombarded with bright lights, loud laughter and the rotten smell of cheap alcohol.

People were sitting in groups on the floor and drinking without stopping. Most of them were drunk, Sasuke noted and they all had women entertaining them.

Sasuke's presence drew attention immediately and a woman walked up to him quickly.

"Welcome, handsome," She purred as she clanged to Sasuke's strong bicep. It wasn't like every day to see a fine specimen as him.

Sasuke snarled. The obi that was tied in front of her waist showed her status easily. "Don't touch me."

"Come on," She called out sweetly, caressing Sasuke's abdomen with her fingertips. "You look tired, I can help you relax. I'm the best around here."

"Touch me again and I'll cut off your hands, whore," Sasuke hissed as he grabbed her bony hand, twisting it unmercifully.

She cried out and ran to a corner as Sasuke shoved her back.

Sasuke realized that silence had taken over the big salon but he didn't care about them at all. He walked up to the bar counter and stopped in front of the fat, middle aged man.

"Water," Sasuke demanded. "Cold."

The man looked at him strangely. "I have good wine. Cold."

"I said water," Sasuke raised his eyebrows as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Y-Yeah," The man hurried to the small fridge and served Sasuke his water.

Sasuke gulped down the cold liquid in one go and put the glass on the counter. "Whatever you hear, do not disturb me."

The man nodded and watched with wide eyes as Sasuke walked past the bar and climbed the stairs which led to the inn's rooms.

Sasuke walked with his soft steps and stood in front of the last door of the corridor. He closed his eyes and let his fire swallow him. In a second, he reappeared inside of the room without anyone noticing.

The room was dark, but Sasuke had no problems with seeing. He had no worries for being noticed, the occupants of the room were too busy anyway.

Sai was on the bed, between the widely opened legs of a woman. He was moving his hips fast and his gasps for breath was mixing with her loud, fake moaning.

Sasuke winced. This was the last thing he would have liked to see but it didn't matter. He unsheathed his sword swiftly and lowered it down to Sai's neck.

Sai noticed his presence too late but even then, he managed to block Sasuke's sword with his short one. Sai stood up immediately and reached for his scrolls. Knowing that he would need them, Sasuke pointed a finger at the folded papers and sent a jolt of lightning, setting them on fire easily.

The woman screamed as Sasuke and Sai clashed.

"Get lost," Sasuke told the woman without taking his eyes off of the betrayer.

She stood up immediately and gathering her worn out yukata, she left the room with running steps.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find you?" Sasuke asked and Sai remained impassive, his eyes downcast. "I entrusted my family to you and you betrayed me."

"Why should I be loyal to you?" Sai hissed, eyes never meeting Sasuke's. "You take everything without thinking of any other!"

Sasuke frowned. "It's destiny."

"It's a fucking lie!" Sai roared. "I changed my own destiny. You have nothing to say about that."

"You nearly raped my _pregnant _wife!" Sasuke shouted furiously. "You dirtied his name! Now he's going to be executed because of you!"

Sai's eyes widened momentarily and then he moved his shoulders with a shrug.

"You are coming back with me," Sasuke hissed. "You are going to admit everything."

"Like hell," Sai snarled and attacked Sasuke.

A low ranked ninja who didn't even possess the sharingan was no match for Sasuke. Soon, Sasuke had him pressed against a wall, holding his chin tightly.

"Open your eyes," Sasuke demanded and Sai shook his head, eyes shut tightly. "Open them!"

Sai was no fool. He knew very well what would happen if he were to look Sasuke in the eyes. But what he didn't realize was that Sasuke had lost the little compassion he had on the long way here.

Grabbing his sword, Sasuke stabbed Sai's shoulder harshly. The low ranked Uchiha's eyes flew open in pain and Sasuke trapped him in a genjutsu easily.

"Get dressed," Sasuke ordered and Sai complied with empty eyes, putting on his clothes automatically.

Sasuke urged him to walk ahead of him next and followed after him.

"Here," Sasuke left some money on the counter under the watchful gaze of the inn's customers. "For the water."

"Th-Thank you sir," The innkeeper bowed down. "Please come back again."

Sasuke gave a nod and walked out of the inn.

It would have been so good if Sasuke could get help from a Yamanaka. They could read Sai's mind easily. But Sasuke couldn't do that. Getting help from another would mean the whole village learning of the incident. It would mean Naruto losing the last piece of his privacy and dignity. And Sasuke wasn't going to allow that. He was going to unravel the truth on his own.

"Run straight to the Uchiha," Sasuke ordered and started following after Sai at fast pace.

* * *

"Do you want anything?" Itachi asked as they walked down the street.

"Yes, anything?" Shisui questioned.

Naruto smiled as he shook his head. They were going to the hospital for a check-up together and Naruto was walking between them.

"I'm kind of nervous," Naruto admitted. "I don't think I can stomach anything."

"But last week your doctor said that you're getting better," Itachi tried to comfort his little brother.

Naruto nodded slowly. This was going to be his second checkup in Sasuke's absence. Last week, the doctor had examined him thoroughly, and he was pleased with his improvement. Now all Naruto wanted to hear was that he wasn't under risk. He needed to hear that he wasn't going to lose his baby.

They entered the hospital and headed to the doctor's room directly.

"Welcome!" The doctor bowed down deeply as the nobles of the village walked into his room.

Shisui kept silent and Itachi nodded in acknowledgment.

"How are we today, Naruto-sama?" The doctor asked as Naruto sat down.

"I feel better," Naruto gave a small smile.

"That's good," The doctor smiled back as he checked Naruto's blood pressure. "It's better than the last checkups, but still high. Normally, we don't want too high or low blood pressure in pregnancies. It might cause problems in the birth, but looks like there is no way to avoid yours considering that I can't give you any medicine."

Naruto nodded as he listened closely.

"But it's better, so we need to be happy," The doctor said and Naruto smiled. "Let's check your weight."

Naruto stepped on the scale carefully with Itachi's help and was startled when the doctor gasped beside him.

"You've gained two and a half kilos in two weeks!" The man announced happily. "That's perfect!"

Naruto smiled happily, for the first time in weeks, and wrapped his arms around his nearly seven months along bump tightly.

"Let's check the baby," The doctor said and Naruto nodded, allowing him to examine him.

Naruto was used to this process by now. He gave his blood silently and lied motionlessly as his stomach was examined.

"So," The doctor checked the results after Naruto was tested thoroughly and smiled widely. "Everything seems fine to me!"

Naruto gasped with wide eyes. "S-So, my baby's okay? We are not under risk anymore?"

"Your risk of miscarriage is the same with every usual pregnancy now," The doctor smiled. "But of course, you should still keep being careful."

Naruto nodded wildly. "I will!"

"Then I will see you next week," The doctor smiled.

"I'm so happy," Naruto smiled and caressed his stomach as they walked back to the compound.

"Me too," Itachi smiled. "I'm so glad that he's back to his health."

Shisui nodded in approval.

"Now all we need is daddy," Naruto whispered to his baby and then looked up to Itachi. "When do you think Sasuke will be back? It's been two weeks. I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," Itachi smiled. "He's a good ninja."

"I know that he is," Naruto shrugged. "But it doesn't help."

Itachi's eyes met with Shisui's and they shared a secret smile.

Neither had thought an arranged marriage as important as this one would turn out this way. Naruto and Sasuke shared a love that nobody could understand. They had fallen for each other under an unbearable pressure and raised their love carefully. And when it was giving the most beautiful bloom, it had been dirtied in the worst possible way.

But Sasuke and Naruto still tried. They still fought to keep their love in blossom and it was what mattered in the end.

Naruto felt tired as they entered his bedroom. He wanted to wash his face, drink some water and then go to sleep till dinner. He was about to walk into the bathroom when he heard a sharp cry and a shout. He looked up to see Itachi and Shisui looking at each other questioningly.

Shisui walked to the door and opened it cautiously, ready to strike back against a possible attack.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sai. He was walking hardly and he looked really worn out and beaten up. Next, he saw his husband, pushing at Sai's back as he walked behind him. He looked really tired.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto left the room and followed after Itachi and Shisui who had walked to the main salon along with the other occupants of the house.

Inside, Sasuke had Sai on his knees and he had grabbed his bloody hair tightly, craning his neck.

"See," Sasuke hissed. "You have everyone to hear you here."

Naruto looked around and true to his word, he saw the whole Uchiha family inside. The elders, Lady and the Lord were probably having their afternoon coffees when Sasuke barged in. Sakura had probably run to the nose like Itachi and Shisui. Naruto didn't enter the room. He stood by the crack of the door and watched silently.

"I thought everything was clear," Sai smirked, getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Were you the one who drugged my wife?" Sasuke asked harshly as he kicked Sai's side.

Sai grunted as he shook his head. "No."

"Then who?!" Sasuke shouted.

"N-No one," Sai whispered out.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sasuke growled.

Sai smirked, his teeth bloody. "He wanted it himself."

Everybody's eyes widened.

"Don't lie!" Sasuke cried.

"I'm not lying," Sai coughed up blood. "He said that his husband is barren and he needed a real man in his life."

"You lie," Sasuke hissed.

"He wanted me to get him pregnant so he could own the Uchiha," Sai kept his explanations with fading confidence.

His eyes went to Sakura's wide ones momentarily and she looked away quickly, refusing any help.

Sasuke followed his gaze and his sharp eyes analyzed the way Sakura's eyes strayed after Sai looked up to her. A clear plea and a rejection.

"But he's such a bitch that he couldn't let go of me even after I got him with child," Sai announced loudly for everyone to hear.

Sasuke couldn't listen anymore. With a strangled cry, he cut Sai's head off of his body.

There were shocked gasps in the room and Sakura cried in fear before closing her palms over her mouth.

It was said that there were no woods or fire in the hell. Whoever was thrown there would carry their own punishment with them. They would pay for everything they have ever done. Be it small or big. Be it in the past or the long future.

Sasuke had blood splashed over his face as his eyes found Naruto's quickly fading ones.

Was this hell?

* * *

**I really liked this chapter. Thank you so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns that sweet sunshine boy.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Violence.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome! Oh my, it's the 19th chapter. This story's turning out longer than I planned but it's fine. We passed 800 reviews, thank you so much! I'm so happy!**

**It's Uzumaki Uchiha's birthday today, if I'm not mistaken. So, happy birthday and have a new chapter as a present!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Shit.

_He_ shouldn't have. He _shouldn't_ have. He shouldn't _have_.

He shouldn't have killed him.

Sasuke gazed at the headless body on the floor as if frozen. He had killed the salvation with his own hands. He had killed the chance of cleaning Naruto's name. But he couldn't stand it. The way he was talking shit about his wife…

Sasuke growled and started stabbing the lifeless body at his feet furiously. More blood splashed around as the sick sound of flesh tearing apart filled the room. Sasuke wanted to bring the man to life so he could kill him once again.

Cut the hands that touched Naruto… Sasuke stepped on one of Sai's hands and tore it apart from his arm mercilessly.

Take the tongue that talked shit about him… Sasuke gazed at the bleeding head.

Take away what he valued the most… Sasuke kicked the body to turn it around and drove his sword in Sai's crotch again and again till he was sure that there were enough holes for bugs to nest in the grave.

But it wasn't enough. He just couldn't...

"Sasuke, stop it!" Itachi shouted finally.

It wasn't his brother's warning neither Sakura's vomiting that stopped Sasuke. No. It was the pained cry of his love.

Sasuke threw his bloody sword to the side and ran to Naruto immediately. He caught his wife before he could collapse on the floor.

Naruto couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to go. He wanted this to be over. He didn't want to be put down any more. If it wasn't for his baby, Naruto would have ended his life long before. He didn't deserve this. He didn't-

He cried in pain as a sharp contraction hit him. He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and was about to fall down when strong arms caught his trembling form.

He looked up to his husband with his pleading gaze as he bit his lips.

"I'm taking you to hospital," Sasuke whispered as he walked out of the compound at a fast pace.

"No," Naruto shook his head as he held onto Sasuke's shoulders. "I just want my honor back."

Sasuke nodded. "One way or another."

He entered their room and let Naruto on his feet. He was breathing unevenly but he couldn't keep himself in check. He wanted to burn down this whole house. He was startled when Naruto held his hand gently and guided him to the bathroom.

Sasuke didn't protest as his wife started stripping him off of his dirty clothing. His eyes caught his reflection in the mirror and his eyes widened in shock.

His eyes were such a dark red that he couldn't believe it. His face, his hair, his chest... He had blood splashed all over his body. His face was so hard that he wasn't sure if it was him or another man in the mirror. Was this the man Naruto fell for? This couldn't be the man who was going to be a father to the child his wife was going to give him.

Sasuke looked down as his hand was tugged and he walked to the small pool. He watched as his wife took off his yukata and joined him.

Naruto grabbed a washcloth and wiped the blood away from his husband's milky skin. Next, he took the shampoo and massaged Sasuke's scalp gently, relaxing him. Taking the shower gel, Naruto rubbed Sasuke's weary body carefully, not leaving an untouched spot.

After the relaxing bath, Naruto dried his husband thoroughly and Sasuke dressed his wife with a thin yukata as he opted for a pair of sweatpants. They went to bed and lied on their sides, facing each other in the darkness.

"Do I still have your trust?" Sasuke whispered, ruining the silence for the first time in a long while.

"Always and no matter what," Naruto said, a hand caressing Sasuke's cheek gently. He asked a question of his own in return. "Do I still have your love?"

"Always and no matter what," Sasuke replied, kissing his wife's forehead and then his lips.

Naruto responded quickly. He needed his husband to kiss away his fears. He needed him to be able to go on in this dirty world. He needed Sasuke to give him the strength he needed.

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck and wrapped an arm around his waist. He curled his body around his wife's and Naruto moved his legs between Sasuke's to fit into their comfortable tangle.

"I'm tired," Sasuke whispered.

"Sleep with us," Naruto whispered back, his fingers massaging Sasuke's scalp. "You are home."

Soon, Sasuke was in a deep sleep.

Naruto held the love of his life tighter and closed his eyes. He could finally sleep in peace.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He was warm and relaxed but there was something that was disturbing his sleep. He blinked several times and looked down to where his abdomen was connected with Naruto's stomach and smiled softly as he realized that it was his son's kicks that woke him up.

"Calm down now," He whispered as he caressed the bump.

Sasuke frowned as he realized that he hadn't asked Naruto how he or their son was. He hadn't asked how he had been doing in his absence or did anyone behave ill towards him. He felt like he had lost his mind last night. And who knew, maybe he had. Never in his life had Sasuke felt this thirsty for blood. He couldn't stand this village and clan anymore.

He hated everyone. He hated the way they tried to ruin his life. He hated the way they tried to take away everything he held dear. He hated how they put their pride before everything. It was more important than a human's life.

Naruto's yukata had slipped off to his shoulders in the night and his legs were exposed. Sasuke touched the milky skin slowly. It looked like Naruto had gained some weight. Sasuke gave his attention to his wife's chest and was surprised to find his nipples even redder and perkier than ever.

He buried his nose in that soft chest and took a deep breath, Naruto's scent always managed to calm his senses. Curiously, he probed a nipple with his nose and then plated a kiss over it. He gave a lick to the blushing nipple, wanting to soothe it somehow.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up with the soft voice and came face to face with his wife's drowsy face. Planting a kiss on his collarbone, Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's pillow, their noses nearly touching.

Naruto smiled softly as he gazed into his husband's mesmerizing eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning," Sasuke answered as he caressed Naruto's cheek with his fingertips.

"How are you?" Naruto asked with a smile. He had missed talking to his husband.

"Better now," Sasuke answered, fingers combing through Naruto's hair. "How about you?"

"I have good news!" Naruto gave a blinding smile.

Sasuke smiled slowly. "Yeah?"

Naruto nodded with sparkling eyes. "The doctor said that our baby is healthy now! We are not under risk anymore!"

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped and took his wife in his arms tightly. "Forgive me, love. I was going to ask about it."

"It's okay," Naruto smiled, caressing Sasuke's back soothingly. "I know that your mind is occupied."

Sasuke rubbed his face as he winced. "About last night... Did I scare you?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "Not you... I was scared of myself."

Sasuke frowned. "Why?"

"I-I didn't feel bad," Naruto swallowed hardly. "I thought he deserved it," Naruto looked into his husband's eyes fearfully as he whispered, "I'm afraid that I'm becoming a person like _them_."

"You could never be like them," Sasuke said heatedly. "Even if you wanted, your heart wouldn't let it. Don't worry, it's normal to feel like that for someone who hurt you so much."

Naruto nodded quickly.

"And you?" Sasuke questioned. "How is your health?"

"I'm fine," Naruto smiled. "Since I know our baby is healthy, I'm so happy, nothing can ruin it!"

"I'm glad," Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead gently.

They were silent for a while, touching each other tenderly.

"What's going to happen now?" Naruto ruined the silence after a while.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "I need to prove that bitch is guilty."

"But Sasuke, how can you be so sure that it was her who did this?" Naruto asked gently, trying not to rile Sasuke up. "I know that she's mean to me, but it still doesn't prove her guilt."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "You don't know her like I do. Besides, last night, when I was about to kill that man, he asked for her help," Sasuke explained. "Why would he do that? I'm positive that they were together in this mess."

"Oh," Naruto nodded. "Then how are we going to prove her guilty?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "What does she want the most in this world?"

"You," Naruto answered without a moment's hesitation.

Sasuke winced as he nodded.

"So?" Naruto was really curious about what Sasuke was planning.

"What happens if I give her an illusion of what she desires the most?" Sasuke mused aloud with a smirk.

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

Sasuke faced his wife and kissed him deeply, stealing his breath away. "Listen."

Naruto nodded and gave all of his attention to his husband.

* * *

"Ugh," Sakura heaved loudly as she put a hand against her stomach.

"Should we take you to a hospital?" Her mother asked worried as she watched her daughter bent over the toilet.

"N-No," Sakura shook her head and let her mother take her to bed.

"But you are not good since last night," She said as she checked Sakura for fever.

After witnessing everything last night, Sakura had fled here. She couldn't get rid of those images that filled her mind. She couldn't believe what Sasuke did. Never before had she seen him that livid. It was like he had become a demon that left hell in search of sinful souls.

But at the back of her mind, she knew the real reason why she was so scared. What if Sasuke did the same to her?

Sakura shivered in fear and held onto the duvet tightly.

No, such a thing could never happen. Yes, it was bad that Sai died but at the same time, it was perfect. Things had worked to her favor once again. Sai was the biggest participant and witness in her plan. With him dead, she had gotten rid of him and the chance of him speaking.

"Pull yourself together," Her father hissed as he entered the room.

"B-But," Tears filled her eyes as she looked up to the pale pink haired man. "You weren't there... He killed him like it was nothing, and it was like he lost his mind. H-He didn't stop stabbing his body till his brother stopped him."

"It doesn't matter," The man scoffed. "Of course he was angry. But you are so close to getting him back. At this point, as soon as he gives birth, the Uzumaki will be executed. They will need a mother to the baby and it will be you. You are going to be stronger and more important than ever."

Sakura nodded quickly. "Yes, father."

"Good," Throwing a last glance at her, he left the room.

"Maybe you could come back home," Her mother said softly as she kneeled beside her, caressing her hair gently. "You don't have to do any of this. You can be happy again in future."

"I can't," Sakura hissed. "I can't be happy without him."

The woman let out a deep sigh. "You are consuming yourself like this."

"You wouldn't understand," Sakura said and turned back. "I'll sleep for a bit and then leave."

"Okay," The blonde woman stood up and left silently.

Nobody could understand. Sakura was addicted to Sasuke. She couldn't breathe without him. She physically felt pain when she was away from him. Last year had been a hell. It was finally time for her to have him once again and she would never stop when she was so close. He was also going to realize how he needed her soon.

Smiling to herself, Sakura fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of her happy future with her husband and baby.

* * *

"Sasuke, there is something I forgot to mention to you," Naruto said after the breakfast. He was sitting on the bed while Sasuke put on clothes.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked immediately. "Is there something wrong?"

Naruto smiled as he shook his head. "It's about the birth and the demon."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke kneeled in front of him, all ears for his wife.

"The seal is weakening," Naruto said as he put a hand against his bump.

Sasuke frowned deeply,

"Don't worry," Naruto giggled as he rubbed the spot between his husband's brows teasingly. "It won't break... _yet._"

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Why don't you explain properly so I can understand what's going on?"

Naruto smiled softly, his husband was as bossy as always.

"The seal weakens during pregnancy because normally the chakra I would put into it now goes to our baby," Naruto explained slowly.

Sasuke nodded, giving his consent for his wife to continue.

"When in birth, it reaches the weakest stage and it's a huge opportunity for the demon to break the seal and get free," Naruto said, scratching his whiskered cheek.

"Does the demon have a conscious of its own?" Sasuke questioned.

Smiling, Naruto nodded as he touched his temple. "He's always here, in the darkness."

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was the first time for them to actually talk about this. "So you hear it?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I'm supressing him, so he won't be able to reach me."

"How?" Sasuke asked, clearly surprised.

"Will," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke was shocked. He knew that his wife was strong, but learning that he could supress a demon at will was frightening. People were lucky that Naruto was the gentle, kind person that he was. Otherwise, he could easily destroy everything without a hitch.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered, kissing the corner of Naruto's mouth. "I'm proud of you."

Naruto kissed his husband back with a soft blush and a smile.

"Go on," Sasuke nodded at his wife to learn more.

"So, the demon wants to be free, but we can't allow that. Uzumaki has always watched over it and will continue doing so," Naruto kept on. "When a vessel gives birth, the strongest sealers from the clan accompany them. Either they strengthen the seal or they seal the demon into a new body."

"Like?" Sasuke was afraid of the answer.

"Like me," Naruto smiled. "My mother was the vessel before me. Her seal broke when she was giving birth to me and they sealed the demon in me."

"You were just a baby," Sasuke whispered. "It's cruel."

Naruto shook his head. "It's the way of the Uzumaki. Only we can bear this burden and it lessens when we share it. The young takes over after the elder and it continues on."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I had actually planned to have Karin and my mom in my birth," Naruto mumbled. "I wanted to have all of my family with me."

"I can inform them," Sasuke said as he cupped Naruto's cheeks, seeing how upset his wife actually was. "They could be here before the birth."

"No!" Naruto cried. "I can't let them see me like this, I can't let them hear about what's happening!"

"Alright," Sasuke nodded and caressed Naruto's hair. "Calm down, take a deep breath."

Naruto nodded and breathed through his nose deeply.

"Like that," Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead. "Do you want to continue?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "So, we need a sealer for my birth. I can't give birth naturally, but I won't let them put me to sleep wholly. I'll try to keep the demon in check but it won't be easy."

"How we are going to find a suitable sealer?" Sasuke questioned. "You don't want your family and I don't want anyone hearing about this."

"Yes," Naruto smiled slowly. "That's why we have you."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Me?"

Naruto nodded with an amused smile.

"You are too vague again," Sasuke sighed.

His wife giggled as he cupped his cheeks. "I'm going to teach you how to use seals."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Can I do that?"

"I wasn't born knowing them," Naruto smiled. "I'm sure you will learn real fast."

Sasuke smiled back. "If you say so."

Naruto nodded and held out his arms to Sasuke. "Hold me for a bit and we will start practicing."

Sasuke chuckled and maneuvered his wife into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck immediately and placed his head over his shoulder. He closed his eyes in content and enjoyed their hearts that were beating in unison.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and smiled as he felt his son's kicks. "He's really active today."

"Yes," Naruto nodded with a smile. "He wants to get your attention."

"He has my whole attention," Sasuke said as he nuzzled Naruto's neck, warmness filling his heart. "He has my everything."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Naruto smiled as he looked at his husband.

"You both have my whole heart and love," Sasuke said as he tucked Naruto's hair behind his ear.

"No," Naruto shook his head quickly. "Love him the most. Love him worth of two people."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke hissed as he cupped Naruto's cheeks.

"You have to promise me about this," Naruto said as he held onto Sasuke's wrists.

"Stop talking nonsense," Sasuke growled. "You are going to be there to love our son."

"_Promise me_," Naruto pressed on. "I need to know."

Sasuke gritted his teeth before nodding. "I promise."

Naruto smiled beautifully. "Thank you," He kissed Sasuke's forehead, trying to ease his sudden tension. "I know that you'll love him so much and he also has me."

"He has you first," Sasuke nodded.

"Alright," Naruto caressed Sasuke's hair gently. "Should we start?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded and helped Naruto to stand up.

"I need scrolls and ink," Naruto said as he stood in the middle of the room.

Nodding, Sasuke left the room momentarily and was soon back with a lot of scrolls, ink and brushes.

"Now," Naruto took a scroll and laid it out on the floor.

With Sasuke's help, he kneeled on the floor and started writing on the clean scrolls with the black ink. He filled out four, long scrolls and took a sigh of relief as it was done. His back was killing him.

"Sadly, I don't have any chakra," Naruto started his explanation again. "So, place your hands in the middle to activate the seals. Do not use too much chakra, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. Placing his hands in the circle which was drawn in the middle of the scroll, he sent a jolt of chakra. The symbols glowed for a second before turning black again.

Sasuke looked up to his wife questioningly.

"Your chakra will be the key," Naruto smiled. "Do the same to the others."

Nodding, Sasuke repeated the same process with the other three scrolls till he had locked his chakra in all of the scrolls.

"Now I will teach you the hand seals," Naruto smiled. "Ready?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan and gave a nod. "Yeah."

One by one, Naruto formed the needed seals. Sasuke watched his hands closely and repeated with his wife. Thanks to his bloodline, he memorized all of the seals in one go.

"Sealing a demon is much more harder than another being," Naruto explained. "Think it like your summoning jutsu. Only this time, you are going to summon a giant fox demon and he won't disappear at your command. Your will needs to supress the demon's."

Sasuke nodded, taking in everything his wife has said.

"You should trap me and our baby within the scrolls," Naruto said. "The demon won't be able to break them."

Sasuke nodded once again.

"Remember, you need to try me first, but if you can't seal it back into me, you know what to do," Naruto said seriously, making sure his husband understood his point.

"What of me?" Sasuke questioned. "I can bear the demon as well."

Naruto smiled softly as he shook his head. "No, you can't. It has to be an Uzumaki. Only our chakra can supress the demon."

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

"Good," Naruto smiled and tried to move but his smile dropped after a few tries. "Sasuke," He whined. "Help me up."

Laughing heartedly, Sasuke stood up and walked to his wife's side. He held him by his armpits and helped him to his feet.

"You are growing so nicely," Sasuke commented as he caressed Naruto's stomach.

Naruto nodded with pink cheeks. "I'm going to be seven months along in a week."

"Only two months to go," Sasuke mused, hands never stopping their wandering over Naruto's bump.

"I can't wait to see him," Naruto smiled as he joined his hands with Sasuke's.

"Me neither," Sasuke whispered.

"We haven't thought of a name yet," Naruto said as he looked up to his husband with a beautiful smile.

Sasuke only smiled.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "You have something in your mind."

Sasuke curved his lips downward. "Maybe."

Naruto gasped. "What is it?"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair gently. "As his mother, it's your right to name him."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I want you to name our son."

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto's forehead. "Then I will."

Naruto smiled happily. "Now can we go to the orphanage? We have other children to think of, you know!"

Sasuke shook his head with an amused smirk. "Let's go. I'm sure they all missed you."

"I missed them more," Naruto said as he took Sasuke's offered hand and they walked out of the house at a pace that wasn't too tiring for Naruto.

"I didn't know it was a challenge," Sasuke commented.

Despite everything that happened, they were somehow happy. When their eyes and hands connected, they forgot about the ugliness of the reality and dived into a world of their own. Why people couldn't see the beauty they created? Why people only knew how to hate? Why they refused to understand?

"I think I want to eat dango," Naruto said as they walked in the village.

"Are you craving?" Sasuke asked immediately. Naruto had never craved for something around him. He wanted to get his wife whatever he wanted.

Naruto smiled. "I guess."

"Let's get you some," Sasuke said and guided them to the nearest sweets shop.

"Welcome, Uchiha-sama," The shop owner bowed down deeply.

Sasuke nodded at the man. "We want to get dango."

"Right away my Lord," The man bowed down and started preparing Sasuke's order.

Naruto was handed one right away and he was munching happily as he waited for his husband.

"Actually," Sasuke shook his hand. "Pack all of them."

The man's eyes widened. "Yes, sir!"

Sasuke paid for everything he got and they left with Naruto.

"Don't you think it's too much?" Naruto asked as he eyed the bags Sasuke carried.

"For you and the kids," Sasuke said. "I'm sure you all will consume them in no time."

Naruto frowned. "What you mean? That I'm fat?"

Sasuke was taken aback. "No, love, of course not. I just thought-"

Naruto's pearly laughter cut Sasuke's desperate attempt to cover his mistake.

"I was just joking," Naruto smiled at his husband. "You do know that I need to gain weight. I don't mind being fat at all."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but then, his heart clenched in pain.

Naruto didn't have a chance to be an ordinary pregnant person. He couldn't demand things. He couldn't be capricious. He couldn't enjoy his pregnancy. He always kept it to himself. He was always silent and away from the people. He was worried for the sake of his baby. All he did was to endure and hope for things to change for the better. And people still tried to harm him.

"I love you," Sasuke blurted out suddenly.

Naruto looked at his husband and smiled softly. "I love you, too. Don't worry, okay? Everything's going to be fine."

Sasuke nodded, once again amazed with his wife's ability to read his feelings so easily.

"Mama!" The kids screamed in joy as soon as he stepped into the building.

"Hello," Naruto smiled softly and leaned over as much as he could, trying to hug all of them.

"Don't tire your mama too much," Sasuke said as he put the bags on the table. "He's carrying your brother."

"It's okay," Naruto smiled at his children.

"Mama, where were you?" One of the kids asked.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto's face saddened immediately. "I was ill."

"You better now?" A small brunette asked.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, I'm all better now."

"Look what we got for you," Sasuke called out as he opened the bags and put the sweets they bought on the table.

There were gasps and happy cries and soon all of the children, including Naruto, were eating everything that was put on the table.

"Mama, story!" The kids demanded after they filled their stomachs.

"Okay," Naruto smiled as he settled in the middle of the couch, his children sitting beside and around him immediately. "Which book do you want?"

After a small ruckus, a book was chosen with Naruto's help.

"Long ago…" Naruto started the story as the kids listened closely.

He was a really good storyteller, Sasuke noted. He imitated the voices of the characters and stopped at the most critical points to ask the kids their opinions and predictions about what was going to happen.

Soon, including Naruto, the whole orphanage was asleep. Sasuke smiled at the sight and looked down as he felt a tug at his cuff.

"Kai," Sasuke took the small, three year old in his lap. "You couldn't sleep?"

The boy shook his head as he cuddled up to Sasuke's chest.

"Do you want to play?" Sasuke asked as he caressed the boy's back.

He smiled as he got an enthusiastic nod.

"What do you want to play?" Sasuke asked gently.

The boy wriggled out of his lap and ran to the other room. Soon, he was back carrying colorful play dough.

"Oh," Sasuke smiled softly. "How should be shape them?"

Kai pointed at Sasuke with a small finger.

"Me?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "You want to make papa?"

Kai nodded quickly.

"Okay," Sasuke smiled as he took the blue dough. "Let's start."

Kai smiled and started kneading the dough with Sasuke.

* * *

"Today made me so happy," Naruto said as they walked to the house hand in hand.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "The kids had missed you."

"I love them all," Naruto said and touched his stomach. "It won't be easy."

Sasuke shook his head, knowing what his wife was referring to. "No, it won't."

"They will hate me," Naruto said softly.

"They won't understand why at first," Sasuke said as he squeezed Naruto's hand. "But as they grow up they will know the sacrifices you've made."

Naruto nodded. "This is for everyone's well being."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry anymore. You can't shoulder the whole world. You have to think of your own feelings as well."

"Yes… But that's not my nature," Naruto shrugged.

"I know," Sasuke nodded. "But you need to be selfish just for times like this. For your happiness."

Naruto bit his lips as he nodded. Sasuke was right. For the first time in his life, he was going to act selfish and do the things he wanted.

The sun was setting as they entered the compound.

"I'm hungry," Naruto commented as they entered the house.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sure Teuchi-san has prepared the dinner."

Naruto smiled happily but his smile vanished as soon as they entered their room.

Fugaku and Mikoto were occupying their seats, obviously waiting for their return.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to tell you that you don't have to do this anymore," Fugaku said as he gazed at Naruto with disgusted eyes.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.

"You don't have to bear this burden," Mikoto said with her cold voice. "We will take immediate action since we know that the child has been fathered by whom."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"We will get rid of them without anyone knowing," Fugaku said. "We will keep your and our clan's name clean."

Sasuke couldn't open his mouth. He was too stunned to move even a muscle.

"Don't worry," Mikoto smiled. "We will get you a new bride. We have already-"

"_Enough!_" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "Shut up!"

Mikoto's eyes widened, not expecting such an outburst from Naruto.

"When I first came here I thought I would find a family within you," Naruto hissed as tears filled his eyes. "But you have been making me live hell on this world every single day."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"You are insulting me at every chance you get," Naruto kept on, vomiting everything he couldn't say till now. "You are believing everyone BUT me. You are trying to kill your _grandson_ without giving him a chance to live!" Naruto stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and then kept on, "I could have forgiven everything else, every single thing… But I won't forgive you for this _ever._ I won't forgive you for trying to kill my unborn baby."

Sasuke was surprised but pleased at the same time. He was glad that Naruto was letting out his poison finally.

"You're putting me down, belittling me in front of my husband all the time. Do you even try to imagine how I feel?" Naruto asked, wiping his tears furiously. "I don't think you do. Heartless people like you would never understand. But remember this, you will be ashamed of everything you've done to me. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but you will definitely beg for the forgiveness you don't deserve," Naruto ended his words with a hiss. "And in return, you will see me taking away what you value the most. Your _name_."

Fugaku and Mikoto couldn't open their mouths, they could only watching Naruto in shock.

"Get out now," Naruto muttered and then shouted as he saw no movement. "Get out!"

The Lady and the Lord looked at Sasuke for him to show Naruto his place but Sasuke moved to the door and opened it, showing his parents their place.

Naruto fell on the bed as soon as Sasuke closed the door and started crying his heart out.

His husband didn't try to stop him. He fell onto his knees in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto wrapped his own arms around Sasuke's neck and drew him to his chest before burying his face in his hair.

For how long Naruto sobbed and held his husband, Sasuke didn't know. But after a while the sobs died down and left place for sniffles and small hiccups.

Wordlessly, Sasuke retreated back and wiped away Naruto's tears.

"I'm s-sorry, Sasuke," Naruto spoke barely above a whisper. "I would never want to speak to your parents in that manner. I know they deserve our respect especially your mother but-"

"Shh," Sasuke silenced his wife gently. "You are also going to be a mother soon. You deserve respect as much as they do. Don't feel bad, it was good that you finally let it all out."

Naruto nodded quickly, rubbing his red nose.

"How about dinner now?" Sasuke suggested as he pushed Naruto's hair out of his face.

Naruto gave a small smile. "That sounds good."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled back. "Everything will look better with a full stomach."

It was his husband, baby and small hopes like this that kept Naruto going.

Naruto stood up with his husband's help and they started talking about their baby's future as Teuchi walked into the room with the dinner.

* * *

**They have new plans and it's time to strike back! Thanks for reading, hope to see you next week!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns my baby Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! This is a first for me as a writer. The Pride of a Clan is my longest story now! Wow, 20 chapters, I can't believe it! We also passed 100k words, another huge wow. I'm honestly surprised and happy!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. If you found the last chapter to be a drag, I suggest to pay close attention to this chapter because they tie into each other.**

**Thank you so much for asking about my health, I'm all better now!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Today was going to be hard. He knew it. It was going to hurt, he was aware of it. But he just needed to remember that Sasuke was doing this for his sake and no one elses.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he left the bathroom.

"Yes," Naruto nodded softly.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed as he kneeled in front of his wife who was sitting at the edge of their bed. "If it's going to hurt you this much, I'll think of another way."

"No," Naruto shook his head quickly. "I know that we need to do this and that you love me."

"That's right," Sasuke breathed before kissing Naruto's forehead. "Don't ever forget it, okay?"

Naruto gave a small smile as he put a hand against his bump. "How could I when I carry the evidence of your love right here?"

Sasuke smiled softly and kissed Naruto's bump gently. "As he grows up, I love you more and more. There are no boundaries for what I feel for you."

Naruto blushed crimson. "You still manage to embarrass me!"

Sasuke chuckled as he stood up and pulled Naruto up with him. "That means I couldn't corrupt you just yet."

Naruto laughed softly and then cleared his throat as they stood before the door. He looked at Sasuke and gave him a nod.

Nodding back, Sasuke left the room first. He started walking ahead of Naruto who was walking a few steps back with his head down.

It was a strange sight for the servants to see. Normally, Sasuke would walk beside Naruto and help him to move around. Nevertheless, they bowed down out of duty as soon as they saw the couple.

"Where is the Lady and the Lord?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone.

The servant's eyes widened. It was almost like the Sasuke of the past. Like how he was before marrying Naruto. What was wrong?

"They are having breakfast, my Lord," One of the maids answered.

Giving a nod, Sasuke walked to the dining room, Naruto following after him timidly.

"Good morning," Sasuke announced their arrival loudly as they entered the room.

Everybody seemed shocked to see them there. Sasuke had been refusing to eat with his family for the last month and especially after last night, it was really strange to see him present.

"What are you doing here?" Fugaku asked with a glare.

"I wanted to…" Sasuke cleared his throat. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior till now."

Silence descended over the room.

"Sasuke," Itachi was the first to recover from his shock. "Do you realize what you are saying?"

"Yes, brother," Sasuke gave a firm nod. "Until now, I've been acting like a kid. But I'm an Uchiha, a future Lord. I deserve no less than perfection."

Mikoto gasped happily. "My son, I knew that you would find the right path!"

Sasuke bowed down. "Thank you so much for never giving up on me. Your persistence showed me the light once again."

"My son," Fugaku smiled, obviously pleased. "Then how about the matter we talked to you last night?"

"As much as I agree with you, I still request your permission to wait until the birth," Sasuke said firmly. "I would like to make sure if the baby is mine."

Fugaku nodded. "Very well. Since you are so understanding, I'll grant your wish and push the inevitable away for a while longer."

"Our Lord has always been the most generous," Sasuke bowed down to mask the hatred on his face.

Fugaku nodded with a pleased smirk.

"Come, have your breakfast," Mikoto invited happily.

Sasuke nodded and sat down beside her. He patted the free space beside him and Naruto settled down silently after bowing down deeply.

Shisui and Itachi were wide eyed. Shisui met Sasuke's eyes silently and Sasuke gave him a slow blink, indicating that he was going to talk to him later. Shisui let out a deep sigh and gave Itachi a single nod, informing him of their little exchange.

"How are you today, Sakura?" Sasuke asked out of blue.

The young woman who was sitting across from him jumped in her place. It had been months since the last time Sasuke addressed her directly.

"I'm f-fine," Sakura answered after gulping hard. "How are you?"

"I'll be better after everything's over," Sasuke gave a charming smile.

Sakura blushed deeply as she nodded wildly.

Sasuke frowned softly as he leaned over the table to see Sakura better. "Did you grow out your hair?"

Sakura felt like dying with the heat of her face. "Yes," She touched her flowing hair with trembling hands. "I wanted to have a change."

Sasuke smiled widely. "It looks beautiful. You are like a flower in the spring."

"Th-Thank you," Sakura managed to say, her face as pink as her hair.

Sasuke smiled once again before settling down in his chair. Immediately, his hand grabbed Naruto's under the table, squeezing it firmly. The message was clear. _Eat. For our son. Please don't take anything serious. This is all for you. For us. For our future_.

Naruto squeezed his husband's hand back. The message was also clear. _I know_. _Don't worry. You don't mind me. I'll do my part as we've planned out_.

"Festival is tonight," Mikoto announced after a while.

Naruto blinked. Was it really? He had lost the sense of time. All he did was hide and pray for better days to come. His eyes watered as he remembered the last year's festival. It was so happy, so hopeful... He had so many dreams and he was so sure to realize all of them.

When Naruto looked back to the past, not long, just a year showed him how he had changed. He had grown up. He had learned to be patient. He had learned that the world was all about grays, not whites or blacks. He had learned not to trust anyone blindly. He had learnt to endure and try his best for his little family.

He felt another squeeze. Sasuke must had seen him spacing out. Entwining their fingers, Naruto started eating silently, not meeting anyone's gaze. He just wished for this to end quickly.

Sasuke was pleased. Sakura was too lost in her dreamland and Fugaku and Mikoto were way too ignorant and stuck up for their own sake. The only people whom Sasuke suspected to notice his sudden change didn't disappoint him. His brothers were like a mountain behind Sasuke. He always knew that he could lean his back onto them and they would support him no matter what.

The plan Sasuke had thought of was pretty simple. The key in everything was Sakura. Everybody knew that Sasuke blamed her for what happened but he just couldn't prove it until now. Especially since Sai was already dead she was the only witness and participant in the act of dirtying Naruto.

By using her blind obsessive love, Sasuke was going to make her admit everything she's done. After that, he was going to learn the mastermind behind all of this. Sasuke knew his ex wife very well. He also knew that she wouldn't dare to do such a thing without the help of someone she trusted.

Sasuke smirked as he caught Sakura's eyes on him. She blushed and gave a shy smile, causing his smirk to widen.

Why he didn't think of this earlier?

Naruto stood up as Sasuke finished his breakfast.

"I will be leaving for some business," Sasuke said. "I will see you later."

Everybody nodded and Naruto kept walking with his head down till they left the compound.

He giggled as he was suddenly lifted into his husband's arms. "This was genius!"

Sasuke smirked. "Not exactly but still good enough."

"Sasuke," Naruto called out hesitantly. "What if this plan also fails?"

"It won't," Sasuke shook his head. "But if it does, we will leave for Whirlpool immediately. Clan laws to hell, I'm sure mother and father will protect us after we tell them everything."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "But I still want to see them once again as their Naruto. Not someone who's been pushed down and dirtied."

Sasuke nodded. "That's how it's going to be."

"Thank you so much, Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you. Even if I know that you're just playing, it's still so hard to hear those words from you. I would have died if you didn't believe me."

"There was no doubts for me," Sasuke answered as he kissed his wife's temple.

"Not even a tiny bit?" Naruto questioned.

"Never," Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto smiled. Despite Mikoto and Fugaku thinking they were the best, Sasuke was actually the most human person in that clan. He was braver than them all. He didn't hesitate to love and protect Naruto despite everything.

They walked to the hospital together and went to the doctor's room directly.

"Welcome!" The doctor smiled widely as he bowed down.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled back.

Soon, the process Naruto knew by heart started.

"I think," The doctor started after examinations. "We can wait little one's arrival by the end of September."

Naruto smiled as he rubbed his belly. "He's going to be a fall baby."

"Yes," The doctor smiled. "You will give birth with c-section and I'll be the one who is operating you."

Naruto nodded, listening to the man closely.

"I'll also attend the birth," Sasuke said. "This won't be like anything you've dealt with doctor."

Naruto nodded quickly, agreeing with his husband.

"I'm aware of that," The doctor smiled. "But my first priority will always be the health of the baby and the mother. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Thanks," Sasuke was starting to like this man.

"We need to admit you to the hospital at the beginning of the month though," The doctor kept his explanations. "We will need to monitor you closely and pick up a suitable day to take the baby."

"Don't I need to go into labor?" Naruto asked confused.

"Not exactly," The doctor shook his head. "By that time the baby will be more than ready to come."

"But I want to wait," Naruto frowned. "He should come when he wants."

The doctor chuckled. "Okay, however you wish."

Naruto nodded happily. After hearing the usual take care of yourself, eat healthy and avoid stress, they left the hospital slowly.

"I need to work," Sasuke said as they walked back to the house.

"You mean on Sakura," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke nodded with a wince.

"It's fine," Naruto sighed. "I'll just go to rest."

"Let's visit the festival tonight," Sasuke suggested as they entered the compound.

"Would it be okay?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sure," Sasuke nodded. "They will want to keep up the appearances."

It was so stupid, still, Naruto nodded happily. He needed to see different people. He needed some time away from his prison.

Sasuke smirked as they found Shisui and Itachi waiting for them by their door.

Sasuke raised his hands before his brothers could bombard him with questions. "Naruto will explain you everything. Please keep watching over him."

His brothers nodded silently.

Sasuke looked around before leaning down and pecking his wife's lips.

"I'll come to get you tonight," Sasuke said and after getting a nod from Naruto, he left slowly.

Naruto turned back and smiled as he saw Shisui and Itachi looking at him expectantly.

"Let's get inside and I'll explain," He said as he moved inside, his husband's brothers following him closely.

* * *

Sasuke looked around with a sigh. He had no idea where to look for Sakura. Then again, he thought that he shouldn't be going after her, he needed to make her come to him.

Nodding to himself, Sasuke roamed the whole house slowly, letting every servant see him. After making sure that people could give his whereabouts clearly, he sat down at the back garden and started waiting.

Sasuke smirked as he heard light footsteps after a while and then Sakura was sitting beside her.

"Oh," Sasuke blinked, pretending to realize her presence just now. "Hello."

"Hi," Sakura answered shyly. "How are you?"

"As good as a man who's been betrayed and made fun of," Sasuke answered as bitter as he could muster. Inside, he was dying to slap his own mouth.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said. "I knew he was no good for you but nobody listened to me."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Yes… I'm the one who is sorry acting the way I did. I'm sorry for not taking your precious thoughts serious. Will you be able to forgive me?"

Sakura blushed deeply. "You know that I'll always forgive you no matter what."

Sasuke looked at the woman beside him with empty eyes. It was like she never grew up. She was still fifteen. She demanded everything and threw fits when she couldn't have them. Sasuke had one emotion towards her. Pity.

"Thank you," Sasuke hid his thoughts behind a tight smile. "How have you been?"

"Empty without you," Sakura answered.

"I feel like I was under a spell," Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura gasped with wide eyes. "They must have done something to you in Whirlpool!"

Sasuke nodded seriously. "You are right... But they didn't know that I had you to look out for me."

"Always, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. "I would do anything for your happiness!"

Sasuke sighed inwardly. Did she think he would be happy if his son died?

"I know," Sasuke nodded. "Thank you."

Sakura smiled sweetly as she looked at Sasuke like he was the only person on the whole world.

What made her love him so much? Sasuke had never given her hope, if anything, he was really bad and rude. It was like she created a Sasuke in her mind and firmly believed that Sasuke to be him. There was no way to bring her out of her delusion.

"Thanks to you, I'm saved," Sasuke lied through his teeth.

"I..." Sakura gulped hard as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded, gazing at the sky with unseeing eyes.

"So," Sakura started talking after a while. "There is the festival tonight."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

"W-Would you like to go together?" Sakura asked shyly.

"I would have loved to," Sasuke said as he bit the inside of his cheek. "But we still need to keep our appearances so I'll have to go with _him_."

"Oh," Sakura looked down with sad eyes. "But maybe we could be together even for a bit? We could talk more and remember how we met and fell in love."

Sasuke bit his tongue harshly to keep himself from saying that he despised that memory. But at the same time, he thought that maybe he should be thankful to her. If she hadn't ruined his life, he could have never met his Naruto.

The thought left Sasuke breathless. A world without Naruto? It wouldn't be worth living.

"Can we see fireworks together?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Sure," Sasuke nodded as he stood up. "I'll see you tonight."

Sakura beamed. "See you!"

Giving another nod, Sasuke left quickly. He needed to see his wife. He barged into their room and found his beautiful love in the bed, a colorful story book opened in his lap.

"Sasuke," Naruto smiled happily. "Welcome!"

Sasuke shed his bothering clothing and got in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"We are reading a story," Naruto said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders as his husband settled beside him. He laid his head on Naruto's chest and wrapped an arm around his bump. "Do you want to listen?"

Sasuke nodded wordlessly as he held onto his family tighter.

Naruto caressed his husband's raven locks as he held the book with his other hand.

"The little black fish..."

* * *

Naruto gazed around with a huge smile. The festival was crowded and colorful as always. People were wearing their most beautiful clothes and it looked like everyone was having fun.

"I want to eat everything," Naruto said as he approached the food stands.

Sasuke chuckled. "This year you have all the reason to eat the whole festival."

Encouraged by his husband as always, Naruto started eating his favorite foods happily. The sellers didn't accept any money and congratulated them for the coming Uchiha heir.

"Sensei!"

Naruto smiled happily as his team found them in the crowd. It didn't matter if Naruto didn't teach them anymore, they were always going to be his precious students.

"How are you?" Naruto asked happily.

"Good!" Konohamaru answered.

"How is your training going?" Naruto asked as he caressed their heads.

"We have a new sensei now and she's good," Udon replied as he sniffled.

"But nobody can be as good as you!" Moegi cried.

Naruto laughed softly. "I'm sure she's nice. You just need to try your best and learn a lot."

The boys nodded as Moegi looked at Naruto's big belly with wide eyes.

"Sensei," She called out. "Can I feel the baby?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled and held her small hands as he guided her to the side of his stomach where his baby fancied kicking at the moment.

Moegi gasped loudly. "He's moving!"

Naruto nodded with an amused smile.

"I wanna feel too!" Konohamaru said and Udon approached with him.

Naruto giggled as six, small hands wandered over his stomach, trying to feel his baby.

"I'm going to be his sensei!" Konohamaru decided suddenly.

"Oh?" Naruto smiled as he ruffled his unruly hair.

"Yes!" The young Sarutobi nodded wildly. "I'm going to teach him how to be as cool as me!"

Naruto laughed as Sasuke smirked.

They talked a bit more, and then Naruto leaned into his husband's ear to whisper. "Sasuke, give them some money to spend."

Nodding, his husband kneeled down and put money in the pockets of the protesting kids.

They visited the fortuneteller after departing with the kids and it made Sasuke even more determined to prove her wrong as she still insisted on three kids.

"I'll have to see the fireworks with Sakura," Sasuke said late into the night.

"Oh," Naruto was disappointed but he pushed it away quickly with a smile. "Then I will just go to bed. I'm already tired anyway."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke cupped his wife's cheeks before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"It's okay," Naruto smiled again. "I know that you are doing this for us."

"Don't wait for me, go to sleep, okay?" Sasuke asked, tucking Naruto's hair behind his hair.

Naruto nodded and started walking back to the house, followed by Itachi and Shisui at a reasonable distance.

"It's just you and me again, huh?" Naruto caressed his bump. "I can't wait to see my babyberry. You are going to be so beautiful, won't you?" He smiled as he felt a kick under his hand. "I know, I know, you are already bored there. But you need to be a bit more patient. And then mommy and daddy will hold you and love you just so much... If-" Naruto's smile faltered. "If mommy's not there, you should know that he will love you regardless of where he is. He will keep watching over you all along."

"Naruto," Itachi had a pained expression on his face as they stepped by the door of the bedroom.

"It's fine, onii-sama," Naruto smiled with a shrug. "I think I would like to be alone tonight. Please don't bother with watching me. Good night."

Despite Naruto's request Itachi sat down beside the door. Shisui settled beside him and held his hand as he dropped his head over Itachi's shoulder. Itachi entwined their fingers and buried his face in the dark locks of his husband, hiding his tears with his stupid Uchiha pride.

* * *

Naruto trapped his husband's pillow between his legs as he caressed his eight months along belly to soothe his babyberry.

He sighed as rubbed his eyes. The room was too dark, it was suffocating. Maybe he was a bit lonely... He was definitely lonely, Naruto admitted to himself as he hissed with a strong kick.

It had been a month since Sasuke started hanging out with Sakura. He spent so much time with her that it was hard to see him nowadays. If he wasn't with her, he put her under genjutsu that made her fall further into her delusion.

It was all fine. Naruto understood and supported this act but what made everything so hard was Sakura's behavior. Whenever she saw Naruto, she didn't hesitate to tell him how she was getting her husband back and how Naruto was going to be history soon. The worst thing she kept telling was that she was going to become his baby's mother.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his bump tightly. No way was he giving his son to her. Naruto also had his own backup plan. If the council were to decide his execution certainly, he was going to send word to Whirlpool. He was going to explain everything, hope for his family to ignore the laws, believe him and take his baby away. If he wasn't there, no way in hell would Naruto leave his son in these people's hands.

His people's power would protect his baby.

Sighing for the millionth time, Naruto stood up with great struggle. Maybe he could go to see Teuchi and talk to him a bit.

He left the room slowly and wasn't surprised to find Shisui waiting by.

"Did you need something?" His brother in law asked immediately.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I'm just going to take a walk."

Shisui nodded and started following Naruto from a distance that wouldn't disturb him.

Naruto walked to the garden and took off his sandals as he stepped on the freshly watered grass. The sun was setting, painting the world with an orange hue. He walked slowly as he rubbed the small of his back. These back pains were going to kill him.

The earth under his feet soothed him somehow as he walked to the back garden. He decided to enter the kitchen from the back door and see what Teuchi was preparing.

Maybe he was making his special meatballs along with-

Naruto's train of thought cut short with the sight that greeted him. He forgot to breath as his body's functions stopped. All he could do was to stare.

Sasuke was sitting on the grass with Sakura right beside him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly and they were kissing like they had no other care in the whole world.

Naruto gasped for breath as tears filled his eyes. He started breathing erratically as his thin fingers wrapped around one of the sandals he was holding. With a cry, he threw the sandal at the people sitting on the ground.

Whether it was luck or the result of his rage, Naruto didn't know, but he managed hit Sasuke on the back of his head hardly.

Sasuke hissed and turned around to see what hit him and his eyes widened as he saw Naruto standing there. To his utter horror, his wife cried sharply before falling onto his knees. Thankfully, Shisui was fast to support him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Shisui asked hurriedly.

Naruto bit his lips to prevent from crying out once again as strong contractions hit him. But it wasn't just that. There was a force inside of him, trying to push its way out.

"The s-seal-" Naruto cried out with another strong contraction and he felt the arms he knew too well wrapping around him.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out worriedly. "What's happening?"

Naruto was too lost in the pain he felt that all he could do was to grit his teeth.

"The baby's coming," Shisui said hurriedly as they stood up.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath, holding Naruto's trembling form in his arms tightly. "Shisui, there are special scrolls in our room. Bring them along with Itachi."

Shisui nodded and they parted as he ran back into the house as Sasuke flied to the hospital.

Sasuke was worried out of his mind but he needed to keep his calm for both of their sakes.

"Is our baby coming?" Sasuke asked his wife, trying to distract him of the pain he felt.

"Stupid Sasuke!" Naruto wailed. "It's all y-your fault!"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, kissing Naruto's sweaty brow.

"Y-You were," Naruto nearly fell off Sasuke's arms as his body twisted in pain. "K-Kissing her!"

"She kissed me," Sasuke said quickly.

Naruto was in too much pain to say it actually didn't matter in the end. He wrapped his arms around his bump tightly as tears left his eyes.

"Doctor!" Sasuke shouted as he saw the man leaving for the day.

The man's eyes widened momentarily and then, he was running inside before Sasuke. "Uchiha-sama's in labor! First examination and then operation!"

Soon, the whole hospital was on alarm for Naruto. First, he was taken to an examination room and the doctor along with a few nurses attended to him in rush time. He was examined carefully as the nurses counted his contractions to make sure the baby was coming for real.

Sasuke let Naruto held his hand in his tightly the whole time. Sometimes giving it squeezes to assure him that he was there with him and everything was going to be fine.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as Naruto stopped holding onto his hand and he looked down to see his wife passed out.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke demanded in a worried tone.

"He couldn't take the pain," The doctor explained before turning to the nurses. "Prepare the operation room. We are going to take the baby out."

"It's early," Sasuke said as he walked beside Naruto's stretcher as they carried him to the operation room.

"It's going to be a premature birth," The doctor said. "Don't worry, it happens all the time."

Sasuke nodded but it did nothing to ease his heart. His love was moaning even in the faint state he was in.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped momentarily with the shout of his name and saw his brothers approaching him.

"How is he?" Itachi asked hurriedly as Shisui handed the scrolls to his younger brother.

"They are going to take the baby," Sasuke explained hurriedly before running into the operation room.

They cleaned him inside and gave him sterilized clothing before he was let in the operating room as the staff prepared Naruto for the operation.

The room was too cold, probably to prevent any infection risk. It looked so dark to Sasuke. Naruto was placed in the middle of the room while wires stuck out of his arms. A big light was above the table, lighting Naruto's face, making him look heavenly in the darkness of the room. There were beeping machines all around, checking Naruto's body functions. The operating staff were around the table, starting the operation with the doctor's signal.

Sasuke's legs carried him to Naruto's side and soon, he was holding onto Naruto's limp hand as he buried his face in his hair. It was good that they had covered the lower half of Naruto's body, Sasuke wouldn't be able to take seeing his wife getting cut open.

This was all his fault. He had left Naruto alone way too much in the past weeks. But he was doing everything for his family. And he was so close. Sakura was wrapped around his little finger just as in the past. The right words and Sasuke would take everything out of her mouth.

But it didn't matter now. Nothing did. All Sasuke wanted was to hold his family in his arms. All he could think of was to have them safe and healthy, nothing more.

Naruto hadn't wanted to be put into sleep but there was no other choice. His pain was too much to bear. Sasuke especially didn't like the blackness that was covering his wife's body. It seemed that the demon was also trying to work its way out.

Sasuke was about tell them to hurry up when he heard a sharp cry. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened.

"A healthy boy!" The doctor announced happily and before Sasuke could register what was happening, a nurse cried in fear.

Naruto's body was twisting as the seal started covering his whole body.

"Patch him up and leave," Sasuke commanded and took the scrolls as the doctor started stitching up Naruto's belly.

"The baby?" A nurse asked worried.

"Leave him with me as well," Sasuke said as he trapped Naruto's table between the scrolls.

"But he needs immediate attention!" Another nurse protested.

"I think of him more than you could ever dream!" Sasuke snapped at last. "Leave and I'll summon you once this is over."

"Go," The doctor ordered before turning to Sasuke. "Good luck."

Sasuke gave a nod and pushed his son's crib into the square of scrolls. The baby wasn't making any noises, worrying Sasuke for his health but he needed to take care of the demon first.

Kneeling down, he activated the seals one by one and then stepped into the circle himself. He put his hands over Naruto's black stomach and took a deep breath before performing the hand seals.

True to Naruto's teaching, it worked like a summoning jutsu and not a moment later, Sasuke was looking into the eyes of the demon. A war was starting in his mind, in which Sasuke tried to trap the demon back into Naruto's body and the demon pushed against his power. But Sasuke was an Uchiha and it was his destiny to control the beasts. His sharingan worked effectively with restraining the demon but Sasuke could feel his eyes bleeding with the force.

When he was sure that the demon was secure in his hold, he performed the second set of hand seals to trap the demon back into Naruto's body, but it didn't work. His wife was too weak to have the demon back so it left Sasuke with no choice but turn to the crib of his son.

Hand seals were formed quickly once again and Sasuke put his hands over his son's body as a new seal appeared under his hands and with a last effort, Sasuke pushed the demon into its new vessel.

For a moment, there was absolute silence. Sasuke breathed unevenly with the wasted chakra and blinked as he heard a small noise.

With shaking hands, he leaned into the crib and took his son in his arms for the first time. He struggled for a deep breath as tears of happiness and wonder filled his eyes. His son was so small. His skin was pale and he had a small tuft of black hair on top of his head.

The baby moved a bit in his father's arms and then opened his eyes for the first time as blood mixed tears dropped onto his cheeks from Sasuke's eyes.

Two mismatched eyes gazed into Sasuke's own dark ones and the center of Sasuke's universe shifted as he fell in love for the second time in his life. This small, weak creature was the owner of his heart and destiny now. This newborn's life trapped him with such ease with his drowsy eyes and Sasuke let it all happen.

This tiny being was his everything now.

His present and future.

* * *

**This was a hard chapter to write. Next one will be the last one I think. But we will have one or two more chapters after that with lots of SasuNaru love and family fluff. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Violence.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! This is the chapter where we resolve everything. I hope you will like it!**

_**Celestialfae: Thank you so much for your suggestion! To be honest, I don't watch that show but I still hope you'll like what I've written!**_

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto opened his heavy eyelids slowly. He looked around and blinked quickly, the room was too bright for him to adjust just yet. He breathed shallowly as he bit his lips in pain. It felt like somebody had beaten him up and forgot to finish the job. He opened his mouth to call out to someone but a fit of coughs caught him. He moaned in pain as his abdomen ached in pain.

He looked down and a loud gasp left his lips as he couldn't find his baby bump there. He reached out to touch his stomach but couldn't as he started coughing again, but this time, it made him cry out softly.

"Naruto,"

Naruto looked up with the sudden voice and was met with his husband's relieved face.

"You are awake," Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief before kissing his wife's forehead. "Good morning, my love."

"Sa-" Naruto started but couldn't finish. It felt like his throat was on fire.

Understanding what his wife needed, Sasuke grabbed the glass that was placed on the stand next to Naruto's bed. He filled it with cool water and holding Naruto's neck, he leaned the glass against his wife's dry lips.

Naruto drank greedily, the cool water soothing his lips and throat.

"S-Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked immediately, he couldn't remember anything that happened after entering the hospital.

"You gave birth to our son last night," Sasuke explained as he caressed Naruto's hair.

Naruto nodded with wide eyes. "How is he? Where is he?"

Sasuke sat down on the bed beside his wife and held his hand in his tightly. "He's fine. He's in perfect health," Sasuke said with an adorning smile. "The doctor is really surprised since he's premature, but I knew that he would be fine. I told you that he would be strong, he's our son."

Naruto nodded with a trembling smile.

Sasuke wiped away his wife's tears of happiness with gentle fingers. "He's so small, Naruto and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Naruto nodded as more tears left his eyes. "I-I want to see him, too. Where is he?"

"They are keeping him under close observation, just in case," Sasuke explained, soothing his wife. He smiled as a new thought occurred to him. "You are a mother now... My beautiful, little mother."

Sasuke leaned down to kiss his love but fingers against his lips stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sour expression.

"I'm still angry with you," Naruto said with a frown. "You were kissing someone else."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on, love. I told you that she was the one who kissed me."

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "She was still having what's mine in the end."

Sasuke smirked. His wife was too cute sometimes. "But can't you forgive me for the sake of our son?"

Naruto's eyes softened at the mention of their baby. "Fine. I'll forgive you just this time. But I don't want such a thing happening ever again!"

Sasuke nodded with an amused smile and leaned down once again. He let his wife rub his lips with his fingers, probably cleaning them, before kissing him with all the love he felt.

Naruto's eyes closed on their own as he kissed his husband back. It felt like a kiss of life after giving birth to their baby. Their lips moved tentatively and Naruto raised a hand to tangle in his husband's hair. He gasped and broke their kiss as he felt a small lump under his fingers.

"D-Did I do this?" Naruto asked unbelievingly.

Sasuke nodded with a hearty chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Naruto squeaked worriedly. "Does it hurt? Somebody should see it," Naruto looked around quickly. "Let's find a doctor or-"

"Love," Sasuke called out, cutting off his wife's blabbering. "I'm not hurting. I deserved that hit. It is you we should be concerned about, okay?"

Naruto nodded quickly and his heart started beating unevenly as they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sasuke called out and smirked as his brothers walked into the room.

"Good morning," Itachi smiled as he saw Naruto awake.

Naruto smiled back and tried to sit up but he hissed in pain as moved his body.

"Don't move suddenly," Sasuke scolded and changed the position of Naruto's bed, so that his back was raised comfortably.

"Welcome," Naruto smiled.

"How are you?" Shisui asked as he put the flowers on the stand beside Naruto's bed.

"I'm fine, thank you," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke took the little bag Itachi brought and took off a red ribbon from it. He pushed Naruto's bangs out of his face before tying the ribbon around his wife's head. Naruto touched the ribbon with a smile and caressed Sasuke's cheek as his husband kissed his brow.

It was common thing to tie a red ribbon to the new mothers. It was an old belief that demons would try to get the mothers, so the red ribbon was used as a mean to keep any bad creatures away. It was such a nice thing of his husband to get Naruto one.

Naruto was rather startled when there was a soft knock at the door and then a nurse walked in with a crying, white bundle in her arms.

"Ah, mother's awake," She smiled. "Little one wants to meet you."

Naruto nodded with big, glossy eyes and his heart skipped a beat as his baby was placed in his arms.

The baby hushed immediately and cuddled up to Naruto's chest, sleep claiming him immediately.

"He knows you," The nurse commented happily. "He knows your scent and your voice."

Naruto didn't reply. He didn't hear anything and saw no other than his baby within his arms. He was here... He was with him finally. God, he was so small... He had pale skin and black hair just like his father. His cheeks were plump and they were adorably pink. His small hands were curled up and they were resting against his tiny chin.

Naruto gasped softly as his baby stirred and then squirmed a bit. His peaceful expression changed with a little frown, making him think of Sasuke and then opened his tiny mouth to let out a sharp cry. He squirmed a bit more and then opened his eyes, his sleepy gaze meeting Naruto's wide eyes for the first time.

Naruto's breath hitched as saw his baby's eyes for the time. He was perfect. Unique. His left eye was the same azure blue of Naruto's while his right eye was Sasuke's midnight black. He was so special.

Naruto didn't realize he was crying until he felt fingers wiping them away. He looked up to see his husband's soft, loving face. He looked around and realized that Itachi and Shisui had left already.

"They wanted you to have your privacy with meeting our son," Sasuke explained with his soft voice as he realized the silent question in his wife's eyes.

Naruto nodded and looked up to the nurse in fear as his baby started crying loudly. "Wh-What's wrong? Is he hurting?"

"No," The nurse shook her head with a gentle smile. "He's just hungry."

"Oh," Naruto nodded quickly. "Can I feed him? I don't think I have milk yet."

"This is a natural process," The nurse explained calmly. "Your body started releasing the needed hormones, you just need to nurse the baby and you will start lactating soon enough. Feeding is really important for you to build a close bond with your baby."

"Yes," Naruto nodded, rubbing his baby's back gently to calm him down.

Seeing Naruto's hesitancy, the nurse bowed down. "You can call me for anything. Congratulations again."

Naruto nodded his thanks and waited till the nurse left the room before turning to his husband. "Sasuke, help me?"

His husband nodded immediately and leaned to the ties at Naruto's back which were keeping his hospital gown together. He untied the first two and pushed the left side down, revealing Naruto's flawless shoulder and nipple.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked hurriedly as he saw how red it was.

"A bit," Naruto admitted softly. "But it's okay."

Naruto neared his baby to his chest and watched in wonder as his crying halted suddenly. He rubbed Naruto's chest with his tiny nose and then found what he was looking for. He latched onto the nipple and started sucking furiously.

Naruto gasped with the new sensation and giggled as his baby sighed in content as milk rushed into his mouth. He touched his baby's hand and immediately, tiny fingers wrapped around his finger, holding onto it tightly. Leaning over, Naruto kissed that pale, smooth hand and then nuzzled his baby's cheek lovingly.

"I was so sure that he would have my birthmarks," Naruto commented as he traced his baby's cheek where he thought the whisker marks would be. "It's nearly impossible to not have them. He was exposed to the demon's chakra in my womb."

"I guess he's strong enough to supress the demon that he didn't get any harm," Sasuke mused loudly.

Naruto nodded, awed by their son's strength. "Is he the new container now?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, eyes never leaving their son's small form. "There was no way to seal it back into you. You were too weak to accept it back."

Naruto nodded. It didn't upset him. The demon was the inheritance of the royal Uzumaki family. It was only natural that his son owned it now.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto smiled up to his husband. "You were perfect as a sealer."

Sasuke shook his head and leaned over to kiss Naruto's lips. "I thank you… Thank you so much for giving him to me. There are no words to explain how I feel."

Naruto smiled. "I know, I feel the same. Nothing matters anymore, he's healthy and with us, there is nothing more I could ask for."

Sasuke nodded, agreeing with his wife.

They both looked down as they heard a popping sound. Their son let out a long sigh. He moved his legs before rubbing his hands against his face. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

"He's good at sleeping," Sasuke commented with a smile as he tied Naruto's gown back.

"Yes," Naruto nodded with a peaceful smile. He raised their baby and let his husband take him. "I think it's time for him to have a name."

Sasuke gazed at their son's sleeping face with soft eyes. The moment he had learned Naruto was pregnant, he had decided their baby's name. He never strayed from it and knew that his son would bear his name perfectly. His son was the living proof of the Gods' support and approval to them. So he was going to live with their names.

"Inari Raiden," Sasuke whispered to their son. "Inari Raiden, that's your name. I've given you your name, may the Gods give you a long life."

Naruto bit his lips as he watched his husband and son with a soaring heart.

"I will be the soft cushions under your feet," Sasuke promised their son. "And the blue sky over your head. Whenever you look behind, you will see me there and whenever you want to fly away, you will have me to spread your wings... I love you, thank you for being my son."

Naruto was hardly holding back his tears. The birth had messed up his moods really bad it seemed.

"You should sleep," Sasuke whispered as he straightened Naruto's bed. "You need to rest."

Naruto nodded. "It's going to take a while to recover from the loss of the demon."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Normally, extracting a demon would kill its vessel," Naruto explained and took a relaxed breath as the pressure on his abdomen lessened when he lied down.

"And you are telling me this just now?!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and then smiled. "Don't worry. I'm an Uzumaki. Our life force is stronger than any other's. We don't die easily."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. He didn't want to be angry right now. His wife was alive and healing quickly while his son was in perfect health.

"Do you think the demon helps our son with his health?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Most probably."

Sasuke gave a nod and placed their son in Naruto's arms. "Go to sleep."

Naruto nodded, wrapping little Raiden tightly in his arms. It actually didn't matter how he was named. He was going to be Naruto's little berry no matter what.

"Sasuke, don't forget about the DNA test," Naruto mumbled as his eyelids dropped heavily.

Sasuke bit his lips furiously as he frowned in distaste.

"It's okay," Naruto mumbled, falling asleep quickly. "I don't mind."

Sasuke _did_ mind. It was such an insult that he couldn't swallow it. He was never going to forgive his family for this. Never.

With a sigh, Sasuke sat down on the seat beside the bed and started watching his little family with a small smile.

* * *

Naruto felt like running away when the Uchiha compound came into his view. But he wasn't going to do that. This was the last step of everything. He needed to be strong as everything fell apart.

He had stayed in the hospital for three days in which he was attended closely. The doctor was really surprised with their son's health but he was also really happy for not putting him in newborn intense care.

Naruto was taking longer to heal. Even now, his abdomen was aching badly, but he didn't show it. He just focused on his baby who was sleeping in his arms at the moment.

Whenever Naruto looked at that innocent face, he forgot about everything and his heart filled with so much love that he couldn't breathe. Sometimes, it was overwhelming but Sasuke was always good to calm him down.

Itachi and Shisui had had a fight over how to call their nephew. Itachi insisted that Inari suited him better while Shisui said that he had a Raiden aura around him. After some more arguments and with Naruto's interference, they decided to use the name they liked.

"Be careful," Sasuke said as he helped Naruto to leave the carriage.

Naruto nodded and leaned into his husband as he wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting his still weak body.

Naruto looked up and saw the stars blinking down at them.

"Look baby," Naruto smiled down at his baby who was watching his face with half lidded eyes. "They are called stars. They are beautiful, aren't they?"

His berry stayed uninterested, making Naruto laugh.

"But of course, you are more beautiful than any of them," He said, kissing his baby's button nose.

Sasuke guided his little family inside and they walked to their room directly.

Naruto lied their baby in the middle of the bed and watched as he fell asleep slowly.

"You know," He started softly. "I was thinking that if he was healthy I wouldn't mind getting executed. At least I would know that he's fine and by your side. I thought I wouldn't ask for more," Naruto gulped as he looked up to his husband. "But I want more… I-I don't want to die, Sasuke. It's not enough, I want more time with him. I want to see him grow up. I want him to come to me when he cries and know that I will always kiss away his troubles."

Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead lingeringly. "You are not dying... I want you to start what we have planned, okay?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

"I'll end all of this right now," Sasuke stood up. "You stay with our son. I know that you will protect him."

Naruto nodded. He felt better now since his chakra was back. He wasn't defenseless anymore. He could protect their family as well.

"Good luck," Naruto said and with a smile Sasuke left.

He looked down as his baby squirmed in discomfort.

"Let's change your diaper," Naruto said lovingly and stood up. He hissed as he put a hand against his abdomen. He needed to avoid making any sudden moves.

He took their bag and got a diaper along with wet wipes. He sat down again and opened the bottom of the onesie his baby was wearing. Inari whined in distaste and moved his legs quickly.

"It's okay baby," Naruto called out soothingly. "Mommy will change your diaper and you will feel better in a bit."

He pulled the onesie up to his baby's belly and took off his dirty diaper. He blinked as something he hadn't realized before drew his attention. On the right inner thigh of his baby, there was a mark. It was a faint pink, maybe that's why Naruto couldn't see it before and it oddly looked like a… strawberry.

Naruto snorted and then started laughing merrily. It actually happened. His baby had a strawberry stain for real.

Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto kissed the pinkish mark and then dressed his baby back after changing him.

"You sleep and see sweet dreams," Naruto said softly as he covered his baby's little form with a duvet. "Mommy's going to get ready."

Kissing his baby's pink cheek, Naruto stood up. He made sure that the door was locked before walking to their dressing room.

* * *

Sasuke entered the small room where his parents liked having their evening coffees and he wasn't disappointed to see them with little cups in their hands.

"Good evening," He said with his hard voice.

"Sasuke, welcome," His mother smiled.

Sasuke gave a nod. "My son was born. Three days ago. In case you were wondering."

"Are you sure that he's yours?" Fugaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wordlessly, Sasuke took off a white envelope from his pocket and handed it to his father.

Fugaku opened the envelope and read through it quickly. He cleared his throat before giving a nod. "The child is yours. But we still-"

"Before you make any _strange_ decisions, I need to show you something," Sasuke said.

Mikoto gazed at her husband who seemed angry at the words Sasuke chose. Still, he nodded.

"Please put up a genjutsu that will prevent you from being seen and just watch," Sasuke requested.

Mikoto looked at her husband for approval. Fugaku seemed suspicious but still, he gave a nod.

Sasuke watched as his parents disappeared from his sight and he moved to the door quickly.

"Bring Sakura here," He ordered to the awaiting maid at the door.

He returned to the room and started pacing as he waited for his ex-wife. He wasn't sure what was taking so long. Normally, Sakura would appear right away if Sasuke sought him.

The reason of her lateness was clear when she entered the room.

Her hair was tied up in a loose bun and her lips were painted an eye-catchy red. She was wearing a blood red kimono which revealed her chest generously.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled happily.

She was about to die of her excitement. Sasuke had called her in the middle of the night. She hadn't been able to see him for the last few days after that nuisance's little show to get his attention but he was back to her again. And this time, she was sure that he wanted her back for good. Sasuke was a man and he had his needs. Only Sakura understood him so well and only she could give him whatever he wanted.

"Sakura," Sasuke acknowledged her presence. "How are you?"

"Fine, now that you are back with me," She said with a trembling smile, her eyes filling with tears when she recalled the pain of his absence.

"I will never leave you again," Sasuke promised.

Sakura's eyes widened. Before Sasuke realized what was happening, his arms were full of her small body.

"I knew it," Sakura sniffled. "I was waiting patiently. I knew that you would be back to me."

Sighing inwardly, Sasuke patted her back. "Yes, I'm sorry for causing you this much pain."

"It's okay," She said quickly. "I love everything about you, even the pain you give me."

"My son was born," Sasuke changed the subject. He didn't like where the conversation was going.

"O-Oh," Sakura nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure that the child is yours?"

Sasuke nodded without a word.

The expression she made was such a spectacular disappointment that it looked like she believed her own lies by heart.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked, fearing the answer.

"Even if the child is mine, I can't be with Naruto anymore. I've fallen out of love with him and even a son cannot change how I feel," Sasuke said with his hard voice.

Sakura nodded quickly. "You are so right, Sasuke-kun."

"Therefore, I decided to get rid of him and make you my son's mother," Sasuke said, barely holding back from throwing up.

Sakura closed her hands over mouth to stop a joyful cry. "Of course Sasuke-kun! I will be a perfect mother!"

"I have no doubt," Sasuke nodded. "But first, I need to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Sakura blinked.

"For showing me what kind of a person he is," Sasuke said easily.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm not sure-"

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke smirked. "We both know that it's thanks to your clever thinking that we are together right now."

Sakura gazed at Sasuke's face for a while and then a shy smiled bloomed on her face. "I-I knew that he was no good for you. He was trying to change you and steal you away."

Sasuke's smirk widened. "And you took action to stop it."

"Yes," Sakura nodded quickly. "I needed to make you realize what's good for you."

Sasuke gave a nod. "Thanks to you, I've learned my enemies and allies."

Sakura nodded happily. "I do anything for you, Sasuke-kun!"

"I was wondering one thing," Sasuke started with a smirk. "How did you convince Sai to do as you wished?"

"I just gave him money," Sakura said quickly.

Sasuke bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing. It was clear that she was lying, but Sasuke didn't care.

"So you convinced Sai to pretend he was in a relationship with Naruto and you drugged Naruto for your set-up," Sasuke said as he rubbed his chin.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"You thought so well," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He was getting fed up with this already. "But I feel like there was another who helped you. Am I right?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded again, waiting for Sasuke to take her in his arms finally.

"And who was that _hero_?" Sasuke asked with the last piece of his patience.

"My father," Sasuke said happily.

She needed to thank him for everything. Without him, she would have tried to get rid of the baby as well. But now, she was going to be a mother. She was going to eliminate the risk of Sasuke getting married once again. Her father was a true hero as Sasuke said.

Smiling widely, Sakura looked up to her husband, awaiting a kiss that would wipe away all of the bad memories. But the next moment, she found herself on the floor with a harsh slap.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura touched her aching cheek with a trembling hand.

"You shameless bitch!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed her hair, nearly ripping it off her scalp.

Sakura cried out in pain. "W-What?"

"You fucking dared to dirty my Naruto's name!" Sasuke kept yelling, he couldn't stop himself anymore. "And you talk about it so fucking easily!"

Sasuke grabbed her neck then turned to the side. "Do you see whom you were siding with till now?"

Mikoto's eyes were brimming with tears while Fugaku's were wide, no words leaving their lips.

"Sasuke-kun, please!" Sakura struggled to break free of his grasp. "What are you doing?"

"Showing people what kind of a backstabbing bitch you are," Sasuke growled.

"Y-You," Sakura's eyes widened. "You betrayed me!"

"What are you talking about woman?" Sasuke snapped. "I should kill you right here."

"No, no," Sakura started hitting Sasuke's chest as tears left her eyes. "All I did was for us!"

"Is it so hard to understand I don't want you?" Sasuke shouted. "Was it so hard to take no and leave me the fuck alone?"

Sakura cried as Sasuke threw her against a wall mercilessly.

Sasuke was about to grab a hold of her again when another person walked into the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto called with wide eyes. He was holding his baby with an arm while his free hand pressed against his abdomen, a painful hiss leaving his lips.

"Naruto," Sasuke ran to his wife's side immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"I could hear your voice from our room," Naruto said. "Please don't do something you will regret later."

"I won't," Sasuke reassured before kissing Naruto's forehead soothingly. "Now go back to our room and don't leave there till I come to get you, okay?"

Naruto nodded silently.

When he looked past his husband's shoulder, he saw Sakura panting on the floor. Her hair was a mess and her cheek was bruised while blood was dripping down her chin in a thin trail. Then, he saw Fugaku who seemed frozen and Mikoto with her big, glossy eyes. She locked her eyes with Naruto's and they pleaded for the compassion Naruto didn't have. Not anymore.

"Okay," Naruto nodded and rocked his baby as he whined in his sleep.

Leaning over, Sasuke kissed his son's pink cheek. "Go now."

Nodding once again, Naruto left without looking back.

"S-Sasuke, I..." Mikoto gulped, not knowing what to say.

"Your turn will come later," Sasuke hissed and grabbed Sakura's hair once again. "Walk."

She struggled but it didn't make any difference. Sasuke dragged her out of the compound and started walking into the village without stopping.

"You are hurting me!" Sakura sobbed. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"Your regret means shit," Sasuke said darkly and started shouting as they entered the luxurious neighborhood. "Haruno!"

Sakura's eyes widened as people started looking out of their windows, watching the scenery with shocked faces.

"S-Sasuke, please stop," Sakura pleaded, tears leaving her eyes. "We can talk and solve everything."

"Haruno!" Sasuke shouted again as he stood before their house.

The pale pink haired man left the house quickly along with his wife.

"Uchiha-sama," The man gulped. "What's happening?"

"Oh, you know what's happening better than me," Sasuke muttered as he threw Sakura at his feet. "What kind of a lowlife you are that you used your own daughter to get things that you actually don't own and don't deserve?"

"I-I think there is a misunderstanding," The man said quickly. "If we only could talk and-"

"There is nothing to talk about," Sasuke hissed and then talked loudly for every single witness to hear. "I'm giving your daughter back to you. She's been a disappointment to the Uchiha. She betrayed me in the worst possible way and she doesn't deserve breathing the same air as me anymore."

A few people gasped and they started murmuring at the display, looking at the Harunos in pity and disgust.

"I'm taking back everything I've given you," Sasuke said and did something nobody expected.

His hands moved quickly for the hand seals he knew by heart and he set the house he had given Sakura's family on fire easily.

Sakura's father screamed as he saw his house burning quickly. Without hesitating, he entered the house to extinguish it before losing it completely.

"If I see anyone helping these people, I will make sure you get the same, if not worse treatment from me and the Uchiha," Sasuke threatened darkly and people ran away in fear, knowing that Sasuke wasn't joking.

"Why you are doing this?" Sakura's mother shouted as tears left her eyes.

"You are as guilty as them," Sasuke said impassively. "You knew what they were doing yet you still kept silent. You are the same as them."

Her eyes widened and she blushed as she looked away. At least she still had some dignity to blush in shame.

Sasuke walked to Sakura who was watching the flames of the house light up the night sky as she sobbed loudly on her knees.

"You know what?" Sasuke started calmly as he kneeled beside her and kept talking as she looked at him pleadingly. "I won't kill you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke smirked. "Surprising, isn't it? Don't take me wrong, I'm _itching_ to rip you into pieces."

Sakura shivered in fear and tried to crawl away but Sasuke's hand was quick to grab her hair once again.

"But, I won't," Sasuke started talking with his low voice and disturbing smirk. "It would be too easy, you know. I would kill you and you would go to hell and everything would be over. But I don't want that. Do you know what I want?"

There was no answer but a painful whimper.

"I want you to live," Sasuke hissed. "Live the rest of your life in misery. Live with the delusion of what was never yours. Live as everything you stole from me slides away from your hands. Watch me as I go on with my life, with _my_ family. Die with every single breath you take without a chance of regaining what you have lost."

Tears were leaving her eyes without stopping but she had nothing to do or say.

"But of course, I will be so generous to give you a parting gift," Sasuke smirked and grabbed Sakura's chin roughly.

She tried to break away but it only caused Sasuke to smirk wider.

Sasuke took a deep breath through his nose and filled his chest. He held his breath for a few moments and then blew it through his mouth slowly.

Sakura screamed in pain as Sasuke's breathe of fire burned her face easily. There were other screams coming from the house but Sasuke paid them no attention. He let Sakura drop on the ground and she turned into a ball as he sobbed in pain.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke stood up and walked away without looking back.

* * *

Naruto wrapped his sleeping baby with a white, thin blanket and took him in his arms. He kissed his cute, button nose and smiled. He was so cute, Naruto wanted to eat up his babyberry.

He looked up as the door opened and his husband walked inside with a weary smile.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to his wife.

"Yes," Naruto nodded and smiled as Sasuke rubbed his nose against their baby's cheek.

"Let's get going," Sasuke said and wrapped an arm Naruto's waist before leading them outside.

They stopped as they found Fugaku and Mikoto outside, waiting for them.

"Did you need something?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Can we see our grandson?" Fugaku was the first to speak.

In response, Naruto covered his baby's face and held him closer.

"I didn't think you consider our son as one of your own," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No," Mikoto wiped away a stray tear quickly. "Please forgive us."

"You know what, mother," Sasuke started slowly. "I think you realized Naruto was innocent in the middle of the things. But you still kept silent because you already had made your choice and you kept supporting it stubbornly," Sasuke said coldly. "To you, your pride and being right is more important than a human being's life."

Mikoto bit her lips as she looked down.

"You father," Sasuke faced his silent father. "When I was a child, you thought me that a Lord must be just and fair... Is this the Uchiha Lord's justice? You could have ended everything easily. You could had taken Naruto's word over others, but you didn't. You chose to believe Sai. He said that he got my wife pregnant, but my wife was already pregnant when we returned from Whirlpool. Did we also take him there with us? If only you stopped your arrogance, things wouldn't have come to this" Sasuke said harshly and then added coldly. "Still, it's not my place to make the decision of your forgiveness."

Fugaku looked at Naruto expectantly but it was Mikoto who spoke,

"N-Naruto, I know bad things happened, but we are a family. We can forget about all of this and go back to our lives. So please, forgive me."

Naruto gulped the tightness in his throat and raised his nose. "Of course I will forgive you."

Mikoto smiled happily.

"I just don't know where to start," Naruto said and then added, "Should I forgive you for slapping me? Should I forgive you for not believing me? Should I forgive you for wanting to kill me? Should I forgive you for leaving me homeless? Should I forgive you for starving my unborn baby? Should I forgive you for his and my health problems? Should I forgive you for trying to kill my baby? Should I forgive you for making me feel worthless?" Naruto lined without any hesitation. "So which one?"

"N-Naruto," Mikoto closed a hand over her mouth.

"It's so easy for my lips," Naruto said. "I forgive you. There you have it, I hope you will be happy now. But my heart," Naruto hissed as he looked into their eyes without hesitation. "But my heart will never forget what you made me live through. And no forgiveness will I wish as long as it keeps beating."

It was like the room suddenly got colder. Nobody would have expected to hear such a thing from the kind hearted Naruto, but everybody had a limit to their patience and Naruto had passed his long ago.

Naruto looked up to his husband. "Sasuke, I want to go home."

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go."

He held Naruto close as they walked away from the Lord and the Lady.

"Take care of yourselves, I guess," Sasuke called without looking back and soon, they were out under the dark sky.

A carriage which had all of their belongings was waiting for them already. And beside the carriage, their brothers were waiting for them patiently.

"We will miss you and Raiden," Shisui said as he gazed at the sleeping baby.

"Yes," Itachi nodded as he hugged his brother.

"We will keep in touch," Naruto promised with a smile. "You should also come to visit us whenever you want."

"Yes, that would be good," Itachi smiled as he kissed Naruto's forehead. "I entrust you to each other, okay?"

"Don't worry, onii-sama," Naruto smiled.

Nodding, Itachi helped Naruto to settle in the carriage and watched as his brother got inside after him.

"See you later," Sasuke said and they left the Uchiha compound and the Leaf village behind as Naruto waved at their brothers.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto made himself comfortable in his husband's arms as they gazed at their sleeping baby's face.

"He grew up," Naruto commented.

"In three days?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Of course!" Naruto nodded excitedly. "He will be even taller than you someday!"

Sasuke smiled peacefully. "I can't wait."

They were both silent for a while.

"I will make you happy in Whirlpool," Naruto ruined the silence.

"You make me happy," Sasuke responded as he kissed Naruto's hair. "I'm always happy with my family."

Naruto nodded happily and closed his weary eyes in content.

Life was so strange. In less than two years, his whole world had changed from its roots. Naruto had gained things he never thought of possible. But now here, with his baby in his arms and his husband's warmness surrounding him, Naruto knew that he wouldn't change this for the worlds.

For his little family, he could endure everything and fight everyone. That's what families were for after all.

Smiling to himself, Naruto snuggled deeper into his husband's firm body and fell asleep easily.

His dreams were colorful and bright. So was his future.

* * *

**So, how was it? I enjoyed writing this chap. Next chapter will be the last one I guess. If it gets too long, we will have two more chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns our sweet Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Yaoi, Shounen-ai.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! We actually finished the story with the last chapter but I still have a few things to say thus this chapter and then we will have one more. (I think) Thank you so much for your reviews! I can't believe it, we have more than 1k! Thank you so much!**

_**Jessie: Congratulations and thank you. You are my 1000th reviewer!**_

_**mikochinn: Thank you so much for your review! Don't worry, I have a NaruSasu story in my mind for future!**_

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Pants left plump lips as the lithe body writhed in pleasure.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted as his husband sucked his perky nipples. "Not so rough..."

Sasuke abandoned the nipples he loved so much, he knew someone who loved them as much as he did -maybe even more and kissed his wife's sweet lips. Naruto kissed back immediately as he tangled a hand in his husband's hair, massaging his scalp gently.

It was a warm morning. The sun's early rays were filling their bedroom and it was painting the room with a soft yellow hue.

Naruto wasn't sure when did they get naked and started touching each other but he surely wasn't complaining. His husband's naked skin against his own was always welcomed.

He sighed in contentment as Sasuke started kissing the stretch marks around his stomach. He paid special attention to all of the thin, white lines and then lined kisses above the operation mark on his lower abdomen.

This was like a ritual after so many months. Sasuke always told Naruto how he loved those stains marring his once flawless skin. To him, his wife was more perfect than ever and Sasuke didn't hesitate to show it whenever he could.

Naruto moaned and rubbed Sasuke's sides with his thighs as his husband leaned into the stand beside their bed. There was a baby monitor on it, which voiced nothing but deep breaths and opening the drawer, his husband grabbed a hold of a small package.

"No," Naruto protested with half lidded eyes. "I don't want to use it. I don't like it."

Sasuke smirked. "But I thought you didn't want to have another baby so soon."

"No," Naruto whined. "I want them. I want to have all of your babies."

Sasuke chuckled.

This was a common conversation by now. Naruto was heavily conflicted about whether to wait for another baby till their son grew up, or to not use protection at all and accept whatever Gods planned for them.

He said that he was feeling like killing the chance of life of their unborn babies and it didn't sit well for him. Sasuke only watched his wife in amusement. He was either way content. It was Naruto who was bearing the pain so it was ultimately his choice to have another baby or not.

"Okay," Sasuke let the little package drop into the drawer again and settled down in his wife's open arms.

"I love you so much," Naruto whispered and moaned softly as his husband filled him.

If he could, Sasuke would declare his own love back, but he was too focused on controlling himself to not hurt his wife.

They shared breathless kisses as their bodies moved in sync and soon they were lost in their own little world.

Naruto smiled as he lied in his husband's arms. Sasuke was silent and was caressing Naruto's back slowly as he dropped kisses in his sunshine hair.

"I should get up," Naruto murmured as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Sasuke nodded and kissed his wife back as Naruto pressed his lips against his. He watched as Naruto left the bed and walked to their joined bathroom, his body bare for his eyes only.

He relaxed in the bed after he heard the shower running. He took the baby monitor after a while and neared it to his ear, listening to his son's deep breathing. It was still early for him to wake up just yet. Sasuke smiled to himself. This was his favorite past time in the mornings. He loved listening to his son's sleepy noses and also the faces he made.

He looked up when he saw his Naruto leaving the bathroom with his still damp hair.

"I will prepare the breakfast now," Naruto smiled and approached his husband as he sat up.

Sasuke nodded and let Naruto kiss his forehead before going to bathroom.

Humming a cheerful song, Naruto walked their small kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke lived in their own small home in the Whirlpool village. It was connected to the main, royal house but it was still their home. A small place to call their own, share their lives and create memories.

Naruto opened the fridge and took of the needed things to prepare a big breakfast. Thanks to Teuchi, he had learned how to cook and after becoming a mother, he didn't let anyone but him to feed his family.

He smiled as he heard a sharp cry, followed by fit of giggles Naruto loved to listen. His smile growing wider, Naruto walked to the small room next to theirs and his heart expanded at the sigh.

His baby was on his feet and he was holding onto the railing of his crib as he called out to Naruto after a joyful scream after seeing him,

"Nana!"

"Yes," Naruto smiled lovingly at his ten months old baby. "Good morning... Look at my love standing on his own two feet!"

His baby let out another delightful cry, showing off his two, small teeth and raised his small, chubby arms to his mother, demanding to be taken in his arms.

"Up you go," Naruto took his baby in his arms and started showering him with affection.

Inari Raiden, mostly known Inaden now, had grown up nicely. The doctors kept a close eye on him since he was premature but it didn't affect him in anyway. He was really a healthy and happy baby.

Inaden grabbed the collars of Naruto's yukata and tried to open it.

"Someone's hungry," Naruto smiled and sat down on the seat beside his baby's crib.

He pushed open his yukata and changed his baby's position. Immediately, Inaden latched onto one of his nipples and let out a long sigh of content. His mismatched eyes slid close as he raised a hand.

Smiling, Naruto leaned his head down and his baby tangled a chubby hand in his hair easily. This was how his baby liked feeding. He wanted to touch and have his mother's full attention. Otherwise he got cranky and Naruto hated seeing tears in those breathtaking eyes.

Naruto dropped a kiss in his baby's dark hair and then held one of his small feet in his hand. He started rubbing it with his thumb slowly, relaxing his baby further.

Naruto didn't know he could love someone this much. Of course, he loved his husband with a love that he couldn't put into words but when it was his baby, it was like the whole world and heaven had come together in one being. Naruto worshiped this little heart with all of his being.

Inaden let his nipple go with a loud pop and let out a deep sigh. The peaceful expression he had changed soon after with a frown. He started whining as he trashed his legs.

"Come here," Naruto changed his baby's position, so that he had his head against Naruto's shoulder and started rubbing his back in slow circles.

Naruto spaced the small room in that position for a while and smiled as he heard a burp and then his baby giggled.

"You are better now, right?" Naruto rubbed his nose against his baby's.

Inaden rubbed his nose back and then pressed his lips against his mother's whiskered cheek.

He didn't know how to kiss yet. He just opened his lips and smeared his saliva over the skin he found. But still, Naruto accepted those kisses as the precious things they were.

"Good morning," Sasuke called out as he entered the room with a small smile at the sight of his little family.

"Susu!" Their son screamed at the sight of his father and started trashing in his mother's arms to reach him.

Naruto laughed softly. Their baby was in love with his father and his feelings were returned. Sasuke walked up to him with such an adoring expression on his face that it filled Naruto's heart with so much love.

"Go to daddy," Naruto cooed at his baby and let his husband take him in his arms. "I didn't change his diaper yet."

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry."

Smiling, Naruto kissed his husband's cheek and then walked to the kitchen, thinking of what to prepare for his baby.

"Good morning," Sasuke said with a soft voice and awed face.

It had been almost a year but sometimes, Sasuke still couldn't believe that he was his son's father. Inari Raiden was the most perfect baby in Sasuke's eyes and he knew that no other could replace him.

Softly, Sasuke first kissed his son's sky-blue eye and then planted a kiss on the midnight colored orb. Inaden was silent through their morning ritual, letting his father perform his worshiping and then, as usual, he latched onto Sasuke's nose and started chewing it.

Sasuke winced but let his son continue as he rubbed his back. His son was getting his teeth slowly and they were causing his gums to get itchy. Inaden's next target was his father's chin, so Sasuke tilted his head and let his baby chew his skin for a while more.

When he was bored with it, Sasuke laid his son in the crib and opened the bottom of his onesie. Inaden whined in distaste. He hated changing diapers.

"It's okay," Sasuke called out soothingly as his hands worked quickly. "You always feel better afterwards. Why you always fight about this?"

"Susu," Inaden called and then started with his talk, probably complaining how the diapers hurt his skin sensitive baby skin.

"Yes, I know," Sasuke answered back. "But sadly, you don't know how to go to toilet yet. You don't even know how to walk yet, you have to bear with this for at least a year more."

"Susu, ga ga!" Inaden trashed his legs.

Sasuke sighed and then smiled before leaning over to his son. "You shouldn't talk back to me. I'm your father, you know."

Inaden giggled as he touched Sasuke's cheeks. "Susu…"

"I think you can call me dad," Sasuke pointed out as he caressed his son's hair.

"Da," Inaden smiled. "Dada!"

"Yes," Sasuke smiled back. "That's better, right?"

"Susu!" Inaden pointed a tiny finger at his father.

Sasuke let out a short sigh before chuckling. "You are too stubborn, aren't you?"

Inaden seemed to have lost his interest as he stuffed his fingers in his mouth and started making wet noises as he blew into his hand.

Sasuke couldn't help it. Sometimes he felt like squeezing his son to the point where they could be only be one being. He leaned over and kissed his son's chubby, pink cheeks repeatedly, causing a new fit of giggles to possess his son.

"Breakfast's ready!" Naruto called out from the kitchen.

"Let's go," Sasuke said and moved to take his son in his arms who was already clinging to his shoulders.

"Did he cause a problem again?" Naruto asked as he put a cup of tea in front of his husband.

"As always," Sasuke responded as he sat by the small table with his son in his lap.

Inari grabbed a spoon immediately and started hitting the table merrily.

"No," Sasuke took the spoon and put it away.

Inaden immediately looked up to his father with his teary, pleading eyes.

"No," Sasuke repeated sternly. "You know that that only works on your mother."

Naruto laughed from across the room. He couldn't take it when his baby cried, so what?

"Susu!" Inaden exclaimed, pointing at the spoon.

"No," Sasuke repeated once again patiently.

"Nu?" Inaden questioned.

Sasuke's lips curved upwards unintentionally.

"No, because you could hurt yourself," He explained slowly.

"Huu," Inaden repeated as he looked at his mother.

"Yeah, hurt," Naruto smiled. "If you get hurt and cry, mommy cries, too."

Sasuke watched as his wife talked to their son easily. The sight never failed to warm his heart. His Naruto was a perfect mother. For their son, Naruto abandoned everything. He did everything he could to make him happy and he never hesitated to protect him from everything and anything.

"It's warmer today," Sasuke commented as they walked to the main house hand in hand, Inaden secure in his arm.

"Yes," Naruto nodded and then smiled as a new thought occurred to him. "Let's go to our secret place!"

"Swimming?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded happily. "Ina-chan can try his first swim!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, it would be good."

They entered the main house after a small walk and walked to the dining room.

"Good morning," They announced their entrance as their son squealed at seeing his grandparents.

"Good morning," Minato answered back with a smile. "Someone's in a good mood."

Sasuke nodded with an amused smile.

"Good morning my little love," Kushina called out happily and took her grandson in her arms tightly.

Inaden watched his grandmother with wide eyes. Kushina's hair always mesmerized him.

"Kuu," He started caressing the flowing, red hair in awe.

"He loves red," Kushina commented before kissing a chubby cheek. "Every Uzumaki does."

"Come on," Minato waved a hand. "Let's have breakfast."

"But we already-"

"Then drink tea," Minato cut his son off. "Besides Ina-chan seems to still have some place for more."

True to his word, Inaden was already eating whatever Kushina fed him with.

"He has such a nice appetite," Kushina commented as the baby in his arms ate the cheese she offered him happily.

"He's going to eat a lot and become a big boy," Naruto said happily as he sipped his tea.

Sasuke watched with a soft smile as the Uzumaki family fussed over his son.

He couldn't forget the day they had come here ten months ago. At first Minato and Kushina had been happy to see them along with their newborn grandson but it hadn't taken long to realize there was something wrong. They had no choice but to tell them what had happened, and at that moment in life, Sasuke had felt like the Uzumakis were going to go to the Leaf and slay every single Uchiha before burning down the whole village.

The kind hearted Minato and the cheerful Kushina had disappeared and two parents who were ready to shake the whole world for their child had appeared.

At first, they had blamed Sasuke, saying that he couldn't protect their son. And then themselves for giving their son to the Uchiha. In the end, they had decided that they didn't want to see another Uchiha's face and told Sasuke to leave their village, leaving Naruto and Inaden behind.

That was the point Naruto had started crying his heart out. Months of emotional distress had taken its toll on him and the fear of losing his husband was way too much for him. It was Sasuke who had supported him, it was Sasuke who believed him and protected him. And even if they were his parents, Naruto wasn't going to be without his Sasuke. They would leave together and move to somewhere where nobody knew them.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke had collapsed to his knees and bowed down as deep as he could, begging for forgives, wanting them to not disown them and even if they didn't want Sasuke, he begged them to take Naruto back along with their son.

What happened after that was a blur. Sasuke could remember his wife yelling at his patents, telling them that he wasn't staying here without his husband. His shouts were mixing up with their baby's cries and Naruto had ended his words with saying that if they were accusing Sasuke of the things he wasn't responsible of, then they were no better than the Uchiha.

Those words had been a harsh slap to the Lady and the Lord of the Uzumaki. An apology had come to Sasuke then and Sasuke had accepted it easily, they were just trying to protect their son after all.

But even then, Kushina wanted Uchiha clan to pay. Naruto had said that he had no desire nor the energy to do anything and he requested his family to drop this matter without causing it to get any bigger.

Despite his request, Minato had taken action. Every tie that they had, every contract they had made were cut off and Sasuke was requested to change his name.

So since that day, Sasuke was no longer Uchiha. His son and him had taken the Uzumaki name and Sasuke had given his word to serve the clan till his last breath.

"Sasuke-sama,"

Sasuke looked up as a maid approached him with letters in her hands.

"From the Leaf," She bowed down and handed Sasuke the papers before leaving.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and let Naruto see the letters as his wife leaned over to see what was written inside.

First letter was an invitation.

"Ino and Choji's wedding?" Naruto smiled. "Finally! It's been more than a year!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Marriages between the clans is never easy."

"But ours was!" Naruto protested with a loving smile.

"It's because we were destined to be together," Sasuke replied easily, stealing a kiss from his wife's plump cheek.

Naruto blushed deeply. He could see his mother watching them with a keen eye and with a smirk while his father his hid embarrassed face behind his hands.

"What of the other one?" Naruto cleared his throat.

Sasuke smirked before opening the letter. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "It's from Itachi and Shisui."

"Oh?" Naruto smiled happily. "What they say?"

"They ask how we are doing," Sasuke said as he read through the letter. "They miss Inaden and ask how he is... and if it's possible to send them a picture of his."

With every word that left his husband's lips, Naruto could feel his heart breaking into million pieces.

Even if he knew that he was right to leave, he couldn't help but look back and get sad over some things. Especially their bothers... They had been the support they needed in the darkness. Without them, neither Naruto nor Inaden would be alive today. It was their right to see their nephew.

When Naruto looked at his husband, he could also see his thoughtful expression. He missed them as well...

Despite his embarrassment, Naruto caressed his husband's flawless cheek and pressed his lips against his ear.

"We will talk more later," He whispered and Sasuke nodded.

"There is a hearing today," Kushina announced after their breakfast. "And it's Naruto's turn to attend."

Naruto groaned.

Kushina and Minato were preparing Sasuke and Naruto for their future duties and to not leave their baby alone -he had nearly destroyed the royal house one time because he couldn't see his parents- one of them looked after Inaden while the other worked.

"But we were going to take Ina-chan swimming!" Naruto protested.

"Sasuke can take him and you will join later," Minato said. "I know that you want to be with your family but the village is also your family and they may need your help."

Naruto nodded slowly, knowing that his father was right.

"My beautiful son," Kushina called out and her grandson looked up immediately, focusing his breathtaking eyes on her fair face. "Be a good boy, don't upset your father, okay?"

"Kuku," Inaden cooed at her, touching her hair once more.

"Yes," Kushina smiled. "He's going to say my name first."

"Mimi!" Inaden raised his arms, demanding to be taken in his grandfather's arms.

"I think our chances our equal," Minato said with a smile as he took the baby in his arms. "Aren't you a smart boy? I think you should start talking soon."

Inaden giggled as Minato tickled his chubby stomach.

"He's intelligent," Sasuke said with a smile. "But a bit lazy."

"He's just a baby," Naruto defended his baby quickly. "I don't want him to feel like he has to live up to some expectations."

"Love," Sasuke held Naruto's hand soothingly. "Nobody is trying to shape him, we are just wondering what kind of a character he will have."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded.

"Aww," Kushina stood up and hugged her son tightly. "Look at my baby being an overprotective mom!"

"M-My Lady," Naruto blushed deeply, still returning the comforting touch of his mother's.

"You grew up so fast," Kushina sighed as she kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I'm happy with the pace of my life," Naruto smiled at the red headed woman. "I wouldn't change a single thing about it if I could."

Kushina smiled. "Okay, enough… Let's start our duties!"

Sasuke took his son in his arms as Naruto said his farewell.

"Mommy will take care of work, and then come to you," Naruto explained softly as he kissed his baby's pink cheeks and let his baby touch him to his heart's content.

He never tried to sneak away because he felt like it would upset his baby more. He always explained where he was going and never forgot to add that he would be back for him.

Kissing his baby's forehead, Naruto smiled up to his husband. "I will join you to as soon as I can."

"We will be waiting," Sasuke said and helped Inaden to shake his hand as Naruto left with his parents.

Immediately, the baby in his arms started whining, tears filling his eyes. Their son didn't like to be separated from neither of his parents.

"It's okay," Sasuke said as he changed his son's position. The baby held onto Sasuke's shoulders and hid his face in his neck as his father rubbed his back. "He will be back soon. I'm not leaving you."

"Susu…" Inaden held onto Sasuke's hair and tried to get closer to his father.

Sasuke winced with the tugs but didn't say anything, only held his baby tighter, providing his son with the reassurance he needed.

"I'm going to take you somewhere special," He said as he walked back to their house, intending to take Inaden's bag before leaving. "You will love it there."

Sasuke checked the black bag before putting it on his shoulder, Inaden watching him silently the whole time. Taking bottles from the fridge, Sasuke put them in the bag as well and left the house.

As they walked down the street, everybody stopped to greet Sasuke and the little heir of Uzumaki. Inaden was a social baby and he replied to people in his baby talk as they talked to him.

"Sasuke-boy!"

Sasuke smiled and approached the old man sitting in front of a small shop.

"Hello, Uzu-san," Sasuke bowed his head. "How are you?"

The spoon-maker smiled, showing off his toothless gums. "I'm fine. How about this little one?"

Inaden giggled and started bubbling out things they couldn't understand yet.

"Come here," He old man opened his arms and Sasuke placed his son in the old man's lap. "Look," He took out a small spoon from his pocket and handed it to Inaden's chubby hands. "I made it just for you."

Inaden studied the wooden spoon for a while and then started chewing it. He giggled as the hard surface soothed his itching gums.

"Susu!" He waved the spoon at his father. "Huu?"

Sasuke smiled. "I guess you can have it. It won't hurt you."

Inaden smiled back and returned chewing the spoon again as he tugged at the old man's beard.

"Come on," Sasuke took his son in his arms. "Don't hurt grandpa."

"It's okay," The old man smiled as he rubbed his chin. "Don't forget to drop by again."

"Yes," Sasuke bowed down once again and resumed his walking down the street.

"Sasuke, Inaden!" Karin approached them with a huge smile. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm taking Inari Raiden for a swim," Sasuke explained as Karin kissed his son's pink cheeks.

"Ohh, that's nice!" Karin smiled. "It's so hot today!"

Sasuke nodded and watched as she wandered her hands over his son's small body.

Karin shivered as she sensed Inaden's chakra. She didn't need to focus on to pick up his chakra traits. It was like stormy waves hitting her, the sheer power of this baby chakra was overwhelming.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke questioned as Karin's hands lingered more than they should.

"No, no," Karin shook her head with a smile as she took her hands back. "He's really healthy."

"Good," Sasuke gave a nod. "We will see you later then."

"Yes," Karin smiled and walked past them.

Sasuke kept his walking until they were out of the village. He entered the woods then as Inaden watched his surroundings with wide eyes.

It was as green as always. The ground was covered with dry leaves and as Sasuke walked they were making crumbling noises in the silent forest. A nice, soft wind was blowing, caressing Sasuke's hair and licking Inaden's face gently.

"Susu!" Inaden cried as a small fox appeared, emerging from the bushes.

Sasuke bowed down immediately. "My greetings."

"Susu!" The baby pointed at the fox with a tiny finger.

"Here," Sasuke put his son on the leaves and Inaden crawled to the red fox quickly.

He started talking to the animal as he petted its soft fur.

Sasuke watched with a small smile as his son interacted with the fox easily. He loved animals and they also loved him back, especially foxes. It was like they always kept a close eye on the baby, protecting him from afar.

Sasuke was rather startled when he heard a sharp cry. His eyes widened as he saw his son tugging the fox's tail, thinking that it's a game.

"No," Sasuke kneeled down quickly and grabbed Inaden's little wrist, making him let go.

"Susu!" Inaden whined.

"No," Sasuke repeated sternly. "You can't hurt your friends like that."

"Nu?" Inaden questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Like this," Guiding his son's chubby hand, Sasuke caressed the foxes head. "You should love it, not hurt it."

Inaden giggled as the fox rubbed its head against his hand and then started licking his face. Sasuke chuckled as his son tried to lick the animal back and after a while, the fox left as silent as it had come.

Picking up his baby, Sasuke kept his way. It was hard with a baby to climb and walk into the cave but Sasuke managed without a hitch and was once again awed by the sight that greeted him.

The lake was as crystal as ever. Sun was shining down to it and creating illusions with different colors. Even Inaden seemed mesmerized as he watched with wide eyes.

"You like it?" Sasuke questioned with a smile as he walked to the side of the lake. "Your mom discovered here."

"Nana?" Inaden questioned as he looked at his father.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded with a smile. "Your nana."

Inaden smiled in delight as his father stripped him off of his bothering onesie till he was only in his diapers. Next, Sasuke stripped himself stark naked and walked into the lake slowly.

"How is it?" Sasuke asked as he held his son from his armpits, letting his small feet touch the surface of the water.

Inaden moved his fingers then dipped his tiny toes in the water. He moved his feet slowly and then fast as he giggled happily.

"Susu!" He cried in delight as his father walked further into the lake, letting his body soak further.

"You really like water," Sasuke commented with a smile as he brushed his son's hair with the cooling liquid.

Inaden was content in his father's arms as his small hands played with the water merrily. Time to time, he looked up to Sasuke to tell him something or just gave him smiles that squeezed his father's heart painfully.

Sasuke couldn't describe his feelings for his son. Whenever he looked that innocent face that was full of nothing but adoration and pure love, he felt like crying with the overwhelming love he felt. This little being was born loving him. To this small human, Sasuke was the whole world. It made Sasuke feel so strong and weak at the same time. Especially when he thought of those times...

Sasuke kissed his son's little shoulder and held him against his chest tightly. His baby must have felt his need, because he didn't protest and only held onto his father's naked shoulders as he buried his face in his neck.

Whenever Sasuke thought of losing his wife and not having his son, it left him breathless. It left him numb. The world darkened suddenly and everything lost their meaning.

"Susu," Inaden cooed at his father and caressed his hair, just like Sasuke had shown him how to earlier.

"Yes," Sasuke held his baby tighter. "Daddy loves you so much... more than life itself."

"And I love both of you,"

Both Sasuke and Inaden looked up with at the third voice, only to see Naruto walking into the water as naked as them.

"Nana!" Inari Raiden cried as he started trashing his legs and arms excitedly, splashing water around.

"Yes," Naruto smiled at his baby and took him in his arms. "Mommy's here."

Inaden held onto Naruto tightly and placed his head over his shoulder, closing his eyes in contentment.

Naruto kissed back as his husband pressed his lips against his and strong arms wrapped around his waist immediately.

"What's with you two?" He asked with a soft smile.

"We missed you," Sasuke answered, holding Naruto closer, their son content between his parents.

Naruto smiled lovingly as he kissed his baby's head. "I missed you as well. I rushed to get here as soon as I could."

Sasuke nodded, pressing his cheek against his wife's forehead. They were silent for a while.

"We should get out," Naruto whispered. "Ina-chan's sleeping. He's going to feel cold."

Sasuke nodded and helped his wife to leave the lake. He started a small fire at the shore and wrapped his sleeping son with his dark red, short kimono, drying him gently without waking him up.

"Let's change his diaper," Naruto said and changed the wet one with a new one slowly.

"Nana," Inaden whined, not liking to be disturbed.

"Shh," Naruto took his baby in his arms and guided him to his chest. Immediately, Inaden took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking, sleep claiming him once again.

Naruto smiled as he felt arms wrapping around him and he leaned his back into his husband's firm chest, his head dropping onto his husband's shoulder.

"I think we should visit Konoha," Naruto whispered after a while, nuzzling his husband's neck. "Onii-sama and Shisui-sama should see their nephew. Besides, we are invited to a wedding. Also..." Naruto sighed softly. "Your mother and father should see Ina-chan as well."

"I'm not so sure," Sasuke replied, not wanting his family close to anyone who could harm them.

"It's hard," Naruto said. "Things that we can never forget happened. Things that will never leave the corners of our minds... But we can't live like they don't exist, we can't ignore them forever. And even if I know that I was right with my decisions, I still feel like they have a right to see Ina-chan. I was upset and angry back then, but now..."

Sasuke sighed, burying his face in his wife's hair. "I guess we could let them see him."

Naruto nodded, knowing how hard it was for his husband to do this.

"Besides, we have left so quickly," Naruto said softly. "We didn't see the kids at the orphanage, we didn't say our farewells to anyone... It was like we ran away and it just doesn't feel right."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes... You are right."

Naruto smiled softly. "Then it's settled?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded once again.

"Alright," Naruto smiled. "Let's go back now and get our baby in his bed."

Sasuke stood up first and took his sleeping son in his arms as his wife put on his clothes. Sasuke was next to put on his pants and shoes but he didn't wear his yukata, leaving it around his sleeping son.

"What do you want for dinner?" Naruto asked with a smile as they walked back to the village lazily.

"You for dinner," Sasuke said with a smirk. "My son for desert."

Naruto giggled. "I want some of the desert, too!"

"I think we could share equally," Sasuke said with a smile as their son stirred in his sleep, smacking his pink lips.

Naruto laughed softly and they talked about needless things as they walked to their little home.

* * *

**I love fluff, it's the best! As always it's longer than I expected but it's fine. Thank you so much for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai.**

**Beta by: AiMila.**

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of The Pride of A Clan! Thank you so much for your reviews. I feel like something was wrong and I couldn't reply to all of you. I'm sorry for that! There will be a huge note at the end of the chapter, so for the last time, please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto took a shaky breath as their carriage stopped in front the Uchiha compound.

This was ultimately his choice but it was still hard. When Naruto thought of the darkness he had walked through, he felt like suffocating. But it was alright now, Naruto reminded himself as he held his baby a bit tighter.

"Nana?" Inaden looked up to his mother as he felt his uneasiness.

"It's okay," Naruto gave his baby a smile and kissed his chubby cheeks. "You are going to meet your uncles, grandpa and grandma now."

"Kuku? Mimi?" Inaden questioned quickly.

"My smart baby," Naruto praised his son as he brushed his hair back. "Kushina-ma and Minato-pa are back at our home. Now you will meet with the other ones."

Inaden looked confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"It's okay," Sasuke said as he opened the small door of the carriage. "He will see them in a bit."

Nodding, Naruto left the cart with his husband's help.

They were silent for a while as they stood before the gates side by side.

"We are doing the right thing," Naruto reassured them both.

"I hope so," Sasuke said and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Let's go."

Nodding, Naruto walked inside with his husband's arm wrapped around his waist securely.

Nothing seemed to changed. Everything was the same as they had left it.

People were surprised to see them and they bowed down immediately, talking about how much their presence had been missed. Then they noticed the silent baby in Naruto's arms and the word of the new Uchiha heir spread like wildfire within the compound.

Naruto walked to the main house as his husband urged him to. It wasn't any different inside. Maids and servants were really happy to see them and they were guided to the back garden immediately.

They found the Uchiha men sitting by the breakfast table as Mikoto fussed over it, trying to make it as perfect as it could get.

"Good morning," Sasuke called out with his hard voice.

Mikoto gasped, her eyes wide and the sitting males stood up immediately.

"Welcome," Fugaku called out with a heartfelt smile.

Tears were dropping down from Mikoto's eyes as she gazed at the baby in Naruto's arms who was watching around with disinterested eyes.

"Little brother," With a big smile, Itachi hugged his brother.

Sasuke hugged back as tight as he could. He didn't want to admit, but he had missed his brother's comforting touch.

"Naruto," Shisui kissed Naruto's forehead with a smile. "And Raiden... You don't remember me, do you?"

Inaden gazed at the stranger for a while and then gave a smile, causing Shisui's heart to skip a beat. He raised a chubby hand and Shisui leaned his head down immediately. With another smile, Inaden grabbed a hold of Shisui's hair, tugging it merrily.

Shisui hissed as Itachi laughed heartedly.

"No, baby," Naruto grabbed his baby's wrist immediately. "How we love our friends?"

Guiding his baby's hand, Naruto caressed Shisui's cheek. He only let go when Inaden started caressing by himself gently.

"Now meet with your uncles again," Naruto said softly. "He is Shisui."

"Shishi!" Inaden cried as he pointed a tiny finger at the smiling Shisui.

"That's right," Naruto smiled and faced Itachi. "And this is uncle Itachi."

"Itatti!" Inaden smiled as he caressed Itachi's long hair.

Itachi smiled lovingly and held Inaden's chubby hand, kissing it softly. "Hello, Inari."

Inaden cooed at his uncle and then held onto Naruto's shoulders as they walked to the table.

It was silent and awkward. Naruto wasn't sure what to say. But it didn't take long before Fugaku ruined the silence,

"Welcome," He breathed. "You don't know how happy you made us when you said you wanted to visit."

Mikoto nodded quickly. "We are so happy to see you here with us again."

Naruto smiled as he nodded. "Thank you for accepting us as your guests, Lady."

Mikoto's smile faltered as she realized that she wasn't Naruto's mother anymore. But she had deserved this, so she wasn't going to complain. All she could do was to try and get forgiveness.

"Can I t-take him?" She asked as he reached for Inaden.

Naruto nodded and moved to hand his son to her but his babyberry clanged to him tightly, refusing to let go.

"Come on, baby," Naruto kissed his love's brow. "Go to grandmother."

He tried again but the result was the same.

"It's fine," Mikoto smiled, hiding her dissappointment. "He needs to get used to us."

Naruto nodded.

"Let's have breakfast," Fugaku said and and they all settled down around the table.

Before it could get awkward again, Itachi and Shisui started a small talk, asking about their lives and telling them about theirs.

Inaden was hungry so he pointed at the cheese plate immediately. "Nana?"

"Yes, love," Naruto grabbed a fork and took a piece of cheese on his plate. He took a small piece and ate it slowly. Maybe he was being paranoid, bu he didn't want to feed his baby before making sure that it was fine.

"Nana!" Inaden tugged at Naruto's sleeve, getting impatient.

"Okay," Naruto fed his baby with a piece of soft cheese after making sure that it wasn't harmful.

Inaden ate happily as always. He tried everything Naruto gave him without any problem.

"He needs to change diapers," Naruto commented as he touched his baby's plump butt. It felt heavy.

"I'm going to find our bag," Sasuke said and stood up, leaving quickly.

"Inari Raiden," Mikoto called out sweetly from across the table, raising her hands to the frowning baby.

This time, Naruto had no choice but to hand over his baby despite his protests.

Mikoto kissed Inaden's chubby cheeks but the baby wasn't accepting the gestures like he normally would.

He looked around and couldn't see Sasuke and whenever he tried to reach for Naruto he was held back.

Tears started leaving his eyes as he called out, "Nana!"

Naruto bit his lips, hands itching to reach for his baby but he stopped himself. If he took Inaden back, he knew Mikoto wouldn't be pleased. He would probably be accused of not letting him get used to his grandparents and he didn't want any problems yet.

"Nana!" Inaden cried out and started fighting his way to Naruto.

"Calm down," Mikoto said, it was becoming hard to hold the baby. "I won't hurt you."

Nothing she said seemed to matter because Inaden's loud cries and tears were like an endless flood.

"Let Naruto take him," Sasuke said as he walked back. "He's going to snap."

Naruto stood up suddenly as he saw the red chakra surrounding his son. Leaning over the table, he grabbed his baby right before the breakfast table broke in two.

Itachi's eyes were wide and Shisui was on his feet in defence position.

"Did you see that?" Fugaku asked, eyes red with his sharingan.

"His chakra is unbelievable..." Itachi mumbled, eyes also red, studying the baby who was crying his heart out in his mother's chest.

"He's going to be a legend," Shisui said, rubbing the scared Mikoto's back soothingly.

"He's going to be an ordinary child and then a good Lord to Uzumaki," Naruto said before taking his baby in a lying position in his arms. "Shh, my love, you are safe with me," He kissed away his baby's tears but sobs kept shaking his baby's small body, wounding Naruto's heart.

"Here," Sasuke handed an orange colored pacifier to his wife.

Naruto took it with a nod and placed it between Inaden's lips. Immediately, the baby started sucking furiously, tears glistening in his mismatched eyes.

"Inaden has separation anxiety," Sasuke explained to his stunned family. "He gets really uneasy when he doesn't have us both and causes a rucus if he can't touch us."

Everybody nodded in understanding.

"Naruto, I don't think you should let him get used to pacifiers," Mikoto said after clearing her throat.

"He only wants them when he's trying to calm down," Naruto said without taking his eyes off of his baby who was also watching Naruto's face without blinking. "And he's going have them as long as he wants."

Mikoto bit her lips with a frown. Naruto wasn't going to let her have a say in her grandson's life, was he?

Naruto stood up slowly, his baby hiding his face in his chest immediately.

"It's been a long journey," He said. "It's better if I put Ina-chan to sleep."

"Your old room has been prepared for you," Fugaku said quickly.

"Thank you," Bowing his head slightly, Naruto walked into the house, his husband following closely.

They didn't need any guidance to find the room they had spend their months in. It was all the same, only the sheets of the bed seemed different.

Naruto sat down in the middle of the bed and kissed his baby's forehead.

"We are good, right?" He laid his baby down and opened his onesie to change his diaper.

For once, Inaden complied with him and didn't cause any problem. He had shed enough tears and he was already tired.

Naruto changed into a comfortable yukata after that and then sat down on the bed again before taking his baby in his arms.

"Alright," Naruto took Inaden's pacifier gently and then pushed open his yukata, feeding his baby silently.

"You okay?" Sasuke whispered as he kissed his wife's brow.

"Yes," Naruto nodded and gave his husband a small smile. "It feels strange but nothing I can't handle."

Sasuke nodded. "We don't have to stay long."

Naruto smiled and kissed his husband's lips. "It's okay, don't worry about me."

Sasuke didn't look convinced but he still gave a nod.

Smiling, Naruto looked down at his baby and closed his eyes. Immediately, a small hand shot up and touched Naruto's eyelids repeatedly till he opened them once again.

"Don't tease him," Sasuke smiled as his wife repeated their little game for a few times.

Naruto giggled and kissed his baby's forehead as he fell asleep slowly. He placed him on the bed gently and was quick to replace his nipple with the pacifier. Still, his baby was restless so Naruto lied down beside him and started rubbing his chubby stomach in circles, helping him to relax.

Inaden was fighting to keep his eyelids open, so with a last effort, he raised a hand and tried to reach his father's hair. Sasuke lied down at his other side immediately and let his son tangle a hand in his dark hair. With a long sigh, their baby closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto wasn't long to follow after his baby, his eyes closing on their own.

Carefully, Sasuke covered them with the thin duvet and started watching them slowly.

He just loved them so much.

* * *

The first day, Naruto and Sasuke didn't leave the Uchiha compound. They tried to inform the Uchiha of their new life and maybe tried to forgive them in their hearts. But whenever they gazed at their son's smiling face, their fury was rekindled, not allowing them to forget.

They were going to kill him, Sasuke remembered whenever he tried to put everything behind. They weren't going to have him. Inaden wasn't going to see the world. He wasn't going to call Sasuke his dad. He wasn't going to smile, breath and play. He wasn't going to be...

In the end, it was clear that some wounds were still fresh and they needed more time to heal.

They left the compound on the second day and took the way of the orphanage. The villagers were surprised to see the royal couple back and they thought the rumor of ties breaking between the Uzumaki and Uchiha were true because neither Naruto nor Sasuke wore the Uchiha symbol anymore. The only indicator of a clan was the Uzumaki swirl on their backs.

Their baby was also a new topic to gossip over. Especially his eyes and how disinterested he seemed with his surroundings were drawing attention.

Naruto's heart was beating at his ears as they entered the orphanage building. Even if they weren't there anymore, this place was their inheritance to the Leaf village.

There were a few gasps as the kids saw Naruto. An awkward silence followed which pained Naruto's heart. But one of the children broke the ice by running to Naruto.

"Mama!"

Naruto kneeled on his knees and tried to hug all of them as tears left his eyes.

"Where did you go?"

"Where were you?"

"I will tell you why I left so suddenly when you are older," Naruto answered to his kids' questions as he wiped his tears. "How have you all been? Do they look after you properly?"

There were identical nods.

"Hina-ma comes everyday! Even cooks for us!" A little girl answered for all of them.

"Hinata?" Naruto smiled. He knew that he could trust her.

"Hello," Sasuke kneeled down beside his wife. "Meet with your brother."

There were several gasps again and then curios questions like why he has weird eyes and why he can't talk or walk? But they all liked Inaden and the baby was fond of the attention he was getting.

They stayed with the kids till afternoon and parted with the promise of coming to see them again.

Naruto had a content smile on his face as he walked by his husband. They were holding hands and Inaden was in Sasuke's free arm. He had put an arm over his father's shoulder and his head was in the crook of his neck, he was watching around with the corners of his eyes.

"I'm glad that we got to see them again," Naruto said as they walked to the village square to attend Ino and Choji's wedding.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded as he kissed his son's head gently. "We will keep in touch."

Naruto nodded happily. The teacher had promised to send the kids' letters to them and Naruto would make sure to send them his own letters and presents.

The wedding was crowded as they suspected. The whole village was curious to see the ceremony of the two clans but the front lines were reserved for the village royals.

"Hello," Naruto smiled as he saw the Hyuugas. "Hinata!"

"Welcome," The young woman smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good," Naruto smiled. "How about you?"

"Same since you've left," Hinata commented.

As they talked, their husbands' started a glaring match of their own. Neither of them wanted to be the loser but they had nothing to do as Naruto stepped in between them.

"Sasuke, let them meet our son," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded, and changed his son's position so that he had an arm under his bottom while he wrapped an arm around his stomach, Inaden comfortable against his chest.

"Aww," Hinata blushed. "He's so cute, right Neji-san?"

Neji gave a slow nod.

Inaden didn't seem to care. He kept sucking his pacifier as he watched around with lazy eyes.

"Hinata," Naruto smiled. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of the kids."

"No need to thank me," Hinata smiled back. "I love them all. Neji-san also enjoys spending time with them, right?"

Neji gave another nod.

"Thank you," Sasuke nodded his head at the future Lord of the Hyuuga.

As they talked, they were surrounded by Sasuke's friends and bombarded with questions.

It was enjoyable for them both but they failed to notice the shadow that was watching them from afar.

* * *

The next day was reserved especially for Naruto's team after meeting with the Hokage. Naruto had missed them so much. The kids were angry with him of course but it didn't last long.

"He looks so different," Konohamaru said as he gazed at the baby in his teacher's arms.

Inaden was silent, letting the kids see him. He was content in his mother's arms and his father was careful to stay within his sight, so he was calm.

"In a good way I hope?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah," Konohamaru nodded. "Hello, Inari Raiden. I'm going to be your sensei in the future!"

Inaden giggled and held out a chubby hand, making grabbing movements.

Konohamaru leaned over and let the baby touch his chin and nose.

"Don't let him touch your hair," Naruto warned.

"How is your training going?" Sasuke asked Moegi.

"Good!" She smiled. "Itachi-sama keeps supporting us!"

Sasuke nodded. "How about you?"

Udon sniffled before replying, "I don't have any complaints."

"Good," Sasuke nodded again. "Don't forget to ask for Itachi-sama's help if anything or anyone bothers you."

"Thank you!" Moegi smiled.

Sasuke smiled back. These kids were going to be nice people and ninjas.

"I'm really happy with this visit," Naruto commented as they walked back to the compound in the afternoon.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, shifting Inaden in his hold so that their sleeping baby buried his face in his neck.

"Do you want to come back?" Naruto asked softly after a while.

Sasuke squeezed his wife's hand. "No."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Love, we already have our own home and life," Sasuke explained. "As long as our family is together, it doesn't matter where we are."

Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Besides, I don't think I would be able to take seeing the faces of mother and father every single day," Sasuke admitted softly. "It makes me think of the things I rather forget."

Naruto nodded in understanding and hugged his husband as he kissed his baby's chubby cheek. "I understand. Don't think about these anymore," Naruto retreated as he smiled. "You know what? You go ahead and I will bring you something you like."

Sasuke seemed reluctant but still, he gave a nod. "Don't be late."

"I won't," Naruto smiled again and waved after his most precious people till they left his eyesight.

He didn't move for a while and let himself be seen.

Over the two days, he had been noticing a shadow following them around. He didn't say anything to his husband because Sasuke was already on edge and Naruto didn't want to make things worse.

After a while, Naruto caught the movement of their shadow once again, and walked to it quickly. The black clad person hid behind a building as they saw Naruto and he ran after them as they turned a corner.

Naruto's eyes widened as a kunai appeared in his vision, but he was quick to grab his assaulter's wrist. He squeezed hard and the black clad person dropped the blade with a yelp.

There was a bit of a struggle and the attacker's hood fell off, revealing the face behind it.

Naruto gasped and he closed his hands over his mouth to hold back a cry of terror and shock.

"S-Sakura...?"

She gritted her teeth. "What?!"

Naruto was still too shocked to answer.

Her face was... burned. Especially around the mouth and nose the wound looked still fresh, probably infected. Her once flowing pink hair had been cut short but even then, it was easy to see the burned roots.

"W-What happened to you?" Naruto asked, fearing the answer.

"Oh, so you are here to mock me?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, tears shining in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Your husband did this to me!" Sakura cried as she pointed at her face.

Naruto gasped. "N-No..."

"You are still a child," Sakura hissed. "He said he was going to make me suffer and he's not holding back!" Sakura shouted. "It's all your fault!"

Once again, Naruto was surprised with her hatred. But this time, he had nothing to fear of.

"Whatever happened to you is all your fault," Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "You couldn't let go of what isn't yours and you brought all of this upon yourself."

Sakura seemed to want to retort back but Naruto was quick to silence her.

"I won't talk about this meeting to anyone, but you are going to stop following my family," Naruto hissed dangerously. "Or else I will end your suffering for you."

Sakura's eyes widened with the obvious threat. She would never expect such a thing from Naruto. But what she didn't realize was that, they had changed Naruto. Thanks to Konoha, Naruto wasn't the same person who was brought here for Sasuke. He was still Sasuke's Naruto but he wasn't the same, pure child anymore.

"Go now," Naruto ordered coldly.

She gazed at Naruto hesitantly and turned around, running away as fast as she could.

Naruto let her get lost and then transported easily to where she had gone. He had marked her when he grabbed her wrist so it wasn't long before he was standing before her new home.

It was at the outskirts of the village. It was a small, old looking, one story house. The first thing Naruto noticed was the grave beside the wooden house. He bit his lips as he read the name of Sakura's father. So he had died...

Sasuke wouldn't have... right? Naruto didn't know anything about what happened on the night before they left. He didn't ask and his husband didn't mention anything. But as always, Naruto trusted his husband and his judgment. He was sure that Sasuke had done the right thing.

Approaching the house silently, Naruto took a look inside from a small window. Sakura was on a bed and probably crying as her mother tried to soothe her. Even if Naruto didn't like her, it still hurt him to see a human being like this.

He walked to the door and took off all the money he had. He put the paper pieces on the floor and placed a rock on them, not wanting them to fly away with the wind.

Sighing once again, Naruto used his jutsu to reach the Uchiha compound. He walked to their room quickly and entered.

"Naruto," His husband smiled as he saw him. "Look," He rubbed their son's chubby stomach. "Show it to your mommy."

Inaden smiled cutely at Naruto and Naruto gasped as he saw the begining of a third tooth.

"A new tooth?" Naruto smiled happily as he sat down on the bed beside his family.

"Yes," Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto showered their baby's face with kisses, causing him to giggle endlessly.

Naruto picked up his baby in his arms and squeezed him tightly. He could do anything for him and his family.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, seeing the uneasy look his wife had.

Naruto scooted closer to his husband and leaned into his hold, his Sasuke wrapping his arms around him immediately, their baby nestled between them.

Naruto nodded against his husband's neck. "I just... can't feel safe."

Sasuke kissed his wife's sunshine hair. "We are going back home tomorrow."

"Don't mind me," Naruto protested weakly as he held onto the man of his life tighter.

"Yeah?" Sasuke smirked mockingly. "Who else should I mind then?"

Naruto shrugged with a blush.

"What is mommy talking about?" Sasuke whispered to their son.

"Nana?" Inaden questioned immediately.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "Nana seems a bit upset to me."

"Nu!" Inaden protested. He started caressing Naruto's hair, no tugging this time, and then started humming their sleep song.

From the first days of his life, he had heard his mother signing this song to him to sleep, so he knew the melody by heart. Maybe he couldn't from words yet, but he was good with singing the sweet dreams song.

Naruto smiled softly as his eyelids dropped down heavily. He was safe and loved here. Nothing else mattered.

"Mommy fell asleep," Sasuke whispered softly. "Inaden helped him to relax."

"Nana," Inaden caressed his mother's whiskered cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Carefully, Sasuke maneuvered his wife into a lying position and covered his lithe body with the duvet.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy?" Sasuke asked his son but he was too busy with touching his new teeth to hear him. Sasuke sighed before smiling. "You will be awake the whole night, right?"

Inaden smiled widely. "Susu!"

Sasuke smiled back. "Let's practice then."

He put his son down and holding his hands, he helped him to his feet. Inaden giggled in joy as he walked around with his father's help.

Sasuke smiled, enjoying the simple happiness of his son.

* * *

"What do you mean you are going back?" Mikoto cried in shock at the dinner table. "You've come only four days ago!"

Sasuke scoffed. "We have seen everyone."

"B-But..."

"_Mother,_" Sasuke called out in a warning voice. "Do not push it. Or else I will remember things that will make me _really_ angry."

Silence descended over the table, only sounds that could be heard was Inaden's small war with the yogurt. He was having too much fun with squeezing and slapping it with his chubby hands.

"Naruto," Fugaku started after clearing his throat. "I know that Lord Uzumaki canceled our plans for the future, but Uchiha still needs an heir. I think we should reconsider everything before it's too late. This is about a clan's future."

"A clan that wouldn't hesitate to kill an unborn baby," Naruto responded as he played with the food on his plate, never once meeting with anyone's eyes. "I refuse to let my son to be a Lord to the Uchiha."

"Naruto," Itachi started softly. "I know that you are upset and angry but what about us? Will you still deny us of your alliance when Shisui and I take over? You may not like it, but Inari Raiden is also an Uchiha, it's in his blood. It is his right to own this clan."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Fine. I will ask my baby which clan he chooses when he's old enough. This is the best I can do."

"Thank you," Itachi smiled.

Naruto nodded.

The rest of the dinner was silent and eventually the whole family went to their own rooms.

"Was I too harsh?" Naruto asked his husband after they put their baby to sleep. They were at the garden, stargazing side by side.

"Don't try to find excuses for what you feel," Sasuke said, entwining their fingers. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Naruto nodded quickly. He needed his husband's reassurance more than anything.

"I love you so much," Naruto said, winding his arms around his husband's neck.

Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his own arms around his wife's waist. "I love you, too."

Their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. They poured all of their feelings into it and it made both of them thirsty for more.

But it ended quickly as they heard a sharp cry. They smiled at each other knowingly. It was time for a midnight snack.

Sasuke helped his wife to his feet and they went to their son together, hands never letting go of each other.

* * *

Sasuke landed on the ground and walked into the village as he pulled down his mask, revealing his sweaty face.

Another mission was completed by him without a hitch. He greeted the villagers as he passed by them.

It was another sunny day in the Whirlpool village. People were energetic as always. They were working, talking or simply enjoying the nice weather.

Sasuke smiled softly as he saw a group of children, running after each other. There was a small child at the end of the line. He was the youngest of the group of friends and he was running as fast as he could to reach the other children.

"Inari Raiden!" Sasuke called out to his son. Among the sea of red hair, it was so easy to notice him with his raven locks.

The four year old stopped his game, and his mismatched eyes found his father's form easily. A big smile bloomed on his face, making Sasuke think of his wife, and he started running towards Sasuke at a fast pace. "Daddy!"

Sasuke leaned over and picked up his son with ease, hugging him tightly.

"Inaden missed daddy!" Inaden said as he wrapped his thin arms around Sasuke's neck tightly.

"Daddy missed Inaden as well," Sasuke responded, kissing his son's plump cheeks. "How have you been?"

"Good!" Inaden smiled, showing off perfectly white teeth.

"Where is your Nana?" Sasuke asked as he walked to the main house.

Inaden still couldn't let go of his baby habit and kept calling Naruto that way, but it didn't bother his parents.

"Nana had a hearing," Inaden explained, head placed over his father's shoulder. "Granny's with Nana to help."

"Alright," Sasuke kissed his son's hair gently.

"Did daddy fight bad ninjas?" Inaden asked excitedly with wide eyes.

Sasuke chuckled. His son's adoration for him always made him somehow proud of himself. "You could say that, yeah."

"When Inaden will fight bad ninjas?" Inaden asked with narrowed eyes.

"When your height reaches my shoulders," Sasuke explained. Inaden asked him this question often and the response was always the same.

He put his son down as they reached their home.

"Welcome," Naruto walked to the door with a smile and gasped as he saw his husband along with their son. "Sasuke, welcome home."

"I'm home," Sasuke smiled as he took off his shoes.

He hugged back as his wife held onto him and they shared a small kiss.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked quickly. "No injuries?"

"No, nothing," Sasuke shook his head and then touched his wife's stomach where their second baby resided. "How about you?"

"Nothing to worry about," Naruto smiled.

"Nana!" Inaden called out as he run up to them with a sheet and his crayons.

"Yes, my love?" Naruto turned to their son with a smile.

"Inaden's going to draw a picture for the baby!" He stood before Naruto and kissed his five months along stomach. "Inaden missed baby."

"Baby missed Inaden as well," Naruto responded with a smile as he caressed his son's hair. "Why don't you start your painting while I help daddy to change? And then we will have lunch."

"Okay!" Nodding wildly, Inaden ran to the kitchen table and started creating his art.

Smiling, Naruto accompanied his husband to their bedroom.

"Our brothers and your parents will be probably here tomorrow," Naruto said as he helped his husband to strip.

Sasuke nodded.

Over the years, the ice had melted but the scars were still there. They were in touch with the Uchiha but the distance remained.

Sasuke smiled as they sat around the table. Their son was telling them about his day and a new friend he had made while Naruto talked about the hearing and how the baby started his small kicks. He didn't forget to add that the baby was especially fond of his big brother.

How many years had it been? Five, six? Sasuke wasn't sure, he didn't care. When destiny brought Naruto to him, Sasuke was a lost man. He had nothing to live for. He was pushed down by everyone, nearly ashamed by his own self... And then his wife had entered his life. Like a ray of sunshine illuminating the sky through the dark clouds, he had given a new life to Sasuke.

He had loved him, cherished him, treasured him and had given him the whole world. He had given him a son, a family and a warm home. But even in the paradise, there had been people who had tried to steal his shine away.

But nothing and nobody had managed to part them and Sasuke would always make sure that his family stayed together no matter what.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked as he heard his name being called and saw his wife's fair face as he looked up.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, holding his husband's hand.

"Yes," Sasuke smiled softly.

"Ina-chan was showing you the drawing he made," Naruto said with a smile as he pointed at their son.

He was holding a messy drawing of four people. One of the people had bright yellow hair while the other two had black. There was a fourth person, smaller than the rest and it had no hair.

"Nana say baby don't have no hair now!" Inaden explained.

"_Doesn't,_" Sasuke corrected his son with a smile. "Your drawing is absolutely gorgeous."

Inaden blushed in joy. His father's approval meant a lot.

"I think we should put it on the fridge, right mommy?" Sasuke faced his wife with a smile.

"You are right, daddy," Naruto smiled back. "Our baby is so talented!"

"Inaden is?" Inaden asked excitedly.

"Of course you are," Sasuke smiled as he heard his son's joyful giggles.

Life was beautiful together with your loved ones. Imagining a world without them left Sasuke breathless. But he had nothing to fear now because his family kept expanding beautifully.

Sasuke took his two, maybe two and a half loves in his arms and held them tightly.

He would never let go of them.

Not today, not tomorrow.

His eyes were closed to the past and he saw only the future with his family. And the future was as colorful as his firstborn's eyes and as happy as his beautiful wife's joy.

* * *

END.

* * *

**Welcome to Rosswen's ending rants!**

**I can't believe it's over. The Pride of A Clan has been my biggest project yet. The longest and the most popular one. It's been six months! I really can't believe it. Even if it was long, the story never strayed from the way I planned it. Everything went the way I wanted which I'm happy about.**

**As in my every story, The Pride of a Clan had a family theme and Sasuke and Naruto grew together. They affected each other like no one else had and they become the people they were at the end.**

**At some point in story, I thought that Sakura would stop her ways and be a good friend to Naruto. But she didn't agree with me and ended up as she was. I think life is full of people like Sakura's father. People who would do anything for wealth and status and he portrayed them here with even using his own daughter. Maybe the way Sakura was because of her father. Or maybe it was because of her sick obsession with Sasuke. We will never know.**

**We despised Mikoto even more than Fugaku because she was the voice of the proud people. The people that won't admit to their mistakes no matter the outcome. But they had to put their pride aside and beg for forgiveness and I think that was the biggest punishment to them.**

**Itachi and Shisui are my one of favorite couples. I like their dynamics and without them, Naruto wouldn't be able to make it this far.**

**I've been getting questiones if there will be a new story, and of course there will! My fingers itch if I don't write, lol. I have two multichap story ideas and I really like them haha. I need to take a little break and rest. Read the fics I wanted, leave reviews, work on my art and stuff. But before I start my already planned future stories, I have decided to start a new project.**

**I have been getting requests and I tell you guys that I note them down and will write them when I get ideas but I decided that it's not nice. Fanfiction is supposed to be fun. I have fun when I write and you have fun when you read. But I thought we will have more fun if we have a story together! Thus, there will be a new story that's called _Our Stories_. Each chapter of this story will include a request I got. The story will keep going as long as there are people who wants me to write their ideas. So, if you have an idea, share them with all of us! (I prefer PMs about this. It's easier for me to keep in mind.) By the way, the former requests will be written first! I think every ten chapter or something, I will take a break for my own stories.**

**So, enough with my ramblings. Thank you so much for reading, faving and reviewing. Your support has been great. I told you a story and you listened and if I managed to bring a smile on your face, I will be happy.**

**Thank you so so much again! Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
